I Think I'm in Love
by aj23701
Summary: Rei loves Minako, and they get into a relationship. How does Rei deal with the aftermath of her ruined relationship with Minako?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first epic I'm going to post on this site. I started another one, and I'm going to start working on that one more once I've finished writing this one. I believe I'm about halfway done with this one. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"I love you."

A young woman walked circles around her room, repeating the words out loud like a mantra.

"I love you. I love you." She used different fluctuations of her voice each time, made different gestures with her arms and hands, and altered her facial expressions many times before sighing in exasperation.

"Ugh, I can't do this! I can't! Maybe I should just give up." The woman collapsed to the floor in frustration and mild exhaustion. "But she does mean a lot to me.

"If she doesn't accept me, it could ruin our friendship. If she does and it doesn't work out, that could ruin our friendship as well. But she could cordially accept my feelings. We've been friends for so long, I doubt she'd want to hurt me. There's still a possiblity of her being completely disgusted by me and never wanting to talk to me again, though. I don't know if I could handle that. I suppose saying something is better than never knowing, though.

"And talking to her is certainly less crazy than sitting here talking to myself."

As the woman sat thinking to herself in silence, her cell phone rang. She picked up without looking at the ID, knowing that only one of two people would call her cell at this time of night, and one of them was out galavanting around with her prince on the first parent-approved date of her life, probably giving no thought to the miko kneeling on the floor of her bedroom.

"Hey."

"Omg Rei! Guess what!"

"What is it, Minako?"

"Remember that girl I told you about?"

Rei thought about it for a while, but no one came to mind immediately. "No, who are you talking about, Mina?"

"Geez, Rei! You have the memory of an old man! I'm talking about Yuuko! The girl I told you I was going to be working with for a while!"

Rei had absolutely no recolletion of the name, but she decided to lie, lest she get more middle of the night haggleing from her blond friend. "Oh, yeah, her. What about her?"

"You totally don't remember anything I said about her, but that's not the point, right now."

"Then get to the point, Minako!" The older woman was getting tired of the mindless banter and wanted to get back to silently pining for the woman on the other end of the call in peace. The irony completely slipping over the miko's head.

"You need more patience, Rei! Geez!"

"Minako-" Rei was warning her friend. Both of them knew it; the fiery miko was on the verge of hanging up the phone.

"Haha okay, Rei, calm down. Anyway, she asked me to go out with her."

Rei paled. She was glad her friend wasn't there to see it. She continued the conversation as though nothing were wrong with her, though. "What did you say?"

"I asked her what in the hell she meant, of course! Haha and she said that she wanted to take me out for dinner sometime. I wasn't sure what to make of it, though."

"When is it?"

"It's already over."

Rei raised an eyebrow, even though Minako couldn't see it. Her friend really told her things out of order sometimes, but she was used to it. "Then how was it?"

"It was nice. A little too romantic for me, but it was nice."

Rei was feeling slightly nauseous. "That's good."

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"That's still not quite what I called to tell you."

"Spit it out already, Minako! It's late."

Minako hesitated. She wasn't sure how her friend would handle hearing this news over the phone, but fearing her reaction, couldn't bring herself to tell her in person. "I -"

When no more words were said, Rei checked her phone to see if it had disconnected. It hadn't. That meant her friend was about to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

Figuring that she would rather hear it now, since her thought process was interrupted in the middle of the night, than later from someone who was not Minako, she gently coaxed the confession from her blond companion. "Minako, just tell me."

The silence reind for a few seconds more before the younger of the two spoke again. "Promise me that you won't get mad at me."

"Why do I need to make such a promise? What did you do?"

"You're getting angry and I haven't even begun to tell you yet! I don't think I want to talk to you any more, Rei."

Rei's heart sank a little. She softly asked, "Is that what you called to tell me?"

Minako didn't expect such a sudden softness to come from the other line, but figured that she may as well speak her mind before her friend got angry again. "No, that's not it. It's... well, I think I'm a lesbian, Rei."

Rei froze for a moment. Why was this supposed to make her angry? A feeling of foreboding washed over her for seemingly no reason, but she ignored it. "Okay, then. Now I can promise you that I won't get angry, Minako." The miko laughed. She stopped when she realized she was alone in her laughter. Did she make her promise too early? "That wasn't all of it, was it, Minako?"

"No. It wasn't."

Rei sighed. She did promise too early. "What is it, then, Minako?" Rei had asked this question a lot in the past twenty minutes, and as of yet had nothing at all to show for it.

Minako hesitated for a moment more, before remembering that Rei had promised. If she was nothing else, the miko was a person of her word, even if she hadn't know the full implications of them. At least she had something to throw in Rei's face if she blew up at her. "I slept with Yuuko, Rei."

Rei felt numb. She didn't hesitate to ask her questions, though. "When?"

Minako flinched, closing her eyes before she gave her response. She really wasn't prepared for this. "About a half hour before I called you."

"Why?"

Minako didn't have a clear answer for that one. Not one she wanted to give her friend, anyway. "Because."

Rei waited for more. When none came, she felt her promise was on the verge of being broken. "That's not an answer, Minako. Why did you do it?"

Minako always heard those questions when she told Rei about a nightly bed related conquest. And her friend was always upset about it. Minako figured it had to do with Rei's hatred for men and high regard for preserved dignity. Her answer to the time varied, but the answer to why was always the same. "I like sex, Rei. It's been a while, and we both wanted it, and we like each other, and we see each other all the time. We know lots about each other -"

"Shut up." Rei's interruption to Minako's nervous rambling was low and cold. Minako wisely followed the advice that was given. "I don't care that you're horny, that you're with a friend, that you're with a girl, that you're with a co-woker, or how you feel about her. Tell me that your first date wasn't tonight, Minako."

"It wasn't. Tonight was our sixth."

Better than usual, Rei thought. "How long have you two been together?"

Rei's questions never changed, but Minako was never prepared to answer them. Why did she tell her about all of her love life again? "A little over a month."

"And you only went out six times?"

"We're busy, people. We saw each other more than that, but only had six official dates."

"Hmm, and why are you calling me right now to tell me about it?"

That was a new one, Minako thought. "I like talking to you." She hoped it was a good enough answer.

"Not good enough." Minako cursed; Rei saw through her easily.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about my new found homosexuality."

"Talk to your girlfriend, Minako."

"I'd rather talk to you! We haven't talked in a while. I missed you."

Rei silently wished those words were said under different circumstances. "I missed you, too, Minako, but I'd rather talk about something other than your love life."

"But this is an important issue in my life! I need your opinion. You know I value it over everything else in my life."

"Stop kissing my ass. You just wanted to talk about your sex life and thought for some bizzare reason decided to call me, despite my reaction and the fact that I tell you not to."

You tell me not to have sex, or not to tell you? I'm not a prude like you, nor am I afraid of your reactions when I tell you. Over the phone. From across the city. Minako sighed; her thoughts were becoming less sensible. "I really need your advice, Rei."

Rei audibly sighed, wishing to every diety ever believed in that she could deny Minako even one thing. "What is it, Mina?"

"The thing is, I liked it. Being with her, you know." Rei had no idea, so she wisely stayed silent. "I didn't know what to expect from a woman, you know. It was new to me. But it was enjoyable. I think I want to do it again."

Rei still didn't see a problem, but was becoming annoyed with hearing about her compitition. "And your problem is...?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel quite right."

"What's wrong?" It was getting late, but the miko paid no attention to the time. She had to be awake before sunrise the next morning, but she would rather spend her night talking to the object of her affection than getting much needed and much deserved sleep.

"I'm not sure. I really like her, and the sex was amazing," Rei cringed at that; Minako, unknowing, continued, "and we're really close, but something isn't right about the whole thing."

"Maybe your conscience has finally gotten to you."

Minako silently waited for her cryptic friend to continue.

"Do you," Rei gulped before she finished her sentence, sounding much like a hurt child, "want to continue to be her girlfriend, or was she really just a one night stand?"

"I'm not sure of that, Rei. We both know that I don't do relationships."

"You've never done one before; that doesn't make you incapable."

"But she's a girl!"

So am I... Rei didn't know what she was thinking. Minko was obviously uninterested; both in her, and the prospect of being a lesbian. "Why is that an issue?"

"It shouldn't be, but it is."

"You're not making any sense. If you like her, and you've already dated and slept with her, what's the point of reluctance now?"

"I've been reluctant the whole time. I did it to satisfy my own curiosity and to give her a chance."

"Okay, so what's your next step? There's nothing more you should be curious about."

"I don't know what I want to do. I mean-" Minako was cut off as a groggy voice called her name. Rei listened silently to the interaction.

"Who're you talking to?" an unidentified person in the background asked Minako.

"My best friend, Rei. Want to talk to her?"

"Nah, just tell her I said hey. Are you coming back to bed anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I should be there in a few."

"Alright. Don't forget about me. It's kinda lonely without you in my arms, you know."

Minako just kissed the girl in response and patted her on the behind as she retreated to the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"I'm here. Who was that?"

"That was Yuuko, she says hey."

The miko made no move to respond to her friend's lover. "Why is she with you?"

"I'm at her place right now. Why do you sound upset about it?"

"Because, Minako!"

"Adding my name to your response doesn't make it any more of an answer."

The miko wasn't sure if right now was a good time to tell Minako how she felt, and since she wasn't feel particularly courageous tonight, she decided against it. "I worry about your safety, Minako."

"I'm perfectly safe. You and I both know that I can beat almost any human on the planet with little effort."

It was the honest truth. With their abilities, there were few that could beat the women in their circle. "Now why are you really upset?"

"I told you why. You shouldn't take your powers for granted, Minako. You need to be more careful."

"I'm always careful, and you know that. I'm perfectly safe, and you know that. I can and will take care of myself, and you know that, too. I've been in far more dangerous situations than this. I always pull through. Now tell me what's really bothering you."

Minako was being unusually pushy tonight. It wasn't completely out of character, but she didn't usually talk Rei into discussion of her feelings. It never ended well when she did. "I've already told you Minako."

"I'm not relenting, Rei. What's wrong with you? Do I have to come over there and drag the words out of you?"

Rei wasn't sure the girl was bluffing. She had been known to show up in Rei's room for any number of reasons at any given time, and never left until she was satisfied with her visit. The fact that she had no idea where the blond was currently did nothing to change her trust in Minako's insanity. "I'd rather have you here with me than there with her, anyway. Try as you may, you'll never get me to say anything other than that I'm worried about your safety."

"You don't have to say anything more than what you've already said. Your meaning is perfectly clear now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous."

Rei blushed. She was glad Minako was unable to see it. It would have debuffed her words. "I am no such thing. I'd rather have you here than there because you're safe here."

"So you're jealous and you want to protect me."

"That is not what I said."

"But it is what you meant."

"Stop twisting my words."

"I'm not. Just say what you mean, Rei. I'm tired of translating your words to you."

Rei shook her head. Her friend really was completely batshit. "That doesn't make sense, Minako."

"Yes, it does. You say what you feel, but cover it up with unnecessary logic, and I take all the logic out of it and leave your feelings exposed. Then you get all defensive and act like what I say isn't true. You should stop hiding your feelings, Rei. Whatever they may be, you shouldn't hide them because they are important and need to be voiced, at least once in a while. It's a shame you still don't trust me enough to at least allow me that luxury after all these years."

"Minako, it's late, you're in a strange place, with a strange person, talking nonesense. Go to bed. Your bed."

"You really want me out of here that bad?"

Rei saw no reason to lie. "I do."

"Then can I come to your bed instead of mine?"

Rei blushed again. "Why?"

"Because you live closer, and I happen to be on my way there now, anyway."

"Then why did you even ask?"

"Because if you say no then I'll turn around and go back."

Rei sighed. "Of course you can come here. You know how to get in. I'll see you when you get here, if I'm not asleep by then."

When Minako got to Rei's room, the miko was sitting on the futon in the corner of her room staring at the wall. She walked in the room uncertainly when her friend didn't invite her in. Upon seeing Minako's movement, Rei broke from her trance and took in her friends appearance.

"Where on Earth are your clothes?" The blond was wearing a thin, transulencient nighty, with only a thong underneath.

Minako walked over to Rei's bed and sat beside her friend. "I left them at Yuuko's house. Don't worry, I wore a coat over it when I walked here."

Rei visibly relaxed, but only momentarily. "You can't sleep in that."

"Why not?"

Rei was already in the drawer pulling out some more sensible pajamas for her friend. Rei held them out to her friend.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Why can I not sleep in this?"

"Minako, put these on, or get out. I'm not arguing with you tonight."

The younger of the two took the clothes, but didn't move to put them on, and did not cease her argument. "I don't see anything wrong with my sleep wear. I'm comfortable in this. I'll smother in those."

"At the very least put the top on. What you're wearing is absolutely inappropriate."

"I sleep like this even when I'm alone. I don't want to change."

"I'm not saying it again. Change, or leave."

The blond stood and pulled the pants up to her waist, walked to the drawer and put the top back in it's place. "Is this better?"

Rei ignored her friend and laid down on her futon facing the wall, leaving most of the space for Minako.

Minako lay down close to her friend, approximately in the middle of the futon, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Rei? Am I too sexy for you?"

Minako was joking, and Rei knew it, but she was still upset with her friend. She had no clue as to why, since the blond owed nothing to her. Still, the fact that her friend had just seduced someone with such a choice of clothing bothered her.

"Rei, at least look at me." No response. "I know you're not sleeping." No response. "Rei!" Nothing. Minako moved closer to Rei so that she was directly behind her friend and looked at her face. It was red. Never being able to resist teasing, Minako leaned into Rei's ear and whispered, "Why is your face red? Don't tell me that you're over there having sexy thoughts about me." Still no response. "Are you?" Rei continued ignoring her friend.

Minako looked at Rei's face once more. Still red as a tomato, eyes still staring at the wall, and expression looking for all the world uncomfortable. Minako spoke quietly, her teasing mood completely gone. "Do you not want me here? I can leave." Rei looked her friend in the eye, blush finally dying down.

"I don't want you to leave, Minako. I want you to be safe, and you're safe here."

"Then why are you acting so cold if you want me to be here? Your actions don't match your words, Rei."

"Because."

Minako waited for more, but no more was forthcoming. "You always tell me that that isn't a good answer, and yet you use it all the time. You're such a hypocrite."

Rei sighed. She did that a lot when dealing with the girl behind her. "I don't want to talk about it. I won't tell you that nothing is bothering me, but I don't want to tell you what it is, and I want you to stop asking me about it."

"I only want to help."

"You're only making things worse."

Minako sighed and rolled to the other edge of the futon, hoping she wouldn't roll off in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone, now. Good night."

Rei didn't like the way her friend sounded or looked at the moment. "You can't sleep on the edge. You'll fall off."

"I figured you wanted space. So I'm giving that to you."

"Still, I'd feel bad if you face-planted on the floor in the middle of the night. Scoot over."

Minako looked at her friend who was now lying on her back, and laid on her back as well. "Just tell me that whatever is wrong with you will be okay, and I'll be okay."

"I'm sure it will be, and I know you'll be okay." Rei gave a reassuring smile to her friend, but that did little to alleviate Minako's worry.

"Why is it that you worry about me but you won't allow me to worry about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never tell me anything that bothers you. You just try to deal with everything on your own. Everyone needs someone, Rei. Let me help you."

Rei sighed. She really shouldn't have considered talking to Minako all night. Now it seemed that would definitely become a reality.

"I like someone."

Minako was unphased. "About time. Who is it?"

"It's a girl."

That got no response from the blond, either. "So, what? We both know I just slept with one. Who is it?"

"That, I am not going to tell you."

Minako sat up, disturbed by this fact. "Tell me."

"No."

"Rei! Tell me! I want to know!"

"Don't push, Minako. I'm not going to tell you."

Minako had other methods of figuring out what she wanted to know. "So you're gay."

"Apparently. Does it bother you?"

"We already talked about that. I'm fine with it. I may be gay, too."

"You're just curious, Minako."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not gay. How do you know you're not curious?"

"Because I hate men, and I like girls. Well, one, in particular."

"Is it Usagi?"

Rei coughed. "No. It's not Usagi."

"Do I know her?"

"Stop asking who it is. I'm not telling." After a slight pause, she added, "Or hinting."

"Damn it, Rei! Just tell me!"

"Stop swearing. You're in a shrine. And no. I didn't want to talk about it in the first palce, but I wanted you to stop pouting. I should have let you pout and fall off of the bed."

"If you feel that strongly about it then why don't I just leave?"

Rei didn't look at her as her next statement was made. "Why don't you?"

Minako stared at Rei in shock, unsure if she was serious. The younger woman laid back down beside her friend and joined her in staring at the ceiling. "I would rather stay. If it doesn't bother you."

Rei sighed yet again. "It doesn't bother me if you stay, but prying into my life does bother me. Just let me be, Mina." With that Rei turned back to the wall and tried to sleep. After a while she was successful, leaving Minako to her musings and staring at the paint on the ceiling. Once pondering and staring at an unchanging surface became stagnant, Minako, too, drifted of into the land of the unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning: This chapter is pretty adult. Actually, it's very adult. The M rating comes in strong at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Rei awoke at the crack of dawn, never having been able to sleep while the sun was shining into her room. She looked over at her best friend who was still soundly slumbering, the lucky girl. She watched her for a few more moments before she rose to begin her day.

* * *

Around noon, she was met with the sight of her best friend, fully dressed in a borrowed miko-garb, broom in hand. It was rare to see the blond doing physical labor of any sort, so Rei watched her friend for a while before she joined her.

"I don't see how you do this every day. I get tired just watching you, and I'm beginning to reconsider helping."

"You don't need to help. You never thought to do so before, I don't know why you decided to do so today."

"Because I was being troublesome again. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You were being you."

"Hey!" Minako swung at her friend with the broom and what was supposed to be work turned into a game of chase and tag-me-with-a-broom until lunch time.

* * *

Minako collapsed onto Rei's bed, fully feeling the exercise she obtained earlier that day in each of her sore muscles. "I seriously don't see how you can do that every single day. I'm exhausted!"

"You get used to it. I've had a lot of practice. And I don't do it every single day."

"Close enough! You're always working on something around this place." It was more or less true. Since the girls had all graduated from high school and moved on with their lives, they generally saw less of each other and did more of what would ensure their future. Minako did entertainment work of almost any kind, singing, dancing, modelling, even acting, on occasion. Ami had gone to college, and was well on her way to med school. Makoto was currently enrolled at a culinary school, and working part time at a resturaunt as an intern. Usagi was working on marrying the future king of the world, and was having quite a fight with her father along the way. Rei was still working at the shrine, having less need for things such as shopping and hanging around since her friends were much more busy now. She saw her fair share of Minako and Usagi, she could never shake the pair, but she truly missed Makoto and Ami. The latter was too far away to be seen on a regular basis, and despite the distance, Rei knew that the young genius was too engrossed in her studies to entertain company. Makoto hadn't left the city, but spent so much time working, in class, or studying that Rei wasn't sure the girl had time to sleep any more. She was sure that Usagi went to see her often and make sure she wasn't killing herself.

Despite missing two of her friends, she was glad to still have Minako in her life. Rei was certain that Usagi wouldn't be leaving her side, even if the miko wanted her to, but Minako could be flighty, and Rei never knew exactly what was going through her mind. Nevertheless, she was glad to still be a part of the rising star's life.

With two of her friends constantly occupied by something too important to interrupt, and two of her friends so flighty that no one could catch them, Rei spent a lot of her time the way she had before her friends had entered her life; by working her ass off as a shrine maiden. The only difference was that she often worked on her powers in the woods around the shrine along with her duties.

"Rei, why don't we go out tonight? We can go meet some people and have a good time. It'll be good for you. You can get who ever it is you like off of your mind for a while."

"I highly doubt that any of what you just said is true. Besides, I do not enjoy nor do I indulge in the night life. You can go and have a good time in my place."

Minako pouted. "Rei, I'm not going to let you sit in here and be bored all night. I want to go out, I don't want to go alone, and I don't want to go with anyone other than you."

"Minako, act like an adult. You cannot always have what you want, and you know it. I'm not going out with you tonight, no matter how much you conjole, what you say, what your reasons are, or how many faces you make at me. You are welcome to stay if you choose to do so, but do not expect me to go gallavanting off with you tonight. It will not happen."

"Rei, you're a jackass."

"Shrine, Minako."

The blond simply ignore the miko and continued. "I don't want to sit here in this room with nothing to do but exercise and stare at the walls. I've read all of your manga, and you refuse to get a tv. There's nothing else to do here!"

Rei was unphased. "Then go home. Or to that night life you enjoy so much. Or to that girlfriend you're not sure you want to have. Don't act like I'm forcing you to be here."

"See what I mean? You're a jackass. I came over here per your request to get out of my lover's house, and you've been being rude to me from the moment I walked into your room. And when I offered to leave, you said you didn't want me to. I don't know what you want from me anymore, Rei."

"I want you to take care of yourself and act sensibly. I want you to act maturely." I want to hold you in my arms and protect you from the world you love to involve yourself in. Rei added the last part in her mind, knowing that she was far to weak to admit it out loud.

"No matter what you tell yourself, Rei, I do take care of myself. I never go out on the street alone without a weapon. I never go somewhere I cannot trust my surroundings. I never find myself alone with anyone whom I distrust or don't know. And I have your number on speed and voice dial. Because no matter what, I know that even when I cannot trust myself, I can always trust you. And your glare is a lot scarier than even my pistol."

Rei was touched by the fact that Minako took her as a safety precaution, even if she was a little offended by the bluntness of the statement. She didn't think now was the time to show how touched she was, though. She was in the middle of lecturing. "Regardless to your precautions, I'd feel better if you didn't go out the times and places that you did. At least not with the people you do."

"You know nothing of the times I go out, the places I visit, or the people I keep company with."

"I know what you tell me and that is more than enough for me to dislike it."

"Rei, are you upset about the fact that I go to clubs, or the fact that I associate with men?"

"I don't like the thought of either, but the fact that the men you associate with are the men you meet at clubs makes me dislike the thought of both even more."

"So you're mad at me because I'm straight?"

Rei shook her head. She was disappointed by the fact, but not angered by it. "No. Not at all. I'm angry at the fact that you're becoming promiscuious, and seem to be enjoying it."

"I'm having fun and enjoying my life. You should try it sometime. Stop being such a prick, while you're at it."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I know that! I appreciate it, too, really, I do. Otherwise I would never deal with it. But I don't need a babysitter, nor do I need another nagging mother. I'm an adult, and I know more than you do about the life I'm living. I'm not asking you to butt out, but kindly stop giving me advice I don't ask for."

Rei sat down on her futon beside her friend who had seated herself during the argument. "I only do it because I care. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Minako blinked at her friend. "Rei, who is it that you like?"

Rei's shoulders slumped. They were back to this again. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? I won't judge! I promise! At least tell me what your type is!"

"Female."

"Keep going, Rei. That is extremely vague."

"That's the best hint you get."

"I already know that much! Tell me!"

"Not a chance."

"Is it Haruka?"

Rei sighed in exasperation. This woman really was relentless. "No. Stop asking me who it is. I'm not telling you."

"Damn it, Rei! Tell me!" the blond demanded while standing up on the futon.

Rei was unphased as she stood up and walked into the bathroom, intending to change into her night clothes. Minako followed her into the cramped space, still demanding an answer.

Rei had decided on ignoring Minako, and pretending the slightly shorter woman was not there, as she stripped down to her underwear.

Minako, being the childish person who Rei correctly thought her to be, grabbed Rei's night clothes and threw them into Rei's room, blocking the exit from the bathroom with her body.

"Minako, get out of the way."

"So you do know that I'm still here. Answer my question. Who is she?"

"I will never forget that you are around. Move or I will move you."

Minako didn't doubt for a second that the other woman could or would make good on her threat. But she was far too stubborn to willingly move out of the way.

"Tell me. Who?"

Rei wrapped her arms around her comrade's small waist and lifted her from the ground, intending to place her on the other side of the bathroom. Minako, however, put her hands on the door frame, effectively keeping her in place.

Rei growled in frustration and put her aggrivating best friend back on the floor. "I'm not telling you."

Minako sighed, but never removed her hands from where they were. She didn't doubt for a moment that Rei would use her quick reflexes and force her out of the way if she ever got an opportunity.

"Then you'd better be prepared to spend the night in that bathtub sleeping in your underwear because I'm not moving from this spot until I know."

"You'll get tired."

"I'm the gossip queen. Do you think I will give up on finding out who the elusive Rei's love interest is? I won't go down without a fight."

One more night with no sleep and that is exactly what you will get. "Minako, stop being childish and get out of my way."

"Rei, stop being a stubborn prick, answer my question, and I will happily ablidge you."

"You're asking for a lot more than I am."

"You're asking me to relent, to let you sleep, to let you have peace, to let you out of this bathroom, to never ask you about this again."

"Pretty much."

"And all I want is for you to tell me."

"For some odd reason, you do. But I won't, so please step aside. I have a lot to do when the sun rises."

"I don't care if you sleep. I don't care if you stand here practically naked in front of me all night. Until you tell, I won't budge."

Rei was getting irritated. Sometimes she wonder how she could even tolerate the woman in front of her, let alone like her. Trying, and failing, to pull her face into one of sincerity, Rei tried to lie. "I like Luna."

Minako blanched, and Rei took the opportunity to get past her into her bedroom. Minako followed on her heels, talking all the while.

"Okay, that is so gross on so many levels. And you're lying. Not even you could like that prudish pile of black fur."

"What can I say, she's my type. You happy now?" Rei deadpanned.

"No, I am not happy. I am not happy with you current tone of voice, your lies, your incredibly stupid lies, your attempts to avoid answering me, you mistreatment of me from the moment I arrived, or the fact that I still don't know who it is you like."

"Minako everything on that list would change if you just stopped asking me who I liked."

"You mean I'll find out who you like if I stop asking you who you like."

"In time, you may."

"That's too cryptic! You said everything on the list will change; that means that I'll find out who she is!"

"Fine, you'll find out. But you have to stop asking."

"I know you're lying, Rei. If I stop asking then you'll never bring it up again and I'll never find out. You're a horrible person."

"Keep asking and I won't tell, or stop asking, forget about it, and move on with your life. It's up to you."

"I'll keep asking. Please tell me, Rei. I won't meddle, I swear. I just want to know."

"Curiousity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat."

"Cats have nine lives, you only have one. I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you."

Minako didn't decide to point out that they had both had numerous chances at life and not just one. "I've tamed curiousity. It won't hurt me."

Rei shook her head. While being true, her curiousity never protected the people around her. "Regardless, I'm not relenting. I'm not telling you. You will find out when and if I decide to tell her about it." At the exact same time.

"Who knows how long that will be, Rei? You're slow when it comes to these things. What if she's completely out of your grasp by the time you decide to tell her?"

Rei was tired of this conversation, tired of the prying blond doing what she does so well, and tired from her long day of physical labor. She was going to sleep, and if she had to sedate the blond to do it, she was by no means beyond it at this point. She wasn't even sure she still liked the girl even as a friend.

"I'm going to sleep, Minako. I'm tired. You're welcome to stay if you choose, but please do not disturb my well deserved rest with your childishness."

Rei layed her weary body down on the futon, much like she had the previous night. Minako, knowing a lost battle when she sees one, decided to go to sleep as well. She shed her borrowed clothes and put them where they belonged, and climbed, naked, into the bed with her best friend.

* * *

Rei rolled over on her futon, her arm coming to rest on a warm, soft, bare stomach. The sleeping woman smiled and scooted closer to her new body pillow, throwing her leg over a warm thigh in the process. Still smiling, the woman was wonderfully oblivious to what was going on around her.

Her newfound pillow, however, was wide awake, and well aware of her best friend pressing her side against her naked body. Unsure whether to wake her friend or to continue trying to sleep, she decided to try to sleep. There was no need to pick a fight in the middle of the night. Rei was always unreasonable when she was tired.

After about another half an hour of trying to sleep and failing because of the woman beside her constantly getting closer and more intimate, she decided to wake her friend up. There was no way she could avoid a fight, so she may as well get it over with now.

"Rei." The blond whispered. She didn't want to abruptly wake her friend. That would make the whole scenario worse.

"Rei!" Minko whispered more fiercely, and waited for the miko to respond. The woman cuddled into her side stirred, but scooted closer without waking.

Minako shook her friend a little. Her face was getting too close to personal body parts. This would be a hell of a situation. Minako called Rei's name a few more times, only causing the woman next to her to curl up more in hopes of escaping the voice and getting more sleep, bringing a thigh to Minako's naked core, and her head down to Minako's breast in the process.

The blond swore softly, and sleepy, dark purple eyes looked up at her. Minako smiled, "I've been trying to wake you up forever, and you only wake when I curse almost silently. You're so strange."

Rei blinked a few times. She had no idea what was going on, but she was awake before sunrise, there was something damp on her thigh, she was completely entangled with Minako, and the blond was naked. Rei blinked some more.

Minako watched her friend in amusement. She contained her laughter, but couldn't hide the smile on her face as she watched Rei go from drowsy to fully awake in less than five seconds.

"Why are you naked?" Rei whispered, as though she was telling a secret.

"You told me not to wear my lingerie, and since you didn't give me any pajamas, I didn't press you for them. I think a better questions is 'why are we together like this?'"

Rei looked down for the first time and blushed. Her leg was entertwined with Minako's, her arm was around the smaller woman's waist, and she was face to face with a hard nipple. She swallowed.

"I agree. That is a better question."

Minako laughed. This was going better than expected, so far. She didn't get her hopes up; there was a fight coming soon.

Rei relished in the sound of Minako's laughter until it died down. She had no idea what was going on, though. "How did this happen?"

Minako closed her eyes. "Hmm? Well, if I'm not mistaken, you were asleep, and I was trying to get there, and you decided you wanted to cuddle for no reason at all. When you kept getting closer, I decided to wake you up, but you wouldn't cooperate. We ended up like this and you woke up."

Rei's blush deepened. She started this? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you awake."

Minako smiled sincerely. "It's fine."

Rei layed silently in her current position before nearly jumping clean off the futon. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! That was so innapropriate. You probably want to leave now. I should have moved. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Minako sat in confused silence as she listened to her friend ramble. Did she look offended? Did she act appalled? What was wrong with Rei? They were fine until a few seconds ago. Minako sighed, it was time for the fight.

"Rei, calm down. I'm fine, we're fine, everything is fine. Stop overreacting."

Rei did nothing she was asked to do. Instead, she stood and started pacing the floor. "Everything is not fine. I shouldn't have done that. I should have moved as soon as I woke up. I should have-"

"Rei! Stop!" Minako silenced her friend mid-rant. "What you should have done doesn't matter. In case you didn't notice, you're the only one with a problem. I'm fine."

Rei wasn't convinced. "But-"

Minako raised her hands to silence the miko. "I don't want to hear it. Our friendship is fine, Rei. I can understand how you can get horny in the middle of the night and want a little attention." The blond was joking, but Rei was not amused. Not in the least. The miko stopped pacing in the middle of the floor.

Minako sighed again. "Rei, I told you. It's fine."

When Rei still didn't respond, Minako stood up. She saw Rei peek at her through her lashes and blush, quickly returning her stare to the floor. Minako smiled. Her friend was too cute.

She made her way over to the raved haired woman and grabbed her hands. "Rei, look at me."

The miko was too preoccupied with memorizing the layout of the wood flooring.

Minako grabbed Rei's chin and tilted her head up, meeting her eyes. They were teary.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not-" Rei's words were silenced as her tears finally broke free from her eyes.

Minako wiped her friend's tears from her face and held her cheeks so she wouldn't return to her staring match with the floor. The miko was losing, anyway.

"Rei," the blond whispered. "What's wrong? Please talk to me."

The woman in question simply closed her eyes and shook her head. She was so difficult sometimes.

"Please, Rei. I don't understand what's wrong."

If the scenario were different, if Minako were wearing clothes, if Minako had cuddled up to Rei, if Rei didn't overreact, if anything at all were altered, there was no way Rei would have ever said her next words.

"Minako, why are you so wet?"

Rei's eyes were still closed, so she couldn't see her friend blush. Those were rare, these days. It took a lot to embarrass the blond.

Minako stammared for a few seconds, completely caught off guard. When Rei opened her eyes, Minako steeled herself. She had to be completely honest with the woman standing in front of her. She didn't know how to lie her way out of this one, anyway. "Because a beautiful woman pressed herself up against me and kept rubbing her thigh in between my legs. Is that why you're so uncomfortable?"

Rei blushed, but shook her head negatively. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm upset with myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong either. You were asleep, right? It happens."

Rei wanted to look down, but Minako's hands on the side of her face kept her from doing so. Instead, she just kept looking into those blue eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes. Those eyes that were now shining with amusement. And moving closer.

Minako placed her forehead against Rei's, smiling when she saw the older woman blush. "Rei, are you wet too?"

Rei didn't realize how tightly Minako was holding her face until she tried to move away. Her eyes were stretched painfully, her mouth was open awkwardly, and the heat in her face was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Minako just smiled. There was mirth in her words as she spoke. "You know about me, so isn't it fair if I know about you, too?"

Rei just kept gawking and imitating a fish. Her jaw was starting to hurt. Why wouldn't Minako just let go of her?

"Can I check?"

Rei's mouth locked in the open position. After a few more seconds of gaping, she finally found her voice. "Are you serious?"

Despite the mirth that still lingered in the blond's eyes, her voice was absolutely certain. "I am. Let me check."

Rei blushed harder than she had before in her life, feeling much like her friend Ami. "No!"

Minako laughed, but still didn't release her hold on the miko. "Your reaction is hilarious. Can I take that to mean that you are wet?"

Rei should never have gotten out of the bed. She would never live this down. If she survived it. Regardless, the mask she usually kept in place while dealing with the blond was destroyed by her proximity, and if Rei were to bo completely honest with herself, by her nudity as well.

Minako's smiled never faultered. She was having the time of her life. And to think she thought this would be awkward. "I'll take that as a yes, but I'd still like to check, Rei. It's only fair."

"You can't be serious." Rei doubted she could blush any harder. Why did she ask that question?

"Why do you doubt my sincerity? You know that I'm wet. I want to know if you are." Minako's grin turned lecherous. "Let me see."

Rei was wrong, her blush deepened. She was sure all her blood was in her face. "No! Pervert!"

Minako's grin simply grew, but her voice was deceitfully sweet. A wolf in sheeps clothing. "Rei," her right hand moved to the back of the miko's head, still holding her in place, "I just want one little peek. I'll never bother you again after this. Ever."

They both knew she was lying. Minako was having the time of her life, though. Her left hand found the miko's behind and squeezed it lightly. Her grin grew even more. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling and grinning so much, but it was so much fun. Her hand came around to the front of Rei's shorts and just went inside the top, feeling Rei's pubic hair under her fingers.

"Minako! Stop it!"

The blond paid her no mind. She kept her eyes locked with the miko's, her right hand on the back of her head, and her left hand kept creeping lower. When it finally met the stiff flesh of Rei's clitoris, the miko shuddered. The blond's fingers dipped down lower, reaching the miko's opening and feeling the dampness gathered there.

"Rei, I think you may be more wet than I am."

The raven just closed her eyes. Minako stopped grinning and grew suddenly serious. "Rei, do you want me?"

Minako received no answer. She was extremely tired of being ignored. She crashed her lips roughly against her friend's, licking the miko's lips and asking for access into a warm mouth.

Rei wanted to move away from the kiss, but Minako's hand on the back of her neck held her too firmly. She reluctantly opened her mouth for Minako's tongue, barely biting back a moan at the taste of her best friend.

Minako removed her hand from Rei's pajama shorts and put it back on the girl's behind, pulling her closer. She broke the kiss, now fully assured that Rei was paying attention, and asked again. "Do you want me?"

Rei still didn't say a word. The hand on the miko's behind came up to the woman's breast, kneading gently. "Stop ignoring me. Do you want me?"

Rei closed her eyes and started counting to ten. She never passed three.

Minako was long past being tired of not getting answers from her best friend. Her hand found it's way into the top of Rei's tank top, fingers playing with a stiff nipple. Rei's eyes shot open and met serious blue eyes. They really were beautiful.

"I told you to stop ignoring me." She pinched the nipple. Rei moaned. "Do you want me?"

Rei closed her eyes and sighed, the air causing Minako to blink rapidly. "No, I don't. Now will you please stop."

Rei's violet eyes opened and met with their confused blue counter part. Despite the confusion, Minako's hand didn't move, nor did her fingers stop what they were doing. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Minako, stop it." Rei found her hands that she forgot she had and moved her friend's hands away. "I don't want to do this."

The miko backed to a more comfortable distance. Her eyes returned to the floor.

Minako was confused, for more reason than one. First, she knew when someone wanted her, and Rei obviously want her. Second, no one had ever denied her, especially when she was standing naked in front of them. That hurt her pride. Third, Rei never once acted in character. She blushed, she paniced, and she pleaded, but those were characteristics of Ami, not Rei. Rei was supposed to yell, scream, fight, run away, and maybe even cry a little, but this was absolutely unheard of. Rei didn't cry silent tears and stare at the floor. She yelled until she hurt her voice and glared until her opponent whimpered.

Rei, what on Earth is wrong with you? "I'm sorry. Now I did do something wrong. I'll go home."

Minako started to walk past Rei toward the door, when a strong hand came up to grab her wrist. "Don't go home. It's dangerous out now."

"I'll be fine."

"It's too long of a walk for you to take alone at night."

"It's nothing I haven't done be-"

"Just stay here, alright!"

Rei turned to look at Minako. The latter saw the fire in her eyes. And she was yelling. Rei was back.

Knowing that she had no choice but to listen, Minako nodded her head.

Rei pulled the smaller woman along by the wrist she was still holding and got onto the futon. Minako stood awkwardly beside it.

"Lay down." Rei's voice booked no argument, and the hand she still had around Minako's wrist was unrelenting. Now Rei was in control and Minako was feeling awkward.

When Minako didn't move, Rei pulled down on the woman's wrist gently. "Lay down." She said it more gently than the first time, but the seriousness was still there. Minako was going to lay down, or Rei was going to pull her down.

The blond lowered herself onto the futon carefully. She looked down into Rei's eyes.

Rei was not satisfied with the woman sitting beside her. "Lay down, Minako."

The blond moved under the sheet on the futon and lay down beside her friend. Rei smiled.

"That's better."

Before Minako could make a move to respond, soft lips were against hers in a much gentler fashion than Minako had used. The blond moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but the lips were already away from hers.

"I lied."

Minako had no idea what Rei was talking about; she was confused about the whole situation. "About what?"

"I do want you."

Again, Rei's lips took Minako's, and she allowed the blond to deepen the kiss this time. A pink tongue came out and licked Minako's bottom lip and Minako opened her mouth, her own tongue fighting for dominance.

Without breaking the kiss, Minako rolled on top of Rei, and both of her hands found the other woman's breasts. Rei moaned into the blond's mouth, and wrapped her arms around her back.

Minako broke the kiss and started kissing the side of Rei's neck, gently sucking in some places, leaving dark marks in her wake. Rei didn't seem to mind.

Her hands released fleshy globes and moved down to pull Rei's tank top up over her head. Her mouth then moved down, lips finding a fully erect nipple and sucking. Rei's back arched up, her body responding to Minako's ministrations.

As one hand found it's way onto the other breast, the other hand traced a path down the miko's stomach. As the hand was just about to dip below the waistline of Rei's shorts, the older woman grabbed both of Minako's hands and rolled on top of her, pinning the smaller woman and her hands to the futon.

"Wait."

Minako was confused again. Didn't Rei start this? Why were they stopping? "What is it?"

"Wait."

Wait for what? What did she do wrong this time? "Wait for what, Rei?"

"Are you sure?"

The blond was horny, and therefore absolutely more than certain. "I'm sure."

Rei nodded and leaned down, taking the blond's lips again. The younger woman reached up and grabbed twin mounds, kneading them roughly. Rei moaned.

Breaking the kiss, Minako's lips found Rei's other nipple, licking and sucking with abandon. Her now free hand made its way into the other woman's shorts, not bothering to take them off.

Rei's arms shook with the effort it was taking to hold herself above Minako. The smaller woman rolled over, placing her body above the miko's, never stopping her ministrations.

As Minako's lips and hand tortured the raven haired woman's breasts, her other hand teased the woman's opening. Minako thought briefly, pausing for a second to contemplate. Her hands and mouth soon continued working. She was too aroused to be thinking.

Beneath her, Rei was experiencing an entirely new level of pleasure. She couldn't even imagine that sex would feel this good. No wonder her best friend did it so often. Rei could see herself getting used to this.

Her train of thought was cut short as a finger penetrated her. Her eyes shot open and her back arched upwards. "Minako."

"Hmm... Yes, Rei?"

"That- that hurts a little."

Minako was confused. Sure Rei was tight - really, really tight - but there was no way... She was 20 after all. She couldn't possibly... No way...

"Rei, are you a virgin?"

The woman in question nodded affirmatively.

Minako immediately stopped everything she was doing and moved away from her friend. "I can't believe it. You've never? Ever?"

Rei was feeling the confusion that had previously been Minako's trademark that night. "No. I've never, ever."

Minako's face showed her incredulity. "How is that possible?"

"I just didn't have sex before. That's all."

"Why now? Why me?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to do it now? With me?"

Rei shrugged, an indifferent mask firmly in place.

Minako was unsatisfied. "This is crazy, Rei. Why just give your first time away?"

Rei simply shrugged again, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Minako was getting annoyed. "Rei, don't you think your first time should be special? With the girl you love? Not just some one night stand with me? Rei?"

The miko didn't want to think; she wanted to orgasm. All of Minako's questions were leading her in the wrong direction. "Minako, shut up and let me live my life, please. You do what you want, so let me. I'm an adult."

"This concerns me as well, Rei. I won't do it."

Rei was appalled. The one time she refuses to open her legs is the one time Rei wants her to open them. Fate is cruel. "What? Why not?"

"Because!"

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming. "Because of what?"

"You're my best friend, Rei. I want you to call me up and tell me all about the romantic details of your first time with your crush. I don't want to take it from you like this. You should wait until you confess."

Rei was tired of listening to the blond. She wouldn't be able to get to sleep before she had to get up at this rate, and she was getting a headache. Rei pinned Minako to the mattress again, and slipped one leg between Minako's.

The blond groaned. "Didn't you hear a thing I just said! I don't want to do this!"

Rei's lips found a hard nipple and began to suck. She paused long enough to respond. "Then make me stop."

Minako groaned again. Rei had her pinned to the mattress. Short of transforming, there was no way she could outpower the miko, expecially when she had the upper hand.

Thinking fast, she used her last resort. "Rei, I thought you were better than this. Are you really going to make me do something that I don't want to do?"

Rei wasn't convinced. "Prove to me that you don't want it." As soon as she finished speaking, she lowered her body between pale thighs. Minako moaned despite herself. She really did love sex.

"Rei, stop."

The raven just moved Minako's thighs over her shoulders and focused more attention on the blond's stiff clit.

Minako threw her head back and started to massage her breasts. Why was she fighting a losing battle? She was all out of ways to get Rei to stop, so she may as well enjoy it.

Rei brought two fingers up and inserted them inside the blond, searching her walls. Minako instantly moaned and squirmed when Rei found what she was looking for.

The miko made sure to tease that spot as she brought her tongue back down on the blond's clitorus.

Minako was going insain. Why is a virgin so good at this? Her fingers found their way into dark locks, digging into the scalp beneath. The blond could feel her climax coming.

Unfortunately for her, so could her lover. Rei stopped touching Minako completely, leaning back on her knees.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"Didn't you tell me to stop?"

Minako glared at Rei the best she could. Considering she was naked with her legs spread and a blush on her face, it wasn't very effective.

Rei chuckled and leaned down to kiss the blond. "Does that look on your face mean that you were lying?"

Minako sighed. She hated trying to do the right thing. It never worked out right. "I still want you to save yourself. I don't think we should do this."

"But you do want do."

"Yes, I do."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Rei grabbed the blond's legs and pulled them towards the smaller girls head, connecting their vulvas in the process.

Both women released a strong moan. Neither could imagine how good this would feel.

Minako voiced her thoughts between moans. "Rei, I- I never thought- I could- oh GOD!" Well, Minako tried to voice her thoughts. Rei got the point anyway.

* * *

The next morning found Rei and Minako sleeping, bodies fully entertwined. For the first time, Rei slept until noon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I totally stole Rei's nickname for Minako from another author, but I can't remember who it was... Well, I'm being honest about it at least.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Minako awakened first, and upon seeing the still sleeping face of her lover, smiled. She had to find out where she learned all of that. She was simply amazing last night.

Minako ran her hands through Rei's hair gently until the miko woke up.

"Morning."

"Morning. What time is it?"

"I honestly have no idea. You should get a clock in here."

Rei shrugged. It was past time for her to get up anyway. She started to get off of the futon, but Minako wouldn't release her.

"Let go of me. I have work to do. I'm late as it is."

Minako just shook her head in reply.

Rei sighed. "Minako." The blond arched an eyebrow. "Let go." She received another head shake. "Stop being difficult!" Her friend didn't even respond. "Minako!"

"I'm not letting you go. Not yet. Tell me something first."

Rei sighed again. Everyday spent with Minako was a long one. "What?"

"Who is it that you like?"

Another sigh. "Why won't you let it go? I'm not telling you."

"Please, Rei. You can trust me. I won't say anything. I just want to know."

"Your wants get you into trouble, Mina. Let it go. And let me go."

Minako shook her head and closed her eyes. "Until I get what I want, I'm not letting go of you."

Rei thought hard about her current situation. She was naked in the arms of an equally naked Minako. She didn't have to do anything to stay there but keep her mouth shut. So she did. Rei closed her eyes as well, and soon found herself asleep.

After Rei didn't respond, Minako opened her eyes. She saw Rei had fallen back asleep. That little fucker was cheating! Going to sleep wasn't fair! When she heard Rei start to snore lightly, she shook the older woman.

"Stop cheating, Rei! Answer me!"

Cheating? What? Who is cheating now? Rei blinked the sleep out of her eyes and glared and her friend. "What are you on about?"

"Rei, wake the hell up and answer me."

"I'm awake. Wide awake, but I'm not answering you. I'm not going to tell you. Stop pestering me."

The blond was getting angry. "Rei, we're best friends, and I know almost nothing about you."

"That's not true, you know my blood type, my address, my age, my middle name, my family, my fears -"

"Stop it! You know what I mean. I don't know any of your secrets. You know all of mine."

"I never asked you to tell me anything. You did that of your own accord. If I choose to tell you something, it will be because I want to. Not because you begged me."

Minako pouted. She hated how difficult the miko was. However, she was not above begging. "Please, Rei."

Rei simply shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you."

Minako was getting tired of this. She seperated herself from Rei and went to the bathroom.

When she came back, her friend was gone.

* * *

She found her sitting in front of the fire, meditating. Knowing better than to disturb the woman while she was focused, lest she find herself fuel for the fire, she went to take a shower and set off the make them lunch. It was too late for breakfast.

By the time Rei met Minako in the kitchen, the blond had had a long time to think. If Rei had known, she never would have left her friend alone.

"Did you make this, Minako?"

"No the little fairy of the shrine made it. Of course I did. Are you hungry? I can make more if you are."

"No, this should be fine. Thank you."

The two ate in companionable silence for a while, until the blond had finished her meal.

"Rei, when are you going to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Who you like."

Rei sighed. She couldn't seem to get away from this argument with her friend. "I'm not going to tell you. We discussed this already."

Minako had a look of sympathy for her friend. "Oh, Rei."

Now the miko was confused. What did that mean? "What?"

Minako reached across the table and put her hand on top of Rei's.

"You love me." It wasn't a question and both knew it.

"What?" Rei's expression now was a mix between confusion, shock, and disbelief.

"You heard what I said. Don't deny it. I've known for a while now. I was just wondering when you would do something about it, and what you would do. You took too long, so I'm pulling the confession out of you."

The miko shook her head. "You're completely out of your mind."

"Maybe so, but nothing I said was untrue."

"You're too cocky for your own good, Minako."

"Again, I don't disagree with you, but your words do nothing to deny the truth of mine."

"Nor have I agreed to your insane conclusions."

"You haven't, but that isn't necessary. I'm doing this for your own good. It's not good to pine for someone for years in silence, Rei."

"I'm not pining, Minako."

"You're very disillusioned. Or you don't know what pining is. I'm not sure which at this point."

"I'm well aware of the definition of pining, and I'm not disillusioned. You're the one who seems to be out of your mind."

"I'm perfectly sane. Stop running away from your feelings! Just admit it. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

Minako had a feeling this would be an uphill battle. She extremely underestimated it. It was like sword fighting while mountain climbing Mt. Everest.

Standing up and walking to stand beside the miko, the blond reseated herself in the lap of the raven haired woman.

"I never took you to be an easy lay, Rei."

Since Minako had made it impossible to avoid eye contact anymore, due to their proximity, Rei looked her in the eye. It made lying a little harder, but it wasn't impossible.

"That's because I'm not."

Minako shook her head in affirmation. "And I didn't think you were a one night stand type of person, either."

"Again, because I'm not."

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you let me leave last night? Why did you come on to me? And why did you stop yourself, simply to see if I was okay with it? You should have been the uncomfortable one, but you spent most of the time in control."

Rei knew some of the answers to those questions, but none of her responses would have satisfied her friend while letting her feelings remain closeted.

So she didn't answer a single one of them.

Standing up with Minako in her arms, she walked back to her room and threw her friend down on the futon.

"Minako, you ask for too much information. What I decide to tell you, is what I decide to tell you." The miko put strong emphesis on each "I." "If I don't want to talk, you of all people know that I won't, so stop prying. I told you this before, and I hope I won't have to say it again."

Rei walked away and began her training in the woods. She needed to vent, and she doubted that setting Minako on fire would be good for the sanctity of the shrine.

Minako, as well, was quite frustrated. Not having trees on which to take out her frustration, she went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She had come to terms with how Rei felt about her, but how did she feel about Rei?

* * *

The sun had started to set, but Rei still hadn't come inside. Minako started to get worried. Having long since come to terms with herself and gotten over her anger with her friend, she went outside in search of the miko.

"Rei!" She screamed, hoping that she would get an answer.

"Rei!" She called out a little louder.

"R-" A strong arm wrapped itself around Minako's waist, and a hand covered her mouth.

She was afraid, but visibly relaxed when she heard Rei's voice in her ear. "Do you see why I worry about you? I could kill you right now and you couldn't do a damn thing about it."

Minako frowned, but still couldn't reply due to the hand over her mouth.

Rei continued speaking. Her voice lost it's teasing quality. "Don't come out here yelling. There are things in these woods that you wouldn't want to disturb."

Minako tensed again. Was Rei joking? "Be glad you came this way and that I was making my way back to the shrine. Had you gone another direction and our paths not crossed, you may not have come back."

Rei released her hold on Minako and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of the shrine. "Come on, let's go back inside. And a word of advice, if I'm out here, don't come looking for me. You don't know how to survive out here."

Minako gulped and picked up her pace behind Rei.

When they got inside, Minako found her voice again. "Were you joking about outside, Rei?"

"No. It's actually kinda scary at night, even for me. I usually don't stay out this late, but I was pretty vexed. During the day I don't have much of a problem any more, though."

Minako gulped again. "Anymore?"

Rei nodded and walked in the direction of her room. Minako followed closely. "Yeah. When I first got lost out there a few years ago, I had a hell of a time getting back here. I was pretty badly wounded and extremely exhausted, but I made it back alive. Took me a while to recover, though."

Minako was never as afraid of the shrine as she was in that moment. Considering that the sun had fully set, she knew that she wouldn't be getting out of here if Rei had her way, and she didn't know how she felt about sleeping surrounded by things that had almost killed Rei. Strange how knowing the danger makes you fear. She had no qualms about being there before that night, and she had spent more than half of her teenage years in the room she was now terrified to stand in alone.

"Are we safe?"

Rei nodded. "Of course. You have nothing to worry about in here. Especially not with me here, but the creatures don't ever venture out from beyond the trees. There's nothing to worry about."

Minako had no doubt in Rei's abilities, but she still didn't feel certain. The miko noticed her uncertainty and stood from her futon. She put her hands on the shoulders of the smaller woman and spoke with a motherly mix of gentle comfort and persuasion. "Lay down. I know it's a lot to take in, but you really don't have anything to worry about. You can't even hear them from in here, and I can sense them long before them get any where near this building. Relax. Besides, they wouldn't dare to venture out of those woods unless I had done something to piss them off, which I haven't.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, but I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to let your mind mess with you too much. I'll show you around out there tomorrow. You really don't have anything to worry about, and you'll feel foolish tomorrow if you stress too much tonight."

Rei walked to the bathroom and left the other woman restless on her futon. Minako didn't lay there long before she got up and walked into the bathroom with Rei, taking a seat on the floor near the shower, taking comfort in the miko's proximity.

* * *

Rei stepped out of the shower, and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Minako, why the hell are you in here?" She shreiked as she grabbed her towel, quickly wrapping it around her dripping form.

"I wanted to be near you Rei. I'm kinda scared."

Rei sighed. "I told you not to worry about anything."

"You also told me that I'm safe around you, and I believe you, so I'm staying around you."

Rei chuckled. "Minako, you're like a small child. Aren't you always telling me that you can handle yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm talking about with people. You're talking about animals that I have not idea how to fight. And if I piss them off they'll kill me. And you said they scare you."

Rei out right laughed. "I never said they scare me. Minako, you're exremely unreasonable. I said that the woods is scary at night. The creatures aren't even dangerous. It's just they get angry when you make too much noise or hit them. They can kill you, but they won't if you don't upset them."

"But I went out there screaming! They're probably pissed at me."

Rei had gotten over her initial shock and started to actually dry herself as she spoke. "They don't hold grudges, Minako. Since they didn't attack, you don't have anything to worry about. They were probably upset that you disturbed them, but you didn't piss them off."

Minako was unconvinced, and it showed on her face. Rei sighed.

"Minako, there's nothing else I can say to try to convice you that you're being paranoid. I would go show you the woods tonight, but you wouldn't see anything that I'm talking about without the sunlight. Just try to sleep and don't over think it. Tomorrow I'll be saying I told you so and you'll be playing with the creatures that you're afraid of. Trust me."

Minako didn't say a word as she followed Rei back to her room.

Rei grabbed her night clothes, throwing a pair to Minako. "Even if you do upset them, they're not anything that you couldn't handle as a senshi. Knowing you, you could probably handle them without transforming, if you could get your fear out of your mind. Just relax."

The miko lay down on the side of the futon she was generally beginning to consider hers, facing the wall. Minako lay on the other side staring at the ceiling.

Trying to calm down, the blond closed her eyes and forced her muscles to relax. She knew Rei only told her about the woods because she went out there and put them both in danger, but she would rather not know.

Hearing a crow caw outside, the blond's eyes shot open and her heart rate quickened. She couldn't make herself relax. Her comfort zone had turned hostile all of a sudden. "Rei," she called out in the darkness. Hearing no reply, she added, "are you awake?"

The miko rolled over onto her back and looked at her friend. Her features were bathed in the moonlight, making her look almost etheral. She looked most like Usagi in the moonlight. Especially without her signiture hair bow. Rei thought she looked better without it anyway.

"I'm awake. Why are you awake?" Rei asked, despite knowing the answer.

"I'm scared, honestly."

Rei sighed, she opened her mouth to reply, but Minako spoke first.

"Can you hold me?"

Rei frowned. She had no business babysitting a grown woman. Seeing the frown, Minako prepared to roll over onto her side, facing away from the miko, but arms stretched toward her, and smiling, Minako rolled into Rei's embrace.

Rei was still scowling as she placed her chin above the blond's head. "I told you to stop worrying."

Minako smiled. "I did." Looking up into Rei's eyes, her smile widened. "I'm not worried about anything at all anymore."

Rei blushed despite herself, scowl falling off of her face. "You should have calmed down when I first told you to. There's nothing to worry about. If there were I would have told you long before now, Minako. You know that."

Rei was right. Minako knew. Despite how childish she knew she was behaving, hearing about scary things before bed was never a good idea. She scoffed at herself. She had fought scary things for as long as she can remember, and did so all by herself for over a year. She shouldn't be worried about anything.

Regardless to all of that, Minako didn't want Rei to let her go. She still had insecurities, and she hadn't been training like she knew she should have. Actually, she was almost sure the only one of their group who still trained probably was the miko. If you could count how Ami use her brain as her weapon, it could be said that she was training as well, but so far as physical training went, they were all slacking. They were generally too busy to find the time for it. She should really talk to her senshi about it. That should not have happened, considering the future that was uncertain. A new threat could arise at any moment.

"What are you thinking about, Minako? You're frowning."

Rei had been curiously watching her friend for a while, wondering what was going on in her mind.

Minako straightened her face, finally feeling her frown. She smiled a little, looking up at Rei again. "I was just thinking about how you've been training and the rest of us haven't really. We should really meet up again so we don't get completely out of practice."

It was Rei's turn to frown again. "You haven't been training? At all?"

Minako shook her head. "I've been too busy."

"That's extremely irresponsible of you. The rest of us have all been training. Ami comes by for breaks and goes out to the woods with me, and Mako comes by at least three or four times a month and goes out there on her own. She may even come more often, since she usually just goes on back and doesn't say anything."

Minako felt bad. She was the only one of her senshi who hadn't been training? And she was supposed to be the leader. Times like these, she saw how much more capable Rei was than herself.

"Usagi went back there with me once, but that didn't bode well for her. She can't stay quiet enough, so when she comes by, we usually just toss the frisbee around or spar a little."

Even their lazy princess was training? And here she was, touring around the world and taking a giant break.

"Rei..." the blond paused, thinking about her next words, "maybe you should take over for a while."

Rei felt her eyes widen. At a different time, under different circumstances, she may have wanted to hear those words. Time had helped her to become wise, though. She knew that Minako was a much better leader than she would ever even hope to be. "No."

Minako looked at Rei increduously. "Why not?"

"Minako, you're the best option for leading the senshi. You're better in field command, you're better in dealing with the others, and you're better at analyzing a situation.

"Look at our group, Mina. Ami is the best at analyzing a situation critically, but she's not physically as strong as the rest of us. Makoto is incredibly strong, but would rather beat the crap out of an enemy rather than finding a weak point and taking it out quickly. Usagi, while having gotten a lot better, would wail and run away from a fight, waiting for a signal to attack, rather than staying for the duration and seeing people get hurt. I'm pretty strong, but I usually fight spiritually. I can't charge in like Mako, because that would cause more damage than good. I train myself to be able to detect strange or dangerous auras.

"But you, you're the leader for many reasons. You can analyze a situation quickly and decide what needs to be done, letting Ami focus on how to best destroy an enemy. You're strong enough to hold off close range enemies on your own, taking some of the strain off of Mako in the process. You have distance attacks that work well in tandem with my distance attacks and aura sensing. And you're the only one who has an attack that can save a target and not destroy it.

"Not to mention that with your resemblance to Usagi you can easily infiltrate enemy lines and fight from the inside as we fight on the outside.

"I can't do any of that, Mina. That's why you're the leader. And despite your laziness, your hard headedness, your childishness, and your ability to drive the rest of us completely insain, you deserve the position."

Minako was touched. She had never heard such praise, and coming from her second in command, it was even more touching. Rei made a point, as far as Minako was concerned, to not compliment anyone. Especially the blond. She had never heard the miko say a single complimentary word to her.

Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rei's.

Startled, the raven pulled back, looking at the blond with questioning eyes. "What was that about?"

"You've never complimented me before."

"Most people say 'thank you.'" Rei shook her head. "Just go to sleep, Minako. I have a lot to do tomorrow since I took today off, and since it was your fault, you're going to help me."

The blond didn't protest, but didn't fall asleep either. Her eyes fell onto the long neck in front of her, more specifically on a noticable mark she left there the night before. A side of her mouth curled upwards. She had never imagined Rei would be such a vocal lover.

Speaking of lovers... "Rei."

Rei's eyes remained closed. "Go to sleep, Minako. We can talk in the morning."

"This is important, Rei."

"It can wait until I after sleep. I'm tired."

"No it can't wait. Rei!"

Sighing in defeat, Rei opened her eyes. She looked down and saw only the top of a blond head. "What is it now?"

Blue eyes looked up at her. "Can you admit it?"

"Admit what?" They were whispering, and though Rei didn't know why, she found herself speaking as softly as her friend.

"Admit to your feelings. Tell me you love me."

So this was why they were whispering. The blond wanted to hear a secret. "I have nothing to admit, Minako."

"Rei, I already know. I just want to hear you say it. Please?"

"Knowing whatever it is you know should suffice. Go to sleep, Minako." Closing her eyes, the miko was officially done with this conversation.

"Can you be honest with me, Rei?"

"Go to sleep."

"Why did you have sex with me last night?"

"..."

Dark purple eyes opened again, and her gaze fell on soft blues.

"Answer me, Rei. Tell me why."

"I don't know."

"Be honest with me. It's because you love me, right?"

Rei sighed yet again. "What will me saying it do for you, Minako? You don't seem to want to let this go."

Minako smiled. A genuine one, not mischevious or guilty like many of her others. "I want you to admit it. Not for me, but for you."

Rei closed her eyes. "There's nothing to admit. Go to sleep."

Minako's smile fell. "Rei, who hurt you so deeply that you can't admit your feelings, even when they are already known?"

Rei didn't move, save the slight motion of her lips as she spoke. "Have you considered for a moment, that maybe you're wrong, and I'm not in love with you?"

That gave Minako pause. She hadn't considered it for a moment. "In that case, I should be yelling at you."

At that, Rei's eyes did open. "What on Earth for?"

"'You have no business sleeping with someone who doesn't hold your heart.' Oh, and 'How could you just give you virginity away to someone like that? Don't you value yourself more than that?' You know, when you said all of that, I knew that you were trying to protect me, but I really didn't know how much you cared all of this time."

The miko glared at the blond. How dare she throw her words back at her?

Minako was unphased. That glare had long lost its effect on her. "Since I know that you're not that much of a hypocrite, there's only one other option. You know what that is, though.

"It's funny, had you told me that you were gay earlier, I would probably have figured it out much sooner than I did."

Rei seperated herself from the blond and rolled back towards the wall. She didn't know what she hoped to do by moving, but she needed space.

Minako felt cold as soon as Rei's arms left her. "Rei, don't be like that."

"You first, Minako."

The blond blinked. "Me first, what?"

"Tell me who you love."

Minako frowned. She had never thought about it.

Silence reigned over the two for a while, but neither were able to sleep. Both were too lost in their thoughts.

Minako's voice rang out in the darkness, breaking the silent spell that had fallen over the two. "You."

Rei didn't move. Minako sighed. "You still can't admit it, can you?"

Rei rolled over and pulled the blond back into her arms. "Go to sleep, Minako. We'll talk in the morning."

Minako looked at Rei. If she didn't know better, she would think the woman was sleeping. "Just say it. Tell me. Please."

When she still received no response, she spoke again. "I've never slept with someone who loved me before."

Rei opened her eyes and looked down at Minako, face carefully void of expression.

"Let this mean something to me, Rei. Let this be my first time actually loving and being loved by my lover. Please."

Rei's eyes softened. She ran her fingers through soft honey colored hair. "Minako, close your eyes, relax your mind, and rest. I promise we'll talk in the morning." Seeing the tears in her lovers eyes, she continued. "I care more for you than anyone else does on this planet Mi-chan."

Minako didn't know if she was crying because she didn't think Rei would say it, because Rei did say it, or because Rei didn't say it. She was so confused. She never heard "I love you," but what she heard and had heard over the years meant so much more. Figuring that was the closest she would come to a confession that night, she willed her tears to stop and fell asleep in a strong embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Rei awoke the next morning at dawn, smiling at the weight she had on her chest. During the night she had rolled onto her back, and a blond head now lay on her chest, a small fist clutching tightly to her shirt.

The miko tried to get out of the bed without waking Minako, but was only successful in not waking the blond. Rei was locked in a vice.

Minako mumbled something in her sleep and pulled herself closer to Rei. Figuring the only way she would be able to start her day would be to wake her friend, she took hold of a pale shoulder and shook gently. "Minako, wake up. You have to let me go."

Minako's features contorted, looking almost as if she were in pain. Her grip on the raven's shirt tightened as well. Rei, frowning, as concern washed over her, shook Minako's shoulder more feverently. "Minako! Wake up! Mina!"

A sharp intake of breath was heard as the blond woke from her nightmare, and she clutched even more desperately to the miko.

"Are you alright, Mina?"

The blond was trembling, and was terrifyingly warm and sweaty. Rei wondered how long she had been having that dream.

"Minako? Mina? Are you okay? Answer me, please. Please?"

The blond didn't move, save grabbing tighter onto Rei's shirt.

The miko wrapped her arms tighter around her friend, using one hand to stroke the back of Minako's head. "Everything will be alright. The dream is over now. Relax, you're okay."

After a few more minutes of whispering comforting words into Minako's ear, Rei grabbed the hand that was latched tightly onto her shirt. Seeing blue eyes meet hers, she spoke. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do. I was going to let you sleep a little more, but it doesn't seem like you want to be away from me even in your sleep." The miko smiled gently, pulling a still trembling Minako to her feet and getting something for them to wear for the day.

* * *

Rei squinted as she walked outside and let her eyes adjust to the light. She was holding Minako's hand. The blond would go into a panic attack whenever she wasn't physically touching the miko.

Turning to her companion and smiling, Rei spoke cheerfully, trying to bring light back to her friend's eyes. "What do you want to do first, Minako? We can make charms, sweep the ten thousand stairs of death and dust you love so much, or we can go check out the woods." A blond head whipped furiously from side to side. "Well, we don't have to go out there now. We can sweep first, but you'll have to let go of my hand."

Minako let go of Rei's hand and grabbed her around the waist. Rei chuckled. "That's worse, Minako!" Rei grabbed the blond's hands and pulled them off her waist. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Minako stood awkwardly at the entrance to the shrine, trying not to remember her dream. Failing, her mind travelled back.

_An odangoed blond head fell slowly to the floor, eyes lifeless and unseeing._  
_Four woman ran to her side immediately, checking for vitals and any sign of life, despite knowing that all hope was gone. Her throat was cut through to the bone, nearly decapitating the woman. The top of her spine would have been visible were it not for the profuse amout of blood pouring from the wound._

Minako shreiked at the top of her lungs.

Rei dropped the brooms she was holding and ran as fast as she could to her friend. She was standing where the miko had last seen her, but here eyes were squeezed shut and her fists were clamped. Wasting no time, the miko wrapped her arms around Minako, holding her tightly to her body as her scream rang out through the woods.

When she exhausted herself, she slumped, fully supported by the strength of Rei's grasp. Neither said a word. Rei just held Minako.

Picking the smaller woman up off of the ground, Rei walked back into the shrine, chores forgotten. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, without ever placing the Minako back on the ground. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the lack of strain she was putting on the older woman. Minako knew she was heavy. She wasn't fat, but she was five feet three inches of lean muscle. However, she was not feeling her insecurities at the moment. She was too busy trying to forget her dream.

_A tall figure wrapped in a dark cloak appeared before the senshi and their queen. A hand reached out, silently asking for something._

_The queen stepped forward just as silently, eyes void of any emotion. Her senshi grabbed onto her trying to stop her from moving forward, but were unable to cease her motion._

_She dragged the five of them toward the threat, either unaware or uncaring that she was walking the Green Mile to her execution._

Tears ran down Minako's cheeks as she grabbed onto Rei with renewed fervor. The miko sat down and placed the blond in her lap. She opened the bottle of water she received from the fridge. "Here, drink."

Minako kept her face buried in the crook of the miko's neck, taking refuge there. Rei placed a gentle hand on her friend's head, pulling her face away from her neck. "Drink this, Minako." She tried to hand the bottle to the other woman, but she was not about to remove her hands from the back of Rei's hakamashita.

The raven brought the bottle to the lips of the blond, coaxing her to drink. The blond complied, for which Rei was thankful. Her eyes were still dull and lifeless.

After having convince the blond to drink half the bottle of water, she carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the futon. She wasn't sure whether or not the bolnd should be walking, but she was certain she couldn't leave her alone. Not even for a minute.

Not knowing what to do other than hydrate the blond and not wanting to ask her what was wrong, she grabbed her cell phone. She decided that calling Usagi would be the best thing to do at the moment. At the very least, she wouldn't have to worry about Minako alone.

* * *

Twenty minutes found a sleepy Usagi at the door of the shrine. Minako had fallen asleep in Rei's arms, and fear of leaving the blond's side, along with an inability to break free from her grasp had her carrying the blond to the front of the shrine upon Usagi's arrival.

Immediately sobering up, Usagi quirked an eyebrow at the miko. The raven shook her head and retreated to her room, one blond in her arms, another at her heel.

Seating herself on her futon along with Usagi, Rei explained Minako's strange behaivior to Usagi.

"She's been like that since she I woke her up this morning."

"So she was here last night?"

"She's been here for a few days."

"Hmm? And she was only like this today?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do last night?"

Rei shrugged. "Nothing. We talked a little, but that was it."

"What did you talk about? Don't be vague."

"Well, we kinda had a fight yesterday, so I went off into the woods to train. When it got dark, she came to find me, and I told her not to scream and why. She got all paranoid and didn't want to leave my side for the rest of the night, asking me to hold her."

"Is that all?"

"I held her all night until I woke up, and she wouldn't let me go. You know the rest."

Usagi nodded. "Rei, what did you tell Minako about the woods?"

"I told her the truth. That there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Did you tell her the way you told Ami, the way you told Mako, or the way you told me? Because you had me scared shitless, too, Rei."

Rei shrugged again. "I'm not the best with words."

"How did you tell her?"

"I told her the way I tell her about everything else. I said it's kinda scary at night, but she's perfectly safe with me around because I can sense them, and honestly she could hold her own even without transforming if she just got over her fear." They both knew what "them" were. "They" didn't have a name. "They" just were... out there in the woods.

"Did you tell her that they are some of the cutest most playful creatures on the planet?"

"No, because I don't see them that way. You didn't either when you saw them, if I remember correctly."

Usagi flinched. She still had a scar on her right arm from her encounter with "them." It was needless to say that she did not plan on going back out there. "I'm sure Minako would not have the same issue with them that I did. Besides, she's tougher, and even if she needs to run, she's a lot faster than I am.

"You shouldn't have told her in a scary way, Rei."

"We've faced things far more dangerous than them. Besides, I told her the truth. I never sugar coat things. We all know that."

Usagi nodded. It was true. "Maybe you need to learn how, Rei."

"Who would have known this would be the outcome?"

Usagi considered it for a moment. That did sound a little strange. "Rei, did you two talk about anything else last night?"

Rei thought for a moment. "We talked about training. She said she hadn't been training like she should and I told her about how everyone else would train at least on occasion."

Usagi nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well, I guess I made her feel a little bad because she told me to become the leader, and I told her why that was a bad idea and that she was better suited for the position."

Usagi blinked. "You turned down an opportunity to be the leader? You used to pine for that position!"

"I've grown up, Usagi. She's better fit for it than I am. I realized that a while ago."

Usagi dropped that subject. It was useless considering the topic at hand. "Did you talk about anything else? Nothing you said would explain this."

Rei blushed a little, thinking back to the rest of their conversation. "No, not that I can think of."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not telling. It was nothing to warrant this reaction, though. That I can promise you."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up since you're scared to do it."

"I never said I was-"

Usagi raised her hands to silence her friend. "What you say and what you feel don't match up unless you're angry. You know I know you well enough to be able to tell when you're afraid.

"But that's not important right now. What I want to know is what you're not telling me. What else did you and Minako talk about last night?"

Usagi noticed something, but waited for Rei's response. "I told you, it has nothing to do with how she's acting right now. Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

Usagi grinned. "Was it talking?"

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Was talking all you did last night? Last time I checked, talking didn't give hickeys."

Rei looked away. "It's a mosquito bite."

Usagi's grin widened as she leaned closer, fully inspecting the side of the miko's neck. "You have quite a few mosquito bites on your neck, Rei." Her eyes went lower. "And your chest. You have some kinky mosquitos around here. I wonder if Minako got bit as well."

Rei's blush returned but she didn't say a word.

"You know, it's funny. I see red, but the skin isn't raised. Don't mosquito bites leave bumps, Rei?"

Rei still didn't say a word.

Usagi chuckled and leaned back out of the miko's personal space. "You don't have to say anything. I'll get it from Minako later."

The sleeping blond groaned and grabbed tighter onto Rei, face scrunching as if she was hurting. Rei knew for a fact that she was hurting. Minako had a damn strong grip.

Breathlessly, Rei whispered to Usagi, "Help. Can't breathe."

"You're not supposed to wake someone out of a nightmare, Rei!"

When she saw the woman begin to turn blue, she shook Minako, calling her name, until she woke up, a far away look in her eyes.

"Minako, let go of Rei. You're choking her."

Minako's grip loosened on the miko and her eyes fell on her blond look alike.

"Usagi?" Minako breathed incredulously.

"Yes, Minako?"

Usagi!" Minako wailed and lunged at the smaller, slightly older blond.

She went from smothering one, to crushing the other. Rei shook her head. Minako might be the death of them all. Grabbing the excited woman by her shoulders and pulling her off of their princess and back into her lap, she spoke to Usagi. "See how stragely she's acting?"

Usagi nodded, appreciating being able to breathe freely. "I see. What's wrong, Minako. Why are you acting like you didn't see me just last week?"

Minako lowered her head to the crook of Rei's neck, refusing to say anything. Usagi sighed. This might take a while.

* * *

Minako was crying. Usagi was crying because Minako was crying. Rei had just finished screaming causing Minako to cry, and therefore, causing Usagi to cry. Rei collapsed into a heap on the floor, sighing in exhasperation. She really was not the right person for this.

Since Minako woke up, she had only said Usagi's name. At a certain point, it had become a mantra for her. Any time she was not touching Rei, she would rock back and forth calling Usagi's name over and over again until Rei calmed her down. Minako didn't seem to notice the fact that the woman she kept adressing was sitting right beside her. All she could see was her death. It was coming.

_The senshi of Mars released the princess to attack the mysterious cloaked figure. Her attack was absorbed into the darkness of the garment, only to be returned to her ten times over, and ten times more deadly. She lay a helpless sack of flesh on the floor. The other senshi had no time to help her. They had to stop their queen from walking to her death._

Minako started trembling again. Rei stood from the floor and sat behind the blond, holding her from behind. Minako relaxed back into the embrace, sighing.

Rei grumbled nonesense. Usagi simply stared at the pair, tears slowing. "I don't get it."

Rei looked at the smaller blond sitting on her bed. She didn't really care what the girl didn't get. She wanted to get Minako out of her funk so she could get her work done. Nevertheless, she asked what the princess was thinking in case it could help. "What do you not get?"

"As much as she calls my name, she doesn't seem to know that I'm here. And when she calls my name, only you can calm her down."

"I noticed that, too."

"The thing is, though, she trusts you. Even though she's obviously not okay, with you holding her, she's a lot calmer. What is it about you that helps her to relax?"

The miko shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Exactly. Neither do I. There's something going on here, though. I just wish I could figure it out. It may have something to do with the dream she's not telling us about.

"I think we should call Ami. She was always better at figuring things out than we were."

* * *

"She hasn't said anything else all day?"

"Nope. She just says Usagi's name, screams, rocks, trembles, and cries."

The upcoming doctor on the other line leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. "This is obviously because of whatever is going on in her head. Have either of you asked her about it?"

"Usagi did, but Minako didn't respond to her."

"Have you tried, Rei? She might respond better to you since you seem to be her life line."

"I haven't tried, but I will."

"Have you fed her?"

"I made her drink some water earlier, but I wasn't sure how she'd handle food."

"Try to at least get her to eat some rice. Just because she's having a mental breakdown doesn't mean that she should starve.

"You said that she's been crying. You didn't mention that before. What was she crying about?"

Rei scrunched her face in shame. "I was yelling at her."

"You yelled at a person who was mentally unstable? What on Earth for?"

"I got tired of holding her in my lap, so I put her down on my futon. She started shaking again, and Usagi grabbed her hand. She calmed down, so I left the room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I heard a scream, so I walked back into the room. Minako was choking Usagi."

"Minako did what?"

"Sounds crazy, right? So I tried to pull Minako off of Usagi without hurting her, but she wouldn't let go. I slapped her and she let go of Usagi, but she charged at me. I restrained her, but she kept kicking me."

Ami interrupted again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. She has a strong kick, but I'll be alright." Ami nodded; she had been on the wrong end of Minako's kick before.

"Anyway, I got tired of her kicking the crap out of my legs, so I threw her down on the floor and pinned her. She started hollering, so I covered her mouth with my hand and she bit me. I lost my temper and started yelling at her. Her eyes cleared up and I think she looked at me, but then she started crying. I got up off of her, and helped her up. She went and sat on the futon beside Usagi and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Then Usagi started crying, and Minako started rocking again, but relaxed when I held her."

"I was right. She responds to you. I'm not sure if Mako or I would have the same effect on her that you do, considering Usagi can't do anything about her. The only thing about it is the way you're dealing with her. You seem to be doing more harm than good, Rei."

"I know. That's why I called Usagi, and that's why I'm calling you. I can't deal with this."

"Ask her if she wants to talk to me."

"Ask who?"

"Minako."

Ami heard the miko follow her directions, but didn't hear a reply.

"She didn't say anything."

"Ask her if she wants to talk to Mercury."

"Why?"

"Just ask."

Rei asked, and blue eyes looked up at her. She wasn't sure if they saw her or not. Minako nodded. "She nodded. Here you go."

Rei held her phone to Minako's ear.

Ami spoke first, not really expecting Minako to say anything. "Venus?" As she expected, no reply came. She continued speaking. "I need you to do me a favor. Let go of Rei, I mean Mars, and get something to eat. Try to relax, okay. I'll try to see you in a few hours; I'll be on my way as soon as I'm free. Let me talk to Mars, please."

Minako's hand pushed Rei's arm away so the miko was holding the phone by her own ear. She then rose and went to the kitchen. Rei followed her. "Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Ami, what did you say to her? She let me go."

"Good. She should be going to get something to eat, am I right?"

"Yeah, she is... well, she's trying. I should go help her."

"I'll catch a train out there when I get out of my next class. You should call Mako and see if she can help. The only one of us she seems to address as a civilian is you. Still, you should cross reference and see if she knows who Mako is. I'll talk to you when I'm out there. Later and good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

Rei walked up to the day dreaming blond and helped her to eat. She wasn't sure how long it would take to wash the fruit stains out of her clothes.

* * *

Usagi woke up in Rei's room. Not seeing anyone, she walked through the shrine until she came to the kitchen. She smiled gently. Her two friends looked like an old married couple.

"You got her to eat something?"

Rei turned at the sound of Usagi's voice, only mildly surprised to see her standing there. "Actually, Ami did. She said something to her over the phone and Minako let go of me and came in here."

Usagi sat across from the two women. "I knew calling her was a good idea."

Rei nodded. "She said she would come over after her next class. She should be here in a few hours. She also said that I should call Mako."

"You want me to call? You seem to have your hands full." Usagi smiled. She would have to get a picture of this.

"That would help, thanks Usa."

"It's the least I can do. You saved me from one of my senshi." She chuckled. "I never thought that would happen."

"I never thought it would be Mina. I could see me strangling you. I doubt I'd kill you, though."

Usagi gulped. "You could see it? Geez, Rei! I know we don't get along all the time, and you have a temper to scare Satan, but you would strangle me?"

Rei smiled devilishly. "Don't test me." Laughing at the look on the blond's face, she continued. "I'm kidding, Usa. If I were going to strangle you, I would have done so a long time ago. I'm not an angsty teen, no more than you are an irritating, childish, lazy, stubborn, irresponsible brat."

Usagi frowned. "It's not against the rules if I strangle you, is it?"

Rei laughed again. "Yes, of course it is. Don't try to be an unjust ruler."

Usagi just got up and walked away, returning moments later with a literal flash. "Minako will love this picture. You holding her in your arms, feeding her assorted fruit. It's quite romantic. I think I can even make out your hickies on here."

Rei growled. Usagi laughed. "I'll have to send it to Mako to see if she sees them.

"Speaking of which, I have a phone call to make. Enjoy your date, Rei."

Rei grumbled. Minako grabbed the wrist that the miko had on her spoon and pulled it toward her mouth. Rei chuckled. Minako was either very hungry, or had her mind totally set on following Ami's instructions.

* * *

Another flash and Rei knew the blond was back in the kitchen.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Nope. I need all the proof I can get that this is actually happening.

"When did she fall asleep?"

"Couple minutes ago. She actually seems peaceful this time."

"You can't be too sure; it always starts out that way."

"Yeah. What did Makoto say?"

"She said she's on her way. She should be here in a few moments."

Rei agreed; she sensed her aura. "Go open the door. She's here."

Usagi got up without question. She didn't doubt Rei's ability, even though it was creepy how she could do that. None of them ever knocked on the door to the shrine before it opened.

* * *

"You're right, Usagi! They are adorable!"

Rei frowned. "You know, the hickeys didn't seem any where near as noicable in the picture as they do in real life."

"I know! They're so fresh!"

The miko glared at her friends. Mako grinned. "The scene is so much less attractive with you scowling, Rei. You should do that serene look you do when you're thinking about something far away."

"Shut up before you wake her up."

"You just want me to shut up because I'm teasing you."

Usagi grinned. "You're right, Mako. Look at how angry she is. She's so cute!"

The miko was convinced that those two were worse than the blond sleeping in her lap.

Makoto laughed. "We should stop, Usa. We don't want Rei to burn us all alive."

"You're right, Mako. Can you believe she threatened to choke me?"

The two had already talked about it on the phone; Usagi just wanted to make Rei feel bad about it.

"She didn't!"

Usagi nodded dramatically. "She did!"

Rei looked chagrined. "I didn't threaten to choke her! Stop being dramatic."

Makoto laughed once more before getting down to serious business. "Usagi told me most of what happened. Poor girl. I wonder what's going on inside her head."

Rei looked down at the woman sleeping in her lap. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Makoto looked up from Minako's sleeping form to meet Rei's eyes. "Is that why you haven't asked her?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What do you mean, Mako?"

"Could it be that you're scared that you're the reason she's acting like this?"

Rei opened her mouth, but said nothing.

Makoto smiled at her friend. "Close your mouth. I know that feeling. Let's wait until Ami gets here and the four of us can talk more about what's going on inside that head of hers." The brunette pointed at Minako's head, prompting Rei to look down at her. Worry was evident on her features.

Usagi and Makoto sat down across from Rei and Minako and looked at each other. Turning simultaneously, Usagi spoke first. "Rei, how do you feel about Minako."

The miko looked up from studying her friend's sleeping face to look at her friends. "She's my best friend. You both know that."

Makoto smiled gently. "Usagi said something about Ami convincing her to let go of you. Why is she in your lap now, if she doesn't need you as a life line any more?"

"Rei, tell us the truth. You love Minako, don't you?"

Rei looked incredulously from Makoto to Usagi and back a few times. This conversation was entirely too familiar. If she didn't know better, the raven would think that Minako had put the two up to it.

"Usagi, go open the door."

The addressed blond blinked a few times; that was not what she expected to hear. However, she did as she was told.

Ami walked into the kitchen behind her friend and took a seat between her and Makoto. "I thought I told Minako to let go of you. Did it not work?"

Rei blushed. "It worked, but she was making a mess all over my clothes when she was trying to eat and this was the easiest way to help her. She fell asleep not too long ago."

Ami nodded. Turning to Makoto, she asked, "Have you tried talking to her?"

The brunette shook her head. "She was sleeping before I got here."

"Mako, you do still know how to do that sleeping trick I taught you, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Rei, try to keep a hold on Minako in case she loses it. If she tries to hurt anyone, Mako will put her to sleep."

Rei nodded.

"Alright, someone wake her up."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm trying to update daily because I hate waiting for authors to post new chapters, and I'm writing this story faster than I can post it.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Rei had stormed out of the room not five minutes after Makoto woke her. Usagi sat in a corner silently, fearing the wrath of her fellow blond. Makoto's hair was deshevelled, due to wrestling her comrade, and Ami was just shy of snatching the hair out of her own scalp.

"Minako, you prick! You hit me one more time and I'm really going to hurt you!"

Ami put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Relax. You go get Rei, I'll try to talk to her."

Makoto didn't break eye contact with the blond she had pinned to the floor. "I swear I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her, and beat her into the floor!"

"Makoto, stop it! Go get Rei."

"I'm not leaving you and Usa in here alone with this psychopath! You go get Rei."

Ami turned to look at Usagi. She had forgotten the woman was still there. "Usagi, can you go get Rei, please. I don't want to take my eyes off of these two."

The petite woman stood and set off to find the miko. Eventually, she found her meditating. "Rei?"

When the miko didn't respond, Usagi walked up and sat beside her, sweat breaking out on her brow immediately due to the immense heat from the fire. "Rei, we need you."

Still receiving no response, she started to stand and tell Ami that her friend wasn't coming. Rei's voice stopped her.

"I know what's wrong with her."

_"Venus love me chain!" A golden chain materialized in the hands of the orange-clad senshi. Venus used her chain to throw their queen away from danger, in the direction of Mars._

_"Shabon spray!"_

_A cloudy mist covered the area, blinding all but the four senshi in the area. Mars used her body to cover the queen, holding her on the floor for the time being. Jupiter lunged forward to attack the cloaked person, falling when her fist went through the hologram. She stood and looked back at the mysterious figure._

_"What in the hell are we fighting?"_

Walking back to the kitchen, Usagi and Rei heard Makoto and Ami yelling back and forth.

"Makoto calm down!"

"This girl is insain! She tried to kill me!"

"Don't hit her! That's still Mina!"

"I don't care! Mina would want me to pummel the shit out of her!"

"Stop cursing in my shrine, Makoto. Get off of Minako."

"Rei, I'm not letting go of this crazy woman until she's normal, sedated, or dead."

Rei frowned. "Makoto, get up." The tone in her voice booked no argument.

Makoto reluctantly did as she was told, keeping a careful eye on the prostrate blond.

Rei sighed and picked the blond up off of the floor, sitting with the woman in her lap. "I know what's wrong with her."

Ami's eyebrows shot upwards. "What is it, Rei?"

Rei had the far away look Makoto had spoken of before. None of them thought to take a picture. "She saw Usagi's death."

A collective gasp was heard through out the room.

_Mercury was working as fast as she could, trying in vain to find a weakness in their enemy. Knowing they had very little time left before the mist cleared, Venus decided it was time to give herself over to the enemy._

_Concentrating as hard as she could, she will her uniform to change into that of the queen. Her hair lengthened, the style changing as did her outfit. She walked over to the soldier of Mars and grabbed her shoulder. They knew what to do._

Usagi looked pale. "What do you mean, Rei? I'm going to die?"

Rei shook her head. "No. She didn't have a vision; it was only a bad dream."

Usagi sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. I'm not too fond of dying."

"Actually, only the image of you died."

Ami understood immediately. "Minako..."

Rei nodded. "Yes."

_Mars willed her body to move, and laid on top of the now disguised Venus. Mercury manupulated the queens outfit to that of the senshi of Venus. The only thing distuingishing the two was the slight difference of hair color. It was undetectable in this darkness._

_Jupiter walked up to her queen. "I'm sorry, my leige. I'm trying to save your life." With that, she knocked the woman unconcious._

Makoto and Usagi were still confused. "What happened?" The brunette spoke for the both of them.

Ami answered. "Minako is Usagi's cover. In the dream she must have disguised herself as Usagi to save her life. If she saw Usagi die, and she was disguised as Usagi..."

Makoto gasped. Usagi was still confused. "So I do die?"

Rei sucked her teeth. "No. Minako does."

_The smoke cleared and the disguised senshi of Venus walked forward, meeting the cloaked figure._

_The other senshi gasped as the figure removed the cloak. It was their king._

Tears welled in Usagi's eyes. "Minako? Dies?" The tears fell freely from her eyes as she wailed. "Why?"

Rei scrunched her eyes, wishing she could cover her ears like Ami and Makoto had. "Idiot! Stop screaming! I told you, it's just a bad dream!"

Usagi stopped yelling, feeling a little crazy.

Ami sat down again, running her fingers through her short, blue hair. "That's easy for you to say, Rei. Tell that to Minako."

Rei looked down to the woman in her arms. Her face was contorted in pain.

_The king reached his arms out for the "queen." She quickly and willingly walked into his arms._

_He spoke. "I do not take kindly to being tricked, Venus."_

_The queen woke slowly, eyes falling on the couple in front of her. "Mamoru, don't!"_

_It was too late. A sword was pulled from beneath the cloak, cutting quickly through the senshi's neck and throat. He dropped her to the floor as if she were a piece of trash._

_The senshi ran to their sister in arms. They knew she was dead, even without looking at her unseeing eyes._

Rei stroked blond hair once more. "Minako, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up."

Blue eyes opened slowly and fell on the smiling face of the miko. Without stopping her hand, Rei spoke softly to her friend. "It was just a bad dream, Minako. Everything is alright. It's not real."

Ami and Makoto watched the interaction silently, befuddled. Usagi, feeling better now that she knew everyone was going to live, grinned. Another flash and the tranquil scene was destroyed.

Minako blinked at her fellow blond. "Usagi, don't you know by now to turn off the flash? Haven't I taught you anything at all?"

Rei scowled. "Usagi, give me that phone! I'm going to burn it!"

Minako's eyes returned to Rei when she heard the miko speak. "Rei, why am I in your lap?"

Angry purple eyes fell on amused blues. "Because you were acting like a lunatic and trying to kill everyone!"

Makoto found her voice. "Yeah, you crazy woman! It'll take weeks for my bruises to go away!"

Minako looked around the room. "Why are you all here? And what bruises?"

Everyone looked at the blond. Speaking in unison, they all asked, "You don't remember anything?"

Minako scratched her head. "I remember a creepy guy in a black cloak who was trying to take Usagi away, so I pushed her away from him.

"Then he grabbed me, so I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and he kept pinning me to the floor.

"You guys were all there, don't you remember?"

Makoto blinked. "You really are crazy."

Ami hit the brunette on the shoulder. "She's not crazy, Mako. Stop being mean because she got a few good hits in on you. You got your hits in as well."

Rei looked at her friend. "You were dreaming, Minako. No one was trying to take Usagi away. You choked her because you thought you were protecting her.

"I was the one who grabbed you and pinned you to the floor because you were hurting Usa, and you kicked the crap out of me for it.

"You did the same thing to Makoto later."

Minako frowned. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

Usagi smiled. "We know you didn't mean it. That's why we were trying to help you."

Makoto grumbled, "I wasn't trying to help anyone. I wanted to kill you."

Minako gulped. "I really didn't know, Mako. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Rei frowned. "Mako, if you still want to fight, we can fight. Don't take out your frustration on Minako. She's been through enough today."

Makoto cracked her knuckles, but Ami put a hand on her shoulder. "Makoto, calm down. I'm not going to say it anymore." The bluenette iced the shoulder she was holding. "I'll turn you into an ice sculpture if I have to."

The brunette wisely relaxed. "Fine, but I'm going out into the woods. Rei can you heat me up? Ami wasn't playing about the ice."

The miko glared at her friend, but placed her hand on the frozen shoulder, using it to pull the woman closer. She spoke lowly in her ear. "Don't mess with Minako anymore. Being turned to ice is a much better alternative to incenerating and I don't have any where near the patience that Ami has."

Makoto stood up, stretching her now fully functional shoulder. "Alright, Rei. Just make sure that you keep her hostility away from me. If she attacks me like that again I'm not holding back. I don't care if she is your girlfriend."

Rei and Minako blinked. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Who's my girlfriend?"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Usagi grinned again. "I knew it! Minako, you should have called me."

Makoto walked out of the shrine, uncaring about the rucus she had caused. She needed to let off some steam.

Minako slapped Rei's arm. "How come you can tell Mako that I'm your girlfriend but you can't even tell me you love me?"

Rei grabbed her arm. "I didn't tell her anything!"

Minako frowned. "What have you been talking about while I was sleeping?"

"I wasn't talking about anything but how to help you wake up! Usagi and Makoto were the ones gossiping!"

Minako turned her hurt look on Usagi. "You were gossiping without me?"

Usagi shrugged. "You weren't here to join me, but I was thinking about you the whole time. I even got pictures for you!"

Minako still looked hurt. "But you were talking about me!"

Usagi blinked again. "I was bugging the crap out of Rei. I didn't think you would mind."

Minako looked thoughtful. "Well, that depends. What did you say?"

Rei looked at the blond in her lap. "Wait, why is it okay that she was bugging me? I just threatened Mako for your sake, and you turn me over to the gossip queen?"

Minako patted Rei on the head. "Me getting beat to a bloody pulp by Mako is different from Usagi talking about you."

"How so?"

"Well for one, you and Usagi go at each other all the time. For two, you make it so easy to tease you. Three, Usagi gossips about everyone, all the time." She turned to glance at Usagi. "Even me."

Usagi just grinned. "Yep. Even you."

Minako smiled. Usagi was aborable. "See? That's how it's different."

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you and Mako go at each other all the time, and you made it very easy for her to want to beat the crap out of you. And she fights with almost everyone, all the time. Even me.

"Now how is that different?"

Minako paused. "She doesn't fight Ami."

"Usagi doesn't gossip about Ami."

Minako frowned. She had been one-upped. She sighed. "Usagi, you have to stop gossiping about Rei."

The miko smiled at Usagi. "Why, Minako? You're turning on me simply because you're dating Rei?"

Minako blinked. Why did everyone think they were dating? "We're not dating." She looked at Rei. "Are we?"

The raven haired woman looked at the blond in her lap. "Up to you."

Usagi voiced her opinion on the matter. "You may as well. You've already had sex."

Ami blushed. "Usagi!"

Usagi looked at her friend. "What? They made it totally obvious. Have you looked at Rei's neck?"

It was Rei's turn to blush. Minako just grinned.

Usagi continued on in her little speech. "And they have been lapped up pretty much all day, and Rei's been all defensive of Minako-"

Ami interrupted. "Usagi, whenever Rei isn't holding Minako, she would attack someone. You included. And Rei's defensive about everyone. That also includes you."

Usagi wasn't done yet. "They why is Minako still in Rei's lap."

Minako had the answer for that one. "Because Rei's so comfy! And she's really warm, too."

Usagi looked at the other blond. "Is she really?"

Minako nodded quickly. "Absolutely! Want to see?" She stood up. "Sit. You'll see what I mean."

The blushing miko raised her hands in a semblance of defence. "I don't think-"

Usagi sat down, silencing her friend's protests. "You're right! She is really comfy!" She snuggled up to her friend. "And warm."

Ami looked at the two and started to see what her princess was talking about. Rei didn't look nearly as relaxed as she did with Minako, nor did the pair look as pituresque.

Minako put her hands on her hips. "You can move now, Usagi."

Usagi kept her face in the crook of Rei's neck. "I don't want to."

Minako frowned. "She was my chair first! Move!" Rei raised an eyebrow. Her chair?

"No! You need to share, Minako!"

"I'm done sharing. Get off my miko!"

Usagi sat up. "'Your' miko?"

Minako nodded. "Yes. Mine. Now move."

Usagi giggled and stood up. Minako quickly took her place. "Minako, I'll let you have your seat back, but don't forget that she was my senshi long before she was your anything."

Minako winked. "I got it."

Rei was looking back and forth between the two blonds, before her eyes fell on her blunette friend. She stared at the woman, silently asking for a voice of reason. Ami looked truly apologetic as she shrugged. She knew better than to get between the two blonds.

The miko looked at the woman in her lap. "'Your miko'? I never agreed to being 'your' anything."

Minako laid her head on Rei's shoulder. "You don't have to agree. I've already marked you as mine." As if she were emphasizing her point, she placed her lips on the neck in front of her and sucked, leaving a bright mark in her wake. "See, you're mine."

Ami blushed at the show of affection in front of her, an action that was mirrored by Rei. Usagi smiled. "So you two are together officially now, right?"

Rei looked down at the table. "Minako doesn't do relationships. Right Mina?"

The blond in question sat up and looked at her friend. "I-"

Usagi interrupted her. "There's a first time for everything! Tell her Minako!"

Minako looked at the floor.

Usagi felt flustered. There were never two more difficult people in the world. Unless you counted Makoto and Haruka. Those two were completely blockheaded and stubborn.

"What's wrong with you two?" Usagi's mouth was open, but it wasn't her voice that spoke.

Ami turned to look at the door where Makoto was standing. "You two need to stop acting like this. Neither of you is shy, so stop looking away from everyone."

Two more pairs of eyes fell on her. "That's better. Now you both need to go ahead and say 'I love you,' kiss and make up, and kick the rest of us out of here so you can do it."

The couple blushed, but Makoto wasn't finished speaking. "I didn't get threatened by one of my best friends for you two to act like you don't want to be together. Either get together, or let me kick the crap out of Minako. And while you're deciding what to do, one of you get me a bottle of water."

Minako looked at Rei. "Please don't let her kick the crap out of me."

Rei met her eyes. "Why shouldn't I?"

Minako smiled. "Because I love you."

Makoto smiled at her friends. "That's better. Now, water. Please."

Minako ignore her brunette friend. "Do I need to go warm up, or are you going to admit that you love me?"

Rei smirked. "You should go warm up." Minako gaped. Rei picked up her friend and put her in the chair, walking to the fridge to get Makoto a water bottle.

Catching it, and also knowing the miko's smirk, Makoto waited to see what she was going to say.

Rei leaned down so her face was in front of Minako. "We're going into the woods. You should warm up."

The blond gulped. At least she didn't have to fight Makoto.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is chapter is purely filler and fluff. Minako gets back to her life as an upcoming idol in the next chapter and the real drama starts two chapters after this one. This just alleviates Minako's worry so far as the woods goes. As far as the review from CCF goes, and in case anyone doesn't understand, Minako's dream came from Rei scaring her the night before and her insecurity as leader of the senshi. Honulicious, in reply to your review, first LOL! The dream didn't actually last that long. Rei woke at about five thirty, Usagi came over at about six, Makoto got there by eight, and Ami was there before nine. They woke her up well before noon, which is the time she usually wakes up.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Will you hurry up, Minako? You don't want to get lost out here, and you don't know where you're going."

"You don't want me to get lost so slow down! I don't see why you like it out here."

"You'll love it in a few. Stop complaining."

"Why couldn't Ami come with us?"

"She had to go back to school."

"I'd feel safer if there were someone with a medical degree out here."

"If you want someone with a medical degree to be out here, then you want Ami to go back to school so she can get it."

Minako grumbled and picked up her pace behind Rei.

"We're almost there, just remember to not be too loud. No squealing. That was Usagi's problem."

Minako nodded. They walked in silence before Rei stopped. Minako walked up beside her.

In front of them was a small field surrounded by the woods on all sides. There was a small hole in the ground in the middle of the feild.

"Stay here," Rei commanded. Minako nodded.

The miko walked forward, whistling as she went. A small, black creature jumped into her arms, and she rubbed its head.

She walked back to Minako, still holding the creature.

"There's no name for these little guys, so we just call them 'Them.' We don't know what they are, though. They're not really animals. They're pretty friendly, but they can be dangerous.

"Want to hold this one? It's a baby."

Minako put her hands out, and Rei deposited the small being into her hands.

It was about the size of Minako's two palms and jet black. It was shiny, and had a soft skin like covering. Each of its eyes were about the size of small pebbles, and shaped and colored like a humans. It had two small teeth in the front of its mouth that sat like tiny vampire fangs. Minako want to take it home, it was so cute.

Rei smiled. "That's what you were afraid of."

Minako blinked and looked at her friend. "You're kidding."

Rei shook her head. "Nope. I told you you would feel silly."

The creature in Minako's hands wiggled, making a gurgling noise. "It sounds like a baby."

Rei grinned. "It is a baby. Hold it closer to you. It won't hurt you."

Minako looked at Rei for a moment, before holding the creature the way she had seen Rei do earlier, pulling it close to her chest. I nuzzled her in between her breasts and the blond giggled.

"Can I take it home with me?"

Rei smiled. "I told you you'd like them. You can't take them out of the woods, though. It would destroy the city."

Minako look incredulous. "Just this one little guy would destroy the city?"

Rei nodded seriously. "Yep. Maybe not all at once, but between the crowds, the noise, and the lights, it would do some serious damage.

"You can come out here and see them whenever you like, though."

Minako smiled. "Great. That'll give me an excuse to see you."

Rei blushed. "There are a lot of them in the hole. Stay here."

The miko walked back to the hole, put her fingers to her lips and released a full blown whistle. A large number of the creatures jumped out and tackled her, jumping on her prone form. She giggled and stood up, holding a few of them.

She walked back to the blond, creatures following her like a large bouncing shadow. Minako smiled down at them. They really were adorable.

A black monkey fell onto Rei's shoulder. Minako's eyes widened in surprise. "You have monkeys out here, too?"

Rei laughed. "No, this one's a shape-shifter. Stop showing off!"

The creature on her shoulder "eeped" and changed into a shape similar to Minako, but completely black.

The blond was impressed. It was like looking into a mirror that didn't reflect color.

Rei smiled. "He likes you. He was trying to scare you before, but you didn't run away, so he respects you."

Minako reached out a hand to touch the hair on the creature. It felt just like her hair. The creature in her arms jumped onto her shoulder, followed by one in Rei's arms.

"These guys are amazing."

"That's not all. Some of them can talk."

"I don't believe you."

"That's been you problem the whole time. You need to trust everything I say. Regardless, I'll prove it."

Rei walked back to the hole, leaving the creatures in her arms with Minako, and kneeled down. "Hey, come out here. My friend wants to meet you."

A voice called back from the darkness. "Is she anything like that last one you brought out here?"

Rei laughed. "Only in appearance. She doesn't squeal."

A pair of large round eyes look out of the hole at Minako. "She does look like her. That's not her, is it?"

"No. Stop being rude. Everyone else likes her."

The creature "humphed" and jumped into Rei's arms.

Rei walked back to her friend, holding the creature out toward her. "Say hi, Mina."

The creature spoke. "Hi Mina."

Rei laughed again. "I wasn't talking to you. I was telling Mina to say hi."

"Oh."

Minako blinked at the sight in front of her. A creature quite a bit bigger than the one Rei had first brought to her was talking to her. She forgot how to make her mouth work.

The creature noticed her discomfort and changed into a figure much like Rei. "Do you like me better if I look like this?"

Minako's eyes widened. "This one can shape shift, too?"

"You don't need to ask her. I can talk for myself. I'm an adult. The way you tell our ages is primarily by our abilities. The babies just bounce around. The teens can shapt shift. By the time we are adults we also gain the ability to speak."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Can you do impersonations?"

"I can try."

"Do Rei."

The creature scowled, and imitated sweeping a broom. Minako laughed. It then closed its eyes, and made its "hair" stand up on its head. Holding its hands straight out in front of itself, it said, "Burning mandala!

"I can't do the fire trick. Sorry."

Minako just grinned. "It's fine. Keep going. You're good at this."

The creature stopped and thought for a moment. It then started pacing. Minako and Rei stared. The creature sighed and sat down on the ground. "I love you. I love you."

It repeated the phrase multiple times, using different hand gestures and voice fluctuations with each one. Rei blushed.

Minako looked her friend. "When did you do that?"

The miko ignored the blond, instead addressing the creature on the ground. "You were spying on me!"

The creature stopped declaring it's love for no one, and looked at the angry woman. "I wouldn't consider it spying. I was making sure you were okay. I hadn't seen you in a while."

The miko frowned. "You know you're not supposed to leave the woods."

The creature hang its head. "I know, but I was worried about you."

Rei sighed. Minako grinned. She walked up to the miko and put her arms around the girl's neck. "So you did say you love me. Why couldn't you say it to me?"

The creature on the ground stood. "This is the girl you were talking to? She's pretty. Looks like the loud one, though." The image shifted to one like Usagi. "Do you know this girl?"

Minako giggled. "That's my best friend, other than this girl here." The blond indicated to the woman in her arms. "She has a small screeching problem, but she has a really good heart."

The creature's eyes widened. "A small screeching problem? She drove us underground!"

The miko laughed. "I understand. I've been tempted to join you there on occasion."

The Minako shaped creature tapped the talking creature on the shoulder and indicated to the human couple with its head. The one shaped like Usagi laughed and morphed to look like Rei again.

The creature shaped like Minako followed her previous actions and put its arms around the other creatures neck. The one with the voice put it's arms around the other ones waist and pulled it close. The one shaped like Minako put it's head on the one shaped like Rei's shoulder.

Minako giggled, putting Rei's hands around her waist and her head on the miko's shoulder. Rei blushed.

The creature shaped like Minako looked up into the eyes of the other one. The one shaped like Rei said, "I love you," and kissed the other one.

Rei's eyes widened. "Stop doing that!"

The one who looked like Rei looked at her, features smiling. "It's your turn, Rei-chan."

Minako looked at Rei. "You don't have to. It was just a joke. I understand."

Rei looked at the blond in her arms. She smiled. "I love you, Mi-chan."

Minako blushed and kissed the older woman.

A/N: as I said, purely fluffy filler. It'll be important later, though. The little talking shadow-thing comes back eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been one week since I posted the first chapter of this. Yay! I'll post two chapters today because I'm absolutely excited that I'm still on schedule, and because these two are kinda short and I want to go ahead and get all the drama started.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mina. You busy."

"Extremely. What's up?"

"You work too much, Minako. Have lunch with me."

"I wish I could. I have a lot to do around here."

"Can I at least bring you something? I want to see you."

Minako smiled. Her girlfriend was extremely endearing. "All right, but I can't promise I'll have time to talk to you. As a matter of fact, I have to go. Love you."

"I-" Rei was cut off by the clicking of Minako's phone. "love you, too." The miko sighed. Scrolling through her contacts, she pressed call when she found the person she wanted to talk to. She had a lunch to order.

* * *

"You cannot go in there."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not allowed to go back there. It's not a public vicinity."

"I am not the public."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just doing my job. Whoever it is you want to see can come out here to see you, but you cannot just go waltzing back there."

"Rei?"

At the sound of her name, the miko turned. She smiled, happy to see a familiar face. "Hello, Setsuna."

"How have you been, Rei? It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. I've been alright. Have you seen Minako?"

"Yes, I have. Follow me."

Rei turned and stuck her tongue out at the woman at the front desk. She knew it was childish, but she hadn't done something like that in ages, and it felt kinda nice.

"Minako is doing a photo shoot at the moment, but you can talk to her when she gets a break."

Rei smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sets."

The older woman smiled. "No problem." With that, she disappeared as quickly as she had come. No one out of their group saw much of the cryptic woman with the depressed eyes, save Minako because they worked together.

Rei walked around the dressing room Setsuna had brought her to, assuming it was Minako's. She put the food she brought on the vanity table and sat in a chair in the corner to wait for her girlfriend.

Her wait didn't last long. The blond walked into the room and smiled when she saw the food on her desk. She quickly opened it and would have began eating had it not been for the arms that materialized around her waist.

Minako leaned back into the embrace. "Hello Rei."

Their eyes met in the mirror and they smiled at each other. "Hey, Mina."

* * *

"Shit, Rei! I'm running late, thanks to you!"

"Don't blame me! You were the one who wouldn't let me go!"

"I was only trying to be fair."

"You shouldn't start something you don't have time to finish!"

"You started it!"

"You let me keep going!"

Their yelling match was interrupted. "Do I have to seperate the two of you, or will you play nice?"

Minako turned to the owner of the voice. "She's gonna get me fired!"

An eyebrow was quirked in the direction of the miko. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I see. I do have to seperate you. Minako, go back to work. Rei, follow me."

Minako stomped off in a huff. Rei looked at her feet, feeling like a child in trouble.

"Come, Rei."

Rei blushed. She had heard those exact words less than two minutes ago in a very different context. Ironically, those were the words that got her into this mess.

* * *

The miko looked around a very pristine office, feeling extremely out of place.

"You and Minako need to learn to keep your voices down in public places, Rei."

The miko looked chagrined. She was unable to meet the eyes of the speaker. "I'm sorry. I just get so upset-"

"That's not what I was talking about."

Rei blushed again. Chuckling nervously, she toyed with hands in her lap. "So you heard... that?"

"I'm sure people in China heard 'that,' Rei. You made no efforts to be quiet."

"Sorry, Setsuna."

The cryptic woman leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands; elbows resting on her desk. "There is no need to apologize. You should just keep in mind your surroundings when you decide to express your love."

Rei's blush deepened. She doubted she'd ever be able to look the other woman in the eye again.

Setsuna leaned back into her chair, eyes softening. "I didn't mean to embarass you. I do have to concern myself with Minako's image, though. Your tryst today didn't cause any complications, but you have to consider what may happen in the future. I won't stop you from seeing your girlfriend, and I will never bring up this topic with you again, but I do not doubt that you will discuss this with her. Please make clear the possible reprocussions for her actions. I trust you to do so. I have no doubts in your sense of responsibility, Rei."

Rei nodded. There was a reason she didn't see much of the woman in front of her. She was one of the few people who existed that could make the miko want to hide under a rock with their meer presence.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Rei? You look horrible. I mean, not horrible, but really sad. Which is horrible. Why do you look sad?"

Rei's eyes never left the sidewalk she was walking on. "Setsuna heard us."

Minako blinked. "Yeah, she's the one who hid you away after our argument."

Rei shook her head, eyes still glued to the pavement. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"What- oh. She heard 'that.'" Minako laughed hysterically. "I can only imagine the face she made! She's such a prude."

Rei looked at her girlfriend. "Aren't you the least embarrassed?"

Minako calmed down a little. Still chuckling, she responded. "No way! Why should I be? It's just Sets."

"It wasn't just Sets! Who knows who else heard?" Rei groaned. That was an extremely unpleasant thought.

"No one else knows you but Sets and I. Besides, we've all heard almost everyone else getting it in around there, and I'm sure they've all heard me before."

Rei frowned, both at her friends choice of words and her lack of tact in her work place. "I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't have sex at work, Minako."

Minako returned Rei's frown. "Did you forget that you started it?"

The miko shook her head. "I didn't. But I won't do so again."

Minako squinted at her lover. "What did Sets say to you?"

Rei shrugged. "Nothing much; just that she heard us."

"You're lying." The blond grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her in the opposite direction of the one they were currently walking. "I'm going to go talk to her."

* * *

"What the hell Setsuna! It's not your place to tell me anything!"

Rei was sitting in the hallway, listening to the loud parts of Minako's speech. The cryptic woman she was talking to never raised her voice above a whisper, so Rei only heard one side of the conversation.

"I don't care! You took that job upon yourself!"

Rei tucked her knees under her chin, wondering what the other woman was saying to her irate girlfriend.

"I've always been like this! It's my life to live and I'll live how I want to!"

It was quiet for a while after that, meaning Minako had either been stunned into silence by the other woman, or had lowered her voice.

"You're not my mother!"

Minako was yelling again. Rei didn't understand why the woman wouldn't let it go. It had to be bad for her blood pressure.

The miko jumped when she heard a slap, and opened the door to Setsuna's office. She saw Minako holding her face and staring at Setsuna with a wild look in her eyes as though she were about to attack the much older, much taller, much stronger woman.

Setsuna spoke then. "Minako, I suggest you be careful what you say to me. I may be your friend, but I am not above kicking your ass. Do not call me out of my name again.

"Now, I have work to do. If you two do not mind, I would like to get back to that. I have entertained this foolishness long enough. Good day, Minako, Rei."

Minako turned around, seeing her girlfriend standing in the door for the first time. She turned to glare at Setsuna, but was ignored by the other woman. Stomping, she made her way to her lover and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the frustrating woman she worked with every day and escaping her work place to meet the warm air outside.

Once they crossed the threshold to the outside world and began their journey toward the upcoming idol's place of residence, Minako turned to look at the woman walking by her side. "Sets is going to make me hurt her. I'm going to hurt that woman!"

Rei decided it was not the best time to point out that even if Minako had the chance, she would never be able to beat the other woman. Rei was sure that Sestuna was stronger than all of them transformed while still in her civilian form. Even the miko had things she was afraid of - a cryptic time mage with all knowing eyes being one of them.

"Minako, calm down. I agree with her. She's only trying to look out for your well being and your future."

"It's not her place; it's not her life; I'm not her child. Hell, I'm not a child at all!"

A corner of the raven haired woman's mouth quirked upwards. The blond's behavior said otherwise. "I know that, you know that, and she knows that. She just cares about you. That's all.

"What did you say to make her hit you?" The miko doubted the composed woman would hit another person just for being told she's not their mother. Unless it was Hotaru. That would probably hurt the mage down to her core.

"I called her a bitch. It's her fault, she was acting like one! I mean, if you hate being called a bitch, don't act like one! If it walkes like a bitch, talks like a bitch, and treats you like a bitch, what you gonna call it? A bitch!"

Rei winced. Minako was lucky all she got was a slap. The last person to call Setsuna a bitch was sent back in time. Haruka came back looking much worse for wear.

"Minako, you may not want to call her that anymore."

The blond was unconcerned. "She won't hurt me. I'm her money maker."

Rei raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Did you forget that she was rich before she met you, and has money that won't run out for generations? Considering her life span, that's a lot of money."

Minako just shrugged. "Either way, she won't hurt me."

"She already hit you once. I don't suggest you push your luck."

The blond's hand unconsciously came up to her face, touching the still slightly tender spot on her cheek. Deciding that she had wasted enough time talking about the infuriating woman she worked with, she decided to change the pace. Literally.

She laughed as she shouted to the stunned girl behind her, "Last one home gets tied up for the rest of the day!"

Rei smiled. She started running, determind to get home before her lover.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Hurry up, Usagi!"

"I'm coming! I'm com-" the rest of the woman's sentence was cut off as she tripped down the stairs.

Rei smiled and shook her head. Some things never changed. "Come on, get up. We're supposed to be there in five minutes, and it takes fifteen to get there." She helped her friend to get up and dust herself off.

"I know. I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Save it. We have to run. Come on."

It was the night of Aino Minako's official debut as a singer. She would be an opening act for someone that none of them were interested in, but it was a nice start for the blond. Her dream was finally coming true, and none of the girls wanted to miss it.

* * *

When Rei and Usagi arrived, only five minutes late, they met Ami and Makoto in front of the stage. The show hadn't started yet. Apparently, neither blond had any idea how to be on time.

The crowd went silent as the lights went down. When they came back on, Minako was standing in the middle of the stage looking glorious.

Once her act was over, her friends raced to her dressing room, not caring much for the next performer. Minako smiled a weary smile at her friends when she saw them. As happy as she was to be in the company of people she loved, she was drained, mentally, physically, and emotionally from her performance.

* * *

When Rei and Minako were alone in the room, the miko wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You were amazing. Your nerves didn't show at all."

"It was hard, though. The lights were hot, and there were so many people. They weren't even there to see me. I just happened to be on stage."

Rei smiled. "You won them over by the end of your performance. That's part of your job, stealing fans off of artists who are already popular."

Minako jabbed her girlfriend in the ribs. "You don't have to say it like that."

"Fine. You're showcasing your talents to people who are already musically inclined, causing them to fall for your amazing abilities."

The blond grinned. "That sounds a lot better." Turning to face her girlfriend, her smile fell, insecurities showing. "What did you think about it, Rei?"

"Your performance?" Seeing the blond nod, she continued. "It was okay."

Minako sighed. "Just okay?"

Rei cursed her stupidity. "That's not what I meant. I meant to say that you were absolutely amazing, you looked breathtakingly stunning, and I was probably more enraptured by you than any other person in this building was by your performance." She stroked the woman's hair lightly. "Is that better?"

Minako blushed cutely, feeling the miko's praise grow her head a little. "Yeah, that's better. I thought you didn't like what I do, though."

Rei nodded. "I don't like you taking off your clothes in front of men and cameras on a daily basis, but I love that you sing. Especially because it makes you so happy."

Minako looked hopefully into the eyes of her companion. "Am I your favorite idol?"

Rei grinned. "Of course not. You're not even an idol yet. Besides you can't compare to Ayu. You're no where near main stream."

The blond hit her lover on the arm. "Shut up! She's my favorite artist, not yours!"

The miko laughed, returning them to their previous position of Rei holding Minako from behind. She leaned into her ear, whispering, "Of course you're my favorite idol. As far as I'm concerned, the others don't even matter." She placed a small peck on the ear she spoke into, smiling as she heard the other woman sigh.

"I love you, Hino Rei."

"I love you, too, Aino Minako."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"This would be perfect for your image-"

"I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"You should consider it for-"

"There's nothing to consider. Your proposition is ridiculous."

"It's a great career move-"

"I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"It would-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm uninterested? I'm about to get violent. Drop this discussion. It will not happen."

"Yes, Aino-san. Thank you for your time."

A short stubbly man who looked to be in his mid fourties, but was actually closer to being 30 walked away from the stubborn idol. He had barely gotten two words out of his mouth before she came crashing down on his idea, never even explaining why she refused.

He walked back to his employer. "I'm sorry, Arai-san. She was completely unreceptive."

The teen was unphased. "Make her listen."

"I tried everything I could. She was uninterested."

The teen turned from looking at himself in his hand mirror to look at the man. "Then she must not know who I am. Go back and tell her."

"She was well aware of who you are. She was actually quite excited about the prospect of meeting you until I mentioned a romantic relationship."

The teen frowned. "I'm going to go see her, then. I'll let her tell me that to my face."

The stubbly man looked nervous. "I don't think that's a good idea."

The teen had already started walking. He paused, looking over his shoulder at the man. "I don't care what you think. You can accompany me, if you like."

He turned, set on finding and persuading the beautiful child of love* to be his.

His manager set off on a jog behind him, catching up with some effort. Someone had to protect the girl from the wrath of his boss.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Rei and Minako turned to see an irate boy standing in the door to the blond's dressing room.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Who is your girlfriend?"

The boy fumed. "The woman you're holding in your arms. I'd appreciate it greatly if you kept your hands, and LIPS off of her!"

The boy marched up to the pair, pulling Minako from Rei's arms into his own. He held her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "She's mine."

Minako was completely lost. She was sure she had made herself clear when she told the boy's manager that she didn't want to date him. And how did he find his way into her dressing room? No one was allowed back here. She had to sneak Rei in.

Until that moment, the miko was trying to be patient. At that point, she lost it. She took a hold of Minako's wrist, snatching her painfully away from the annoying brat, and wasted no time in connecting her fist with his nose, breaking it with a sickening crack. She would have done a lot more, had Minako not pinned her arms to her sides. She shook herself free of the embrace and stormed out of the room, unwilling to deal with any of the people in there at that moment.

A/N: *Minako's name translated. The teen has an obsession with word play on Minako's name when he first meets her. All the fun really starts next chapter. *evil laugh* I'm going to put these people through hell.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Your comments let me know that I'm going in the right direction with this. I love the hostility.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

"Mako, have you talked to Rei? She won't answer her phone."

"I haven't. I don't think her phone is on. Have you tried going to see her?"

"I don't really have the time to get out of here. Even if I did, I'm being watched like a hawk all the time."

"I think you may need to find a way around that if you want to get to Rei, Minako. She was upset the last time I saw her and I don't think she'll be approaching you any time soon. She didn't even speak to me, and usually I'm the anti-social one between the two of us."

Minako sighed. She hated when doing the right thing was impossible. "I'll try my hardest, Mako."

* * *

"Setsuna, I need a break."

The woman didn't look up from her work as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Minako. That is not possible at this time, and you know it."

"Sets, I need to go see Rei. She's-"

"Minako, you have a very heavy work load. You don't have time to be gallavanting around town looking for your girlfriend."

"But Sets-"

"I'm serious, Minako." The older woman turned to look at her blond co-worker. "You have a lot of things on your plate. Your situation with Rei will work itself out. You career won't. If your lover doesn't understand what it entails to be in this business, and you want to stay with her, you will have to make a choice between the two. There will be times where you won't be home for months at a time, and you're panicking over what hasn't even been a week."

"Setsuna, I have no problem being away from Rei. It's just- She got angry. I don't want her to be upset. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Rei is a grown woman. She can take care of herself, Minako. You should be able to handle whatever the issue is with a phone call."

"I've tried to call her! Her phone is off! Setsuna, I just need one day. Just a few hours. Late tonight. Please?"

Setsuna's eyes held no emotion, though her words were softer when she spoke again. She was no longer a business partner, but a friend. "What happened between you and Rei?"

Minako sighed, taking a seat in her friend's office. "Well, the other day, Arai Kei's manager came to talk to me."

"About the prospect of dating the teen, correct?"

Minako shook her head. She was past being weirded out by how Setsuna knew things she didn't tell her. "Yeah, and I turned him down. I was sure he had gotten the picture by the way he left.

"Rei came by, and I snuck her into my room," Minako looked up, hoping she wasn't in trouble, but the other woman's face told her nothing. She sighed and continued, "and then Kei came into my room, called me his girlfriend, and pulled me away from Rei. I guess he pissed her off, because she hit him in the nose, and I think she may have broken it."

An eyebrow raised on the forehead of the cryptic woman. "I should get more security for you. Two unauthorized visits at the same time."

Minako had the decency to look chagrined; one of those was her fault.

Setsuna let out a small smile. "You're not in trouble, Minako. As far as Kei is concerned, I will talk to his manager and make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"Thank you so much, Sets."

"Did Rei really break his nose?"

"It sounded like it. And the way he was crying means she probably did."

"She was probably quite upset. Did you tell her about the talk you and his manager had?"

"I didn't get the chance. We had just got into my room when he came in there."

"I'm afraid I still can't let you leave here, Minako. However, I can do you a favor and talk to Rei for you. I'll tell you what she says."

The blond smiled brightly, torn on whether or not to hug the woman sitting in fron of her. "Thank you so much, Sets!" She bounded out of the office without having to be told.

Her joy was not to last, however.

"Hello, Beautiful Child. It is nice to see you again, alone."

Minako frowned. She had thought that with a cast on his face nursing his wounded nose he would have gotten the picture to leave her alone. Apparently, he was more dense than his manager. "What do you want?"

"Have dinner with me, my sweet."

"Absolutely not. Unless you want to have a broken jaw to go with that broken nose of yours, I suggest you leave me alone."

The boy winced. "You don't have to be so rough, Minako."

Minako walked past the boy on the way to her dressing room. "I want nothing to do with you. I'm having issues with my girlfriend thanks to you. Go away."

"I will leave only if you leave with me, my darling love child. Did I mention how beautiful your name is?"

"I don't care how you feel about my name. Leave me alone."

The blond unlocked the door to her dressing room and tried to shut it in the face of her stalker, but he was faster. She groaned and reluctantly opened the door. He made himself comfortable in the same chair Rei had sat in only a few weeks prior. "Your girlfriend broke my nose, you threatened my boss, and you slammed a door on my foot. Is that how you thank all the people who help you get your break?"

Minako crossed her arms over her chest, turning to look at the boy. "What are you talking about?"

Kei stood, crossing the distance between them. He grabbed Minako's chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "Do you think I let just anyone open for me? I had been watching you for a while. I was awed by you style, your grace, your power. Your beauty still enraptures me; your name is perfect for you, Aino Minako-san."

From their proximity, Minako actually had the chance to look at his features. He was quite tall; maybe a little shorter than Mamoru. His hair was bleach white and cut short, styled to his narrow face. His skin was tanned, but he was no darker than Rei. She had no time to compare him to anyone else before she noticed how close his face was to hers.

Rather than running to a safe corner, far away from danger, she stood still; neither moving towards nor away from him. "I can't do this, Kei-san."

He smiled gently, his hand moving from her chin up to cup her cheek. "You look a lot like her."

"Like who?" Minako was completely caught up in his gaze. She never felt the eyes on her from the door way, nor did she hear the door when it opened.

The boy didn't answer her question. "I think I loved her from a distance. She was a lot like you. You remind me of her. Grace, poise, elegance. You're fabulous."

She had no time to consider how questionable his words were before his lips met hers. She knew she should have pulled away, but his kiss was so gentle. It felt like she belonged in his arms. It was as though she remembered this kiss; the familiarity was stunning.

"I think I'll borrow your words from a few days ago. Keep your hands and your LIPS away from my girlfriend." The miko growled low in her throat.

The other two occupants in the room seperated and squeaked.

"Get out of my girlfriend's dressing room before I break another part of you."

Kei quickly scurried out of the room, not making eye contact with anyone on his way out.

"Rei, I-"

"Save it. Sit down." The blond did as she was told. Rei stood over her.

"You know, I can't believe that I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. I convinced myself that he was just some crazy stalker who made his way in here." Minako chose not to point out the fact that had Rei not been living under a rock she would have known exactly who the pop star was. "I wanted to trust you; to believe that you wouldn't treat me like a one night stand; to believe the our relationship meant something to you.

"If I had come in and just seen him kissing you, even if you hadn't tried to run away from his kiss, or if you were just cheating on me, merely for physical pleasure, I may not be as hurt as I am. But to see you standing in his arms, looking at him the way you look at me, that hurt, Mi-chan."

The blond dropped her head. "I guess I was wrong to think you could love me. I'll let you be with him. He obviously makes you happy."

The miko started to leave, but a tear-wetted hand grabbed her wrist. Shakily, Minako spoke. Her tears made her voice heavy. "You make me happy, Rei. It was a misunderstanding."

Rei chuckled darkly, breaking free from the hold on her wrist and wiping the remainder of the tears off of her love's cheeks. "I understand perfectly, Minako. He's just like him, isn't he?"

Minako looked up at her friend. "Like who?"

Rei's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Kaitou. He acts like him too, right?"

The blond looked back at the floor. Rei was right; that was the familiarity. "How do you know him, Rei?"

The sad smile never left Rei's face. "I watched Sailor V just as much as everyone else, if not more. I saw the connection between the two of you.

"I'll let you have another chance, Mi-chan. Go for it. It should help your career, too. You can finally love Kaitou Ace without the weight of fate on your shoulders."

Minako shut her eyes. "How can you say such a thing? Why won't you fight for me?"

Rei's smile fell, but her words were sure. "I was your best friend before I was your lover. I have to tell you to follow your heart. Go out with him."

Teary blues eyes looked up and met sad purple ones. "My heart is with you, Rei."

"If your heart were here, you never would have been in his arms. You never forget your first love, Minako. No matter how hard you try, you will never forget them."

Rei grabbed both of Minako's cheeks in her two hands, wiping away her tears. Leaning down, she placed a quick chaste kiss on the woman's lips. "I'll never foreget you, Sailor V."

Minako's tears only came harder as she watched her friend leave the room.

Rei walked out of the door to Minako's dressing room and met the concerned eyes of Setsuna. "Convince her that what I said was for the best. She should at least give him a chance, and he will help her to fulfill her dream."

Rei didn't wait for a reply; she simply lowered her head and walked slowly away from the dressing room, the building, and out of her best friend's life.

Setsuna followed Rei with her eyes until the woman was no longer in her line of sight. Any doubts she had about Rei being concerned with Minako's career left in that moment, and it broke her heart to see it.

Steeling herself, she walked into Minako's dressing room, preparing to pick up the pieces of her friend, put her back together, and prepare her to fall in love before she even fell out of it.

A/N: This will be the last Rei is seen for a while. She didn't just walk out of the building and Minako's life, she walked out of the story. There's a reason the summary says "How does Rei deal...?" Cryptic enough? Everything will be explained in time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I totally had to change the category on this fic from hurt/comfort to angst. I realized that there is a world of hurt, and there isn't really much comfort . My muse seems to hate the main characters for some reason.

In reply to the reviews:

Honulicious: I feel your pain, but Rei's struggles will be revealed a long time from now. I can't let it out quite yet. And Rei values Minako's friendship more than anything and will let her go so... well, you'll see. It's actually love over friendship, but I'll get to that later too.

xXMiMiXx: Thanks! And Rei has a reason for her actions. I promise.

reiko of mars: Thanks, I'm trying, and it's not actually Ace. He's too young to be him. I just wanted him to look like that guy because of the feelings Minako had for him and whatnot. I like Ace better dead. That jerk face.

yuuki yami: I always write Rei as the biggest idiot in love. And she's gets all moody when people tell her about herself. I can relate...

jedi caro: I'll take that as a good sign :)

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

When Setsuna told Minako that she was going to tell her what Rei said, this was not at all what she had in mind.

"I think you should consider it, Minako. It is a wise career move that she mentioned. You can keep your relationship with Rei if you can cause a significant facade with the public." Setsuna knew she was lying, but she didn't have the heart to tell the other woman that her relationship was over.

"I don't want to do that, Sets." Minako had become numb. She was no longer crying, and her words were void of any real life. "I just want her to hold me."

"I'm sure that's what she wants to do, but she's making a sacrifice. At least honor that sacrifice by trying to do what she wants."

"She didn't think about what I wanted."

"Is becoming Japan's number one idol not something that you want?"

"It is, but I want to do it with her by my side."

Setsuna nodded; she truly understood. "Have you considered that there may be someone else who would be better by your side than even Rei?"

"Not for a moment. I'm in love with her. I do not want to be with anyone else."

Setsuna smiled. She waited for Minako to say those words. It hurt her just as much as it hurt Rei to watch the woman sleeping around. She was like a younger sister to her.

"I get that, really I do. You and I both know how stubborn she is, though. She won't let you try to win her back until you at least go out with Kei once."

Minako sighed. She knew it was true. That didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, Kei."

"Are you ready?"

Minako sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kei extended his arm for her. Reluctantly, she laced her hand through his elbow as he led her to his car.

Once he got in she grabbed his hand, stopping him from putting the key in the ignition.

"Let me make this clear before we go anywhere: I don't want to be here with you. You ruined my relationship, you're an irritating pest, and I don't like you. Remember that. If you think Rei hurt you, you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

Kei smiled. "I don't doubt you for a second, love. I won't purposfully do anything to make you uncomfortable. Let me know if I do. I know you don't want to be here, but I'll try to make it one of the most unforgettable nights of your life.

"Sit back, relax, and let me sweep you off of your feet."

She released his hand and he started the car, driving them off into the night.

* * *

"You have a beautiful laugh, Minako. It fits you as much as your name does."

Kei tucked a strand of Minako's hair behind her ear, his hand coming to rest on the side of her neck. "Did I tell you how stunning you look?"

Minako nodded. "Too many times."

"Too much must not be enough, then, because I have to tell you again. You're amazing."

"You can stop with the flattery. It won't get you anywhere. I don't love you."

"But you don't hate me. That means we're making progress, doesn't it?"

"You should go home. Isn't it past your bed time?"

Kei grinned; she had been teasing him about his youth all night. "If so, then shouldn't I get to the closest bed around? That would be yours, wouldn't it?"

Minako frowned. "That will not ever happen. I'm beginning to feel ridiculous standing out here with you, though. So will you be leaving now?"

It wasn't completely the truth. This was where she always stood with Rei when she couldn't stay the night, but neither of them wanted her to leave.

"You want me to disappear that badly already? Rather than inviting me in?"

"I don't want you in my house. Go home, Kei."

"Alright, as you wish, my love. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her close, leaning down to capture her lips with his. This kiss was bolder than he first; more demanding. When Minako felt him getting excited, she broke the kiss.

"You're quite bold, kissing me like that without my permission."

His hands never moved from where they rested. "You didn't seem to mind."

Minako grabbed his hands and placed them back by his sides. "That may or may not be the case, but regardless, you should control your urges. And your hormones." She gave a pointed look to his crotch, watching with mild amusement as he blushed.

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I can understand the issue, what with you being a lesbian and all."

The woman blinked at him. "When did I say I was a lesbian?"

The boy blinked back. "You have- had a girlfriend. Right?"

Minako grinned. "That's exactly right. I'm a lesbian."

* * *

"How was your date?"

"It was wonderful. Do you have any idea what it's like to be with the most beautiful human being on the planet for hours?"

The man smiled. He had absolutely no idea, but the kid he worked for was like a son to him, and he was happy to see him excited about something other than his own beauty for a change.

"She's so amazing. She's smart, and witty, and funny, and gorgeous, and flirty, and cute, and sweet, and sexy, and-"

"Alright, alright." The man laughed. "She's hot; everyone knows that."

"She's not just hot! She's perfect." The boy let out a wistful sigh. "She's so much like her it's scary."

The boy's manager didn't have to ask who the boy was referring to. It was understood. Everyone who knew Kei knew he loved Sailor V.

"I mean, she walks like her, she sounds like her, she even looks like her. Do you think it could be her?

"Nah, Sailor V was straight. I'm sure of it. And Minako's a lesbian. She told me so herself, tonight.

"I can't help but want her, though. It's hard loving someone you can never have, isn't it, Yasushi?"

The man's thoughts travelled to all the women in his past who he was attracted to, eventually stopping on his current love interest. The kid was right; it was hard.

"At least I have a chance, though. I wonder what made her change her mind. Maybe it was my kiss... But what happened to her girlfriend? The two seemed inseparable before, but now I haven't seen the other woman in weeks. I wonder if they had a fight because of me. I'll have to ask Minako when I see her again.

"Could you ask her manager for me?"

Yasushi gulped audibly. "You want me to ask Meioh-san?"

"That's the general idea. Minako might not tell me, and I don't talk to managers. Since that's your job, I want you to ask her for me."

* * *

"Meioh-san?"

Setsuna stopped with her hand on the door to her office, turning to look at the owner of the voice. "Yes?"

"May I talk with you for a moment?"

Setsuna smile slightly and opened her door, motioning for her guest to follow her into her office. "Of course. You are Wakahisa-san, correct?"

The man nervously wrang his hands. "Yes, but you can call me Yasushi."

"That seems quite improper, Wakahisa-san, considering the nature of our relationship. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

The man gulped. The woman in front of him could wrack anyone's nerves, and he already had a nervous condition. "I- uh- My client asked me to inquire about- uh- about-"

"Would this have to do with my client? Something about their new relationship?"

"Yes. Thank you." Yasushi cleared his throat before continuing. "He wanted to know what happened to Minako's ex-girlfriend."

"Wakashi-san, I can assure you that Minako is not cheating on your client. While she may not be interested in him romantically at this point, you do not need to fear infidelity on her part."

"That's not what I mean, Meioh-san. He wanted to know why they are no longer together."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "That seems to be no business of yours nor his, Wakahisa-san. It is not even something that I am privy to the details of myself."

The man swallowed, trying to maintain composure, and not piss his pants. "I completely agree with you, but Kei was concerned that his actions had something to do with the disappearance of his competition."

"If he wants to get that information, he should go to Minako; not send you to me. We are not involved in that relationship, so it is not our place to gossip between ourselves about our clients. I suggest you let him know that I will be of no assistance to him in any way relating to Minako. You would do well to remember this fact as well, Wakahisa-san."

The stubby man let out a nervous chuckle. "Yes, Meioh-san."

He stood to leave, but Setsuna's voice halted him.

"Wakahisa-san."

"Yes, Meioh-san?"

Her eyes twinkled with something akin to amusement. "You asked for my time, did you not?"

The man was confused, and a little worried. "Yes, Meioh-san." He felt like he was back in school being chastized. That hadn't happened in over fifteen years.

"Then you shouldn't walk away before I finish speaking with you. That's rude." Yep, he was definitely back in his old class room.

"How old are you?"

"I- I'm- I'm 32, Meioh-san."

A corner of the woman's mouth quirked upwards. "What does your name mean, exactly? I think I remember from reading it somewhere, but I'd like to be sure."

Yasushi was lost as to where this conversation was going, but he was afraid to not answer the woman. Rei wasn't the only person unreasonably afraid of her. "It means forever young."

Setsuna felt the other corner of her mouth quirk as well. That sounded familiar. "What about the rest of your name?"

"It means calm, or quiet."

Setsuna released a full out smile. "That's an interesting combination, Wakashi-san. Queit and forever young."

The man smiled, resuming his previous sitting position across from the woman. "It is. I always wondered why my parents gave me such a name, but I never had he gall to ask."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you quiet? Forever young?"

The man chuckled. "I don't look like it, do I? I always hear that I look old. As far as quiet goes, I'm not sure. I have a bit of a nervous disposition, but I'm not too quiet."

"That's interesting. Wakahisa-san, are you single?"

Yasushi blushed. "I am. Why are you asking?"

Sestuna ignore his question. "Why aren't you dating someone?"

The man dropped his gaze from Setsuna's eyes to the desk between them. "I don't have much luck with women."

Setsuna looked at him sympathetically. The expression didn't last long before it faded into her mask of indifference. "That's a shame, really."

The man shrugged. "I look like a forty-year-old pervert and I work around young people all day. Even if I were attractive, I don't have time to give to a female."

Setsuna rested her elbows on her desk. "I highly doubt you don't have time to give to a female. You don't need to babysit your client as much as you do. Give him more space, and you'll have more time."

The man nodded.

"Anyway, I've said all that I want to say for now. You are excused, Wakahisa-san."

Yasushi stood and turned to leave, but stopped when his hand reached the door knob. "Meioh-san, would you mind having lunch with me, sometime."

Setsuna smiled. "Yasushi-san, I do not date. I simply do not have the time." She winked at him.

He smiled. He noticed what she had called him. "In that case, would you mind doing more business together?"

"I'm sure our paths will cross again, Wakahisa-san."

Yasushi grinned despite himself and walked out of the office. Surely, their paths will cross again.

* * *

"Hey, Minako!"

The blond woman groaned. "Hello, Kei. What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you. I brought you candy." He flashed her his brightest smile and offered the gift to her. She ignored it.

"You're not allowed to be in here. I can get in trouble if you're found in here. You're not worth it. Leave, and take your candies with you."

Kei's smile faltered, but he was undeterred. He walked up to Minako and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're so mean to me Mi-chan."

Minako looked at the ground, thoughts of Rei flooding her mind. "Don't call me that."

Kei moved his arms to Minako's waist and pulled her to his chest. "Why not, Minako?"

Minako frowned, but made no move to escape the embrace. She relished the heartbeat against her head, and the knowledge that the man holding her was alive. "I don't like that nickname. I don't like nicknames at all."

Kei knew he had struck a bad note. He wished he had started out better before trying to get the answer he so desperately needed to hear.

"Minako, can I ask you something?"

She didn't move to look at him. "What is it?"

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kei."

"I just-"

"She thought she was doing the right thing." Minako looked up into Kei's grey eyes. "No one can convince her she's wrong when she gets that way. She let me go for the sake of my career. And she told me to date you. So I am."

Kei thanked his lucky stars that Minako's ex was such an idiot. She literally handed Minako to him! "If you ever see her again, can you thank her for me?"

Minako glared up at the boy holding her. "No. I cannot and I will not. If I see her again, I'm dumping you, forgetting about the prospet of being famous, and going to live with her. I told you, I don't love you, Kei. I love her."

Kei stroked her hair. "I know, Minako. I'm still glad that I get this opportunity to be with you like this. You remind me a lot of V-chan."

"Who?"

"Sailor V. I loved her when I was growning up. She's so hot, don't you think?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Why would I have an opinion?"

"You are gay, aren't you? You never looked at her?"

Minako shrugged. "She's not really my type."

Kei nodded. "You probably liked Sailor Mars, then, considering your girlfriend. They look a little alike, too. Don't you think? I always like Venus and Moon better, though, V was my all time favorite."

Minako was a little stunned. He was just a little too close at guessing these identities for her comfort. She had to make sure he never met Ami. Her hair would give away everything.

"Kei, I wasn't really into watching the every move of the Sailor Senshi." She was too busy being one. The very first one, to be exact.

"Were you living under a rock? They were so amazing."

"Kei, did you like watching the senshi, or were you spending all of your time staring at Venus' legs?"

The boy blushed. "It wasn't like that. I was more of a Sailor V fan than a senshi fan."

"So you were staring at Sailor V's legs, then?"

"Nah. I was always looking at that cute little belly button of hers. I always wanted to tickle it." He looked down and met her eyes. "Can I?"

Minako forced herself to be calm. "Can you do what?"

"Tickle your belly button. You can substitute for my V-chan."

Minako internally sighed. He was too close for her comfort. "No you cannot tickle my anything." She took his hands from her waist and walked to her closet, grabbing the clothes she was going to wear home.

"If you don't mind, can you leave? I need to change."

The boy's face brightened up instantly. "I do mind."

Minako glared. "I don't give a flying rats ass if you mind! Get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh my! What a mouth you have! You plan to kiss me with that mouth young lady?"

"I will rip your lips off of your face-"

She was interrupted by a chuckling at the door. "You sound like Rei."

"Setsuna? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." The stoic woman turned to the teenaged idol. "Do you mind leaving? This is rather important and quite private."

Kei pouted. He really did mind leaving. His girlfriend was about to get undressed and he wanted to be there for it. Nevertheless, he didn't want to argue with the woman in front of him, so he took his leave, stopping only to kiss Minako on his way.

When the door closed behind him, Setsuna smiled. "Have you grown to like him, yet?"

Minako frowned. "I want to rip his tongue out and feed it to him. When do I get to leave here and go back to my Reiko? I miss her."

Setsuna sighed. "You can't go to Rei. You have to let her come to you, Minako."

Minako looked down at the carpet beneath her feet. "I know. I can't risk this anyway. She left me so I could focus on my career; I can't just leave my career to go to her. I don't even know if she still wants me."

"I'm sure she does. She wanted you for a long time before she even met you. She was your fan before she was your friend, and your friend long before she was anything else; don't ever forget that."

"I won't, but I'm hoping that she won't either. She still doesn't answer my calls."

"You have to keep in mind how hard this is for her. She did what she thought was right and that wasn't an easy thing to do. Can you imagine wanting something for seven years and letting it go less than two months after you get it, just to give it to someone else? Give her some space."

"Sets, she doesn't need space. She's such a recluse. She needs someone to get in her face and make sure she's okay."

"Minako, I know it hurts, but you're not able to do that any more."

The blond sighed. "I know."

"If you want to make sure she's okay, why don't you send someone you can trust to check on her?" Blue eyes looked up at her hopefully. "Not me. You can't trust me. Think about your options."

Setsuna sat down in front of Minako's vanity. "Minako, I highly suggest you try to move on."

Minako sighed and flopped down on the floor. "I know I should; I know that's what she wants me to do. I just can't. My heart still wants her, you know? And even though he looks and acts just like Ace, I can't love him. I've already fallen for Rei. I can't go back now."

"I can't believe my little Minako is finally in love. I just wish I could be happy for you."

The blond smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I wish the same for you, Setsuna. I can't say that I've ever even seen you go out on one date."

"I don't date, Minako."

Minako rolled her eyes. "And I don't do relationships. Setsuna, you were alive before the grave was invented. You have to have been on one date in your life."

The older woman smiled, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Do business dates count?"

Minako sighed dramatically. "No!"

Setsuna grinned. "Then in that case, I've never been on a date."

Minako got a strange look in her eyes that Setsuna noticed much too late. "No, Minako. Whatever you're thinking you can stop it. I do not agree with nor do I condone it."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"The fact that it's in your mind is more than enough for me to dislike it."

"Setsuna, I'm going to help you fall in love."

"No you are not, Minako. I will do that on my own, or not at all. It is not your place to make decisions such as that and- Are you listening?"

The idol was holding the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to answer. "Minako, listen to me. You are not going to do this-"

She was silenced by a finger. "Hello, it's Minako. I need a favor. I'm sure you'll love this one."

Setsuna had no idea who the younger woman was talking to, but she was sure she didn't want to find out.

"I can't tell you right now, but I'll call you when I can to let you know the details. I promise you'll love it. It will be like you're not even doing me a favor, you'll love it so much."

Setsuna waited for the blond to hang up the phone before she started her inquiries. "Who was that?"

"I'm not telling. Setsuna, do you prefer males or females?"

"I'm not telling."

Minako crossed her arms. "You can be difficult if you want to, but you'll only make it hard on yourself."

"You should know by now that I am a lot better at being defiant than you are. I'm not falling in love at your whim."

"You should know by now that I do not give up when it comes to matters of love!" Minako stopped to think. "If you're refusing to fall in love, does that mean you're already in love?"

Setsuna simply shrugged; firmly set on being indifferent.

"Have it your way, time mage. Have it your way."

A/N: I love writing Setsuna and all of her humorous and flirtatious side stories. Picking on her is the only thing keeping Minako (and me) sane. For now...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"No more, you two!"

Two blond heads turned to Setsuna. "I'm scared. She never raises her voice."

"Are you scared enough to stop?"

"No way."

"Good. Me either."

Setsuna sighed. "Minako, do you want to join Haruka with the dinosaurs?"

The blond heads turned to her again, looks of fear etched on each of their faces. They spoke at the same time. "You wouldn't send me to the dinosaurs, would you?"

"What do you mean is she joining me?"

"If you two do not stop pestering me and probing into my private, personal life, you will be fossils. If your bones don't get crushed by whatever I send to kill you."

Minako stood and walked over to her friend, seating herself in the other woman's lap. "Sets, we just want to help you. I don't want you to be lonely."

"Loneliness is in my job description. And I don't doubt your sincerity, that's the only thing keeping you here right now. As for her, I doubt her with every fiber in my being and if she does one more thing to piss me off I'll send her off to the middle of no where and ignore Michiru's protests."

Haruka frowned. "Why is it that I can't be concerned with my friend?"

Setsuna's face was as unreadable as ever. "I didn't say that you can't. I do, however, know for a fact that you like to make me uncomfortable every chance you get."

Haruka shook her head. "You should be ashamed. You have no faith in one of your oldest friends."

"I have no faith in you because you are one of my oldest friends."

Haruka grinned. She couldn't argue with the woman on that one. They fought all the time. No one knew what would have happened to the blond if it weren't for Michiru. Haruka was scared to make her lover upset fearing that she would turn her over to the time mage and let her wrath be enough for both women.

"Sets, just let me hook you up with one date. Please?"

The time mage looked to the woman sitting in her lap. "Minako, no. I don't need you to-"

Blue eyes pleaded. "Please?"

Setsuna frowned. "No, Minako. I've made myself more than clear- Are you- Don't cry. I'm not interested- Stop crying!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Minako was good at this. She didn't know anyone who could fluster the cryptic old time hag.

Minako sniffled. "I just wanted to be happy that you found love so I could be happy for you and- and talk with you about it and- and- and so we could have double dates and things. It wouldn't be as horrible dating that brat if I could be with you at the same time."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Minako, I have no idea where you got that thought process. There is no way I will be with you, with or without Kei involved. I'm not sure how I feel about you hitting on me, either."

Minako grinned, wiping her fake tears off of her face. "Well, Sets, I do need another girlfriend and you are my type. Long, dark hair, tanned skin, quiet contemplation with a subdued temper..."

Setsuna smirked. "There is no way you could handle me, blondie.

"Besides, I'm not gay."

Minako whipped her head toward her partner in crime. "You get that? Cross the girls off the list."

Setsuna gaped. "You tricked me!"

Minako winked at her. "I'm an actress for a reason, Sets.

"You outer senshi aren't the only ones who can't be trusted. I suggest you go home and get ready; you have a date tonight, Sets." The younger blond stood and walked back to where she was standing before she sat on the flustered mage.

Haruka laughed at the expression on the oldest woman's face. "I really like you, Minako. I've never seen her like that before."

Minako shrugged. "She's too used to you upsetting her; she doesn't really expect anyone else to do it."

"Everyone's scared of her, for some odd reason. She's an old softie at heart."

Minako nodded. "I think we're the only ones who really know that." She turned around. "Sets, stop gaping over there and go home. Unless you want to go on your date like that."

Setsuna scowled and walked grumbling out of her office.

Haruka's eyebrows jumped up on her forehead. "Did you see that? She made a face! Stone Face made an expression! And she grumbled!

"Minako, do you want to move in with us? I would kill to see that everyday."

The younger woman laughed. "I can't, Haruka. I spend more than enough time with her here as it is. She really is hard to deal with. And I'm not sure how Michiru would feel about me moving in."

"She wouldn't mind. She likes you. Actually, I was waiting for her to leave to tell you; Michi is going to be helping us."

Now Minako's eyebrows rose. "Really? I thought she would be on Setsuna's side."

"That's probably what Sets is thinking. Us outer senshi really aren't trustworthy. We have no sense of loyalty outside of the princess."

Minako shook her head. "I don't see how you guys have friendships at all."

"It's based on understanding. 'You don't trust me; I don't trust you,' pretty much."

The younger woman shrugged. "I guess. I think you guys are strange."

Haruka just laughed. She had no idea how true that was.

* * *

"Sets, is that you."

"Yeah. I came home early today."

Michiru laughed. "I figured you would. Two blonds are two too many, huh?"

"You have no idea." Setsuna sat on the couch in their living room, reaching for the remote, when a hand stopped her. "I can't watch tv?"

Michiru smiled. "Can I play with your hair?"

* * *

"Michiru-mama? Is Setsuna-mama here? I saw her car outsi- Setsuna-mama!"

Hotaru was standing in the door way of the room Michiru shared with Haruka, gaping at what Michiru had done to Setsuna's hair. All of it was hanging down around her shoulders. The ends were teased and two pieces hang to the side of her bang, slightly bent to frame her face.

Michiru smiled, thoroughly proud of herself. "You like it, Hotaru?"

The teen walked up to Setsuna, gape firmly planted on her face. "Setsuna-mama, you look beautiful." Hotaru smiled. She was in on the joke as well. "You do this for a reason? I've never seen your hair done out of it's usual style."

Michiru spoke before Setsuna could. "I just wanted to play with her hair."

Hotaru's eyes shined. "Can I do your make-up? Please, Setsuna-mama! Please!"

Setsuna sighed. She really should learn how to say no to these people.

* * *

"Setsuna? Goddamn! I only knew you by the color of your hair!"

"Shut up, Minako. What are you doing here?"

The blond grinned. "I'm moving in!"

Michiru's eyes widened, but she didn't say a word. Setsuna opened her mouth to protest, but she was too slow.

"Really?! Yay!"

Haruka walked into the room laughing. "She's kidding, princess. She said it to upset Sets." She let out a low whistle. "Setsuna, Setsuna." She walked up to the woman wrapping her arms around her waist. "Are you sure you don't want a girlfriend?"

Michiru frowned and cleared her throat.

Haruka glanced in her direction. "What? I come home and you're in sweats and a baggy tee with bed head, and she looks like this! What do you expect me to say?"

The aquanette punched her lover in the arm. "I expect you to hold me like that and tell me how much you love me! Not to move on simply because there's another woman in the room. Douchebag."

Haruka ignored her lover, whispering into the now blushing time mage's ear. "How about I send Michiru out with your date and take you out myself?"

Minako blinked. Haruka was whispering in Setsuna's ear. The older woman was blushing. Michiru was scowling. Hotaru was watching indifferently. Was this usual?

"Haruka, you're about to find yourself in orbit, without an oxygen tank." Haruka grinned and let go of the angry time mage.

"I was joking, Sets. I love Michi too much to ever date your cryptic, cranky ass. Come on, I need to give you away."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Don't you give people away at weddings?"

Haruka's smile looked like it could belong to a wolf. "Yeah, and when you're just trying to get rid of them."

Hotaru and Minako laughed, the latter dragging Setsuna out of the room before she could make good on her previous threat.

* * *

"Setsuna, you should change your clothes."

"I shall. I'm about to go put on my pajamas and get ready for bed."

Minako grinned cheekily. "You're going to skip the date and go to bed already? You're kinky, Sets."

The older woman didn't respond. She just walked into her room and slammed the door in the blond's face.

Minako blinked before she opened the door. "That was rude-" Her sentence was cut short when she saw the naked back of Setsuna that was soon covered, somewhat, by a revealing black dress.

The older woman turned around and Minako gaped.

"I know that you guys are all doing this because you love me, which is the only reason I'm going along with your antics. I'm sure by the time this date is over, you'll understand why I say I don't date, Minako."

The blond closed her mouth. "Setsuna, you don't have to go on your date."

Setsuna raised and eyebrow. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I said that wrong. You don't have to go out with the guy who's waiting for you downstairs."

A twitch of the time mage's eyebrow told the younger woman to continue.

"You are now my girlfriend. I'll be damned if I let someone else take you out."

Setsuna laughed. "You're cute, Minako. I already told you, I'm not gay. I'm not more interested in you than I am in Haruka or Michiru."

Minako grinned. "I bet I can make you change your mind, Sets."

The older woman smirked. "Think what you will; I'm not into girls."

"You have to try it to know, Sets."

"I know I'm not into girls, Mina."

"I didn't mean girls; I meant me."

The mage blushed lightly, but her face showed no other emotion. "Stop hitting on me. We work together.

"Now are you going to show me my date, or did I put this on for nothing?"

"You put it on for nothing. Take it off."

Setsuna laughed again. "Minako, I am not interested in you."

Minako smiled genuinely. "For now. Come on, your real date is downstairs."

* * *

"Did you have fun, Setsuna-chan?"

"I did. Thank you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure. I haven't been out with a woman as lovely as you in a very long time."

Setsuna smiled. "You're quite the flatterer. That must be where your son gets it from."

The man's smile faultered. "What son?"

"I do my research, Arai-san. I know who are, what you do, where you work, and about your family. I won't tell anyone, but don't think you can fool me."

The man smiled again. He was truly impressed. "May I take you out again, Setsuna-chan?"

The smile Setsuna was wearing never once left her face. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You see, my client doesn't know that you're her father's boyfriend. Your son doesn't know that his girlfriend's manager is dating his father. Wouldn't you want to keep it that way, Arai-san?"

The man once again lost his smile. "So I'll never get to see you again?"

"I wouldn't suggest it, but it's your secret to keep, not mine."

The man lowered his head. The woman in front of him was too smart for him. "In that case, can I at least steal a kiss before we part company?"

"Is it stolen if you ask for it?"

The man met her eyes, and was surprised by the laughter he saw in them. "I suppose it isn't."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to kiss me. You may not ever want to leave."

The man's smile returned again, full force. Setsuna silently marveled at the beauty of it. "In that case, please give me a reason to stay."

He brought his lips down to hers, but she stopped him with a finger. "I said it's not a good idea, Arai-san." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night. I don't expect to see you again. Remember that, Hideki-kun."

With that, Setsuna walked into her house, leaving a flustered, blinking, frustrated man on her porch.

The man smiled. Who ever Setsuna Meioh was, she intruiged him. He was going to see her again, even if it cost him his relationship with his son.

A/N: This is getting complex faster than it's becoming simple. This is just side-story, but I have to keep Setsuna flirting to keep myself sane. I love writing her character because she's an enigma to so many of the other characters. Hopefully I won't be adding any more OCs, but who knows. All of them have their place in this, though.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Honulicious: Actually, Sets wants Mina to be happy, but she's a lot like Rei in her thinking. For the same reason that Rei disappears, she's encouraging Minako to date Kei. It has nothing to do with her personal success; it's about seeing one of her best friends achieve her dream. Not to mention that she doesn't really like Rei much. As for the manager, well, he likes Sets, and Sets _may _like him too. However, Minako and Haruka don't know that, so they set her up with someone else. It's going to cause more chaos for Sets later, too. (I'm not just gonna let her dislike Rei and get away with it!)

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Minako, don't tell anyone about that date."

The blond looked up at her much older friend. "What happened? Was it terrible?"

Setsuna smiled. "It was fun, but you don't know who he is."

Minako gasped. "What?! Did he try something crazy? Is he a rapist? A murderer?"

"No, it's nothing like that. You just sent me on a date with your boyfriend's father."

Minako blinked. "I did?"

"You did. I researched Kei when he first approached you asking you to open for him. You just sent me on a date with Hideki Arai, Kei's father. He uses a fake name, though, so I don't blame you for not knowing."

Minako looked down to the carpet on the floor of the older woman's bedroom. She refused to go home before Setsuna came back and told her everything that happened. As soon as she walked through the door, Minako was by her side and hadn't left yet.

"Don't tell Kei or his manager, especially. Kei and his father have a rather distant relationship, but it works for them. Kei lives how he wants with his manager, and his father lives off of his royalties and doesn't have to claim his son."

"That sounds crazy."

"Everyone has different ways of dealing with their families. It works for both of them-"

Minako interrupted. "Where's his mom?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible that she died, or she could just have disappeared from both of thier lives. You'd have to ask your boyfriend about that."

Minako made a face. "I hate that word. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I don't want to have one now."

Setsuna smiled gently from where she sat on her bed. "I know. Try to enjoy it. If you're still this upset in a few months I'll let you get out of it."

Minako looked hopeful. "You promise?"

"Only if you promise to try to enjoy it."

The blond's face contorted again. "Ugh, only if it'll get me out of it. He makes me nauseous. And he has an unnatural attraction so Sailor V and Sailor Venus. I'm tired of talking about myself in third person to him."

Setsuna laughed. "I think everyone who is currently under the age of 30 and was alive while you were Sailor V has a crush on you. Even Usagi had an unnatural obsession with you."

"Yeah, I know about that. Makoto did, too. It was more than a little weird when I found out about those two, but Rei out right scared me. For someone to live under a rock in the middle of the woods in the Middle Ages, she sure did manage to get a lot of paraphernelia. She even has the video games, with no tv to play them on."

Setsuna smiled at her friend, allowing her to enjoy her nostalgia.

"I never knew she was such a fan, you know? She screamed bloody murder when I found the chest she kept all the stuff in, but now she puts all the stuff I'm currently working on in there. Well, she used to. I don't know if she still does."

Minako sighed. Setsuna looked at her sympathetically. "Did you send someone to talk to her, yet?"

"I asked Usagi to go, but she didn't get back to me, so I don't know if she did or not."

Setsuna shook her head. "Don't worry about Rei. If Usagi talked to her, she'll be fine."

"I'm trying not to worry about her, but I can't help missing her. I need her in my life, Sets. She's my other half. She's my best friend."

The older woman indicated that Minako sit beside her on the bed. When she complied, Setsuna put a reassuring hand on the smaller woman's knee. Minako's blue eyes stared at the hand touching her. "Give it time. You'll be friends again."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Sets, all I have to do is think about Rei and you let me get in your bed and start touching me. Do you only come on to depressed people?" Minako grinned.

Setsuna smiled. "I only come on to you when you're depressed. I hate it when you get all melodramatic. But, since you're smiling, I can put you out of my room now." She removed her hand from the other woman's knee.

Minako's smile turned downwards dramatically. "No! I'm still depressed! Poor me! I miss Rei! I have no love! I hate my boyfriend! I hate my life!"

Setsuna chuckled. "Minako, stop it. I've told you a million times, I don't want you. I'm not a lesbian."

The blond pouted. "You can't make an exception for a depressed friend?"

The time mage quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to be a one night stand? Sorry, Minako, I'm not the type. And I don't sleep with friends. And I wouldn't sleep with you, friend or not, woman or not, until I saw the results of an STD test."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Sets, you see the results of all off my STD tests. You know my health status better than I do. And you wouldn't be a one night stand. You be calling me to come back every day."

Setsuna stared at her laughing friend. "Regardless, I'm not sleeping with you, Minako. I don't like women, and I don't like you."

Minako put her hands over her heart. "Ouch, that hurt. I think you'll take those words back, though."

"I doubt that."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to start walking back to Tokyo. Hopefully I'll make it there before the time I'm supposed to be at work."

Setsuna frowned. "You're staying here. You knew that when you first came over. You and I are not sleeping in the same bed, though. I know what you did to Rei."

Minako smiled. That was a good night. "You know because I told you. Stop acting like you're omniscient. That's why people are scared of you."

The time mage grinned. "I love my job."

Minako rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Besides, I didn't seduce Rei, she seduced me. And when I tried to leave, she wouldn't let me. She kept calling me back after that night, too. Just like you will be." The look on the blond's face was like the cat who had cornered the canary, but hadn't caught it yet. Had Setsuna been anyone else, she may have shuddered.

"You can have your fantasies somewhere else, Minako. I'm tired, and I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, after what you put me through."

"What did I put you through?"

"You made me go on a date! And Haruka was hitting on me." At that, she did shudder. MInako just laughed. "And as if it wasn't bad enough that I was on a date, you sent me out with that brat's father. Just because you have to deal with one doesn't mean you should force the other one on me."

Minako smiled. Setsuna didn't seem to have a problem with being hit on by her. "I didn't know anything about that. I gave you an out, too."

"Your 'out' was unreasonable. I'm not sleeping with you, Minako. I'd rather date the brat than sleep with you."

"Geez, Sets. You don't have to be so cold. Unless you secretly want me to warm you up." Minako waggled her eyebrows.

"Eww. Minako get out of here so I can go to sleep. You know where the guest room is."

The blond didn't move. "I have nothing to sleep in."

Setsuna was already looking through her closet. Pulling out a sleeping dress, she handed it to the younger woman. "Here. Wear this."

Minako still didn't move. "Sets, you're so freaking old! You really sleep in that?"

Setsuna dropped the garment in the blond's lap. "Yes, I do. If you have a problem with it, go ask Hotaru if you can borrow something from her instead."

The blond stood, taking off her shorts and shirt.

"Minako, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to bother Hotaru. I'll just put this on."

"That's not what I was talking about. Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"You don't expect me to sleep with this on top of my clothes, do you?"

"I expect you to change somewhere else."

Minako grinned as she unhooked her bra. "Why, Sets? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Setsuna's face gave nothing away. "Minako, go somewhere else and change."

The blond dropped her bra to the floor, smiling when she saw the older woman blush. "Ok, I'll go put this on in the bathroom."

"Minako, you can't go in the hall like that!"

"But you don't have a bathroom in here."

"Minako, just put the thing on, already."

The blond smiled and pulled off her underwear. "Okay."

Setsuna hid her eyes behind her hands. The younger woman had no sense of shame.

When she looked again, all she saw was a blond head tucked into her bed up to the neck, and Minako's folded clothes sitting on her dresser. "Minako! Get out of my bed! I told you you're not sleeping any where near me."

The younger woman smiled, but didn't turn around, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you hear me! Minako get up!"

Setsuna walked to where the girl was laying and pulled back the covers, revealing the naked woman beneath. She froze.

Minako saw her opportunity and grabbed it-and the older woman, pulling her down to the bed and pinning her to the mattress, grinning.

"Sets-chan, do I really have to go sleep on that uncomfortable guest mattress? Your bed is so much softer." The blond lowered her head between the other woman's breasts and nuzzled the area between them. "Can I stay? I promise I won't do anything funny."

Setsuna swallowed. "Minako, you're doing something funny now. Get your head from there!"

Minako looked up. "You want me to move away from your breasts?"

"Yes! And get off of me! And put on some clothes!"

Minako grinned yet again, showing all of her teeth to the woman beneath her. "Why're you so flustered, Sets-chan? Are you nervous?"

"Minako, get off of me!"

"Can I stay?"

"Get off!"

Minako laughed and Setsuna groaned as she realized the connotation the blond gave to her words. "Get up!"

The blond stood, finally giving the flustered woman some space. She put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be so mean, Setsuna. I don't like the guest room. It's so impersonal."

Setsuna sighed. She couldn't disagree with the woman. She didn't even like to go in the guest bedroom. "Put something on; I'll let you stay in here. Just don't touch me."

Minako grinned. She was barely able to keep from jumping for joy. Not only had she beat Setsuna, she won a bet as well. She couldn't wait until the morning. She climbed in bed next to the older woman without putting anything at all on her naked body.

"Minako put on something!"

* * *

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. She looked into the guest bedroom, expecting to see Minako sleeping in there, but went to Setsuna's room when she didn't see anyone. She was greeted by the sight of a topless blond with an arm wrapped around Setsuna's shoulders.

Minako opened her eyes sleepily, and looking up, locked eyes with Haruka. She grinned brightly. The younger blond just won two hundred dollars. And she was about to make another hundred.

Before the older blond could leave, Minako leaned down and connected her lips with those of the still sleeping woman.

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

Minako grinned at the other woman in the mirror. "I'm sorry, Sets. I didn't really think I could do it, but it was so easy! I'll give you half-"

"I don't want the money, Minako. I want the taste of you out of my mouth."

"You opened your mouth! What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to not make a bet like that and not take advantage of me while I sleep. That's what I expect. Apparently, I was wrong."

The blond pouted. "I'll give you all of it."

"I don't want the money!"

"I tried. Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would go along with it, and the stakes were so high-"

"I'm not interested, Minako. You teamed up with Haruka to mock me."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as you and me teaming up against Haruka. She's the one out of four hundred dollars."

"Four hun- What on Earth were you betting on?"

"Well, first it was that no one would sleep in your bed. That was fifty. Then it was that it wouldn't be a woman. Another fifty. Then that you and the person wouldn't be naked. That was a hundred total, but I only got half of that, so another fifty. Then that it wouldn't be me. That one was one hundred. Then that you wouldn't be the cuddling type, but my arm was around you when Haruka saw us, so I get another fifty for that. There was another hundred for a morning kiss, and a running joke we had a long time ago was that you would never raise your voice, but that the last one hundred was that you wouldn't get loud last night. I won that one because I'm sure Hotaru and Michiru heard you even if Haruka won't admit it. You were quite upset last night. I should have bet her that you wouldn't yell my name... That could have been another easy hundred..."

Setsuna gaped. "You two are pathetic! Stop betting on me!"

It wasn't the first time. The two blonds had bet before that Setsuna hadn't had sex in over a decade. Minako lost that one; Haruka's faith in Setsuna's prudishness literally paid off.

Minako smiled. "We really should, but your just so profitable! Who would have thought I would have gotten four hundred dollars that easily?"

Setsuna frowned, putting down her toothbrush. She had scrubbed her gums until they bled. There was no use; she would never forget the fact that Minako's tongue had been in her mouth.

* * *

"Here you go, kid. You win, this time."

Minako smiled as she took her money from Haruka. She handed the bills to the still fuming Setsuna. "Here."

"I don't want your bet money."

"It's not. It's your bonus for the extra work you did last night."

Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Minako?"

"Shut up Haruka! I was talking about the date she didn't want to go on."

"You're paying me for going on a date?"

"Yep. You were with my boyfriend's father. I think it's safe to call that a business dinner. Now you can still say you haven't been on a date."

Setsuna looked at the bills wearily. "Keep it. I'm going to the car. If you want a a ride to work, come on."

Minako just shrugged.

Haruka frowned. "Your boyfriend? I thought you had come to the other side with the sane people, Minako."

Minako grinned. "Haruka, I have no comment on your girlfriend, but you are far from being sane. And I am gay; he's something that Rei and Sets think would be good for my publicity. We haven't officially come out as a couple yet, though."

"It will probably be happening soon, Minako. His manager and I discussed having a photo shoot sometime next week, but we need to find a time that will fit both of your schedules."

Minako groaned.

Haruka's frown deepend. "Why can't she be with a girl?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I be with Rei?"

Setsuna sighed. "Haruka, she can be with a girl, but that's not the way things are working at the moment. Minako, you can be with Rei, but not right now. She wanted it to be this way. You know that.

"Now come on. I am never late."

A/N: I have no idea where this came from lol. Total filler. I just had to make fun of Sets. She makes it so easy. She's all "I'm the shit; I never get flustered" but blushes whenever Minako gets... however she gets. I guess I just like showing how human she is. And she can totally not predict the future. That's just crazy. She just acts like it because she likes to scare the crap out of people like Rei and Makoto.

Anyway, I'll be moving the plot along next chapter. Rei will be back in two more. =D And from there, the angst _really _starts. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Minako inclined her head in greeting. She really didn't want to talk to the boy.

"You're not usually in here this early."

"I know. I came with Sets. I stayed at her place last night."

Kei blinked. "You weren't- were you?"

Minako laughed. "What's wrong? Does the thought of me having sex with my manager bother you?"

Kei frowned. "I'm the only one you should be having sex with!"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Boy, please. I'm not having sex with you. If not only because you're a freaking kid, because you make me sick and I can't stand the thought of you."

The boy looked down. "You hate me again, don't you."

Minako felt bad. She didn't have to be that harsh. "No, I don't hate you. I just don't want to date you."

The boy nodded, but didn't lift his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

The woman put a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his eyes to hers. "It's only partially your fault." Minako forced a smile. "I have nothing to do until noon, though. Want to go get breakfast?" Seeing the boy smile help her smile to become genuine. "I know a great place not too far from here. Let's go."

* * *

"Minako, did I miss something?"

The blond looked up from her vanity table to look at the intruder in her room. "What do you mean, Sets?"

"You haven't seen it?"

The older woman threw a magazine down on the table in front of the blond. "When did that even happen?"

On the cover was a picture of her and Kei holding hands and walking down the street. "A few days ago. Why?"

"Do you not see it? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him, I just don't like being with him. I asked him to go to breakfast with me because I made him feel bad when I yelled at him."

"And you were holding hands because?"

"He grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. Why are you complaining? This is good publicity isn't it?"

Setsuna sighed. "It is. I just don't want to see you getting attached to him. It'll hurt him more when you end it."

Minako nodded. "I'm not. He's a kid and I'm in love with Rei."

Setsuna looked sympathetic. She wasn't sure if she felt worse for Minako or Rei. "I know. I just don't want you to forget that."

Minako looked at her friend seriously. "I won't. Not ever."

The older woman's smile was sad. "Time can change things, Minako. Make sure to take a look at page twelve. Think about what Rei saw the last time you two talked and tell me if you don't see it as well."

* * *

"Fucking hell! Answer your phone, Rei. I've been calling you forever. I just want to hear your voice again, love. I miss you. Bye."

Minako sighed and hung up her phone, walking into her manager's office. Either Rei had no limit on the number of voicemails her phone could hold, or she was listening to all of them and still ignoring the blond. Minako frowned and walked into her manager's office. "Sets, can I take the day off?"

The older woman looked at her. "I don't see why not. Do you have any particular reason you want to leave?"

Minako nodded. "I don't want to talk about it, though. I just need to do something."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "I don't think seeing Rei is a good idea. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you yet, MInako."

The blond frowned. "I know, but I need to make sure she's still okay with everything. I don't want her to get upset with the promotions when she sees them."

Setsuna smiled. "And you want to make sure that she's still in love with you."

The younger woman blushed lightly, and nodded. "I shouldn't be so insecure, but she's never disappeared on me like this before."

"You're worrying too much about the wrong things. She still loves you. At this point, you should make sure she knows you still love her. Forget your insecurities and make her forget hers, Minako."

"How can I do that if I can't leave?"

"I'm wondering why you're still here. I told you earlier that you were free to go."

Minako grinned and bounded out of the office, not thinking to say "thank you" on her way out. Setsuna just smiled. She knew the signs of a girl in love.

* * *

Minako made it up the stairs to the shrine in record time. Not caring about manners, she ran into the building and into Rei's room. Seeing no one, she check the other rooms, still not finding the miko.

She walked outside and made her way towards the woods around the shrine. She saw Makoto walking out.

"Hey, Mako, have you seen Rei?"

The brunette grinned. "Good afternoon to you too, Minako. I'm fine, thank you for asking. How have you been?"

"Mako, shut up. I talked to you a few days ago. Have you seen Rei? I haven't seen her in over a month now."

Makoto's smile fell. "Yeah, she's in the woods training. She doesn't want to see you, though." The blond looked at her feet. "Don't be like that, Minako. She did something that was very hard for her."

Minako nodded. "Has she been eating well?"

"Yeah, I've been making sure she eats."

"And she's sleeping okay, too, right?"

"I don't know. I usually don't come around here at night because I have to close up everything at work."

"Well, how her health? Nothing out there has bitten her and given her an infection, has it?"

Makoto smiled. "Relax. She's fine. Nothing in there will fuck with her."

"Well-"

"Minako, stop. You don't have to worry about Rei. If she knew you were worrying she'd hang you up by your toenails. Relax. I have to run in the shrine for a minute. Come with me. I need some help."

The blond took another look into the woods.

"You don't want to go in there now, anyway. She's training. Come on, Mina."

The woman lowered her head and did as she was told.

* * *

"I know we had this talk a few days ago, but how are you doing?"

Minako sighed. Everyday of the past month had been a struggle. "I'm surviving. It's still hard, though."

Makoto nodded. "It will be. No one wants to be away from the person they love."

"You have no idea how right you are."

Makoto said nothing; thoughts travelling to a college a long way out of Tokyo.

"Does she talk about me?"

Makoto snapped out of her reverie. "She doesn't talk to me. I don't know if the others have seen her or if she talks to them. I'm sorry I can't help you, Minako.

"I did ask her about you, though. The only thing she said to me since you two broke up was that she didn't want to see you."

Minako looked at her plate, wishing she could force herself to eat even a single piece of the muffin in front of her.

Makoto looked sympathetically at her friend. "You do know you're not leaving until you eat that, right?"

Minako looked at her friend, eyes serious. "Good thing I don't have anywhere to be today."

* * *

"How did it go, Minako?"

"I didn't get to see her. Mako stopped me and told me that Rei said she didn't want to see me. Then she dragged me to the restaurant she's working at."

Setsuna nodded into the phone, even though the other woman couldn't see it. "I'm sorry, Minako. Don't take it to heart, though. Remember what she's going through is worse than what you're going through."

Minako nodded as well. "I'm trying not to. I was supposed to just be calling to let you know that I'm back in the building. I'm available to do anything else you have planned for this afternoon."

Setsuna's voice was unsure, which made the idol nervous. "Are you sure about that?"

Minako shrugged. "Yeah. What else is left?"

"The only real thing you had to do today was the photo shoot with Kei. I was just about to call his manager and cancel it. Are you sure you still want to go through with it?"

Minako sighed. She didn't. "I may as well get it over with."

"Minako, you have to make your relationship believable for the cameras. If you can't walk in here and convince me that you want to do this shoot, I'm going to cancel it. I'm giving you five minutes, then I want you in my office. If you're late, I'm cancelling the shoot."

The blond didn't have a chance to respond before her manager hung up the phone. She looked into her vanity mirror. It was time to become an actress.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're going along with this."

"It's a part of my job, Kei. I have to do this."

The teen smiled. "You don't have to, but I'm still glad you are.

"You do know you have to pretend to like me, right?"

Minako shook her head. "No. I have to pretend to love you. Don't get the wrong idea from this. I still don't want to be near you."

Kei smiled. "I know. I still love you though, V-chan."

"I am not-"

"It's time you guys."

Minako sighed and walked to the set for the photo shoot. The cameras were big, the lighting was hot, her shoes hurt her feet, the flashes of light blinded her, and she was with one of the most annoying creatures on the planet. She couldn't wait until this was over and she could get back to her Reiko.

Until then, she smiled, she posed, and she kissed Kei.

* * *

"I didn't think you could do it, Minako. You really are a good actress."

The weary blond smiled. "It's all a part of the job. You taught me that one."

Setsuna smiled and rubbed the head laying in her lap. "You learned well. Your pictures were quite believable."

Minako frowned. "You don't think Rei will get upset when she sees them do you?"

The older woman's smile fell back into the unfeeling mask she always wore. "I can't answer that."

The blond sat up. "I'm going to call her."

Setsuna eased the girl's head back down into her lap. "That won't work, Minako. If she hasn't answered you yet, she's not about to. Wait for her."

Minako sighed. She knew the other woman was right, but she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to give up hope. She didn't want to not be missed.

A/N: This chapter is shorter than my filler chapter lol. I tried to make it longer, but it wasn't cooperating. Either way, here it is. Tell me what you think. Also, Rei's gonna be back next chapter. Poor girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Yeah, I talked to her, Mina. She still doesn't want to see you. She's fine though."

Makoto glared at her friend. She was ignored. "I'm taking care of her Minako; stop worrying so much. She's fine."

The brunette crossed her arms and turned away from her difficult friend. "Relax, Mina. Calm down. Don't cry, everything will work out.

"I'll tell her. Go back to work. Bye, Mina.

"You're a douchebag." The woman's words were puctuated by a punch to the chest. "Don't just stand there; say something for yourself."

"I don't have anything to say."

"You could at least talk to her once, Rei! She's worried fucking sick about you!" Another punch to the chest. The miko winced, but didn't show any other sign of the pain the other woman knew she felt.

"I don't want to see her. It's hard enough knowing that she's with him; I don't want to see it in person."

Makoto crossed her arms again. "You know she wouldn't do that in front of you."

"An even better reason for me to stay exactly where I am. I don't want her to forget that she has a boyfriend."

"She doesn't want to have one. You made that choice for her."

The miko sat down on the ground. "I know, but you should have seen the way she was looking at him. I didn't want to stand in the way of that."

"You know better than I do what you saw, but I know what I've seen, and Minako has never loved anyone the way she loves you. Do you think she would be calling me this much were you anyone else? You shouldn't treat the love of your life like this. Stop being a bitch and get the fuck out of the woods."

Rei frowned up at her friend. "I'll do as I please."

"I'm well aware of that. Stubborn prick. Usagi's been looking for you, though, and she's scared to come out here."

Rei looked back at the ground.

Makoto looked at her friend, incredulity written on her features. "You've got to be kidding me. You won't even go back for her?"

Rei looked up. "Have you seen the pictures?"

Makoto frowned. "What pictures?"

Rei's gaze returned to the grass. "The ones with her and him."

Makoto's frown dissipated. She had seen them. "Yeah, I did."

"That hurts, Mako. It's not just the fact that she's with someone else. That always hurt before. It's the fact that she looks so happy with someone else and she freaking knows. She knows how I feel, and she still fell in love with someone else."

Makoto kneeled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She's pretending, Rei. She's always been good at hiding her pain when it matters, and that's what she's doing now. She'd be having an easier time if you were to tell her that you were okay. Just talk to her once. You don't need to make her miserable because you're unhappy. And you're worrying Usagi, too. That is never okay."

Rei sighed. "I'll go talk to Usagi, but I can't promise you I'll talk to Minako."

Makoto stood up again. "Figures. You are a douchebag, after all."

Rei stood and glared up at her friend. "You can stop saying that."

Makoto glared back. "You can stop ignoring Minako and hurting her too. When you stop, so will I." The brunette punched the shorter woman in the chest for the third time, knocking her to the ground coughing in the process. "Get up. Don't be a pussy and a douchebag."

* * *

Rei walked into her room and saw Usagi sleeping on her futon. "Usagi, get up. I'm back."

The miko sat beside her slowly waking friend. "I heard you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

Usagi sat up, covers falling to her waist. "Rei, when was the last time you came in here? I've been here for almost a week!"

Rei didn't know if it was true or not. She hadn't been in her room in... counting the sun rises... maybe three weeks... maybe four... She should probably take a shower...

"Rei, what happened between you and Minako?"

Rei was brought out of her thought process. "It's nothing."

Usagi frowned. "Hino Rei, do not lie to me. What happened between you and Minako? I'm not going to ask you again."

Rei blinked at the seriousness of the other woman's tone. She swallowed. "We're just on a break, is all."

"Keep talking, Rei."

"There's nothing else to say."

The blond crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you have a lot more to say. Why did Minako come to me crying a few weeks ago, asking me if I could talk to you? And why have you all but buried yourself in the woods? And what in the hell is this?!"

Usai showed Rei the magazine that Setsuna had showed Minako. "She shouldn't be with him. She should be with you. Why is she not with you, Rei? And don't tell me any more bullshit ass lies, either."

Rei looked away from the magazine and the other woman. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I can believe that that much is true. Rei, I'm one of your best friends. Tell me what happened."

The miko sighed. She knew the other woman wouldn't let it go until she told her.

* * *

"And you're here because?"

"Because I live here."

Usagi slapped Rei on the arm. "I know that. I meant why aren't you with Minako!"

Rei frowned. "Why would I want to see her boo love with him all the time?"

"So he doesn't steal her away from you while you're off pouting in the woods! Stop acting like Mamoru!"

Rei smiled slightly. Mamoru had to be the stupidest man on the planet, and he left Usagi when she was most vulnerable to being taken away from someone else. Rei's smile fell. She was acting like him.

Usagi nodded, understanding the thoughts going on in her friend's mind. "You see? You're just as bad as he is! Now don't sit there and feel bad about it. Fix it. Go to Minako."

Rei folded her arms. "I can't do that."

Usagi sighed. "You're so difficult. Be glad I love you. I won't make you go to Minako, but you are going out with me. I'm not having you retreat back into the woods. You're making Mina live without you, and you're going to live without her.

"Now go take a shower. All work and no baths makes a stinky miko."

* * *

"Usagi, I don't know about this."

Rei was wearing a red mini skirt with a tight, black belly shirt. They were Usagi's. The black stilettos on her feet were her own. "Rei, you look amazing. Stop pulling your shirt down! It's supposed to be up there."

"There is no where near enough fabric here. People are staring."

"Of course they're staring. You're gorgeous."

"I want to go home, Usagi."

The blond frowned. "Absolutely not. We're going in this club. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for it to open."

Rei frowned, pulling down on the skirt again in the vain hope that it would grow. She was disappointed. "I don't club, Usagi."

"Wrong. You didn't club. You're doing it tonight."

"I don't like clubbing."

"You never even been to one."

"I've seen them on tv..."

"When?"

The miko didn't say anything. She couldn't even finish her lie.

"Look, just try to enjoy it. For my sake. Please?"

Rei shrugged. They got to the front of the line and paid, entering the establishment.

* * *

"Rei, look over there. I think she's looking at you."

The miko made no move to turn around. She simply sat at the bar, sipping her coke, and staring at a bottle of rum, wishing she could add some to her drink.

"Rei, she's coming over here!"

The woman still didn't move. "Maybe she wants to talk to you, Usagi."

Usagi frowned. "She does not. And she's almost here. Oh my gosh!"

"Hello."

The miko didn't say a word until Usagi jabbed her in the ribs. "Hey."

"What's wrong? You look so pensive."

Rei was still staring at the bottle of rum. "I am. Quite."

The woman took a seat on the bar stool beside Rei. Usagi stood, declared something about dancing, and ran off to the dance floor.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Rei put her hand out. "I could take a penny."

The other woman laughed. "I'll make it ten dollars if you tell me what's wrong."

"My thoughts are worth much more than that."

"Are you haggling for your thoughts?"

Rei shrugged. "If I'm going to talk, I may as well be compensated."

The other woman put a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I doubt I can afford privy into such a beautiful head anyway.

"Will you at least dance with me?"

Rei's gaze never moved from the bottle. "No. I do not dance."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You don't dance with women, or you don't dance?"

"You heard what I said."

The woman leaned into Rei's ear. "Why are you staring at that bottle like that? Don't tell me you're not old enough to buy it."

"I'm old enough. I just don't trust myself to get drunk with her." Rei instinctively pointed in the direction towards her friend. The other woman's gaze followed her finger, and understood why the miko didn't want to drink. Usagi was pinned between a guy and a girl, dancing as though she had not a care in the world. "There's no telling what she'll have me doing by the end of the night if I'm not sober."

The woman smiled at the scene. The blond sure was a carefree person, if her dancing was to show anything.

"I take it that you're nothing like her."

"Not in the least."

"Are you the designated driver?"

"No, she's sober. That's just how she acts."

The woman extended her hand towards Rei. "I know you already said no, but I must ask formally for a dance. And I'll buy you that bottle you've been eyeing all night."

Rei looked up at the woman. She was pretty. She was tall for a woman; a little taller than Haruka. She had pale hair that framed her face, but was mostly held up in a high pony tail on the back of her head. Her eyes were green, and her skin was the palest Rei had ever seen in person. The miko looked down at the hand in front of her. "If you think my thoughts can be bought with a penny and my dance with a bottle, you are seriously out of your mind."

The woman was undeterred, even as the miko returned her stare to the bottle behind the counter. She stood and put her hands on the bar, arms on either side of Rei, effectively trapping her. The miko looked over her shoulder at the woman.

"In that case, let me make myself clear. I do not take no for an answer. Dance with me."

Rei turned back to the bottle. The woman frowned and whipped Rei's body around on the stool violently, leaning her body against Rei's stunned frame. "If you won't dance with me, then your tongue will." Without another moment of hesitation, the woman pressed her lips hard against Rei's, forcefully parting the pinned woman's lips with her tongue.

* * *

"Rei, who was she?"

The miko wiped her mouth for the thousandth time and turned back to the bottle of rum. It really looked attractive now. "I have no idea."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You were kissing her!"

"She was kissing me."

"I never knew you were the type to let yourself get kissed."

"Did you expect me to knock her out in the middle of the club and get us both kicked out?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous. You would have dragged me into the next club you saw if we got kicked out of this one."

"Yeah, but you don't ever think that far ahead. You just follow whatever advice your temper gives you."

"That is obviously not true."

"Yes it is. I know you too well. You hsven't gotten control over your temper after a month spent in isolated training, Rei. You weren't angry about the kiss. I don't think it's wrong to say that you may have even liked it."

Rei put her elbows on the bar, leaning her weight heavily on them. Her eyes never left the bottle of rum. "You can say and believe what you want, Usagi. I know better than to argue with you."

The blond frowned and crossed her arms. "I think you should ask her out."

The miko still didn't move. "I am extremely uninterested."

"Either you do it, or I'll do it for you."

"Do what you will. She'll just be upset when I tell her that you're lying."

"Rei, if you think I'm letting you run back out into the woods after I leave you, you are mistaken. You're going to have a good time tonight, even if I have to buy you that damn bottle and force it into your stomach, and you're going to live like a normal human being and not like a social outcast."

Rei's reply was interrupted by the movement of her bottle of rum. The bartender grabbed it and walked to the other end of the bar, pausing to tell her that he was sorry to steal her eye candy, but someone was purchasing it.

Dark purple eyes travelled the length of the bar to see who the person stealing her bottle was, but there were too many people in the way for her to see.

Usagi smiled. From her standing point of view she could see who bought the bottle. "I'm gonna go dance some more."

Rei looked at her friend strangely as she walked off. When her bottle came back into her line of sight she understood why the woman had run off so quickly.

"This is my thank you. I haven't been kissed so wonderfully in a long time. Especially not by someone so beautiful."

Rei looked at the woman holding the bottle; emotions hidden. "I told you, I cannot be bought with a bottle."

The woman took a seat next to Rei. "Either you share this with me, or I sit here and drink it in your face. I should warn you, I'm a lot more forward than what you just saw after a bottle of this stuff."

Rei turned and stared at the now empty spot behind the bar. "Drink it. Your liver is in more danger than I am."

The woman smiled. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked. I could just go ask your friend."

"No need. Her name's Usagi."

The woman chuckled. "I meant that I could ask her what your name is. I'm not interested in her."

"Will you go away? I'm not interested in you."

The woman opened the bottle she was holding and took a swig straight from the bottle. Rei looked at her sideways.

"What? It's not like I'm sharing with anyone."

Rei's eyes moved back to the place where the bottle used to sit.

"I'm Yuuko." The woman extended a hand.

"Rei." The miko didn't move. "You know my name, now can you leave me alone?"

Yuuko grabbed Rei's arm, pulling her off the stool she was sitting on and holding the shorter woman against her body. "I will not leave you alone, Rei-chan."

Rei frowned. "Let go of me."

Yuuko took another swig from the bottle. "Dance with me, and I won't bother you anymore."

The miko shook herself free from her captor. "I do not dance."

Yuuko smiled. She held the rum bottle over Rei's glass of coke and poured the other woman some. "Drink that. I think your mind may change."

* * *

"Good morning."

Rei blinked. Her head hurt, the sun was too bright, she felt sick, and there was a voice in her head telling her good morning.

"You look awful, hun. Here drink this."

Rei sat up and took the glass of water, sipping it slowly. It made her feel a little better, but did nothing for her upset stomach.

"Take these. It should help with the headache and nausea."

The miko took the proffered pills from the hand in front of her, finally noticing who the hand belonged to. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me over last night."

Rei looked down and groaned. "Where are my clothes?"

Yuuko gave a pointed look to the floor beside the bed.

The miko closed her eyes, took the medication, and willed her life to end. It didn't work. "Please tell me that we didn't-"

Yuuko laughed. "No, of course not. I just stripped both of us and we had a naked pillow fight. With your one pillow."

Rei groaned again and walked to the bathroom. Yuuko followed. "Do you need me to hold your hair?"

Rei shook her head, regretting it instantly. "I need you to leave."

Yuuko frowned. "That's rather rude. You're much nicer when you're drunk."

"You shouldn't have gotten me drunk. There was a reason I didn't buy that bottle."

The taller woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing it's not because you couldn't afford it."

Having relieved herself, Rei walked back into her room, searching for something to wear. "I can afford it. I don't do things that I'm proud of when I'm drunk."

"Well, you're a damn good dancer, you're hilarious, you're a good singer, you're a very convincing flirt, and you're absolutely amazing in bed." Yuuko wrapped her arms around Rei's waist and put her chin on top of her head.

Rei frowned. "Let me go. You really need to leave. Whatever I said to you last night, I'm sorry, but I really can't do this."

Yuuko nodded and let go of Rei. "Don't apologize for anything you said drunk. You should apologize for the things you say when you're sober. Ass hole."

A lot of people had been calling Rei out of her name, lately. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

"You have no right to call me that-"

"I have every right! It's one thing for you to have a one night stand with somebody, and it's another for you to have drunken sex with them. But when you tell me that I'm the most beautiful person you've ever laid eyes on and that you want to hold me in your arms and treat me like the queen I am, it's hard for a girl not to get attached. Excuse me for trying to believe that someone cared about me, drunk or not."

Rei frowned. She really was an ass hole. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I'll leave, now. Thanks for the sex."

"Wait, don't be like that." Rei sat down on her futon, still as naked as the day she was born. There was no need for shame now, the other woman had already seen everything anyway.

"Look, I really don't remember saying any of that last night. Still, I'm sorry for being so rude. I didn't expect to wake up and see someone else here. I was in shock, that's all."

Yuuko smiled, and kneeled in front of the miko. "It's okay." The taller woman's hands found the miko's knees. "I know a way you can make it up to me."

Rei blushed. "I don't think we should-"

Yuuko laughed. "Not that, you pervert. I have an event I have to go to in a few weeks and I need a date. I can get you a dress and shoes and everything will be arranged. I just want you to be my arm candy.

"Unless you would prefer..." Yuuko parted the miko's legs and moved her face between her thighs, kissing a mark she had left the night before.

Rei's blush deepened. "No!"

Yuuko laughed. She would have to get her drunk again. She was much more fun that way.

A/N: Rei's back! I wanted to keep her hidden for a while longer, but that would make this whole story longer, so I brought her back. I missed my favorite character anyways. Hell's about to break loose, too. And thanks for the reviews, btw. They make my day.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is the most dramatic chapter I think I've written in my life. And it's so LONG. It's freaking endless. However, this is just the beginning of the turmoil I'm going to put these characters through. I have a lot more in story for them. *evil laugh*

And since this is my second week of not forgetting to update and write this fic, two chapters!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter. Also, I don't own any car models. Shoot, I don't even own a car.

Rei grunted as she fell to the ground, grunting more at the fist that pummelled her in the stomach. She flexed the muscles in her abdomen, trying to lessen the pain, but her muscles were still hurting from the workout she received with Yuuko the night before.

Her beating stopped and a hand reached out to help her up. She ignored it and stood on her own.

"You're stubborn. Why are you even out here? You know you're hurting."

Rei frowned, fully feeling every muscle in her body. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You're slow; you're grunting; you're sluggish. You need to go get some rest."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Well as fine as you are, I'm not sparring with you in this condition. Don't even think about asking the others to help you train. They'll be even more reluctant to help you than I am."

Rei scowled, crossing her burning arms over her chest. "Don't be so difficult."

"I should say that to you. I'm not killing you out here. We've become friends, Rei-chan. I'm not fighting with you anymore today. Not until you feel better. Go spar with a tree if you want to fight. I won't do it."

The creature morphed back into it's small, round form, bouncing back to the hole it resided it. "Take care of yourself. I'd hate to see that cute girl you brought out here that day crushed because you got yourself killed by being stupid."

With that, it disappeared into the hole.

Rei kicked a tree. All she did was hurt her burning leg and her now throbbing foot.

* * *

"Hey, Rei."

"What's up, Usagi?"

"You're not out in the woods, are you?"

"No." Not any more.

"What happened with you and that girl last night? I was trying to keep an eye on you, but you disappeared."

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not quite sure."

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean? Where did you go?"

"I don't really remember what happened last night. When I woke up, my head was hurting, I was naked, and she was here. She said something about me flirting with her and calling her a queen or something."

Usagi grinned. "Yeah, I was there for that. You're quite the flirt, Rei."

"I don't remember any of it."

"Don't worry; I recorded it. I don't think either of you noticed it. You were too drunk or too caught up in each other or something."

Rei groaned. "Seriously? I don't think I want to see it. She told me enough about my drunk self. Anyway, I got upset this morning when I saw her and I hurt her feelings. I apologized and she told me that to make it up to her I should go to an event with her in a few weeks."

"Oh, Rei! You totally should! I just can't believe you apologized."

"I was rude to her for no reason. Of course I would apologize."

"You never apologize to me."

"You always give me a reason."

"Shut up, Rei. Are you going to go out with her?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I do. You need to go out, and you two were so cute together. You should go Rei. When is it?"

"I don't know exactly. I just know that it's in a few weeks."

"Good. We have plenty of time to get you ready, then. I'll be over there in a few hours. I'm moving in until your date to make sure that you don't run away."

"What if I leave while you're sleeping?"

"I'll call Mako and have her haul your ass back!"

Rei sighed. "I'll get the other futon out."

* * *

"Hey, Minako."

"Hey, Kei."

The teen kissed the woman and sat down beside her. "You know, my birthday is in a few weeks."

Minako nodded.

"What are you gonna get me?"

"I hadn't planned on getting you anything. You've been monopolizing my time for months, and will be for months. That seems like more than enough to me."

Kei frowned. "That's not fair. Our relationship benefits you as much as it does me."

"I doubt that, Kei."

"Fine. But I still think you should get me something."

"I did. I won't tell you what it is, though, so don't bother asking."

The teens eyes lit up. "You already got it! You're so awesome!" He kissed her again. "Can I get a hint?"

Minako simply shook her head.

Kei smiled pervertedly. "Does it involve you and me getting naked?"

Minako stared at the boy. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Are you at least going to get naked?"

Minako stood and walked over to the door of the boys dressing room. "You wish."

* * *

"Minako!"

The blond looked at her boyfriend. "What is it, Kei?"

"My party is tomorrow. Are you ready for it?"

Minako smirked. "Nope. I don't have anything to wear, I have no idea what to do with my hair, I don't have any shoes, and I need to find a date."

Kei grinned. He knew that none of it was true. He walked up to the woman and held her in his arms. "I can't wait, Minako. I'm so excited. The day Arai Kei turns seventeen." He looked over her head and stared at nothing. His eyes shined with pure joy.

Minako smiled. She was happy for him, even if she wouldn't say it out loud.

"I'm glad I have you by my side to share this moment, V-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your V-chan?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, I'm still going to call you that. Regardless, we have a photo shoot to get to. Let's go."

* * *

"Did you get the dress and shoes I sent you?"

"Yeah, I did. They're beautiful, Yuuko-chan."

"Thanks. I've only ever seen you in red so I got you a red one. I checked your shoes when I was at your house, but I didn't know what size dress to get. Did it fit?"

"Yeah, it fits fine. A little tight-"

"It's supposed to be tight, Rei-chan. So long as you can breathe it's fine."

"I can breathe."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night. Try to be ready by six."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, love."

Rei hung up her phone and looked at the dress lying across her bed. It was a blood red strapless number with a tight bodice that accentuated her bust and revealed her back. The bottom was nearly floor-length, but had a slit in the side that showed her entire left leg. It was stunning. Rei was going to wear diamond studded earrings that Usagi insisted upon, and a diamond necklace that once belonged to her mother. Yuuko offered to give her jewelry, but she insisted that she was okay with just getting the dress and the shoes.

"You're going to be beautiful, Rei."

The miko turned around and looked at the blond standing by her door. "I guess. I'd still rather not be going."

"You'd be insulting her if you didn't go now. It's too late for her to find another date, anyway."

"I could send you."

Usagi smiled. "She made it perfectly clear that she was not at all interested in me. You'll be fine, Rei." The blond looked down at her phone when it rang. It was Makoto. She went outside and answered.

"What took you so long, Usa? You're with Rei so you couldn't have been- Were you?! You do look like Minako... Don't tell me Rei stole you from Mamoru."

Usagi laughed. "No one will ever steal me from my Mamo-chan. I was talking to Rei and I decided to come outside since I had no idea what you wanted to talk about."

"Good idea. I have the biggest surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"We're going to a party tomorrow."

Usagi's ears perked up. "Where? When? With who? Why?"

"Slow down, Usa. It's Kei's birthday party. It's tomorrow night and I think it begins at seven. Minako gave me the tickets. She gave me four. I'm going to ask Ami if she wants to go. You should ask Rei."

"I can't ask her. Rei has a date tomorrow."

"Crap, you're right. I forgot about that. Well ask Mamoru. It's supposed to be semi-formal. I can't wait."

"Alright, I'll ask. You want to ride together or do you want to meet up there?"

"We can ride together. I'll drive. Just tell Mamoru to meet you at Rei's place around six thirty. I'll see you around that time. Later."

"Bye Mako."

* * *

"Minako, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Sets. You do too."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Minako stood and walked beside her friend. If she were the type to admit such things, she'd say she was nervous about seeing Kei tonight. However, she wasn't the type, and she wasn't trying to impress him. Not even a little bit. Nope. Not at all.

"Minako, you are the true embodiment of beauty." Her hair was swept up in a fancy chignon with loose curls framing her face and hanging at the base of her neck. She was wearing a gold dress that tied around the back of her neck and dipped between her breasts and below her navel. Her entire back was exposed. The hem of the dress was right above her ankles. Her heels were gold, open-toe stilletos that showed off her french-tipped toe nails. Kei barely resisted the urge to kiss her adorable, exposed belly button.

The blond blushed. "Thank you, Kei." He extended his arm for her and she took it as she had done many times before.

She didn't say it, but she thought that Kei looked amazing as well. He was dressed in a form-fitting white suit with silver trim and silver shoes. The couple contrasted nicely, her gold against his silver.

All eyes were on them as they entered the dance hall where the party was being held.

* * *

"Oh my God."

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Rei paled. She wanted to run as fast as she could away from this place and never come back.

She had never seen Minako look so beautiful, or so happy. The blond had her hand laced through Kei's arm and was smiling brightly as though everything was right in the world. Rei looked behind the couple and locked eyes with Setsuna. The woman didn't appear phased, but she excused herself from the two idols and made her way toward the miko.

Rei turned to her date. "Excuse me for a moment, will you, Yuuko-chan?"

Setsuna and Rei met in a back hallway outside of the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought Makoto said you had a date and couldn't come."

"I am on my date. I didn't know this was where I was coming. I didn't even know this was going on!"

Setsuna frowned. "Who are you here with?"

"A girl named Yuuko. I met her a few weeks ago at a club."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "What's her last name?"

"I don't know."

"Rei, are you dating the model Oshiro Yuuko? Minako's ex-girlfriend?"

Rei's eyes widened. Maybe she should have listened when Minako talked about Yuuko. "I don't know. I didn't know she was a model. I don't even know her last name. We may not even be talking about the same person."

Setsuna shook her head. "There's only one person named Yuuko here. I checked the guest list personally. She's works at the same company Minako and I do."

"If you checked the list, how did you not know I was coming?"

"Your name wasn't on there. Company members and friends don't have to list their dates."

Rei frowned. "So I'm dating Minako's ex?"

"Apparently. Rei, are you ready to face her? It's only a matter of time before she sees you, especially looking like that and with the company you have for the night. Not to mention that the other girls are coming. They'll draw even more attention to you."

Rei sighed. "I don't want to see her yet."

Setsuna had a serious look on her face. "Then you'd better get out of here before she sees you. I have to go back before anyone knows I'm missing, but you had better decide what you want to do. Yuuko is a difficult girl; she won't just let you leave. Either sneak out, or prepare to face Minako."

The older woman didn't wait for a reply. She turned and left the miko in the hall with her thoughts.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful."

"They're already in here. We're late."

"It's okay. Let's just hurry up and find a seat."

Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru walked through the large gathering of people looking for a table with four empty seats.

Usagi spotted a familiar face at the table they chose. "Hey, Yuuko-san. What are you doing here? Where's Rei?"

"Hello, Usagi-san. Rei went outside for a moment. I didn't know you would be coming as well."

Usagi nodded. "I'm a really good friend with Kei's girlfriend, Minako. These are more of my friends and my boyfriend." She introduced them each in turn.

"I didn't know you knew Mina. We worked together for a while."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You're the model? Oshiro Yuuko?"

Yuuko nodded. "Yep. That's me."

Usagi looked at the table. "Oh crap."

* * *

Rei looked into the hall and saw her friends walk in. To her dismay, she saw them sit with Yuuko. Rei sighed and steeled herself. She had never been a coward; she would face Minako tonight, come what may. She opened the door and returned to her seat.

* * *

"Rei?"

The miko cringed. All the laughter at the table died down at the sound of the idol's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuko spoke up. "She's my date."

Minako's eyes widened. The other woman misread her action. "What's wrong? You didn't think I would pine for you forever did you?"

The blond frowned at the back of the miko's head. "Can you even look at me, Reiko?"

Rei dropped her head.

"Rei, please. You knew I was here. You can't say you didn't want to see me when you came here."

The miko reluctantly met the blue eyes she had been avoiding for over two months. She internally cursed when she saw the tears in them.

Yuuko blinked at the scene before her a few times. "You two know each other?"

Minako's eyes never left Rei's as she answered. "Yeah. She's my ex. She's my best friend."

Yuuko's eyes widened at the revelation. "Don't tell me this is the girl you were talking to that night..."

Minako nodded.

"And she's the one you left to go see..."

The blond nodded again.

The model groaned. She had slept with both of them, they had slept with each other. This was too complicated.

Minako put a hand on Rei's cheek. "I missed my miko. You didn't have to disappear on me like you did."

Rei wished that she could take her eyes off of the pained blue ones in front of her. "I couldn't bear to watch. I had to leave. It was easier that way."

"You could have told me that you were alive, at least. One phone call. One two minute visit. Even a letter. Something, Rei."

"I couldn't. It hurt too much."

"Do you think it was easy for me? I had to pretend to like all of this. I didn't get to hide myself away, Rei. I've never been away from you since I met you. It hurt to suddenly not have you in my life."

The miko looked down. Minako bent and recaptured her eyes. "Please don't leave me like that again, koi."

"Mi-chan, you can't talk like that with all these people around. You have to be with your boyfriend. Not me."

Minako stood, letting her hand fall to her side. "You made that choice, but you're right. For now, my obligation is to him. Don't think I'll let you go, though. And I'll be damned if you disappear from my life like that again." The blond walked off to rejoin Kei, leaving a silently stunned group of people at the table behind her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rei and Yuuko turned at the sound of Kei's voice.

Rei spoke before Yuuko could. "I assume you're talking to me. I'm here because I was invited by Yuuko-chan. Had I known this event was in celebration of you, I would never have come."

"No one's making you stay. Get out of here."

"Kei stop talking to her like that. You have no right. This is a public event." Minako's hands were on her hips and her voice booked no argument.

The teen frowned, but put a hand on the small of Minako's back, smiling in satisfaction when the miko glared. "She's right; this is public. Just remember that she's mine now. You gave her up."

He said nothing else as he walked away from the angry miko, pulling his girlfriend along and ignoring the fact that she was looking over her shoulder.

* * *

"Rei, you shouldn't be out here being anti-social."

The miko looked at her blond friend. The idol saw the slight glaze over the other woman's eyes, indicating her inebriation. "I got tired of looking at you two."

Minako smiled bitterly. "I'm tired of it, too. I'd rather look at us two."

Rei leaned back against the wall, allowing it to fully support her weight. She didn't feel much like standing any more. "You look quite content where you are."

The idol copied her friend and leand her back against the wall, staring through the glass at the people inside the hall. She had a feeling she could see it better than her friend did, however. "I'm not. It's pretend. He's pretty patient, though. I keep telling him that this means nothing, but he keeps trying."

"Is he having any luck?"

The blond looked at her friend. "Of course not. I still love you."

Rei frowned. "You can stop telling me that lie now."

Minako frowned as well, and stood to face her friend. "I'm not lying. I do love you. I've never given you a reason to doubt my love for you!"

The miko scoffed and whipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Her hazy eyes met that of the idol. "Yet you go and fall in love with him."

Minako felt her lips tighten. She was trying desperately to remember that Rei was drunk. Her patience was failing, quickly. "I didn't fall in love with him. I don't even like him. He's just a kid, Rei. I love you!"

Rei rolled her eyes; another sign of her drunken state. "Tell me anything, Minako. You know you fell for that bleached out, Mamoru-looking, piece of shit in there. You never even really wanted to be with me."

Minako would have laughed at the comparison had she not been concentrating all of her energy on staying calm. She kept reminding herself, Rei is drunk. "Rei, you're out of your mind. I love you! Only you!"

"Whatever, Minako. You just used me because I said I loved you. Well, you know what, I don't need you. I've got Yuuko. She's better than you'll ever be."

The blond felt her control slipping. "You can't be serious. I should be asking you if you ever loved me. You moved on rather quickly."

"I'm better than you. You moved on while we were still together."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do not love that brat!"

The miko simply scoffed again and forced her body off of the wall. "Yeah, right. And you actually loved me. You should learn to tell the truth Mi-"

Minako lost it. Rei's sentence was cut short due to the punch the blond sent to her jaw. The miko didn't hesitate in sending an equally hard punch to the angry idols chin.

* * *

Usagi looked at the door where she had seen Rei disappear. She saw Minako heading in that direction. She smiled. The two needed to have some alone time.

* * *

Minako stepped back, but brought her fist up to the miko's stomach, causing the woman to lose her breath for a moment. She punched the dazed woman in the jaw. Rei's head whipped violently to the side as she fell onto her back. She looked up in time to see a gold heel coming for her stomach and grabbed it, pulling hard and causing the idol to fall onto her back. Wasting no time, Rei stood up, kicking the blond in the ribs once she was on her feet.

* * *

Haruka left Michiru and headed toward the bar. Her eye caught sight of movement outside the ball room. She ran as fast as she could to the door.

* * *

Yuuko wondered where her date had disappeared to. She set off looking for her, not trusting her to be alone in her drunken state. Her eyes fell on the door her date had walked out of. Her pace increased dramatically.

* * *

Minako rolled to her side and stood up. Her ribs were bruised, and her dress was tearing, but she didn't care. She had a miko to kill.

* * *

Kei was laughing with a few of his friends when he realized that his girlfriend was no longer by his side. He looked around the room, but didn't see her anywhere. Another look around showed no signs of her ex, either. Kei excused himself from his friends and ran to the hallway.

* * *

Minako lunged forward, her shoulder connecting with Rei's stomach. She tackled the woman to the ground and straddled her, preparing to punch her in the face. Rei moved quicker and grabbed Minako's hair from behind her, yanking the blond's head back painfully. The idol whimpered, but used her nails to dig into the sides of Rei's face. The miko grabbed Minako's hands with her own and held them away from her face. The two women glared at each other, caught at a momentary stand-still.

* * *

Yuuko, Haruka and Kei reached the door at the same time. Neither paused to greet the other, they immediately ran to the women on the floor of the hallway, and seperated them.

Neither woman could go back into the party in their state. Their hair was deshevelled, their makup was matted and runny, and their dresses were torn in the most inappropriate of places. Yuuko grabbed Rei and carried the drunk woman to her car. Haruka helped Minako to the bathroom, and Kei went back to the party. He had to explain his girlfriend's disappearance and find an excuse to leave himself.

A/N: I've had that planned for SUCH a long time now. Minako and Rei are such good fighters... There's even more drama after this, and I'm not sure if I'll let Rei and Minako get back together. They may not ever be friends again. I'm not sure. I may even have someone die... who knows. *evil laugh*

I'm gonna respond to the reviews here because they're all spoiler-y and I couldn't put them at the beginning.

Honulicious: awww maybe you'll like Yuuko more later. She's not really a bitch... She's just pushy. She was the same way when she convinced Minako to date (and have sex with) her a few months before she met Rei. As for it being reparable... well, I never promised it would be, did I? Just kidding. Mina can over look this, but there will be more drastic things in the future for those two. And thank you so much for the last comment! Usagi is pretty stupid in this. Her camera and good intentions get everyone in trouble lol.

Jedi Caro: are drunken fight nights better? :D

yuuki yami: haha you were right, Minako is gonna kill Rei. Well, she tried. She can't really play the jealous ex at the party, and she's actually good friends with Yuuko, so those two won't be fighting. And no one knows that they had sex (Usagi is too slow to catch on to it lol). Minako doesn't even know how the two of them met.

Fireandlove and Reimina: you totally stole the cool points i was going to give myself for no one pointing out the fact that Yuuko was Minako's ex lol. I couldn't just let her disappear! I love my OCs too much.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This was even harder to write than the last chapter. I need to go write a humor fic to take my mind off the pain of this one. You M/R lovers will see what I mean. Ugh. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter. Also, I don't own any car models. Shoot, I don't even own a car.

Three sets of eyes looked the the young bloody idol with varying looks.

Setsuna hid her worry behind her "I know it all" mask, as Haruka had deemed it a few days ago. Minako knew she was worried regardless. Kei looked like he was about to cry, but Minako wasn't sure if it was because she had ruined his birthday party, because he didn't get to open his gifts, because his arm candy was hurt, or because he actually cared about her. She figured it was a large mix of the first three with a potential dab of the last one. Haruka was grinning. Minako was sure that had something to do with who she was fighting and her state of undress at the moment. She was still waiting to hear the older blond's perverted jokes. She was sure they were inappropriate for the present moment, but couldn't wait until they were alone. She didn't doubt they would make her feel better.

Setsuna spoke first. "That was quite the scene you just caused, Minako."

"I can imagine. Good thing no one else saw, right?" The young woman smiled, but she received no smile in return. She sighed and continued dressing her wounds.

"Sets, relax. Everything will be fine."

"I have not doubt about whether or not you will heal properly, nor do I doubt whether your publicity will be affected, whether the media caught sight of you or not."

Minako knew what what the older woman was talking about, and knew that that was another conversation that had to wait until another time. She would enjoy that one significantly less than the one with Haruka.

Satisfied with the bandaging she put on her ribs, Minako stood up and put on the shirt Setsuna brought for her.

Kei ran up to the now dressed idol and wrapper his arms around her neck. His tears finally fell free and ran down his cheeks. "Don't scare me like that any more. Just because I call you V-chan doesn't mean you can go off fighting like you really are her. I don't want you to die like she did."

Minako sighed. This boy really didn't know a thing about who she was. She was wrong to have worried. "I'm not going to die, Kei. I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been in a fight before, and that wasn't even my first fight with Rei." Minako didn't mention that it wasn't even the fourth or fifth. She and her second in command use to go head to head all the time, and Rei was a lot tougher sober than drunk.

The blond reached up and wiped the boy's tears off of his face. He held her hands against his cheeks. "I'm fine, Kei. My pride is more hurt than anything. We came to a stand still and she was drunk. If she was sober she would have beat my ass."

Kei looked down at her, worry etched in his features.

"Relax. If she were sober we never would have had that fight in the first place. I'm the one who has no self-control. She never would have lost it like I did."

The teen ran his fingers through Minako's flaxen hair. "It's not your fault. I blame her."

Minako laughed. "You don't even know what happened."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "You're right. I think it's time you tell us that story."

* * *

Usagi looked around, thoroughly confused. "Hey Mako, when was the last time you saw Rei?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't remember. Why?"

"And where's Yuuko?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Minako and Kei are gone too."

Makoto looked around. "Seems like they are. So what?"

Usagi frowned. "That doesn't seem suspect to you?"

Makoto shook her head. "They probably left to go have sex or something."

Usagi's frown deepened. She had no idea whether or not either of the couples were sexually active, but she did know that she saw Minako disappear with Rei before either of the other two left. "Minako followed Rei into the hallway a while ago. They were gone for a while before the others left."

Makoto just shrugged. "Maybe they made up."

Usagi shook her head. There was something wrong with this whole scenario.

She was deep in thought when Michiru spoke to her.

"Oh, hello, Michiru."

"Are you alright, Usa? You look like you're bothered by something."

The blond shook her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Michiru nodded. "Have you seen Haruka lately? She left to get drinks a while ago and didn't come back."

"I think she went with the rest of them." Usagi turned to Makoto. "Still think they're having sex?" Michiru raised and eyebrow, but didn't question the woman. She was known to be odd at times. A blond head turned back in Michiru's direction. "I don't know where she is, but I have a feeling she's somewhere with Minako, Rei, Yuuko, and Kei."

Michiru frowned. "Why would they be together?"

Usagi shrugged. "I have no idea, but I don't have a good feeling about it."

* * *

"Stay at my place tonight."

"No, thank you. I already told you I'm not having sex with you, Kei."

The teen frowned. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I don't want you going to your place tonight. That crazy woman knows where you live. I won't ask if I can stay with you, but I'm asking that you'll stay with me. At least for tonight. Please?"

Minako smiled. "Kei, I'm fine. I don't need your protection." The blond ignored the nostalgia she felt this conversation bringing.

Kei grabbed the woman's arms. "I know you don't. You're a lot tougher than I am, anyway. I just want you to be safe, and she can't find you if you're at my house."

Minako closed her eyes and willed the nostalgia away again. She didn't need to think about how Rei always said those words to her. "Kei, I'm fine." She opened her eyes and saw the tears in his. She sighed, cursing her weakness. "Fine, Kei. I'll stay at your place tonight."

The teen brightened immediately. He grabbed her hand and led her to the car that waited for them outside.

* * *

Setsuna looked out the window at the pair of idols getting into the car. "Oh, Rei. What have you done?"

She sighed and started back to the party. It wouldn't do good for both the idols and the managers to go missing.

* * *

"Hey, Michi. You miss me?"

"I did. Where did you go? And you came back without drinks."

Haruka grinned. "You're so observant. Want to have drunk sex tonight that badly?"

Michiru hit her lover on the arm. "What happened? You were gone too long and you came back without what you left for."

Haruka's grin widened. "I had to go break up some kinky girl sex in the hall way."

Usagi frowned. "You can't mean Rei and Minako."

Makoto grinned. "Told you."

Haruka looked at the other blond at the table. "Yep, those two. Ripped dresses, messed up hair, scratches. It was quite the scene."

Makoto and Usagi laughed. Michiru crossed her arms. "Haruka, they weren't really having sex, were they?"

Haruka lost her grin. "Nah. It's just easier to start bad news off with a joke."

Usagi and Makoto's laughter died instantly. Usagi shakily asked, "What happened?"

Haruka looked at the smaller blond and wrapped around Michiru's waist, getting strength from her lover's proximity. "They got into a fight."

* * *

"You can sleep in my bed; it's more comfortable. I'll sleep in the guest room down the hall. I'll be in there. If you need anything, just wake me up.

"You can wear this to sleep in. There's a bathroom in there. I don't have girl shampoo, so you're gonna have to smell like me tomorrow. You already know where the kitchen is. You're welcome to anything in there. I can stop you by your house tomorrow to get some clothes."

Minako nodded. Kei was being really generous by letting her stay at his place. "You don't have to go out of your way for me. I'm fine. I can get something to wear from the studio tomorrow."

The teen nodded. "All right. Well, there's cable on the tv. You can order pay-per-view, if you want. I don't really know what you'd like to watch."

Minako shook her head. "It's okay. I think I'll just go to sleep now."

Kei nodded again. "Okay. I'll let you get ready for bed then. Good night, Minako."

The blond smiled. "Good night."

Kei was about to leave, when he remembered something. "Minako, my birthday's almost over." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I never got to find out what my gift was."

Minako smiled at his pout. "Come here."

The teen walked up to the woman. "Yes?"

"Close your eyes." Minako reached into her purse and pulled out a key ring, with a single key attached. "Here. It's at my house, but you can go get it later."

Key's eyes widened when he saw the key. It was for a Jaguar. "Minako! You really shouldn't have! Why spend so much on me?!"

The woman grinned. "I wouldn't have the money without you, so I figured I may as well spend it on you. It's my thank you."

Kei shook his head. "You should be saving this money! You could by a house with that much money."

"I'm aware of that. I wanted to get you something that you could actually use, though. Your manager told me that you don't already have a car, so I bought you one."

The younger idol frowned. "You could have gotten me a Suzuki. Or a Honda."

"I highly doubt Arai Kei would be driving around in a Honda. Look, just take it, okay. Please?"

Kei eyed the key wearily for another moment before he took it from her hand. He pulled her body tight against his, being careful not to hurt her wounded ribs. "Thank you, V-chan."

Minako never got to say a word before his lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

"Minako started it?!"

"She said she did. She was really upset about it. Poor girl. It's hard for the woman you love to tell you you don't love them." Haruka gave a pointed look to Michiru. The latter hid her face behind her champaigne glass, not saying a word.

Usagi felt like crying. "I didn't think they would fight. If I had known I would have stopped Minako from going out there."

Haruka turned sympathetic eyes on the worried woman. "Don't worry, kitten. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault for not knowing any more than it is Rei's fault for speaking or Minako's fault for acting on her pain. Shit happens. That's all."

Usagi nodded, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. "Are they alright?"

"They're both fine. They've done more damage to each other in the past than they did tonight."

Usagi's eyes fell to the table. She willed her tears away. She wouldn't cry in front of all these people. She would hold her head up high, smile, and dance the night away. Later, when she was alone in her bedroom, she would cry for her best friends who had no idea how to deal with each other. Not now. Not when she was at a party.

Her friends gave her pitying looks, understand exactly how she was feeling at the moment.

Usagi raised her head, smile firmly planted on her face, and only a little too exaggerated. "Makoto, come on, let's go reclaim our lovers on the dance floor."

The brunette blushed. "What lover?"

Usagi waved her hand. "You think I don't know about you and Ami? Don't take me for a fool just because I'm a little slow at times, Mako."

The blond grabbed the hand of the shocked woman and led her to the dancing blunette woman and raven man.

Haruka looked at her lover, disbelief evident on both of their faces. "Did you know?"

Michiru shook her head, a little too stunned to speak.

* * *

Yuuko looked over at the sleeping woman in her car. Sighing, she got out and carried her into the shrine. She put the miko down on her futon and cradled her head in her lap.

"You're not going to believe this when you wake up, love."

* * *

Minako's eyes widened when she felt the proof of her boyfriend's arousal against her stomach, but he held her too tightly for her to get away. She closed her eyes, remembering the embrace of a man. It had been a very long time. She had kissed Kei many times during the course of their relationship, but had never let things get this heated.

The teen willed himself to pull away from Minako. She saw his arousal in his darkening grey eyes. "Minako, you're not drunk are you?"

The blond shook her head.

"Good." He didn't explain himself before he connected his mouth with hers again. Leaning down, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and picked her up; holding her against his lean frame. He carried them over to his king-sized water bed and gently lay her down in the middle, reluctantly breaking the kiss in the process.

Kei took a good look at the woman in the middle of his bed. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her lips were red and swollen, her tee was tight and riding up her belly, and the bottom of her dress was around her hips, having ridden up when she wrapped her legs around him. Kei groaned, looking at her gold thong and the wetness that was evident there.

Resisting the urge to taste her, he leaned down and kissed the belly button he had wanted to play with all night. Minako put her fingers in his hair and pulled his head up to hers.

"Kei, we shouldn't do this."

The teen looked saddened. The fact did nothing to lessen the evidence of the arousal on his face. "I know. But if we're going to stop, you're going to have to forcibly stop me. I can't stop myself." He brought his lips down to hers again and his hands found the sides of her stomach, just below the bandage that wound around her torso.

Minako groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his lips down to her neck, being careful not to leave a mark. His hands inched upwards, bringing her shirt up in the process.

Minako wanted to tell him to stop. She wanted to say that she didn't want to do this. She wanted to not want to do this. She wanted to be with Rei. That thought helped her find her voice. "Kei, I can't. I don't love you."

The teen leaned up and looked at his girlfriend's eyes. He smiled sadly. "I know. I don't expect you to. You still love her, don't you?" His hands played with the exposed base of her breasts. He wasn't moving them upward anymore.

The woman found that she could not meet his eyes. "I do."

Kei kissed her again, much more gently than before. "I know. I see it in your eyes. Let me ease your pain, beautiful." He pulled her shirt up, exposing her breasts to the cool air around them, watching with joy as the nipples hardened. His fingers teased them for a moment before he leaned down to suck one gently.

Minako threw her head back in pleasure. She never could deny sex. Even her love for Rei couldn't teach her that.

* * *

"You're awake."

Rei's sleepy eyes fell on Yuuko's smiling face. Then she felt the pain. "Why does my body hurt?"

Yuuko continued stroking her lover's hair. "Because you and Minako decided you wanted to go to war at the party. And because you're sobering up."

Rei squeezed her eyes shut. Her jaw hurt, her ribs and stomach hurt, and her head was throbbing. None of it compared to the pain in her cheeks, though. She started to bring a hand up, but Yuuko stopped her.

"Don't touch. I cleaned the wounds while you were sleeping. I don't need you to mess with the bandages."

Rei frowned. "What bandages?"

Yuuko let go of the miko's hands and continued stroking her hair. "The ones I had to put on your face. It looks like Minako scratched you."

"Why did we fight?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there. You two were in the hallway when we found you."

"'We'? Who is 'we'?"

"Me, Kei, and some blond dude. It seemed like he knew you guys, but I'm not sure who he was."

Rei nodded. "That must have been Haruka. And he's a she."

Yuuko blinked a few times. "Wow. Good disguise." Rei tried to sit up, but quickly realized it was a futile effort and lay back down. Minako had hurt her ribs pretty badly.

"Where's Minako? Is she okay?"

The taller woman shrugged. "I don't know where they took her. I was just trying to get you out of there before anyone saw you or you decided you wanted to pull more of her hair out. She was about as good as you are, from what I could tell. You were in a stalemate when we saw you."

Rei nodded and closed her eyes. She was hurting, she had hurt Minako, and she didn't remember any of it.

* * *

"Are you okay with this? I should have asked before, but, are you?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kei nodded as well, and moved down from licking the blond's belly button. He would have time to play with it later. He pulled the remnants of the woman's dress off of her hips and set his mouth to work, not bothering to remove the remaining piece of clothing from her body.

He smiled when her back arched and her nails dug into his shoulders.

* * *

Yuuko marveled at the feel of her girlfriend's hair as she slept. "I should ask her what she uses on it. It's so soft."

The model smiled at the face in her lap. "She looks so much like a warrior princess. Battle wounds, bruises, scars. And she's so beautiful."

She grabbed one of Rei's hands. "But her skin is so soft. I would expect her hands to be rough, but they're so dainty and soft. Her skin is better than mine."

Yuuko returned her gaze to the miko's face. "I wonder what happened between her and Minako. Mina said she was her best friend; why would they have been fighting like that?"

* * *

"Oh God!" Minako's back arched painfully upwards as she reached her peak, chest heaving even as she relaxed back onto the water mattress.

Kei climbed up to lay beside his girlfriend. "Was it good?"

The exhausted blond nodded, too worn out to speak.

The teen smiled. "Good. I've never done it before so I didn't know if I'd be any good at it."

Minako blinked at the other idol. "You've never given head, or you've never had sex."

"Neither. I never had a chance."

Minako sat up. "You never had sex before?"

Kei shook his head. "Nope. I haven't really had a girlfriend before. I didn't have time for one when I first became an idol at fourteen, and my manager watched me too closely for me to ever have a one-night-stand."

The blond blinked. "Seriously?"

Kei nodded. "Yeah. I still haven't, really."

Minako blushed. They never did finish. She straddled the boy, kissing him roughly in the process. Her hands ran over his exposed chest, feeling his still developing muscles. Her hands reached the button on his pants, and she opened them expertly. She pushed them down his hips as far as her arms could reach along with his boxers, smiling into the kiss when she felt his hardness poke her in the thigh.

She grabbed him, breaking the kiss as he moaned.

"Kei, have you ever gotten head before?"

* * *

Ami's eyes widened as Makoto told her the details of her friends' night. "Maybe they weren't ready to see each other yet."

"Probably not."

* * *

Kei groaned and grabbed the blond head between his legs, ceasing it's motion. "Come here."

Minako crawled up the boys body sensually, pausing to lick and kiss places along his chest. As soon as she was close enough, he crushed his lips against hers and rolled on top of her, minding her wounds. His fingers teased her nipples again as he positioned himself between her thighs. He broke the kiss and looked her in her eyes.

"You have one last chance to say you don't want to do this."

Minako reached down and grabbed him, positioning him at her entrance and raised her hips, bringing him inside of herself. Kei closed his eyes and groaned. He moved her legs in the direction of her head and ground into her. Minako ignored how similar this situation was to the one she had with Rei and lost herself in the sensation and her hands in Kei's hair.

* * *

Rei held the ice pack gently on her jaw.

"What on Earth were you two fighting about?"

"I have no idea. I don't remember anything but waking up bleeding with bruises."

Yuuko shook her head. "That's insain. You two are so violent. I don't know how neither of you were screaming in pain."

Rei shrugged. She didn't remember any of it, but she figured it had to do with their pain tolerance.

"I think you should get your bones checked to see if anything is broken."

Rei shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Nothing hurts bad enough to be broken."

Yuuko was unconvinced, but didn't argue. "Just don't do too much strenuous work."

"Stop worrying. I heal fast. I'll be looking like the day you met me in less than a week, I'm sure."

Yuuko looked uncertain. Rei kissed her on the lips. "Relax. You'll see."

A/N: Ugh. Straight sex. Eww. And I hope it's evident that Minako did more damage to Rei than Rei did to Minako. Mina's still really insecure about not having time to train, but she's almost as good as sober Rei who trains everyday. And Mina's such a horn dog. I really can't let her say no to sex. But unlike Rei said last chapter, she's actually doing better than Rei. (Rei ran off and had sex a little over a month after they broke up. Minako's been holding out for almost three. They don't know that about each other, though.) Just had to point those things out.

All of that being said, my poor OCs aren't feeling much better than M/R. They have feelings too, so try not to hate them too much. I'm not exactly nice to them. They just want some M/R loving. Anyways, let me know what you think. I feed off of reviews. Don't let me starve :P

(And did anyone else catch the hint of the issue between Michi/Haru? I can't have them living in paradise while everyone else is suffering, now can I? And Mako/Ami are having their own problems, as well. I'll probably deal with those in another fic, though. I have too much going on in this one already.)

One last thing before I end the longest A/N I've ever written in my life. I don't like Mamoru. That was kinda harsh, lol. I don't dislike him per se, but I can't write him. His name will show up because he's undeniable a part of Usagi, but I will always put him in another part of the room for some reason because I don't feel like trying to get inside his head. In this, while Michiru was talking to Usagi and Makoto, he was dancing with Ami. Just making sure that everything is clear.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Have you ever read one of those Marvel comics that came out in the 90s and saw the "Meanwhile..." box? Those always made me laugh. Anyways, this chapter is happening at the same time as the last one, hence the "Meanwhile..." comment. Sorry, I'm done being a nerd. One more thing, this starts after the conversation Haruka, Michiru, Usagi and Makoto had last chapter.

I love the reviews. You guys should see me in here grinning because I'm not the only person who had a heart break over the story that torments me at night lol. I'm all like "YES! YES! YESSS! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I MADE THAT UP! *fist pump*" Then I laugh at myself and feel silly for letting my thoughts control me that much. And is no one upset about the obvious intimacy Rei and Yuuko have? Like, sex for Minako doesn't really mean anything, but for Rei, sex, and a date, and letting that person bandage you when you're all beat up and useless, and sleeping together sans sex, and fingers in hair... Haha the power of straight sex to distract... *claims cool points that I tried to get a few chapters ago*

Honulicious: in order for love to prosper, someone must get hurt. Sad to say, it gets a lot worse. I'm trying to figure out an at least semi-happy end, but my muse wants everyone bleeding and dead and hurting. (And we can totally pretend that there was a condom. I can't imagine putting him and her together THAT intimately. I just didn't feel like writing it cuz it's so unsexy lol.) I want my OTP back together, but the things I have to do to my characters... just ugh. And I didn't really think about Mina getting anyone else anything with her money, but she totally does. It makes Kei too significant if she doesn't. Let's say she pays for half of Ami's college, all of Makoto's and buys Mamoru and Usagi a small condo. Better? You'll see what she does for Rei later. *wink*

Da Pyro's Love: omg thank you SOO MUCH! I felt the same way getting the ideas, and it's even harder to write them, then I have to edit and UGH! You get to read it once; it haunts my mind for DAYS. Fair warning: it gets worse before it gets better. But yeah, everyone is gonna feel like bull crap and I'm gonna make them all suffer for being stupid. Pay back is coming, but that hurt more to write than anything I ever wrote before in my life. Again, fair warning.

xXMiMiXx: I'm sorry about the straight sex. I was so reluctant to write it you have no idea. I hated that. I just needed it to happen. Plot device and all. But there weren't many details though... I tried to keep it rated R and not X lol. And you can kill Kei in your mind. I'm going to give him the emotional equivalent to being hang-drawn and quartered eventually.

yuki yami: Ugh I know. I hate my own self for it. (Blame Minako... It's not my fault! lol) And I'm glad you don't hate Yuuko. She's my baby and I'm so mean to her... but aside from R/M she's my favorite character in this fic, so a big part of me wants everyone to love her. And you can hate Kei. He's a little bitch, especially to Rei.

the-fanofanime: thank you so much! There is a lot more to come, I assure you.

Fireandlove: haha don't worry about it. Thanks for noticing it and saying something. And just kissing and making up is no fun! I have to make them cry, and bleed, and hurt and THEN kiss and make up. But after that there will be more crying and bleeding of course.

Disclaimer: see pervious chapter.

"Yasushi, have you seen Setsuna Meioh?"

The short man turned and his eyes fell on the father of Arai Kei. "I'm sorry I cannot help you, Hideki-san, but I haven't seen her in quiet a while."

The older man smiled. "But she was here, though, right?"

"Yes, but she could have left. Kei's gone and Minako has gone with him. Why are you looking for her?"

Hideki smiled again. "She's my girlfriend."

Yasushi looked down. Of course she would be interested in someone like Hideki. She'd be crazy to like him instead. "Oh. Well, I haven't seen her, and I have a lot to take care of so if you'll excuse me-"

"Of course."

Yasushi walked away and Hideki frowned. Where on Earth could Setsuna have gone?

He turned and was about to leave when he saw her. He smiled. She was beautiful.

Her hair looked like it had the day they had gone on their date. Her dress was longer than the other one he had seen her in, and was a dark green that seemed black in the dark, but brought out the strange coloring of her hair in the light. It was strapless and revealing, showing her bust and back. There were two slits along each leg. She wore long gloves the same color as the dress, and a pearl earring, necklace and bracelet set. It took all of the man's will power not to snatch her from the room and see what was under that dress and if the curtains matched the drapes.

He shook his head to clear it and approached the woman.

"You look even more lovely tonight than you did when I first saw you."

Setsuna frowned at the man. "Why are you here?"

He smiled dazzlingly at her. "You know my ties with Kei. That's why I am here."

"I meant why are you talking to me. I thought I made myself clear when I said I didn't want to see you again."

Hideki joined her in frowning. "I come to this party for our mutual acquaintance, see a familiar face, and get attacked for saying hello."

Setsuna let her frown fall. Her expression was now unreadable. "I'm not attacking you, but I was serious about not seeing you again. Yasushi-kun told me that you were looking for me."

Hideki felt his frown deepen as his confusion set in. Yasushi-kun? "Listen, Setsuna-chan, I wanted to see you again and I knew you would be here. I had to come as well, so I asked around for you a little."

"I would appreciate it if you never take it upon yourself to find me again, Arai-san. And let me make this very clear, I am not your girlfriend, nor anyone elses. I do not date. Especially not people like you."

The man reached for Setsuna's hand but she moved it away. "You dated me just a few weeks ago-"

"That was research. I had to see what kind of man my client's boyfriend's father was."

Hideki looked much like his son had looked nearly an hour earlier - as though he was about to cry. "Maybe we got off on a bad start-"

"No, I am just uninterested. I do not like being a 'girlfriend' any more than I like having illicit rumors being spread about me. Please find someone else to bother with your presence, Arai-san. I have other matters to attend to."

Setsuna walked away from the man, leaving him in a much worse state than she had the last time they parted company.

* * *

"Yasushi, may I have a word?"

The short man excused himself from his colleagues and addressed the man speaking to him.

"Is there a problem, Hideki-san?"

"I would simply like to inquire on the relationship you have with my girlfriend."

Yasushi frowned. "Hideki-san, I have no idea what you're talking about. From what I've heard, you have no girlfriend to speak of, and the woman that I assume you're talking about wants nothing to do with you."

Hideki matched Yasushi's frown with his own. "We're just having a few issues is all. Now what is she to you?"

"I'm not sure whether you are stalking her or not, Hideki-san, but you should seriously seek some help. She doesn't want anything to do with you. That's not 'just a few issues.' You should get over yourself."

Hideki's hands balled into fists. "Don't forget who hired you-"

"I have no need to remember you. You cannot fire me, nor do you pay my salary. If anything you should watch how you address me. You don't want me to forget where to send your checks, do you?"

The older man's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! I'll tell Kei!"

Yasushi chuckled. "Isn't that impressive. Arai Hideki is going to tell his son on me. I'll be sure to let your 'girlfriend' know about that one. I'm sure she'll love to hear it."

Hideki felt his frown come back, full force. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"You were trying to blackmail me, but I'm not that low. I'm warning you. Do not cross me again, Hideki-san. Now I told you before, I have things to take care of. Excuse me."

Hideki tightened his jaw, refusing to gape at the retreating back of the man in case Setsuna was watching. Not only did he not get any answers, his money and reputation were now on the line.

* * *

"Setsuna-chan, may I have this dance?"

The woman smiled and took the hand offered to her. "Of course, Yasushi-kun."

Anyone watching the two move on the dance floor would say they made quite an amusing contrast. She was six feet with her heels on, and he was barely above five six. She was a beauty, appearing only twenty-nine, and he looked at least fourty on a good day. She was slim and lean, and he was barely holding on to the line between pudgy and fat. However, as they moved in tandem with the music, they didn't care much for appearances. They were happy.

* * *

"May I cut in?"

Mamoru turned to the voice asking the question and smiled. "Only if I may cut as well."

Haruka smiled in return and the two switched partners. Haruka met Usagi's eyes and grinned. "Follow me."

The two danced around the floor, stopping in a seemingly random location. "Haruka what's going-"

Haruka pointed at the dancing time mage and her partner. Usagi's grin matched the one on Haruka's face. "Usagi, I don't see much of you, and we've never really done this before, but I'm missing my partner in crime, and it would be a shame to miss such an occasion. Would you be my blond other half for the night?"

The camera the smaller woman produced was more then enough of an answer for her.

* * *

Hideki watched in extreme annoyance as his girlfriend, though she was yet to admit it, danced with his old friend. Used to be friend. He willed himself to relax and walked up to the couple.

He forced himself not to frown as he noticed Yasushi's face laying on the breasts he so desperately wanted to hold. "Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Yasushi didn't look up, recognizing the voice. "I don't think that's the best idea. Besides, I don't want to let go."

The man felt his frown appear, but relaxed when Setsuna met his eyes. "Yasushi-kun, let me speak with Arai-san for a moment, please?"

The shorter man reluctantly let go of Setsuna's waist and watched as she walked to the hall with Hideki. He sighed. He was going to go sit down when a blond haired man and woman approached him with wolfish grins. He gulped.

* * *

"Hideki-san, I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

"Setsuna-chan, just give me a chance."

"I am not interested in you."

"What is it that you dislike about me?"

"There is nothing that I particularly dislike, but I don't like you."

Hideki frowned yet again. He was convinced this night alone would give him wrinkles. "Setsuna-chan, you don't know me. How do you know that you don't like me?"

"On the contrary. I know all about you. You left your son to be raised by your best friend because you were afraid to do it and didn't know how to be a single father. Instead of parenting, you party and leave your responsibilities on someone else. You don't even acknowledge that you're the boys father. Instead, you changed your name, dyed your hair, and created a false paper trail making it almost impossible for anyone to find out that you're really his father.

"You use the money from the son that you don't claim to fund your habits and your lifestyle, but you couldn't even show up on time to his birthday party. You're a heart breaker and notorious for one night stands.

"Not only that, but you're a spoiled brat who wants to have everything his way and will do anything to get it. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Hideki-kun, but I'm not something or someone you can wrap your hands around and call yours. I cannot be brought, I cannot be swayed, and I have made my mind up about this matter. Now stop stalking me."

Setsuna turned and was about to re-enter the party, but a sturdy grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Look, you're right. You're right about everything. I just didn't know how to raise Kei by myself after my wife died. I tried to look for a new wife, but no one was good enough to be in my son's life. I didn't have the time, effort, or ability to explain, so I just dumped them and moved on with my life. I wanted to be there for Kei, I really did, but I wasn't sure how to do that. Yasushi is better at dealing with kids than I am, and he helped him to deal with the music business, so I left all of that to him while I looked for a new wife.

"You're the only person to ever impress me, Setsuna-chan." His hand cupped her cheek. "I want to make you my wife, and Kei's mother."

Setsuna scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. I wouldn't want to be that brat's mother if it would save my life. And I already told you, I don't do the girlfriend role. What makes you think I want to be your wife?"

"Setsuna-chan," the man's hand came up from Setsuna's wrist and cupped her other cheek, as he whispered his next words. She was fighting not to get lost in his eyes, and failing miserably. "I could be everything you've ever dreamed of, and even more."

He brought his lips down to hers, and she locked her knees, lest they give out from under her.

* * *

"What are your intentions with Setsuna?"

"Have you had sex yet?"

"How do you know her?"

"Have you had sex yet?"

"How long have you known her?"

"Have you had sex yet?"

Usagi frowned and looked at her friend. "Don't you have anything else to ask?"

Haruka grinned. "Of course, but he has to answer that question first."

Usagi rolled her eyes and let her gaze fall back on the man they were interrogating. "Speak up. We don't want to hold you here all night, but we will if we have to."

"Yeah. Answer my question."

Yasushi looked from one blond to the other as he was questioned. He felt like he was in a detective movie with two bad cops. "I'm sorry, I think you'd do better to ask Setsuna about those things."

Haruka nodded. "You must have had sex then. Was she dusty?"

Usagi laughed out loud. "Seriously, Haruka?"

The older blond shrugged. "Did you see any cobwebs? Spiders? Anything else that would show signs of neglect and age?"

Usagi clapped her hands trying to control her hysteria. "Haruka, shut up!"

The man blinked. Setsuna wasn't old, was she?

Usagi managed to compose herself and looked into the man's eyes. "Ignore her. She and Sets have a bitter friendship. I still want to know what your intentions are for my friend."

Yasushi swallowed. "I really don't have any. I'm just going with her flow, honestly. You'd have to ask her what she wants."

Haruka frowned. "There wasn't even one speck of dust? No bats flying around?"

Usagi chuckled. "Shut up. You don't even know if they had sex."

"Last time I check, Sets didn't let anyone touch those boobs of hers, and he was totally face to tit a second ago."

Yasushi blushed. Usagi grinned.

Haruka raised a quizzical eyebrow toward the embarrassed man. "How do they feel? I've been trying to touch those things for ages."

* * *

Hideki pulled away from Setsuna's lips and let his hands fall to the sides of her neck.

Slap.

Hideki grabbed the reddening side of his face, turning his hurt gaze on the woman in front of him. "What was that for?"

Setsuna's face was as unreadable as ever. "What was that kiss for?"

"It just felt right."

"You have no idea how right it felt to slap you."

Hideki gaped for a while, then chuckled. He grabbed her hands. "I think I may love you, Setsuna-chan."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Now it's my turn to tell you that you don't know a thing about me."

The man nodded. "You're right. I don't. Can that change?"

"No it cannot. Did I not tell you not to kiss me?"

"You may have said something like that before."

"When I say something, I mean it, Hideki-kun."

Before he could stop himself the words were out of his mouth. "What's your relationship with Yasushi?"

* * *

"Haruka! You don't ask a man what his girlfriend's breasts feel like!"

Haruka grinned. "I asked Mamoru-san about yours."

Usagi gasped. "You didn't! What did he say?"

Haruka's grin widened. She loved lying. "He told me to do this." Her hands reached out and took a fleshy globe in each hand, squeezing. She chuckled at Usagi's blush and pulled her hands back before either of their lovers could catch sight of her.

Usagi slapped her on the arm. "Mamo-chan wouldn't tell you to do that. Stop lying on him!"

The older blond pouted and grabbed her wounded arm. "You didn't have to hit me."

Usagi looked smug. "Fine, I'll just tell Michiru on you."

Haruka wasn't paying attention. "Where did he go?"

* * *

"I don't believe that is any of your business."

Hideki hang his head. "I know. I shouldn't have asked. He's a nice guy. I understand if you want to be with him."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "You're pretty slow. I told you, I don't not want to be with anyone. Not you, not him, not a woman, not a man, no one. We work together and we shared a single dance. That is all."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be with anyone at all? Don't you get lonely?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I prefer solitude. When I want company, my friends suffice."

"Male friends?"

Setsuna frowned. "What are you insinuating?"

Hideki let her hands go and put his own in his pockets. "Nothing. But you have to get horny. Everyone has needs, Setsuna-chan. Especially beautiful women."

"I do not see sex as a need. It is a desire and a carnal pleasure. I can do without it."

Hideki's other eyebrow joined the first on the top of his head. "You can't be serious. You must not have ever had sex."

The woman hid her emotions from her face. She was trying not to laugh at the man. "I am not a virgin, Hideki-kun."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "So you've only had bad sex."

"I've had pleasurable experiences before."

"But you can't have ever had an orgasm."

Setsuna felt her control slipping. "I am no stranger to orgasmic sex, Hideki-kun. I can just live without it."

Hideki was still unconvinced. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Setsuna thought back. Sometime before the War of 1812... Or was it before Columbus sailed... It had been a while. "That's not important, nor is it any of your business."

He looked at her pityingly. "You poor thing."

Setsuna frowned, her humor gone. "Do not patronize me."

"I wasn't. I really feel bad for you. Everyone has to enjoy sex, Setsuna-chan."

"I never said I didn't en-"

"You need to get laid, Setsuna-chan."

* * *

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Me either. He must have left. I wonder who he was."

"Now we might not ever find out."

Haruka smiled and tapped her camera. "No, Usagi. Minako probably knows."

* * *

Setsuna gaped. She felt like she was suddenly talking to Haruka. "That is none of your concern."

"I'm aware that it isn't, but that doesn't make it any less true. You're cranky, agitated, cold, uptight, angsty, and lonely. Sex would be good for you."

Setsuna made a mental note to kill Minako. This was why she didn't date. "Stop bothering yourself with the details of my sex life."

"You're a grown woman and are well aware of what you want and need in life. What you do behind closed doors is no business of mine, and I'd do good to butt out, right?"

The woman blinked. "Yes."

Hideki chuckled. "My late wife said those words to me. You really are just like Kei's mother. He'd do good to have your influence in his life, even without you dating me."

He pulled her gently against his body. "But don't get me wrong, I still want to marry you, Setsuna-chan."

He started to kiss her but her finger came up between them. "I'm not drunk enough to let you kiss me again, Hideki-kun."

The man smiled down at her. "You weren't drunk the first time I kissed you. I see no reason for circumstances to change." He moved her hand with his own and crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Arai-san."

Setsuna's fingers tangled in his hair for the thousandth time that morning as she pulled his face down to hers for a morning kiss. He was right last night. She did need to have sex.

A/N: Ugh. More (insinuated) straight sex. Where is this coming from? Why do I keep writing this? Those Arai guys are horrible influences.

Also, when I read over this, I realized that it didn't seem like there was enough time for Setsuna to have had a conversation with Yasushi before Hideki saw her, but he was thinking for quite a while about his conversation with Yasushi before he decided to leave the party.

This scene is going to become important later, even though it's pretty irrelevant right now.

AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE LEFTIES (like me) FOR NATIONAL LEFTIE DAY! Seriously, being "right" doesn't you're correct. Being "left" is cooler (and harder, so more props) anyways!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I have to say this, I love my reviewers! You guys rock, seriously.

Da Pyro's Love: MUST. WRITE. FLUFF. I tried, but it just didn't work out here. Sorry. And thanks. Being a leftie is hard as idk what, but I like it.

xXMiMiXx: YAY! YOU MADE A SMILEY FACE! This one will probably make you more like :'( so I'm glad the last one made you smile.

Jedi Caro: "Oh Setsuna" haha that's what he said! (Did my attempt at a joke work? Fail? Okay. :/)

Fireandlove: Setsuna hasn't had sex in over 400 years. That's more than enough control, don't you think lol. And thanks!

the-fanofanime: thank you soooo much! I laugh every time I read it. Haruka all stone-faced like a father, "Have you had sex with my daughter?" just to ask "What do those tits feel like?" Haha, I love writing her.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Good morning, Sets!"

"Good morning, Minako. Was everything okay last night?"

"Yeah. My ribs are healing up nicely, too. Do you know how Rei is?"

"No, I don't think anyone has talked to her yet."

Minako nodded and squinted at the woman. "Setsuna, something's different about you."

"What do you mean, Minako?"

"I'm not sure. Are you okay?"

Setsuna nodded. She was a little sore, but other than that she was fine. She smiled, thinking of the source of her pain.

"Setsuna! Oh my God! Who was it?!"

The older woman blinked, surprised by the outburst. "What?"

"You had sex last night! Who was it?"

The mage blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why are you blusing?"

"I'm not."

"You are! Oh my God, I can't believe it! Does Haruka know?"

"There's nothing to know."

Minako crossed her arms. "Stop lying to me. You're not even good at it. Who was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The blond frowned at her manager. "Fine, be that way. Don't tell me. I'm gonna go call Rei and make sure she's okay."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yuuko?"

"Minako?"

"Why are you answering Rei's cell phone?"

"Why are you calling Rei's cell phone?"

"I was trying to make sure she was okay. I got out of line last night."

"She's fine. She's been sleeping a lot, though. You hurt her pretty badly, Minako."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Can you tell her I'm sorry and ask her to call me when she wakes up?"

"I can do that. What happened last night? Rei said she doesn't remember anything."

"She doesn't?"

"I don't know if she does or not, but she said she doesn't."

"Please don't take offense to this, but I'd rather talk to Rei before I talk to anyone else about what happened."

"Fine by me; it's your relationship. But let me clear this up now. Hurt Rei again, and I'm coming for your ass, Minako. Our friendship be damned."

"I understand, Yuuko. May I ask what your relationship with Rei is?"

"You'd do better to ask Rei about that one. I don't think it's my place to tell you about her relationships. I have to go, though. I'll tell her what you said."

"Alright. Thanks, Yuuko."

Minako sighed as she hung up the phone. There was a hostility in her and Yuuko's conversation that never existed before.

The idol walked back into Setsuna's office and sat across from her.

"What happened, Minako? Did you talk to Rei?"

"No, I talked to Yuuko. She said Rei was sleeping."

"Yuuko is with her?"

"Yeah, and answering her phone." Minako bitterly remembered how Rei never let her answer her phone.

"Hmm. Did she say how Rei was doing?"

"She said I hurt her pretty badly. I didn't mean to. I didn't even think I did that much damage."

"You should never underestimate yourself, Minako. Especially when you're acting on your pain."

The blond nodded. "Do you know what's going on with Yuuko and Rei?"

"If you don't, then you had best get that information from Rei. Sober Rei. Don't worry about what she said last night."

Minako nodded again. "I'm trying not to. It hurt, though."

"I'm sure it did. Try not to take it to heart. This is probably why Rei was trying to avoid you for so long."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have her tell me about her pain than not have her in my life."

Setsuna nodded. "Minako, do you want to take the day off?"

She smiled as a blond head nodded. "Get out of here. There's nothing you need to worry about for today."

Minako smiled gratefully and stood to leave the office.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hello, Kei."

"Are you alright?"

"Im fine."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Sets gave me the day off."

The teen nodded. "Was I okay? Last night."

Minako smiled softly at him. "You were wonderful."

He smiled brightly. Minako studied it for the first time. He really did resemble his father. Or Mamoru with no color. The blond chuckled. Rei was right; he did look like a bleached out Mamoru.

"You feel better? Your ribs looked a lot better this morning."

"Yeah, they're fine. They're only a few scratches now. They should be just bruises by tomorrow and gone by the next day."

Kei whistled. "You heal fast."

The woman shrugged. "I'm lucky that way. I've been like that as long as I can remember."

The teen nodded and kissed the woman gently. "You disappeared on me this morning. You scared me."

"You should know better than to worry about me by now. I can take care of myself." Minako looked away from the other idol and fought down the memories of saying those words. "I just needed to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head."

"I understand that, but you could have at least let me know."

"I didn't want to wake you-"

"You could have left a letter."

"I didn't have any paper-"

"A text message."

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry I worried you. I came back, didn't I?"

Kei smiled and stroked her hair. "You did, V-chan. Just promise that you'll always come back. Don't ever die on me again."

Minako sighed. "I'm not going to die, Kei."

He looked at her. "Promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

"Minako, where are you? Answer your phone! I need to see you. I have something that will totally be worth your while to see. Call me back when you get this."

Haruka hang up her phone. "I don't get it. She would never ignore both of us."

Usagi shrugged. "She's busy. Be patient."

"You're one to talk. All I heard last night was 'I can't wait to show Minako' and 'oh my God what will Minako think' and 'I really, really, really, can't wait to show Minako.'"

Usagi blushed a little. "So? I mean, I still can't wait, but we have no choice, right?"

"When did that stop you from complaining?"

Usagi frowned. Haruka was right. "What the hell is she doing? She needs to pick up the goddamned phone!"

* * *

"Let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"Please?"

Minako handed the device to her boyfriend. He promptly turned it off, put it in his pocket and told her that he had confiscated it for the day.

"You're not going to spend the entire day with me by waiting for her to call. I demand your full attention. It's not like she's even a worthy distraction."

The blond stopped walking and crossed her arms. "She's still my best friend, I still love her, and no matter what happens between us I'm not giving up on her. Now give me my phone back."

Kei mimiced her stance and stared her down. "Absolutely not. Keep pestering me and I'm going to break it."

Minako's eyes widened, but she was unsure if he was serious. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

* * *

"Her phone is off."

Yuuko stroked Rei's hair. She loved the feel of it. "Guess she doesn't want to talk then."

Rei frowned. "She obviously wants to talk. I need to apologize to her anyway. I made a fool of myself last night."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself."

"I don't remember fighting the girl who has been my best friend for over six years, or what I said to cause the fight. I don't even remember how I got home."

"Relax. I'm sure Minako will tell you as soon as she can."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry about your dress."

The model waved it off. "It was disposable. Don't worry about it." She was lying, but her girlfriend didn't need to know she had to spend nearly 300,000 yen to cover the damages.

"I still feel bad. I keep owing you things."

Yuuko smiled. "Well, next time I make you make it up to me, let me know who's on your hate list. I really don't need to drag a beat up miko around in my car all the time."

Rei dropped her head. "I'm sorry about that too. You didn't have to bring me home. One of the others could have."

"Don't be silly. You were my date and my responsibility. Besides, that gave me a reason to stay over here again."

"The circumstances were different than last time."

"You were drunk out of your mind, did something you can't remember, passed out in my car, and had me to carry you here where I held you all night as you slept. Not too different, if you ask me."

Rei blushed. "I suppose. I can't help feeling I ruined your night, though."

"Oh, you did. And my 400,000 yen dress. But having you in my arms and getting to run my fingers through your hair almost makes up for it."

Rei looked over her shoulder at the woman. "Almost?"

Yuuko grinned. Her fingers made their way into the front of Rei's jeans. "I'll let you make it all the way up."

* * *

"No one can reach her?"

"Nope. Rei called me and asked if I had talked to her, but me and Haruka have been calling her all day. We figured you knew where she was."

Setsuna leaned back in her chair. She was befuddled. There was no reason for the woman's phone to be off. "Maybe her phone is dead."

"She's not the type to let her phone die. She never knows when I might call her with gossip."

"It's possible. She wasn't at her house last night."

"Where was she?"

"She stayed with Kei." She heard Usagi's gasp and continued. "He was worried about her being alone and she stayed at his place to stop him from crying."

"She got in a fight with Rei and spent the night with her boyfriend? That doesn't sound okay, Sets."

"You should hear her tell you why she got in the fight. I'm more upset with Rei than Mina at this point, Usa."

The blond frowned. "Well before it was Rei who fell off the face of the Earth and Minako who was looking for her. Now no one knows where in the hell Minako is. When I see them again I'm going to crack their heads together."

"Calm down, Usagi. They're having a hard time. I'll help you try to find Minako."

"Alright. Bye Setsuna."

"Good bye, Usagi."

Setsuna disconnected the call and looked through her contacts. Finding what she was looking for, she pressed dial.

* * *

"You eat here often?"

"All the time. One of my best friends works here."

Kei nodded. "What should I get?"

"Everything is good when she's here. She's the best cook in Japan."

"No recommendations?"

"Whatever you like the taste of, she'll make you love. If you hate it, she'll make you love it. If you love it, you'll be ready to go on a honeymoon with it. Seriously, it doesn't matter. Everything is good."

The teen smiled at his girlfriend. "I should get you to praise me so highly."

"It took her almost seven years to earn those words. You have a long way to go, kid."

Their waitress interrupted them, asking for their orders.

Makoto stared at the couple from the kitchen, unsure if she needed to get her vision checked. Either Minako was having lunch with Kei, Ace Kaitou was back, or Makoto was going insain. For Rei's sake, and in small part for Minako's and the boy's, she hoped it was the last one.

* * *

"I know where she is."

"Where is she?"

"Well, I'm not sure where she is, but I know who she's with."

"Who's she with?"

"Kei."

Usagi frowned, screeching into the phone. "Why in the hell is she with that brat?! I'll kill her! I'm going to ring her neck with my bare hands-"

Setsuna interrupted. "Usagi, where is Rei?"

"Probably at the shrine. Why?"

"Who is she with?"

"I don't know if she's with anyone."

"Well, Minako told me this morning that Yuuko answered Rei's phone. If you want to get upset, get upset fairly. Rei told Minako to date Kei. Minako didn't force Rei into dating Yuuko."

Usagi swallowed. She did. "Alright, fine. I won't kill her."

"Kei's manager said they went to the mall. You'll probably find her there."

Usagi nodded. "Thanks, Sets."

"No problem, Usa."

* * *

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did. You didn't have to walk me home, though."

Kei smiled. "I had to come get my car."

Minako grinned. "I suppose you did."

She opened the door and led him to the garage.

His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful silver Jaguar XJ220 sitting in the garage. "It's amazing. You got me a sports car?"

"Yep. Haruka helped me pick it out. I figured you would want it silver. It matches you so well."

He grabbed her and spun her a few times. "Thank you so much, Minako."

The blond giggled. "Put me down, Kei. It was nothing."

He put her down, but didn't let her go. "It was not nothing. Do you know how much those things cost?"

"I am aware. I brought it." She giggled again. "Enjoy it."

Kei leaned down and kissed Minako, the same as he had the previous night. He had always wanted to have sex with Sailor V on top of his car. He had a sexy ass car; he had his V-chan, and he had sex. He managed to let her orgasm first, this time.

* * *

"Hello?"

"I had no idea I'd be talking to you again today. Hello, Minako."

"Yuuko? Where's Rei?"

"She's meditating. Where were you all day? She called you four times and called all of her friends but couldn't find you. She said they were trying to reach you as well."

"My phone was off."

"You said you wanted Rei to call you, and you turned your phone off. What kind of games are you playing, Minako?"

"I was busy all day-"

"Doing what? Setsuna-san said she gave you the day off."

"She did."

"So what were you doing?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Listen, if you want to prance around town all day with your little boyfriend, that's fine. But don't tell Rei to call you and pretend you want to talk to her when you want to go on a date. She doesn't need that.

"You told her you loved her, but now you're breaking her heart. Either make your words match your actions or get the fuck out of her life, Minako."

"Don't talk to her like that."

Yuuko turned to look at the angry miko. "She's-"

"She's on my phone. Let me talk to her. She didn't call my phone to talk to you. I would thank you to stop answering it as well."

Minako smiled a little on the other end of the line. Yuuko wasn't allowed to answer Rei's phone either.

"Minako?"

"Hey, Rei."

Rei sighed. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I have no idea what I did, but if my wounds say anything, then I should apologize to you."

Minako frowned. "You're still hurting?"

"A little. My face hurts more than anything. You didn't have to claw my face, Minako."

"You didn't have to pull my hair out."

"I don't remember doing that. What happened last night?"

"I lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"Details. I want to know everything that happened."

Minako sighed. "You went into the hallway and I followed you. I could tell that you were drunk, but your words were kinda harsh and-"

"What did I say?"

The blond closed her eyes. This was hard for her. "You told me that I didn't love you and wouldn't believe me when I said I did. Then you said that you had Yuuko and that you didn't need me anymore because I have Kei. You also said that he looks like a bleached out Mamoru."

Rei chuckled. That was a good one. Yuuko was right, she was funny when she was drunk. "How did we start fighting?"

"You called me a liar and said that I was in love with Kei. I lost it and punched you."

Rei frowned. "You hit me first?"

"I'm sorry about that, but you wouldn't shut up and my feelings got hurt."

"I'm not mad. I shouldn't have said what I said."

Minako nodded, even though Rei couldn't see it. Silence reigned over the line before the blond spoke again. "I still miss you, Rei."

"Don't do that Mina."

"Rei, did you mean what you said about Yuuko? Did you really move on?"

"I don't remember say-"

"I didn't ask if you remembered. Did you move on? Do you love her now?"

"Remeber what I said to you when we broke up, Minako? You never forget your first love, Mi-koi. I could never forget you."

Minako blushed, grateful that the other woman couldn't see it. She always blushed when Rei called her that. "But, do you love Yuuko?"

"I can't say that I do. The majority of the time we've spent together I've been drunk, so I can't even say I know her all that well."

"Rei, have you had sex with her?"

"Have you had sex with Kei?"

Neither said a word. "Minako, do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow? If you're not busy."

The idol smiled. "I would love to, but I have a photo shoot that will probably run all day. How about dinner?"

"I can't. I already made plans with Yuuko."

"How about you and Yuuko meet me and Kei- nah. That would make me sick."

Rei smiled. "Me too. Just text me when you're free again and I'll try to see you."

"Alright. Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever forget that I love you, okay? I really do. If you question everything else in this life, don't ever question that again, okay?"

"I'll try, Minako."

"Promise me. Stop being so insecure. You're the only person to have ever won my heart. Don't think that some spoiled brat teen can steal it from you in three months."

"Minako, you two are going to be together much longer than that."

"So? I still love you. Not him. Promise me that you won't ever forget that. No matter what."

"I- I can't Minako."

"Promise me."

"Mina-"

"Reiko, promise me. Unless you have already forgotten."

"I promise, Mi-chan. Just don't forget about me when you're with him."

The miko had no idea how impossible that was. "I should tell you the same. Try not to let her take my place in your heart, Reiko."

"No one ever will, Mi-koi. No one ever will."

* * *

"Oh my God!"

Yuuko pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

Once she was assure that an ambulance was on it's way, she called Usagi. "Rei's bleeding. There's a knife in her hand. I think she tried to commit suicide."

A/N: This was so hard to write! The ending had me all weepy eyed. I'm such a sap. There were so many scene changes! And this was supposed to be a happy-go-lucky, Haruka teases everyone with her sex jokes filler chapter, but my muse said, "No! You're going to move the plot along and leave Rei bleeding to death at the end!" I'll try to beat her into submission later. The teasing will probably show up in a one shot. I need to write about all the pictures those blonds are taking of everyone. They're worse than the press.

And I looked up the price for the car Minako got Kei, and it's like 12 million yen, aka 160 thousand dollars. Sounds like a bit much for a simple "Thanks for letting me feed off of your fame. Happy birthday" present, right? Add in the virginity loss he got and that's a hell of a present. But Minako hasn't fallen in love with him. Haruka helped her pick the car and pay for it, and used her car connections to get it half off, so Minako only spent like 60 grand on it.

And Yuuko and Rei. Poor Yuuko feels about Rei the way Rei feels about Minako. She wants her to be happy with the one she loves, but wants to be the one who matters most in her life. And she'll do anything to protect her. Yuuko felt the same way about Minako just a few months ago before Mina unceremoniously dumped her for Rei. She's such a knight. I'm so mean to my OCs. Don't hate them too much. They have feelings too.

Lastly, the last sentence in this chapter has been on my mind since the very beginning. It's the only thing I had planned that didn't change from the very first words I wrote of this fic. I didn't think I would make it this far. It's finally time to see "How does Rei deal with the aftermath of her ruined relationship with Minako?" And also, how did the relationship get ruined?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Hey, Rei, are you free tonight? I have an extra ticket to an exhibition that Sets is making me got to. It would be more fun if you go."

"Why don't you take your boyfriend?"

"Because I have to see him everyday for at least twelve hours and I never see you any more. Besides, I think you'll like it. Please go?"

"I'll think about it."

"Rei, don't be like that! I really want to see you. Be ready by five. I'm coming to pick you up."

"I never agreed to go."

"When did I ever need you to agree? See you at five. I have to go, now. Later."

"Bye."

Rei sighed and went to go get dressed. There was no winning an argument with the blond.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Rei."

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

Minako shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention when Sets was talking about it."

Rei frowned. "You told me I would like it."

"I lie on occasion. I actually have no idea if either of us will like it. If not, we can just sneak off and go do something that's actually interesting."

Rei frowned. "You always were irresponsible."

Minako grinned. "Old habits die hard, love."

* * *

Minako leaned towards Rei, and whispered, "Ready to ditch this place?"

"I'm actually enjoying this."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to listen."

Minako frowned at her best friend. Rei was laughing internally. She was paying no more attention to the man drawling on the stage than the blond was, but she nodded her head at appropriate intervals and hid her smile behind her feigned interest. Minako had drug her here, and Minako was going to stay here with her.

* * *

"Rei, I have to say one more time, that you're a douchebag. And an ass hole."

The miko just laughed. "I just like teasing you. Don't act like you don't tease me as well."

"But my teasing is actually funny!"

"I am never amused by your antics."

"Because you're a prick who thinks things like forcing me to sit throught a lecture worse than school is amusing."

Rei smiled. "It was. I can only imagine how you looked in school."

Minako stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You always told me not to do that unless I was going to use it."

The idol grinned and pushed the miko against the door to the shrine. "Then let me use it."

Rei blushed and coughed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Minako."

The blond smiled and leaned back to a more companionable distance. "Don't want to be reminded of what used to be?"

The miko shook her head.

"Too bad."

Rei had no time to think before she found her friend's tongue in her mouth. Her back was again pressed up against the door and Minako's hands kept her wrists by her side, rendering her helpless to stop the kiss.

Minako broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Rei's. "I thought I should remind you why you shouldn't move on."

Rei blushed. "I wouldn't-"

"You did."

"I didn't want to. Usagi made me-"

"Usagi never had that much power over you. She couldn't force you into a relationship any more than I could make you admit you loved me."

"She did it, Minako. And no one said I was in a relationship-"

"Except you and your girlfriend. Who else has to say it?"

Rei wished she could walk away and ignore this situation. She wished that she didn't have to look at the pain in those blue eyes and know she was the cause. She wished that Minako wasn't with him. "I was drunk. I don't even remember saying it."

"The drunk heart tells the truth, Reiko. You meant what you said that night."

The miko closed her eyes. "I did. I won't deny that. But I was also irrational. I'm not dating Yuuko. I was doing her a favor by being her date that night to make up for being rude to her."

"Reiko, don't close your eyes. Look at me. Deal with this." Minako watched as Rei opened her eyes. "It doesn't matter why you get with a person. Love can show up when you least expect it."

"You would do good to remember that as well, Minako."

* * *

"Rei, you should bring Yuuko with us."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Minako."

"Look, it's not fair if you have to see me hanging off of Kei's arm all day and you're all by yourself. Besides, Yuuko is my friend, too. You should bring her."

Rei sighed. "I don't-"

"I do not take no for an answer. Ask Yuuko, or I'll ask for you. I gotta go. Later!"

The miko sighed again. Why were Minako's conversations so similar to Usagi's?

* * *

The two couples sat across from each other in the ferris wheel cabin awkwardly. Rei's hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were glued out the window. Yuuko's eyes were travelling between Rei and Minako, the latter of which was staring at Rei with concern laced heavily on her features. Kei was holding Minako's hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb, and watching her as intently as she watched Rei.

Yuuko grew tired of the silence first. "So, how about we get some cotton candy when we get out of here?"

Rei turned to look at the model, expression blank. Minako's eyes lit up at the prospect of sugar, and Kei smiled, glad that the tension was relieved.

* * *

"That was so much fun. We have to do it again."

Yuuko smiled at the shorter woman. "I'm not against it. I did enjoy it."

Rei still wasn't looking directly at anyone. "I don't think that would be the best idea."

Minako frowned. "Stop being a spoilsport! Everyone was having fun but you, Rei."

The miko didn't say a word as she walked silently into the shrine, closing her bedroom door loudly enough for the three stars to hear from where they were standing outside.

Yuuko frowned. "I'm sorry, guys. It was really fun. Don't worry about her."

Kei looked down at his girlfriend. "You had as hard a time as she did today, didn't you?"

Minako let her smile fall for the first time all day. "Worse."

* * *

"Rei? It's been a while."

Minako hadn't asked Rei to do anything since their last encounter at the amusement park a little over two weeks ago. She was surprised, to say the least, to see the miko sitting with Yuuko in Makoto's place of work.

"Indeed it has, Minako."

"How have you been? You've been ignoring all of my calls." Minako frowned as she made her statement, displeasure evident on her face.

"I've been alright. I just didn't have anything I wanted to say to you."

"That doesn't mean I didn't have anything to say to you, Rei. I told you before, I'm not letting you disappear on me again."

The idol turned to the other woman at the table. "How have you been, Yuuko?"

"I've been pretty good. Busy, but no more than you, I'm sure."

Minako nodded. "I would ask to join you, but I don't think that would be the best idea. I'd love to catch up with you both later, but I have to go now. Bye Yuuko. Reiko."

The blond ran off, and two pairs of eyes watched as she linked her arm with Kei's and walked off to another part of the mall.

Rei frowned, putting her spoon down in her soup a little more forcefully than necessary. Yuuko grabbed her hand. "Relax. It'll all work out in the end."

* * *

"Rei, come on. You don't have to act like that."

"Minako, you're obviously into him. Stop lying to yourself."

"The last time you said that to me I broke the skin on your face."

Rei winced, remembering the pain in her cheeks. "I know, but I'm serious. You like him. I'm not mad. Just admit it already."

"There's nothing to admit. I still love you."

"It's possible to love more than one person, Minako."

"Do you love her?" The idol indicated to Yuuko with her eyes. The model was talking to Kei about something irrelevant, giving the two friends a chance to speak alone.

"What makes you say that?"

"You think I love him. Do you love her?"

"That's absurd."

"Is it, really? You spend all of your time with her, and you have sex on a regular basis- don't try to deny it. You have too many hickies. Rei, you at least like her a little bit."

The miko blushed. Minako was too good at reading her. Maybe she should stop letting people mark her. "I don't."

"So you've become interested in casual sex, now? This is the point where I call you a hypocrite."

"It's not that."

"It's fine, Rei. I feel for Yuuko, too. She's a really sweet girl. She looks like Yaten, though. Don't you think?"

Rei looked at the woman. "You're right. I never thought about it before."

Minako smiled. "I never really saw the connection between Kei and Kaitou before you mentioned it. And I would have never guessed how much he looks like a colorless Mamoru had you not said it."

Rei smiled. That joke never got old to her. "But you do love him."

The idol felt herself frown. "We have this conversation everytime we talk, Rei. I don't love him."

"Minako, don't take me for a fool. I know you too well. For you to spend 6 million yen on someone, you have to at least love them a little."

"How did you know-"

"Haruka told me. She was bragging about the car she got and the discount she got on it and I saw him driving it."

The blond sighed. "Fine. I love him a little bit. No more than you love Yuuko, though."

Rei turned to look at their other halves again. She could only wonder how much love they had.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect you either, Kei."

"That's an obvious lie. This is my girlfriend's birthday party."

"And it's my best friend's birthday party."

Kei frowned. "You didn't seem too keen on remembering your relationship the last few times I saw you."

"You know nothing of how I deal with Mi-chan. I've known her since before you were interested in girls, little boy."

Kei frowned, glaring down at the older woman. "That may be true, but you gave her up. She's mine now, Rei. And I don't plan on giving her up like you did. And by the way, thank you for being so stupid."

Rei frowned and opened her mouth, but Kei wasn't done speaking.

"She's the best partner I've ever had, and her head is amazing."

The miko forced herself not to hit the boy. She stormed away from the smirking teen and went to find her best friend.

"I need to talk to you."

Minako seperated herself from the other idols she was talking to and followed her friend onto the balcony. "What's wrong, Rei? You look angry."

Hurt purple eyes turned to look at Minako. "You had sex with him?"

Minako crossed her arms. "You didn't seem to have a problem fucking Yuuko."

Rei turned around, refusing to let the other woman see her cry. Her voice showed no sign of her weakness. "I was drunk when I did it. I don't remember ever having sex with her. And it only happened once."

It was true. The two had only had sex the very first night they met. Rei thwarted any other attempts the woman made to get into her pants, but wasn't as able to keep Yuuko's lips away from her neck.

The idol's arms fell to her sides. She had lost count of the times she and Kei had had sex. And she was sober each time. "Rei-"

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you didn't love him?"

Rei's voice was breaking. Her resolve was tearing with each tear that ran down her face.

"I didn't-" Minako didn't feel like talking. Rei was right; she had lied. Some where along the way she had fallen for the boy's charming smile, perveted teenage innocence, and love for all things Sailor V.

"You can't even tell me I'm wrong anymore, can you?" The miko turned around and Minako's heart broke. Her friend looked like her world was destroyed. "Can you even say you still love me?"

Minako looked down at her blue stilletos. "I told you never to question my love for you, Reiko."

"Then you shouldn't make it questionable." Her voice was barely a whisper now. It hurt her throat to speak and her tongue tasted the salt from the tears that ran into her mouth. "Mi-koi, have you ever doubted me?"

The idol was still looking at her shoes, but they were becoming blurry due to the tears in her vision. "Never."

Rei smiled bitterly. "Good. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever put you through this, Mi-koi."

"Reiko-" Minako looked up at the other woman. She commanded herself not to weep bitterly at the sight.

"I'll let you enjoy your party, Mi-koi."

Minako didn't let the other woman walk past her. She grabbed her and pulled her best friend close, as though holding her could salvage their relationship. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Rei closed her eyes. The action did nothing to stop her tears. "Don't be, Minako. We can't help who we fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants."

"I still want you."

"That's quite selfish of you. You have him and yet you still want to keep me around. Stop telling me you love me so I can give up the hope that it'll become true."

"Reiko-"

"Stop calling me that. We have no more place for nicknames, Minako-san."

The blond grimaced and pulled her friend closer. "Don't do this, Reiko. I'm begging you."

"Minako-san, you have a party to attend. You shouldn't leave your guests without your presence. It's your celebration after all. And happy birthday, by the way.

"Here's your gift. I was going to give it to you after the party, but I doubt I'll be staying that long."

Minako looked at her friend's hands for the first time, and saw the hand-made scrapbook they held. The blond pulled her arms from around the miko reluctantly, and slowly took the proffered gift. The cover was simple, but the bindings on it were strong. It reminded the idol of the woman standing before her. Long-lasting, strong, faithful, dependable, sturdy, indestructable, and full of surprises. She held the book to her chest in place of the miko, and tried to stop her tears. She was unsuccessful.

"Rei, don't leave me."

"It would hurt me too much to stay, Minako-san."

"Please. At least stay for the party. For me."

Rei's teary eyes looked at the woman who had caused her so much grief over the past seven years, doubling over the course of the last nine months. "For you, Mi-koi, I would take on the world."

* * *

Minako's face was carefully painted into a mask of joy. Only Kei, Rei, Setsuna and Minako knew the lie she was acting out.

Usagi giggled, feeling the effect of the drinks she had in her system. "Dance with me, Rei."

The miko waved off the smaller woman and continued to stare at nothing. She refused to look at the pleading eyes of her used to be best friend or the accusing eyes of the woman's lover.

"I owe you an apology."

Rei showed no signs of hearing the other woman address her. Sighing, Setsuna sat beside the unusually stoic miko. "I know it hurts, but it's not like you to be this quiet."

She still received no response. "I didn't trust you at first. I didn't think you cared about Minako's career. You distracted her, you annoyed her, and you caused her to be late and to miss work. I knew she loved you, and I gave her the option to give up her career to be with you. She chose you.

"You proved me wrong when you let Minako date Kei. You showed that you cared not just about her career, but about her dream. I respected you for that. I knew how hard that was for you.

"Because of the respect I held, I tried not to be angry when you disappeared from Minako's life. I tried to understand how much it hurt you to see the one you love in the arms of someone else.

"However, I could not help but be angry with you for not standing by her side and showing her why she needed to be with you and not him. I was rooting for your relationship, and you were letting it crumble.

"I told her to give you space. To let you come back to her. Instead, you ran to Yuuko rather than taking the place you belonged.

"The night of the fight, I was disappointed. More so than ever. I had hoped that you two would try to be adults and work out the issues you had. Instead, you both got hurt physically to go along with the emotional turmoil you put each other through.

"I saw her leave with him, and I couldn't stop it. It was your place to be there for her; to help her see reason, but you weren't even able to see what you were doing to yourself. I'm just glad someone helped you come to your senses. You should really thank Yuuko. She was there for you in the way you should have been there for Minako.

"The thing is, even though I was upset with you for hurting my friend, I never questioned whether you loved her. I wondered where you were. I wondered why you left. I wondered why you didn't fight for her and with her rather than against her, but I never wondered if you loved her. I always knew that you did.

"Rei, I know that this has been hard for you. I can't promise it will get easier before it gets harder, but I can tell you this. Minako loves you more than she loves that boy she's with, and she's doing the best she can to make you happy and proud."

Setsuna's eyes travelled to the birthday woman. "She's strong. I don't know if I could do what she's doing. Only you and I know her smile isn't real. No one else here can tell.

"Rei," her eyes turned back to the woman she was addressing, "I love Minako like a sister. Don't make her burden any heavier. Let her have her best friend back."

"Did you know?"

"What?"

"Did she tell you? Or did she hide that behind her mask as well?"

Setsuna frowned. "What are you-"

"They had sex. Multiple times. Did you know? Did she tell you about how he felt when she was with him? About what he did to her?

"She would always tell me when she had sex. Even though I told her not to tell me. She would always give me the details of her sex life. But this, she hid this from me. She lied to me when I asked her about it. And she lied about being in love with him.

"I'm not upset that she fucked him. I expected that; she could never say no to sex. I'm just hurt that she felt the need to hide it. Why hide it if it doesn't mean anything? They're dating and she knows I've had sex with Yuuko, so why did she tell me she didn't sleep with him?"

Setsuna blinked a few times, both at the revelation and at Rei's choice of words. The miko never swore. "I can't answer that, Rei."

"I know. I don't need you to. I know her, Setsuna. I know how she thinks and how she acts. She doesn't hide things from me unless she knows that they'll hurt me. And she never lied to me before he came around."

Rei looked at the couple and locked eyes with Minako. Rei saw the worry the was there and tried to smile. It was faint, but it gave the blond hope, and Rei thought for a second that the idol's smile seemed just a bit more genuine.

Setsuna frowned again. She was still unsure who to feel worse for. Rei, who could show her pain, or Minako who had to mask hers. At least Minako had a guise of happiness. Rei looked utterly miserable.

* * *

As soon as the formal party was over, Minako ran to Rei's side and begged her to stay for the after party. Only close friends would be coming, and Minako wasn't sure she'd survive without Rei there.

From the moment they entered the idol's house, Minako never left Rei's side. Because of this, Rei was always sandwiched between Minako and Yuuko, and Minako was between Rei and Kei.

Rei sat silently in the middle of things, not really knowing what was going on around her. Minako glared at anyone who questioned the miko's state and held her hand under the table for the entirety of the night. It was the one thing Rei took notice of. Well, that, and Yuuko's hand on her thigh under the table. The woman was slightly intoxicated, and Rei was constantly removing the model's hand from under her skirt.

Setsuna watched the four, pitying all of them. The others were too lost in their increasing inebriation to fully take notice of what was going on with the two couples or were scared of upsetting Minako and thusly kept silent on the matter.

It wasn't long before Minako had taken Rei from the party, escaping their loved ones. "I was getting tired of Setsuna's pity."

Rei simply looked away from the idol; she hadn't made eye contact with anyone since the formal party.

"Rei, look at me. Please?"

The miko ignored the other woman.

"Rei, I understand you're hurt. I didn't mean for it to be this way. Say something to me. Please, Reiko."

"Why?"

Minako hid her surprise at hearing the miko's response. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you tell me you weren't sleeping with Kei?"

Minako sighed. She had hoped to avoid this discussion. "I didn't know how to tell you. It was different trying to tell you knowing that you loved me. I didn't want you to feel how I felt whenever I saw one of Yuuko's hickeys on you."

"You never hid anything before. And you never lied to me before. Did you think for a moment that that might hurt worse?"

"I did, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I wouldn't have told you about any of the others had I known about how you felt."

Rei brought a hand up and wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape. "You hiding it means that it meant something. If it were just nothing, you would have told me about it and told me not to worry about it because it was nothing. I don't care that you slept with him; he's no more than a notch in your belt. But you didn't have to let him into your heart."

Minako grabbed Rei's face and forced the older woman to look at her. "I didn't want to. I didn't think I had. That doesn't matter, though. Isn't it more important that I opened my heart up to you willingly? That I loved you purposefully? That I accept the love I have for you and give it with no reservation? I don't want to love him. I will never tell him that I love him. And no matter how I feel about him, I would rather be with you. Doesn't that mean more than me accidentally falling for someone who was there for me when you weren't?"

"It should, but it doesn't. Minako, you liked him before we started dating. He was one of the idols you talked about relentlessly. I saw how you looked at him when you first met and the way you would smile at him when you were together. I watched you fall in love with someone else. That's what matters."

"It was because you weren't there!"

"I didn't say that I'm blameless. I should have been there for you but I was selfish and wallowed in my own pain. I'm sorry for that. It still doesn't change what happened. You fell in love with him, and it hurts too much for me to see you two together."

"Rei, don't leave me. Please."

"I'm sorry, Mi-koi. I can't take this. I need to go home and get some sleep."

Minako wasn't sure when she had started crying, but she wasn't sure she could stop. She threw her arms around Rei's waist and buried her face into her friend's shoulder. "Please. Please, Rei. Don't leave me again. I'm sorry for everything. I need you. Don't leave me again Reiko, please."

The miko closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Minako's hair for the last time, memorizing the feel of it. "Good bye, Mi-koi."

Rei extricated herself from Minako's embrace, not turning when she heard the woman collapse to the ground, and not turning when she heard her name called. She silently walked over to Yuuko and pulled her out of the house, not bothering to wipe the tears off of her face, and not offering any words of explanation.

Kei found the crying ball of blond that was Minako and ended the party. Setsuna stayed behind to try and help pull the woman together. The blond cried herself to sleep that night, and the next full week afterwards.

* * *

"Hino Rei! Where the hell are you?!" Two black crows came out and attacked the intruding boy. "Get off of me you birds! That shit hurts!"

"Stop screaming and cursing around here. They don't like it and neither do I."

Kei turned and glared at the sweeping miko as the birds flew back to the roof of the shrine. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing at all to say to you, boy. Get off of my property and away from my home."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

"I guess you'll be here for a while, then."

"Rei-"

"Do not speak to me with such familiarity, Arai-san. You do not know me, nor are we friends."

The boy frowned. "I don't respect you either you coward."

"I do not need your respect."

"What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"I have done nothing to her that you haven't, Arai-san."

Kei crossed his arms over his chest. "Why has she been crying herself to sleep for the past week, then?"

"Have you considered that it is possibly your words and actions that caused her dismay?"

"I haven't done a single thing wrong to her!"

"Arai-san, did you forget that Minako and I were perfectly happy before you showed up? And did you forget that she was hiding her pain because you were determined to have her? And did you forget that I only stepped aside for you because I was trying to help her achieve her dream? I am the one who has done nothing wrong by her. Your mere presence has been the cause of her struggles."

"Well I'm not the one who dumped her and moved on. And I'm not the one who fucked her ex-girlfriend. Nor am I the one who busted her ribs with a pointy shoe either. Not to mention robbing her of her best friend and destroying her with negative comments."

Rei stopped sweeping and looked at the boy evenly. "My comments were no more negative than they were truthful. Your comments were the negative ones. Still enjoying her head, boy? I don't appreciate you talking about my best friend that way."

"What do you care? You haven't been her best friend since I met you, and I can't believe that you were there for her before that, either."

"Have you looked at her birthday present? Did you see what I gave her?"

Kei frowned. He didn't know Rei had gotten her anything.

"It hurt to look at those pictures, Arai-san. It hurt knowing that even if she were to date me she would have to leave to fulfill her dream. It hurt knowing that she would be better off with you than she would be with me, and it fucking hurt to let her go. Until you can tell me what it feels like to let go of the woman you loved for over seven years so she can be with some annoying brat who talks too much and is in love with himself so she can do what she's wanted to do since she was in diapers, you will not come to my place of residence and pass judgement on me.

"Go look at that scrapbook and tell me I don't love her. I made that by hand; I brought each of those photos from the store and cut them out of magazines myself. I pieced them together chronologically, from the very first time she stepped on a stage or photo shoot set to the day she turned twenty one.

"I put them in order from route memory. I got paper cuts and I have blisters on my hands that still haven't gone away. I even have the pictures of you and her in there because you were a part of her journey. I watched her dream become a reality, and I was never allowed to be a part of it.

"Now you go look at that book and tell me that I don't love her. Get out of here and don't ever come back, or you will become fuel for the fire in that shrine."

The teen didn't say anything as he turned and walked away. He wasn't sure he could make the same sacrifices for Minako as the woman behind him.

* * *

Minako was losing weight from refusing to eat. Anything Setsuna or Kei brought her, she either gave to Artemis or set out for the birds. Her hair had lost it's sheen. It was now dull and lifeless. Her eyes were no longer vibrant and radiant, but looked grim and had large bags under them.

Kei shook his head at the shell of a woman in front of him. She was no longer the embodiment of beauty that he fell in love with. She looked like she had fallen from grace and landed painfully on her ass in the hottest pit of hell.

He had done nothing to make Rei feel anything like his girlfriend looked, despite that being his intention. He had looked at the book - that was more like a tome, than anything - and was convinced by the nearly three hundred pictures, magazine articles, and other paraphernalia that Rei loved Minako. That wasn't even counting the home-made DVD collection of the woman's stage performances and CD collection of the idol's songs - including the ones she had done with him - that was embedded into the back of the book. Kei didn't even know about the even larger collection of Sailor V things the miko had stored away in her closet.

He sighed and looked at the pitiful creature balled up and laying on her side. She looked tiny in the middle of her huge mattress, and Setsuna was trying her best to bring the girl back to life.

"I'll go back to work tomorrow."

Both of the people in the room were surprised that Minako could even still speak, and the statement she made.

"There's no need for me to keep wallowing in here like this. Give me one more night, and I'll be in your office tomorrow morning, Sets."

The older woman frowned. "Are you sure, Minako?"

"I am. We have a tour to get ready for."

* * *

Makoto stopped by the shrine to make sure Rei was okay and to bring her something to eat. She saw the woman sleeping when she arrived and smiled. She needed the rest. She left the food in the kitchen and left to go to work.

Well, she was about to. One of the creatures stopped her. "What are you doing out here? Rei will kill you if she sees you."

"She won't be seeing me. I had to put her to sleep. Stop her from training so much, Makoto. She's going to get herself killed."

"Why don't you just send her back when she comes out here?"

"I've tried. She's too stubborn. She'll spar with me until I won't fight her anymore, then she'll meditate until she's ready to pass out, and she'll get back up like nothing's wrong and try to do all of her shrine work as well. I don't think she's slept in the past week, Mako. Please help her."

Makoto frowned. "I have to go to work now, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on her. Try to watch her, but make sure no one sees you."

The creature agreed and bounced back to the woods. There would be no problem for him to hide as a shadow, but he needed the cover of night, or at least something to cast a shadow to cover him.

* * *

Rei had a headache. She stood up and went to her medicine cabinet to get some Tylenol. Taking three, she sat down on the floor of her bathroom and waited for her headache to subside. When it only got worse a few minutes later, she doubled her dose and went to lay down again.

She stood up again, unable to sleep due to the unnatural spinning of the room and went to get some more Tylenol. She grabbed the bottle that she assumed to hold the medicine, and took two of the pills. She couldn't really see, but the room spun faster and she collapsed to the floor. What she assumed to be Tylenol was actually her late grandfather's unused blood thinners.

The miko forced herself to her feet, and stumbled to the kitchen in search of water. Finding none, she grabbed the closest liquid thing she could find and chugged it with no thought or recognition of the contents. After emptying half of the bottle, she vaguely recognized a burning in her throat, but didn't connect that with the gin she had just deposited into her system.

Rei lost a hold on the bottle and dropped it, glass shards littering the floor and gin making her feet wet and causing her to lose her already precarious balance and fall to the floor, pieces of glass embedding themselves into her arms, stomach, legs and breasts. The miko stood, vaguely remembering something about using a knife to get the pieces of glass out of her skin, and opened the kitchen drawer. She grabbed the first shiny knife she saw and walked to the bathroom where the light was better to try and get the glass out of her skin. The increase in light did nothing to help the blurriness of her vision, and she ended up making sloppy cuts across her arms, thighs and stomach, passing out before she could cut herself any worse or remove a single piece of glass from her skin.

The creature outside of her room watching her panicked and snuck into her bathroom quickly. It covered her with itself to prevent extensive blood loss and hoped that someone would find her in time. There was only so much blood the shadow creature could hold.

* * *

Yuuko ran up the stairs to the shrine, intent on asking Rei to go out with her. She had a break and wanted to see the miko alone, with no thoughts of Minako, Kei or anything else upsetting. She was in for a great surprise.

The creature heard someone coming and reluctantly left Rei's side to hide, lest it get caught. Yuuko gasped and dropped the flowers she was holding when she saw Rei laying in a large pool of her own blood. She had followed the bloody trail from the kitchen and ended up in the miko's bathroom. "Oh my God!"

She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

Once she was assure that an ambulance was on it's way, she called Usagi. "Rei's bleeding. There's a knife in her hand. I think she tried to commit suicide."

* * *

Usagi met Yuuko at the hospital, running to the pacing woman and embracing her. "How is she?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me."

"Why not?"

"They say I'm not family. They won't even let me see her. I don't know what's going on with her."

Usagi frowned and collapsed into a seat in the waiting room. She did the only thing she could think to do. She called Minako.

A/N: total disintegration of Rei and Minako's friendship. Poor things. They tried to make it work. I'm gonna try to be nicer to them... maybe. Later. But I already have the way I'm gonna make Kei suffer planned out hehe. There is no help for him. And because I've even been hurting my own feelings with this, I promise I'll let Rei and Minako get back together.

da pyro's love: hahaha thank you so much. I love the incoherence. You're right about Minako's beauty. I don't think Kei's any more able to stop sexing her than she is able to say no to sex. It's like drug dealer and addict with those two. As for Sets, just throw her on the meanies list. Just make sure that Mako, Haruka, Michiru, and Rei are all on there too. They all have moments where they can be pretty heartless, but it's always for a selfless reason. I'll try to keep up the daily updates, but I need to figure out an ending that isn't the cliche "And they kiss and make up and everthing is happily ever after! The end!" That's Mamoru and Usagi's story. Not Minako and Rei's.

Ramanda87: you have no idea how :D you made me. I literally EARNED a comment! Thank you so much! (I feel the computer pain. Mine is pretty fritzy too.) I'm not sure about the happy ending bit because angst is drowning out the kind parts of my soul (kidding! there will be love and happiness), but you're right. Sailor Mars is as crazily devoted to being a senshi (if not moreso, actually, probably moreso) than the others. She would never steal her life from Usagi. Ever. I wouldn't take that characterization away from any of the senshi.

jedi caro: I know right! I didn't want to do it, but it had to happen... ugh.

yuuki yami: she didn't! I had the creature save her, see! And she didn't do it on purpose, it was just a whole lot of accidents in the course of like, ten minutes. Yes. Hate Kei. Hate him because he sucks. Almost everyone else wants to hurt him too.

Fireandlove: I know! My poor baby! I've been so mean to her... And I hope I answered your question fully ^_^ As for Mina, her reaction is in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"She's in pretty bad shape. She has a mild concussion. She took two blood thinners and overdosed on Tylenol. There was glass embedded in her skin and her cuts were pretty deep, but she luckily didn't burst any veins, and the glass was all removed successfully. She passed out from blood loss before she came here. Yuuko must have found her relatively quickly because the loss wasn't severe despite the number of lacerations on her body and the effect of the blood thinners. She also had to get her stomach pumped for alcohol poisoning, and it doesn't appear she has eaten very much in the past week, if anything at all.

"There is no telling when she'll be waking up, but the doctors were able to clot her blood so the risk of her dying from blood loss now is highly unlikely. Rei will probably wake up with a hangover if she wakes up anytime soon, which will only make her pain more unbearable. The doctors will sedate her if necessary, but they fear putting anything else in her system at the moment.

"She should be okay, but hopefully she won't wake up soon. Until she does, we won't know what happened."

Usagi sighed, grateful to know at least know that her friend would be okay. "Thanks Sets."

"It's no problem. I should be going now, but I'll stay in touch. The nurse said that you can wait out here until visiting hours and then you can all go see her. It's not a pretty sight, though."

The women nodded in unison and Setsuna left the hospital.

Makoto spoke up first. "I'm staying here."

Usagi nodded. "I am too."

Yuuko agreed. "I'm not going any where until she wakes up."

Ami frowned. Makoto squeezed her hand. "I know. You have to go back to school. I'll call you and let you know what's happening."

The bluenette smiled. "Thanks. I really wish I could stay-"

"Hush. You didn't even have to come down here. You'll be tired in your morning classes. I'll give you a ride back to the station. Come on."

The two women rose and left the hospital as Setsuna had, worry evident in all the people gathered. No more words were said. Yuuko and Usagi had neither condolences for each other nor the strength to make small talk.

* * *

_"Are you going to bring the nice blond back out here?"_

_Rei smiled sadly. "I don't know if I can do that."_

_The creature frowned up at her. "Why? I liked her."_

_"We're not together anymore."_

_"What did you do wrong?"_

_"No one did anything wrong. I'm going to let her focus on her dream, that's all."_

* * *

_"Rei, you look tired. Have you slept lately?"_

_"You don't need to worry about me. Morph so we can spar."_

_The creature looked worried, but did as it was told. No other words were said as the two began to battle._

* * *

_"When was the last time you left here? I don't think you've been to the shrine in the past two weeks!"_

_"I haven't. I'm training my body and spirit."_

_"You're killing yourself. Go to sleep, Rei!"_

_"I don't need to sleep. I'm wearying my body to strengthen the bond between my mind and soul."_

_The creature morphed into it's smallest state. "No. You're committing suicide. I won't help to kill you. I like you too much."_

* * *

_"Did I hear Minako?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I think I did. Why don't you go talk to her?"_

_Rei frowned. "I'm not ready yet."_

_"Well I want to talk to her and you won't let me get out of here."_

_"There's nothing you need to say to her. Morph. I need to relieve some stress."_

_The creature refused. "You can spar with a tree. I don't want to look at you right now. Just because you don't want to talk to Minako doesn't mean that I shouldn't be allowed to either."_

_Rei growled as the creature jumped back into the hole it lived in._

* * *

The miko frowned in her sleep, as though she were in pain. No one was in her hospital room to see it, however.

* * *

_"Rei, you haven't been back here in a while. I was beginning to miss you."_

_"I've been busy."_

_"Distracted?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That's good for you. I was getting tired of watching you deteriorate. You look better now anyways."_

_"Thanks, I think."_

_"Have you made up with Minako, yet?"_

_"I don't want to talk about her."_

_"Acting like she doesn't exist isn't going to make me stop asking about her."_

_"You asking won't make me talk about her."_

_"You're a stubborn twat is what you are."_

_"Say what you will about me. Morph. Let's spar."_

* * *

_"Stop talking to Mako about me."_

_"I have to make sure someone keeps you in line. You won't let me do it, and you can't stop her."_

_"You have no right-"_

_"I have every right to care about your health and to make sure that you're okay. You're my friend, Rei. I don't like watching you kill yourself. And I'm not fighting you today. I'm taking the day off. You should too."_

_The creature hopped off deeper into the woods away from the angry miko, not really caring about her temper._

* * *

Sweat broke out on Rei's forehead and her legs and arms twitched. Her frown was so deep it may have hurt had she been alert enough to feel it.

* * *

_"I hate her."_

_"You hate who?"_

_"Minako."_

_The creature didn't question why Rei was suddenly willing to talk about the idol. "What happened?"_

_"She fell in love with him."_

_"With who?"_

_"Her boyfriend."_

_"She has a boyfriend?!"_

_"She's been with him for months now."_

_The creature frowned. Rei didn't tell him anything. "How did that happen?"_

_"I told her to date him to help her career."_

_"You gave her to him?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you're mad because she fell in love with him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you see where this doesn't make sense?"_

_"She wasn't supposed to fall in love! She was supposed to fulfill her dream and come back to me."_

_"She wouldn't have to come back if you didn't leave her."_

_Rei frowned. "I was just trying to do what was best."_

_"If you want to do what's best then forgive her, forgive yourself, and either win her back or move on. And don't make any more stupid decisions for her."_

_"I didn't-"_

_"You did."_

_"But-"_

_"I don't want to hear it. You love her, so prove it to her. Stop being a douchebag."_

_Rei glared. "You heard that from Mako."_

_"I did, but I like it. You have no right nor place to hate her, Rei."_

_"I have every-"_

_"You can hate her, but it won't make you feel any better and it wont bring back your girlfriend."_

_"I think I'll hate her."_

_"You're too stubborn for anyone's good, Rei. Least of all your own."_

* * *

A nurse came in to check on the miko, running to get a doctor when she saw the woman's state. The doctor sedated her, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

"Good morning, Sets."

"Hello, Minako. You look much better."

The idol winked. "Told you. What do I have to do today?"

"I thought I'd let you start off light so you only have a few photo shoots before you can go home."

The idol nodded. Setsuna smiled. The woman really did look much better. Her eyes were shining again, her hair had been washed and done, and her clothes only looked slightly baggy. She was no longer the shell of a woman she had been just a few hours before. At least not in appearance.

Minako walked off to her dressing room and got ready to face the day. Luckily, it wouldn't be a long one. She was greatful her manager was a kind one - being her friend only helped.

* * *

Visiting hours came quickly for the three sleeping women in the waiting room, and they all gasepd when they saw the hosed, bandaged, and bruised sleeping form that was thier friend.

Usagi wailed and was pulled into Makoto's arms. Yuuko collapsed into a chair in Rei's ICU hospital room. The woman looked worse than she had the night before, if that were possible.

* * *

Rei blinked, recognizing a detached pain in her body but ignoring it. Her head turned to the right and fell on a weeping Usagi and the two women trying vainly to condone her.

"Usagi?" Rei didn't recognize her voice. It was weak and low.

Blue eyes looked up at her and Usagi was immidiately by her friend's bedside, holding her hand. "Rei, you're awake! I'm so glad."

"Stop wailing. You're too old for that now, princess." Rei smiled, also ignoring the pain that caused.

"Rei, what did you do to yourself?"

The miko frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Setsuna said that you have a concussion, the doctor's had to pump your stomach for alcohol poisoning, that you overdoesed on Tylenol, you took two blood thinners and tried to slice yourself to death after you embedded glass into your skin."

Rei looked down; she hadn't noticed the bandages before, but that would explain the pain she felt everywhere. "I remember the Tylenol, but I didn't take any other medicines last night. And I don't even remember drinking anything but some burning water- Oh. That was probably gin."

"Why, Rei?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I had a really bad headache when I woke up last night, so I went to take some Tylenol. It only got worse so I took a few more and went to lay down. My head started spinning and my vision got blurry, so I went to get a few more Tylenol and some water. I drunk a lot of the wat- gin, but I didn't really recognize the burning because of the pain in my head.

"I think I dropped the bottle because I remember trying to cut the pieces of glass out of my skin before I passed out."

Usagi sniffled. "So you weren't just trying to cause yourself the most painful and obvious suicide in the world?"

Rei sighed. Not in that way she hadn't. "Relax, Usagi. You don't have to worry about my committing suicide." At least not this obvious and bloody.

The crying blond wiped her eyes and smiled. "Good."

Yuuko spoke up from the corner. "Well, how about the next time you can't see, you don't go play with glass, knives, and drugs."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to rescue your sorry, bleeding ass."

"You found me?"

"Yeah. You scared me shitless, Rei."

"I'm sorry."

Makoto went to get the doctor, and the three women left so he could check Rei's vitals. Yuuko and Makoto had to go back to work, but they said their goodbyes to Rei on their way out of the hospital. Usagi stayed by Rei's side.

"Rei, what happened at Minako's birthday party?"

The miko sighed. She had had this talk with Makoto already; she wasn't looking forward to having it again. "We had a disagreement."

"Rei, that's not going to cut it. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's all the more reason that you should. Please, Rei."

Rei closed her eyes. That would make saying no easier. "I don't want to talk about it, Usagi. Let it go."

The blond whined. "Rei~"

The miko sighed again and relented. "Alright. Fine. Just shut up."

* * *

"Minako, what in the hell is wrong with you?!"

The idol looked at her "twin" and blinked. "What are you doing here, Usagi?"

"I came to knock some sense into you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rei's in the hospital."

Minako gasped. "What? Why? What happened?"

"She cut herself up like a piece of paper!"

"Why? Is she okay?"

"I should be asking you 'why,' Minako."

"What?"

"Why did you fuck Kei? Why did you tell Rei you loved her and fall in love with someone else? Why are you here smiling and grinning when she's laid up in a hospital bed cut up, drugged, and with alcohol poisoning and a concussion? Why are you not with her?"

"Usagi, I didn't know she was in the hospital. No one told me. How long has she been there?"

"All night."

"How did she cut herself? What drugs? Is she an abuser?"

"She OD'd on Tylenol and blood thinners, drank half a bottle of gin and broke it getting glass in her skin like EVERYWHERE then she cut her self up with a knife trying to get it out so she says."

"Why did she mix all of that? Was she trying to kill herself?"

"You should ask her that one, Minako. She hasn't been herself since your party."

The idol wanted to jump off of a cliff. She didn't mean for all of this to happen. "What hospital is she at?"

"What do you care?"

"She's my best friend!"

"Prove it!"

Minako collapsed to the floor. Rei was in the hospital and Usagi was mad at her. She hadn't talked to Ami or Makoto since the party. All of her best friends had left her.

Except one. "Usagi, what are you doing here?"

"Setsuna, did you tell Minako Rei was in the hospital.

"I didn't. I wanted her to be able to focus on her work without going back into depression. Why are you yelling at her? She feels bad enough."

"She's being a dou-"

"Do not finish that insult. You haven't the slightest clue what she's been through the past week. Usagi, you can't play favorites because you only have one side of the story. Rei is going to be fine and this is not Minako's fault."

Usagi frowned. "She should at least go see how she's doing."

Setsuna looked at the idol on the floor. "We'll see about that, Usagi."

"I'll go. I want to see her."

Setsuna sighed. "But does she want to see you?"

* * *

"She's in there sleeping. She's been out for a while. I don't know when the last time she slept was. Poor girl."

Minako held her elbows with her hands, staring unseeingly at the floor.

"Mina, are you sure you want to see Rei? You don't look too good."

The idol had washed off her make up and now looked about ten years older than she was. She didn't have the strength to act like she was okay anymore. "I want to see her."

Makoto nodded. "If you're sure." The brunette opened the door to Rei's room and followed Minako and Setsuna inside.

The blond took a seat beside Yuuko, neither saying a word. Both were too lost in their thoughts and concerns for the sleeping woman on the bed to consider pleasantries. They almost didn't recognize each other.

Makoto sat in the chair that was situated beside Rei's bed. She had been there since she got off of work, only stopping to make one detour. Setsuna stayed by the door and kept a careful watch on the occupants of the room.

Rei sensed the movement in the room, but her dream kept her well within its grasp.

* * *

_"What are you two doing?"_

_Rei turned and glared at the creature. "We're fighting. Did you forget what fighting is?"_

_"I did no such thing." The speaking creature turned to the other one. "Do not spar with her anymore. She's not fit for it. Rei, you need to take better care of youself. You're too thin and your movements aren't nearly as calculated as they should be."_

_"I didn't come out here to listen to you lecture me. Help me train or go away."_

_The creature morphed. "Fine. You want to fight, then we'll fight."_

_It wasn't long before the exhausted miko fell heavily to the ground, hitting her head. The creature pinned her. "I'm sorry, Rei, but this is for your own good." It used it's hand to grab her throat and pressed down on either side of her neck until she passed out._

* * *

When Rei woke, she heard voices, but they were so quiet she couldn't identify who was talking. She tried to focus on the words but couldn't make sense of anything she heard. She reluctantly turned her head to the side to see who was speaking. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"Minako?"

The two conversing women turned toward her. The blue ones were crying. "You're awake." The idol wiped her tears away and walked over to the bed. "I'm glad."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. Why weren't you taking care of yourself?"

"You don't look much better."

"I'm not hacked to pieces. Rei, what happened?"

"No one told you?"

"I got an idea from Usagi, but I want you to tell me why you did this to yourself."

Rei looked up at the ceiling. "I don't owe you anything, much less an explanation."

Minako leaned down, whispering ferociously into Rei's ear. "You may not owe it to me as your friend, nor as your lover, but I am commanding you. Why has one of my soldiers tried to kill herself?"

Rei frowned, glaring at the blond beside her. "I was not acting as Mars, and you cannot try to manipulate me as Venus."

"You are my second in command. When I speak, you listen. What happened?"

Rei looked back at the ceiling, unable to face the glaring blond. She remained silent until a hand firmly squeezed hers, just short of breaking it. Rei winced.

"Do not test me."

The miko glared back at the blond. "Fine. I had a headache, so I took a few too many Tylenol. I got dizzy, took some more Tylenol and went to get some water that turned out to be gin. I drank a lot of it, dropped the glass all over the floor and lost my balance getting glass in me. I tried to cut the glass out with a knife but it didn't work and I passed out."

Minako leaned back. "I'm so sorry, Rei. You poor thing."

Rei was still upset. "Don't pity me. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You look like you got in a fight with a possessed machete."

"I've been through worse."

"But you also have to accout for the drug abuse as well. And the alcohol poison."

"It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"You stop saying that to me, Reiko! I'll tell you when you're fine!"

The miko raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"It is. And don't look at me like that. I don't have to be logical."

"Don't have to or can't?"

Minako frowned. "Don't make me pull the plug on you!"

Rei laughed. "I get it. You can't be logical."

"I'll let that slide because you're laughing."

The woman on the bed composed herself. "Minako, you asked about me, but what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you were hit by a frieght train."

Minako smiled. "And I still look a hell of a lot better than you do."

Rei wasn't amused. "Why have you not been taking care of yourself?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Fine. Don't. Whatever. It's not like I care anyway."

Blue eyes glared at her. "You don't mean that."

Rei glared back. "So you tell me what I feel and what I mean. Thanks, Mina. I was so uncapable of figuring those out on my own. What have I done these past 21 years without your guidance?"

"You've gotten yourself into things like this. You've been battered, bruised, and busted. You've been hurt, abused and lonely-"

"I get it. It was sarcasm."

"There you go again. Say what you mean, Rei. Cut the bullshit."

"Is that what you want?"

"It is."

"Fine. I'm not okay right now, but I'm going to be because that's what I do. I heal. I get over things and I cope. I do care about you and your health because I still love you no matter how much I tell myself I shouldn't or how much I try to get over you. You're a part of me it seems even though I don't know how it happened and I didn't really want it to. And if your boyfriend ever talks to me again, I'm going to gut him. That's all for now, but when I think of more, I'll be sure to call you."

The idol was confused. "Wait, when did he talk to you?"

"A few days ago."

"Why?"

"He blamed me for your lack of sleep."

Minako looked at the floor, deep frown set on her face. "He had no right- I'm sorry, Rei."

The miko shrugged. "It would only make me feel better if I could gut him."

The blond laughed. "Three months ago, I would have let you."

Rei stared at the bandages on her arms, hearing the unspoken sentiment in the sentence. Minako loved Kei, so Rei couldn't kill him.

Life sucked.

A/N: Setsuna is such a little hypocrite. How can she fuss at Usagi for talking to Minako the way she talked to Rei last chapter... smh.

I never expected to get 60 reviews on this thing. Thanks soooo much to everyone who has reviewed.

Honulucious: I'm glad you came back. =3 I agree with the disgust. I wanted to wash my brain after thinking it. Rei didn't like Setsuna's explanation either. That's why she shut her up lol. Setsuna just doesn't know everything that's going on with Rei and she sees Minako's pain everyday so she's biased. I hope I covered everything effeciently - there really was a lot left out in the first eighteen chapters, and I'm finally able to start talking about what was going on in the background. Rei is stupid. Very stupid. Luckily, the creature was watching her through the window. (I was so glad I made them that I didn't know what to do when I wrote that part. I had no idea they would be a literal life saver.) Kei... that little... I don't think I can do anything that will feel adequate as a punishment for him...

Da Pyro's Love: awww thank you so much. There is no emoticon that can show the extent of my grin. I'm glad everything comes across clearly. And I think that intense Reinako interaction is easier to read than them ignoring each other completely. It certainly is easier to write. Unfortunately, difficult Rei is difficult... You'll see.

Fireandlove: omg your comment made me lol. That would be cruel - she's in pain! I want to beat the crap out of Kei myself. I can't even manage not to hate him and I made him lol. Thanks and long reviews are beautiful; no need to apologize.

Z3R0-TH3-H3R0: hello there. I skipped over it when I edited it, too. I had to keep changing the scene because it was so unbearable. Ugh never again. Thanks for the compliment and the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scenes. I was a little unsure about them because I've never ever been in a fight or even seen a real one. I've done a lot of beating the crap out of people in my head though lol. If by rat you mean the creatures living in the hole in the middle of the woods, then I'm sorry. They're a necessary plot device, though.

xXMiMiXx: I'm sorry. Honestly, I felt the same way when I wrote it, so I'm glad it translates well.

Jedi Caro: he will suffer, but not yet. And they will get laid, but not yet lol. Poor Rei indeed. You've said that a lot through the course of this fic lol.

reiko of mars: it was dumb, but as you see, she suffered some brain trauma. Add that to stress and not sleeping and it makes sense that she wasn't exactly thinking clearly. And I still haven't written Kei's pain yet, but I've already got it set up in my mind and it makes me feel so evil. And Yuuko... My poor OC... Ugh... I have no other comments on her at this time.

the-fanofanime: if only Kei would realize that... In his mind, "You're stupid for letting her go and you're even stupider for loving her that much." He's an idiot teenage boy. And "poor stupid Rei" made me lol. She's okay though, see! And I almost cried too. You're not alone. =3


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I finished writing this, so I'm going to post it two chapters today and tomorrow, and the last chapter on Sunday. =D (More than that, I can't help but feel the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter was cruel.)

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"You're late, Mako. Is everything alright?"

The brunette sighed, feeling much older than her 20 years. "Not really, but it will be. I'm sorry I'm late; a very close friend of mine went suicidal and I waited in her hospital room for her to wake up. It won't happen again."

The old man smiled at her. "Hopefully, you're right and your friend will never be in the hospital again."

* * *

Makoto left work as soon as she could, not staying until close as usual. She had a stop to make before she went to see Rei.

* * *

"Hey, buddy."

The creature looked worried. Makoto was sure if it could cry, it would.

"Is she alright? She is alive, right?"

"She's fine. She woke up this morning.

"I'm glad. Is her head-"

"That's what we're about to talk about. How exactly did she get that headache?"

The creature looked down to the grass beneath it's small body. "She was fighting one of the younger guys, and I didn't want her to get hurt, so I offered to fight her because I know her limits better. I tackled her and she hit her head pretty hard. I didn't think I threw her to the ground as hard as I did. I was trying to be careful and-"

"Relax." Makoto picked the creature up from the ground. "You don't need to worry about anything. She's going to be just fine. I'm sure she'll be out here getting on both of our nerves and acting like an idiot in no time."

The creature shifted in the brunette's hold, refusing to meet her eyes. "I know, but I still feel bad. I should have been more careful."

Makoto gave the creature a thoughtful look. "How long was Rei passed out before Yuuko came?"

The creature met her eyes for the first time. "I don't know. Maybe twenty, thirty minutes. Why?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "There is no possible way she could have survived that long, especially considering blood thinners, with no one clotting her blood, and no one else was here."

The creature dropped it's gaze.

"That was you, wasn't it? You protected her, didn't you?"

"Don't tell her. She'll kill me if she knows I was in the shrine. I just couldn't let her die."

The brunette smiled gently. "You did good. If you hadn't been in there to save her, she wouldn't be alive to kill you. She owes you."

The creature looked up at her again. "Don't tell her. Please."

Makoto sighed. "I won't."

* * *

"Ugh. I feel like shit."

Makoto laughed. "Shrine, Rei. Remember?"

The miko was very short of flicking her friend off. Her legs were unstable and she was still dizzy, but refused to let anyone help her to walk. She was more than able to take care of herself.

The miko had been released from the hospital earlier that day. Minako had to leave for the start of her tour a few days before, but called her every few hours to make sure she was okay. Rei never answered her phone, so Makoto answered it for her, more often than not forcing the stubborn miko to talk to the idol. Rei's phone rang and she groaned.

"Either you answer that or I will."

Rei reluctantly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rei. How's it going?"

The miko sighed. "Slowly. I still hurt, but I'm okay."

"That's good. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up."

"It's fine. I understand your schedule. Mako got me."

"That's good. Tell her I said hey. And try to take care of yourself. No more stupid miko stunts, okay?"

Rei smiled, feeling the concern and appreciating it. "I'll try."

The tone on the other end was warning. "Rei-"

"I'm kidding. I'll take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Oh how I know. Look, I have to go, but I'll try to come see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Later."

"Bye."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the smiling miko. "I'm guessing that wasn't Minako."

Rei shook her head. "Nah. Yuuko says hi."

Makoto grunted and wore an expression Rei couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

"She's back?!"

Makoto smiled down at the grinning creature. "She is. Come on. I'm sure she'll forgive you leaving the woods just this once."

The creatures bounced behind Makoto jovially toward the shrine.

"Rei," Makoto called out, "these little guys missed you."

The miko looked out of her open window and frowned. "You know-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it. They wouldn't be out here if you were a good little senshi and took care of yourself like the capable woman you say you are. Now let them show you how much they missed you and stop frowning."

* * *

Rei had begrudgingly done what Makoto had asked, and was now laughing with the little black creatures that jumped up and down on her bed beside her making her bounce. Her friend had disappeared a while ago, but never said where she was going, and Rei was too busy acting angry to ask.

The miko's rare happy mood was not broken, even when her cell phone rang. She answered it without looking at the ID, and some of her humor rang through her greeting.

"Wow. You sound happy. Can I assume this is because you want to talk to me?"

Rei's smile fell just short of a frown. "Assume what you want."

The creatures bouncing on her bed stopped moving and looked at her with concern. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel like being questioned by their silent eyes.

"Rei, how have you been?" The idol wisely altered the conversation - she didn't need any more reminders of how much she irritated, annoyed, angered, etc. the other woman.

"I'm fine."

"Is that all? I heard you got out of the hospital today."

"Yeah."

"Rei don't be so cold!" When the idol received no response, she checked that her phone was still connected. When she saw that it was, she took that as a good sign.

"I miss you, Rei."

The miko felt herself frown. "Minako, I don't want to do this."

"You're not doing anything, Reiko. Nothing at all."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Then what do you want to talk about? We can talk about anything you want."

"I don't want to talk to you." Rei felt no more need to sugar-coat the fact.

"I'm aware. You don't have to rub salt in the wound, though. I find this whole situation ironic, you know?"

Rei wasn't sure she wanted to know, but asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one who wanted to be with me, you're the one who pursued me and then you were the one who broke up with me. You started dating my ex after you accused me of falling in love with someone else. And you're the one who always took care of me and worried about me and stuff, but you winded up in the hospital half-dead. And for you to be so upset about losing your best friend, you're not making any effort at rectifying that. Instead, you just insult me every chance you get and push me away when I try to get closer.

"Don't get me wrong, I understand it. I really do. But if you're going to act like that then stop fucking telling me that you're in pain. This shit hurts me too, damn it.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, and you're going to be cordial, you got it? How are you doing, Rei? I heard you got out of the hospital today."

Rei was very short of snarling. She hated when Minako was right. She hated more when she was a douche about it. "I'm fine."

"That's good. Has Mako been taking care of you?"

"She has."

"This conversation is going no where fast if you don't talk to me, Reiko."

"I don't know where you expected it to go, but I never planned to have this conversation."

"You want me to just ignore you while I'm travelling the world for six months? To not try to contact you? To act like you don't exist?"

Rei should have thought before she answered - she knew she should have - but she was still upset that Minako had called her faults a few moments before. "Yes."

She heard the change in the idol on the other line. There was no need for her to see the other woman to know that she was making the face she wore into battle. "Fine. This is it, then. I'll remember to ignore you when I get back as well. Goodbye, Hino-san." Rei felt the sting of the name; now she knew how Minako felt a few weeks before. "Oh, and fuck you."

Rei knew she had just ruined her relationship beyond repair when she heard her phone click in her ear. She sat up and sighed. The creatures on her bed all looked at her with hurt in their eyes. One of the younger adults asked, "Does that mean we'll never see Minako-chan again?"

Rei met its eyes. "I can't say."

Makoto eyed her angrily from the doorway, cell phone open in her hand. "What in the hell did you just do to Minako?"

* * *

When the idol touched down in Tokyo for the first time in four and a half months, she expected her friends to be there waiting for her. A small part of her wished that Rei would be there as well, but she knew better than to think too hard about that prospect; Rei was still avoiding her like the plague. Minako didn't dwell on that thought either, she was about to land, and she had to be happy when she met her friends. She looked down at the sleeping face of her lover and smiled. "Time to wake up. We're home."

* * *

Minako was right; Rei didn't show up. She smiled as she greeted the rest of her friends, not minding that Kei was holding her hand. They left the airport and the two idols got into Haruka's car while the rest piled in the cars they had come to the airport in. Everyone ended up and Makoto's house to celebrate the couple's international success.

The brunette tried not to frown too much. She saw the easy smile of her friend whenever she was with Kei and that bothered her. She had a feeling that Rei was staring unseeingly into the fire in her shrine just as she was the last time she saw the woman, and Minako seemed to not have a care in the world. While she was happy for the idol - she finally made her dream come true and was genuinely in love - she couldn't help feeling bad for the miko who had given up love so the woman she was celebrating could be happy. Now Rei wasn't even partaking in this happiness. She decided a long time ago to leave the two women alone and mind her own business, so she poured herself another shot of vodka and willed herself to forget that Rei and Minako even knew each other.

The others were all feeling much the same way, with varying opinions on how to feel about Rei. Usagi felt horrible for her friend, and knew Rei wasn't letting anyone see how affected she was by Minako's relationship. However, she was so glad for Minako she could no longer be mad at the woman. The two had reconciled after Rei got out of the hospital, and Usagi was careful not to choose sides between her senshi anymore. Ami wasn't truly aware of everything going on in anyone's life, but she was as happy for Minako as anyone else and just as concerned about Rei as all of her friends.

Setsuna was only sure of what was going on with Minako because she wasn't friends with the miko and seeing Minako's distress first hand was taxing enough. Only Kei and Setsuna knew the extent of the pain that Minako felt daily over losing her best friend, and the two did their best to keep her from dwelling on it too much. Setsuna knew that only her age and patience kept her from hating Rei. She knew that Rei must be hurting and tried her best to be considerate of that fact when she was wiping tears from blue eyes.

Haruka wanted Rei and Minako to get back together, if only because it would get rid of the man who had invaded their midst. Michiru didn't really care either way, so long as Minako and Rei could be happy. Minako was already there, and Rei should find a way to get there herself, but Michiru knew that the woman needed time. Hotaru didn't have any real opinion on the matter at all. She would let the silly adults be silly and worry about her own teenage angst problems.

Overall, the party was a full day and night of ignoring the fact that a very large part of their lives was somewhere, doing something, and not there with them like she should have been. The fact was at the back of everyone's mind all night, but no one felt the guilt as strongly as Minako did.

* * *

"She's coming back today."

"She is?! Are you going to see her?"

"No, but you always say I don't tell you anything."

The creature on the ground frowned up at the smiling woman. "You should get over yourself and go talk to her. This grudge isn't good for either of you."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Rei, stop it. You've still been collecting everything she has ever made, watching every show she has ever put on, and stalking her every movement. I bet no one told you that she was coming back today. You know because you're still watching her."

"I won't deny that, only because I know you watch me harder than I watch her. You need to stop that, by the way."

"Don't change the subject. You need to talk to her, Rei. If she'll even still talk to you."

"I have no desire to do so."

"You are the most hard-headed, stubborn, pig-headed, douchebag-"

"You can stop that now."

"Rei, go see her. Try to reconcile before it's too late."

Rei shook her head. "I don't want to."

"You are a spoiled brat! You're destined to die lonely and bitter if you keep acting like this."

"I can live with that."

The creature sighed. "I'm beginning to think you're hopeless. I guess this means I'll never get to see her again."

"I don't know about that, but I can't say that I'll help you to see her. Ask Mako."

The creature looked down and bounced off silently. Rei watched it disappear into the ground and walked back to the shrine much in the same matter: slowly, silent, head hung.

She felt like shit.

* * *

"Rei, come to a party with me tonight."

"Didn't we decided that me going to parties with you was a bad idea?"

Yuuko laughed, thinking of Kei's birthday party the previous year. "I promise there will be no blond idols there. There probably won't be any idols there at all."

"I don't want to party."

"Don't be a lame, Rei. You're too pretty to sit in here all alone and hide your gorgeous face from the world. Come with me. Please?"

Rei looked up into the green eyes of the model. "Fine, I'll go." She grinned. "But I'm not drinking, and you're not coming home with me tonight."

Yuuko pouted. "That's not fun!"

"You want me to go, I'm going. And I'm not dancing, either."

"You are not going to a party with me and standing around being a wall flower."

"Then I guess I'm going to be sitting the entire time."

"Rei!"

The miko grinned wider. "I'm kidding. But make sure no one gropes me."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Only if I'm exempt from that rule." She grabbed the smaller woman's behind, smiling when she didn't move away.

"Just not in public and you got a deal."

The model frowned. "That's no fair. Can I do it like, three times in public?"

"Nope. None."

"Alright, whatever. Deal. But just know that my beliefs on what's public and yours are probably very different."

* * *

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Yuuko smiled. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"I could have gotten you something."

"You still can."

Rei frowned. "There's no time. We're already at your party."

"I don't need anything physical. Besides, that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

The taller woman laughed. She leaned down to the other woman's ear and whispered, "I'll tell you when we're alone. In your room. Tonight."

Rei smirked. "I already told you you aren't coming to my room tonight."

Yuuko's arms snaked around the miko's small waist. "Aww, not even to give me my present?"

"Nope. That was the deal."

"You said that before you said you were joking!"

Rei laughed. "Fine. You can come over."

Yuuko kissed Rei's ear and nibbled it.

"Stop doing that!" The reprimand would have sounded more serious had the miko not been giggling as she said it.

The model relented after she kissed Rei's ear one more time. "Only because I have a party to host. Try to enjoy yourself."

The two went in different directions: Rei went to the bar, and Yuuko went to the dance floor. Three martinis found Rei dancing just as excitedly as everyone else at the party, her mind as far from Minako as it had been in a long time.

* * *

"Marry me. Not now, but later. I love you."

Minako stood from the bed, her eyes never leaving those of the boy under the covers. "Kei, you know-"

"I know you can't. I know you don't love me too. But we have something good here, and I love you. I want you to marry me. I'll let you fall in love with me first; I'll give you all the time you need. I'll-"

"Stop it, Kei." Minako sighed. "We can't."

Kei sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the bed. She kneeled beside him. "Is this because of her?"

He knew it was when the woman didn't say a word and refused to meet his eyes. "Mina, you need to get over her."

The blond sighed. "I know I do. I just need time."

"I'll give you that. I'll give you anything you need."

Minako sighed again. "I still can't marry you, Kei."

The boy frowned at her. "Don't say that. You can't marry me now, and I'm sorry for asking - it just kind of slipped out. That doesn't mean you can't marry me in five or ten years, though. Just think about it."

He kissed her temple and laid down, still holding her wrist. "Lay down. Try to get some sleep. We have a long two weeks in front of us."

Minako complied, and was reminded again why she could never marry Kei. He reminded her too much of Rei.

* * *

"He asked me to marry him."

Makoto didn't appear phased. "And you told him no. Good. End of story."

Minako smiled at her friend. "Not exactly."

"What does that mean? That you didn't tell him no, that it's not good, or that this isn't the end of the story."

"I didn't say no exactly, but I told him that I can't."

"'You can't'? What the hell is that? You have to say 'Boy, please. I wouldn't marry you if it would confirm world peace forever.' Something drastic like that to make sure he gets it."

Minako sighed. "But what's the point? I mean, he's been there for me when Rei wasn't. She won't even talk to me."

The tall brunette walked to the table in her kitchen and sat beside her friend. She could finish mixing cake batter later. "Minako, you deserve to be happy. That is the bottom line of everything that I've ever said to you. Stop thinking about the woman you haven't talk to in almost a year, and do something for yourself. I'm not telling you to marry Kei, but don't let Rei continue to be the reason you turn him down."

The blond let her eyes fall to the table. "It's not just that. I mean, I do still love her, but I've given up hope on that relationship. It's just- He's so similar to her it's almost scary. His over-protectiveness, the way he talks sometimes, and the way he looks at me and holds me. Even his name sounds similar. It's hard to try and forget about Rei when I'm with him."

Makoto nodded. "I completely understand. Here's the crazy thing about the whole situation though. No matter who you date, no matter how you feel about them, or how they feel about you, you will always compare them to Rei. There will always be something that will remind you of her. If there isn't, you probably won't find yourself interested enough to stay around. I'm sure if you think about it you can find similarities to any of your exes in Rei."

Minako didn't think about it. Not only did she not feel like thinking about the past, she didn't want to think about Rei.

"Minako, don't make any more excuses. Find an actual reason. Why did you say you can't marry Kei?"

"Because I can't."

"We established that you can't, but why?"

I don't want to hurt her any more. I don't want her to hate me. I can't ask her to be my maid of honor like I always wanted to. "I just can't."

"If Rei is your only reason, then you don't have a reason. I know it hurts, but you can't hold on to the pain in your past forever, Mina."

"I know."

* * *

"She what?"

"They found her body in her dressing room."

Setsuna stared wide-eyed at her friend. "You've got to be kidding me. She wouldn't do that. How long has she been on it?"

"I've heard rumors, but she always denied them. I've been hearing about it for over a year now. The doctors haven't checked her system to find out excatly how long she was using yet, though."

"But- Heroine? How could she let herself get into that?"

"It seems we'll never know, now."

The two women looked at the body being carried out on the stretcher. It was covered with a white sheet, testifying to the dead body that lie beneath it.

The other woman walked to her car, leaving a stunned Setsuna standing in the street. "How on Earth am I going to tell Rei?"

A/N: I had tears in my eyes as I wrote the last scene. It hurts so badly I just UGH! I need an emo corner moment...

Da Pyro's Love: while I do see Sets as being the cryptic "mage of time" I don't usually make her as flawless as she seems in the series when I write her. (Like, seriously, she can't see the future. She just lived long enough to be able to predict what might happen with accuracy - history repeats itself and whatnot - and she can visit a possible future.) Everyone has their hypocrite moments, and that was one of hers. She's just trying to look out for Minako. And really, Usagi has no place attacking one senshi in defense of another. As for not meddling, she's mostly just watched those two make a mockery of their friendship for over a year, only commenting twice. I'm not a person to write youma because I don't feel I could do them justice. I may do a parody on one, but I can't put one into the seriousness that this fic has become. And thank you so much for the wall of a comment you left me. :D

Honulicious: Sets was trying to make sure Mina could focus on what she had to do for the day. She was going to tell her when she saw Usagi yelling at her. Mina didn't tell Rei because just like Rei didn't want Mina to see her weakness, Mina doesn't want to show her weakness to Rei, especially since she was the cause. Unfortunately, Rei held a grudge about it and now... Well, she's an angry angst-fest.

Jedi Caro: how about I make his caucus a living sacrifice for a Martian ceremony in the shrine? I kind of like the sound of that, actually...

yuuki yami: I'm sorry! It'll get better! Maybe... You'll have to see... I'm gonna get Kei for you, though. Don't worry.

WolfPeaceMonster: I've been waiting for someone to point that out: they're all stupid. Every single one of them. It's just a part of their humanity, though. And if I were in this, I would have already done something unfathomable to Kei, but that's not the case. I'm glad you like the creatures. I didn't really know what I was thinking when I made them, but I do kinda want one lol. Thanks for the review!

Fireandlove: life is just like that. Sometimes we fall in love with unlovable people.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"She apparently started using a little over a year ago. She had been doing cocaine as well."

Rei sat down heavily on her futon. She knew she wasn't going to be hearing good news when she saw Setsuna at her door, but she had no idea.

"She's dead, though. Like- She'll never- She's gonna- For real?"

"I'm so sorry, Rei. I know this is hard for you to hear, but I didn't want you to find out through the media."

The confused raved haired woman stared at her hands, not really seeing them. "But she- we- I- I can't- She can't be."

"I'm so sorry."

Rei's purple eyes pleaded with the woman standing over her. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me she's still alive and going to say this is all a joke. It was someone else's body. Tell me something, Sets!"

The older woman hang her head. "I wish I could. I really do."

"Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her. She should have-"

Setsuna kneeled beside the breaking woman. "She probably didn't want to give you anything else to think about. You were stressed enough as it was."

Rei sniffed as the first of her tears fell to the floor. "But- But now she's- she's gone."

The older woman reached forward and pulled the distraught miko into an embrace. She understood exactly what it felt like to lose someone you had fallen in love with.

* * *

"No! You're lying! I don't want to hear it!"

Setsuna sighed. "It's true. They found her-"

"Stop it!"

Setsuna didn't say a word as she took her breaking friend in her arms.

"Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that she's gonna come in my room tomorrow and joke and tease me and we're going to fuss about our managers to each other all day like we always did."

"I can't do that. I'm so sorry."

"How did," the idol leaned out of the embrace and looked Setsuna in the eyes before continuing, "How did Rei take it? Is she okay? Did you tell her yet?"

The older woman sighed. Leave it to Minako to consider how the other woman was doing. "She was alright. A little distraught, but she'll deal in time."

The blond dried her tears and re-applied her make up. No matter how much she was hurting over the loss of her friend, she would have to mourn after her photo shoot.

* * *

"How you holding up?"

"I'm alright. I knew it would happen sooner or later, what with our lifespans, but I really wish we could have had more time together." Rei twirled the small ring in her fingers. It was a silver band with rubies going around it. The jewel in the top was a large diamond, accentuated on each side by two small pink diamonds. The inside was engraved, "forever yours, my love," written in red ink. It was more than a sentiment; it was a promise to be together in every way until the end of their lives. Yuuko had given it to Rei after her birthday party.

_"I know you'll probably say no, but I still need to do this." Yuuko pulled a small black box out of her jacket pocket and sat it in the lap of the woman sitting beside her. She heard her gasp. "I love you. You know that. I know you don't love me like you love her, and you might not even love me at all, but I would still like to see you wear that ring someday. I won't ever ask you to be mine completely - I'm grateful for what I have now - but I still would like to ask you to consider being mine forever. I don't mind you loving her. I just hope that someday you can learn to love me, too." The model chuckled and kneeled in front of the shocked woman. "I'm rambling. What I wanted to say was, well, I don't ever want to leave your side. No matter what. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm not asking you to promise to be with me, I just want you to let me stay with you - to keep what we have, at least - until the end. That's all I'm asking."_

_Rei's eyes fell from Yuuko's sure ones to the small box in her hands. The kneeling model reached forward and took the box, opening it and presenting it to the miko. "I'm not going to ask you to wear this now. I'm not ever going to ask you. I'm just going to leave it with you as a symbol of the feelings I have for you. I just hope I'll get to see you wear it someday."_

_Rei felt tears sting her eyes as she looked into the box before her. Yuuko had never asked her for anything more than taking care of herself. Even now, as she kneeled before Rei, she wasn't asking her for anything. She was offering her a promise. "Yuuko-"_

_The model shushed her, pressing a finger gently to her lips. "Don't say a word. All I ask is that you keep this and remember me no matter what happens."_

_Rei grabbed Yuuko's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Yuuko, do you not want to marry me?"_

_The taller woman smiled. "I do, but it would be selfish of me to ask you to give me your heart when your heart already belongs to someone else. I just want to be a part of your life."_

_"You just want to keep what we have?"_

_"Yes. Nothing more, nothing less, unless you wish it."_

_Rei blinked and her first tears fell free, leading the way for the others that followed. "I-"_

_Yuuko wiped the tears from her lover's face and kissed the path that they had taken. "Don't cry, beautiful."_

_"Why do you do this?"_

_"Do what, love?"_

_"You make it so hard." Yuuko caressed Rei's cheeks as she waited for the smaller woman to continue. "You're so giving, and kind. You never ask me for anything I can't easily and readily give, and you never asked for me to love you. I think- If you'll have me- I wouldn't mind, someday, marrying someone as wonderful as you are."_

_The model's eyes widened._

_"I love you too, Yuuko."_

_For the first time in years, the model felt tears cloud her vision. "Rei, will you marry me?"_

_The passionate kiss she received was all the answer she needed. Without breaking it, she slipped the ring onto the miko's finger._

"We were going to get married. We never talked about how, or when, or where. We just co-existed together. It was our world and nothing else really mattered - not the past or the future, not our fears our doubts, not heartbreak or stress, nothing. Just me and her in our happy plane of existance.

"She never talked about having issues at work. She would talk about how her mom was a druggie and her dad was an alcoholic. And how her brother sold drugs and her sister fell into prostitution to help the family eat. She told me how her baby brother did't live through his first winter, and her family couldn't afford a funeral, so they had to bury him in the backyard like he was a pet. She talked about how her uncles gang-raped her and her closest brother, and how he was never the same afterwards. She told me about the struggles she had as a teen with trying to get through high school because of her height and sexuality, and how she would cry herself to sleep most nights remembering losing her virginity to her own brother under the guidance of her drunk uncles. She said that she had a few tries at suicide, and that she ended up at a correctional facility for girls. She ended up getting a girlfriend and was sent away from that facility to another juvinile hall. When she finally got back into school, she was struggling, but managed to get a job because of a relationship she had with one of her teachers. She told me how the woman taught her to be comfortable with who she was, and not to let others look down on her. She told me how the woman was a role model to her, up until the woman was killed by her ex-husband. There were the struggles she had trying to make ends meet before her break, and trying to keep it together for her older sister and brother. She ended up watching them turn into her mother and father, and had to make it on her own from there on. She told me about the fears she had of being too skinny, and too lanky, but when she became a model, those were her biggest assets. She prided herself on her beauty, and I think it's the only thing that kept her sane.

"But not once - never - did she mention that she had dealt with drugs. She talked about fearing alcoholism, and even going to rehab, but never drug usage. It was the only thing she didn't tell me, and that was what took her away from me. She wouldn't even let me help her."

Rei looked up into the green eyes of her friend, flintching when she remembered the green eyes of her deceased lover. "She's gone, Mako. I never noticed there was a problem. I never knew she had been using. I never considered the unnatural way her eyes would shine sometimes. I had no idea."

The miko let her gaze fall back to the ring she was playing with. "I didn't realize what was going on. I feel so useless."

Makoto put her hand on her friend's knee. "You know that's not true, Rei. There was no way you could have known she was doing heroine. Her own manager didn't know, and they've been friends for years. Don't blame yourself for it. If anything, you can be glad that she was able to love and be loved before she passed. You gave her something that no one else did before you, Rei. You gave her happiness."

Rei closed her eyes and let her tears wet her cheeks again. Who said it was better to have loved and lost?

* * *

"You okay babe?"

"I'm alright. I just wish people would stop slandering her. She was such a good person. None of them even knew her."

"I know. That's why they can speculate - because they didn't know her. Don't think too much about it. Let your memories of her be the only stories you let your mind focus on."

Kei wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as he sat behind her and pulled her between his legs. "I know you miss her." He kissed her on the forehead.

Minako leaned back into the embrace. "I do. But I'm worried about Rei. They were really close."

"Baby, I know you two were friends and all, but you really have to let her go."

"I am, slowly, but I still care about her. She just lost one of the most important people in her life to drugs. That hurts, Kei."

"I know it does. I've lost a few friends to it myself. You'll heal in time."

The blond shook her head. "I'm not worried about myself, Kei. It's Rei. She's been through so much in her life already. She lost everyone important to her. Her mom and grandfather died. Her father abandoned her. She let me go for the sake of my future, and now Yuuko is gone, too. She's just one person, but she's been hurt so much."

"I understand, but she's hurt you, too."

Minako turned and looked him in the eye seriously. "If you can't have compassion for her in her biggest time of need, regardless of how she treated me, then we don't belong together."

Kei swallowed. "I feel for her situation, I really do, but I don't think you should stress about it too much. If she needs you, she'll come to you."

The young woman sighed and relaxed into his embrace again. She let her thoughts carry her away.

* * *

"Rei, are you alright?"

The miko turned a cold glare on the creature. "You know you're not supposed to come out here."

The creature recoiled, barely keeping from running away. "I know, but I missed you."

Rei sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't really feel like training lately."

The creature nodded and bounced into her arms. "I understand. You really miss her, don't you?"

"I do."

"I never got to thank her."

"For what?"

The small creature in her hands looked up at her. "For saving you. Your life, and your heart. I wasn't sure you'd ever try to love again, but I'm glad you did."

The miko sat down on the ground she had just swept and looked up into the sky. "I'm not sure I am. My love seems like a curse, don't you think?"

"Of course not!"

"But it is. Everyone I love dies."

"Minako didn't."

"Sailor V did."

"Aren't they the same person?"

Rei smiled and looked back down at the being in her hands. "They are, but I still had to get over losing her. The fact that I got her back notwithstanding."

"Oh, Rei. I'm sure that your love just wasn't as fated as you thought. That's all. Maybe you still belong with Minako."

"I don't want to think about that possibility."

"But it is a possibility. Don't dwell on it, but at least try to talk to her once. See how she's doing. She and Yuuko were good friends, too."

The creature hopped out of Rei's hands and in the direction of the woods. It turned and called out to her, "And remember we exist. We worry about you, too, Rei."

The miko smiled and resumed her sweeping. It was nice to hear things like that from time to time.

* * *

"Hey, you've reached Minako! I'm kinda busy with something important at the moment, but let me know who you are and what you want, and I'll try to get back to you when I get a break."

Rei hung up. She didn't feel like leaving a message. She wasn't even sure why she called. There was no telling if Minako even wanted to talk to her.

Her depression thought train stopped when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Am I dreaming or did you just call me?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you're awake, but I did just call you."

"I'll be damned. You finally want to talk?"

Rei shifted uneasily. She didn't think this would be so difficult. "Yeah."

"Alright. I'm listening."

Rei fiddled with the collar of her shirt. "Um, how have you been?"

"Depends. I'm pretty okay today; yesterday and the last few weeks were hell; I was great before that, and the tour was lovely."

Rei frowned. Minako wasn't going to make this easy for her. "That's good. Um, how is-"

"Kei? He's alright."

"That's good too. Um."

"Rei, why did you really call? You can't suddenly be worried about how I am."

Rei's hand fell from around her neck. I've been worried all along. "Are you happy? With him?"

She heard the idol sigh, but it sounded more stressed than wistful. "I am. I still miss you, though."

"Really?"

"Of course." Minako frowned. She was supposed to be making this difficult for Rei.

"I miss you too, Mi-chan." The frown dissipated.

"Reiko- Rei, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"I can't let myself love you again, Rei."

Rei nodded sadly. "I know. I won't ask you to. I just- We were both really close to Yuuko and, well, um-"

"You want to talk?"

"Kinda."

Minako smiled. Rei was still adorable. "We can do that. Not right now, I'm afraid, but I'll try to come see you tonight."

Rei's nerves died down at that. "Alright. Later, Minako."

"Bye, Rei."

Setsuna smiled at her friend. "She's finally ready, Minako."

The idol sighed. "I know."

"This would probably have come sooner had you waited for her to come to you the first time."

"Stop rubbing it in, Sets."

The older woman chuckled. "Fine. Just remember that pushing a stubborn miko into something will never end well."

* * *

"Reiko?"

"I'm in here, Mina."

The blond walked through the shrine to the door of Rei's bedroom.

"You've never hesitated to let yourself in before. Why start now?"

"Things are a little different."

Rei looked up from where she was kneeling and met her friend's eyes. "Things are only different when you tell yourself that they are."

Minako hesitantly closed Rei's door and kneeled at the low table beside her. "I suppose you're right. How have you been, Rei?"

"I'm holding up. It's nothing new."

The idol resisted the urge to run her fingers over the miko's skin. "I'm glad you're alright. I've been worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I can't really help it. You give me reasons to worry about you."

Rei smiled. "I'm sorry."

Minako's hand found its way into Rei's hair. "Don't be. I like worrying about you. It gives me a reason to think about you."

Rei found that she couldn't meet Minako's eyes. "You shouldn't, you know. I don't deserve it."

"You don't have to tell me that. I hear it all the time from everyone else. I can't help it, and even if I could, I would still worry about you. I care, Rei."

Rei grabbed the arm that was closest to her and held its hand. "Still, I feel bad. I was horrible to you-"

"Don't tell me about it. I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Still, I shouldn't have-"

"Rei, stop it. I didn't come here to pass blame all night." Minako looked down at the ring on Rei's hand. "Did she give you that?"

The miko's fingers instinctively touched the piece of jewelry. "Yeah, she did."

The idol nodded in approval. "She always did have good taste. It's beautiful, Rei."

"Thanks."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"All the time."

Minako smiled. "She was a wonderful woman. I'm gonna miss gossiping with her."

Rei smiled as well. "She was wonderful. I can see how you fell for her."

The blond laughed. "She could charm anyone. She got through to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying being in each other's company.

"Reiko."

"What is it?"

Minako tore her eyes from the wall and stared at the side of her friend's head. "Can you look at me?"

Rei wasn't sure she could, but she tried.

Minako smiled kindly as Rei's eyes shyly turned toward her. "Reiko, just look at me."

The miko slowly turned her head to look into the smiling face of her friend. "I love you."

Minako's eyes widened. "Reiko-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'll just-"

The blond pressed a finger to her friend's lips. "Reiko, I love you too."

The two stayed like that - Minako's finger gently touching Rei's slightly parted lips, Rei's eyes widened in shock and apprehension - until Minako slowly leaned forward. Rei forced herself to stand.

"Minako, we can't."

"I know. We can't, we shouldn't, it's wrong. Rei, I've been trying to do what's right for the past ten months. I haven't even tried to see you once. I'm tired of being good, Reiko."

"Mina-"

"Rei." The idol stood and took Rei's hands in hers, playing with the ring on the miko's left hand. "I know it's wrong. I know we shouldn't. I shouldn't have even come here. But I want to. Everyday of the past year has been hell, Reiko. I don't want to think about responsibility any more. I want to forget about everything outside of this room except us." Minako stepped closer. Rei could feel the other woman's breath on her lips. "Let me pretend that the past year and a half never happened, and we've been in happily ever after all along."

Rei thought Minako was going to close the distance between them, but she didn't. Minako waited for Rei to make the first move. If this was going to happen, Rei was going to be okay with it.

The miko stared into her friend's baby blue eyes before she closed her own. "As you wish, Mi-koi." And she closed the distance between the two of them.

* * *

"Stay with me, Minako."

"I can't, Rei. Not yet."

Rei pouted and sat up on the futon. "Minako, come here."

The idol didn't stop putting her clothes on. "I really have to go, Reiko."

"Come here, Minako."

"Where are my pants?"

"Minako!"

"Rei, I can't stay! I've been here too long already. I have to go."

"I know, Mina, but please. Come here."

The blond sighed and walked over her her friend. Rei pulled her down into her lap.

"Be lucky I didn't hide your underwear today."

Minako grinned. "But you hid my pants."

"They're under the bed. Minako, can you leave him?"

"I'm not sure, Rei."

"I wasn't talking about your business relationship. Can you come back to me?"

The blond stroked the side of Rei's face. "I would love to do that, but we both know it's not that simple."

Rei's grip around Minako's waist tightened. "I know that, but if it were just you, me, and him, could you leave him for me?"

"I don't know. There's no point in thinking about what ifs, Rei. We need to deal with reality."

"Minako, you wanted to escape reality tonight. Let's escape together. Stay here with me. You can deal with him tomorrow."

"I wish I could. It'll be hard enough to deal with him as it is."

Rei sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rei let go of Minako and they stood from the futon. Minako bent to look under the mattress. "Reiko, my pants aren't under here."

Rei grinned, holding the item in her hand. "Are you talking about these?"

Minako stood and slapped the miko on the arm. "You just did that to see me bend over!"

The miko chuckled, unashamed.

* * *

"Hey, Minako."

The blond flintched. "Hey, Kei."

The teen leaned down for a kiss and frowned when his lips met cheek. "How was Rei?"

Minako took off her coat and hang it up, walking past Kei toward their bedroom. "She was good." She refused to cringe at the literal meaning behind her words.

"That's good. You feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do. It was nice seeing her."

Kei grabbed Minako's wrist and turned her toward him. "Mina, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her hard on the mouth, cringing at the taste. A subtle hint of her vanilla lip gloss mixed with a slight taste of cherry, and an undeniable taste of sex. "You had sex with her?"

Minako looked down, unable to say a word.

"You cheated on me? With her? Seriously?" Kei punched the wall, refusing to hit the woman in front of him. "Why?! Why, Minako?! Damn it, say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something! At least give an excuse or something!"

"I don't have one. It happened. That's all there is to it."

"I can't believe this." The teen ran a hand through his hair. "Get out. I don't care where you go, but leave. I don't want you in my house right now."

Minako blinked, incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me. It's three in the morning!"

"And you just fucked your ex. Get out. I don't care what time it is."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"Have you?! I love you! I've been here for you through everything that has happened to you! I've held your hand through every issue that you dealt with! And you cheat on me with your ex simply because she decided to acknowledge that you exist again?! I don't want to look at you right now. Go away."

"Fine!" Minako grabbed her coat and stomped out the front door. She had no idea where she was going to go. Setsuna was probably asleep. She couldn't deal with Rei yet. Rei might kill Kei. There was no hope of waking Usagi, and Makoto had to work.

Minako pulled out her phone and smiled. Haruka was always reliable.

* * *

"What happened?"

"I slept with Rei."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "And he flipped out?"

"Yeah."

"How did you let him find out about it?"

"He kissed me."

Haruka laughed. "You should get a pocket toothbrush."

"Maybe I should. I wouldn't be out here if I had one."

"It's good for him. It'll teach him character."

"Haruka, you just don't like him."

The racer grinned. "That too. Still, it's good for him."

"You're cruel, Haruka."

"So is he."

"What are you talking about?"

Haruka glanced over at Minako seriously. "Minako, you should never, ever leave that boy alone with Rei again."

"What are you talking about, Haruka?"

"Minako, remember your party? The one where Rei stopped talking to you completely?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why?"

"Because I had sex with Kei."

"Mm. But how would she know that? Who knew that you and Kei had sex?"

"At that point, I don't think anyone did."

"So who could have told Rei?"

Minako frowned as the realization hit her. "Kei."

"Yup. He didn't phrase it nicely, either. As soon as you say the word, I'm going to pummel him for you."

"What did he say?"

"You still have to deal with him for a while, so I'll have to keep my mouth shut on that one. It'll only make matters worse."

"So the reason Rei stopped talking to me-"

"Is because of that brat and his stupid mouth. I'm going to kill him later. Once everyone forgets that you and him were together, I'm going to murder him cruelly."

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it, doll. He deserved getting cheated on. He disrespected you in a room full of your friends and family on your birthday, and ruined your relationship with your best friend."

"Haruka, I can't let you kill him."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I'm going to do it first."

Haruka laughed and accelerated as she drove down the freeway. "That's my girl. Just let me cut him in the foot or something at least before he dies."

* * *

"Minako? Why are you here?"

"Fucked Rei; Kei found out and kicked me out; Haruka picked me up."

Setsuna got a cup of coffee from the maker on the counter and sat down at the kitchen table across from the idol. "You did what?"

"I fucked Rei, got kicked out by Kei, and Haruka brought me here."

"Why on Earth? Minako, what the hell?"

The idol just shrugged.

"Good morning, Minako."

"Morning, Michiru."

"What's wrong, Sets?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Minako, she-"

"Fucked Rei, got kicked out by Kei and came here? Yeah. Haruka told me last night."

Setsuna gulped her coffee, ignoring the burning sensation on her throat. It was too early for this. "Minako, why did you do such a thing?"

"Look, I know it's horrible for publicity, and it wasn't really morally correct-"

"I don't care about that! Why did you get caught? You should have at least planned to move out rather than getting kicked out. You didn't even bring your car!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Minako, you irresponsible even in your irresponsibility." Setsuna sighed. "I'll get you your car and work on finding you an apartment. You should talk to Kei. You still need to get your stuff from his house."

The blond stared at the table.

Haruka pounded the wrench she had in one hand into the other. "Can I talk to him for her?"

* * *

"Arai Kei-san. Please excuse me." Haruka pushed past the boy into his house. "I believe you have a few things that belong to my friend. I'll just be collecting those. Don't try to stop me; I might pummel you into the ground."

Kei raised his hands in resignation. "I won't try to stop you. In fact, I'll help you."

Two hours saw all of the things Minako had at Kei's house in Haruka's car. "Don't try to contact her any more. I don't need a reason to come break you in half, so don't give me one." Haruka started the engine in her yellow Ferarri, drowning out the reply Kei tried to give her, and drove off.

A/N: FINALLY! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS MOMENT WOULD COME! M/R ARE TOGETHER AND I'M ABOUT TO DESTROY KEI! but I have to weep for Yuuko some more first. I love her so much. She was my very first OC and... and *wail* Oh the sacrifices I make for plot development.

Anyway, it's finally time for me to start to destroy the lives of all the evil people standing in the way of Reinako love and get to the happy ending.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: FINALLY REVIEW REPLIES WITH NO SPOILERS!

yuuki yami: yeah, my baby Yuuko is gone ='( I'm going to write her backstory someday. (When I can stand the angst-fest that is her life. She's really very interesting.) And yes, finally, Rei and Minako.

Honulicious: Minako feels the same way; Kei is still being blamed for things that happened forever ago, and Rei doesn't really deserve forgiveness. She just can't stay mad at her miko. And Rei was planning on marrying Yuuko, but like she said, with their lifespans, she would easily outlive her, and since Minako was in love with Kei, she would let them be happy until he kicked rocks, and then they would be happy together. It was a little rebound-y, but Minako started it, so I'm not sure about that...

Z3R0-TH3-H3R0: oh, I'm glad. I wasn't sure lol. I want one too! And yeah, I figured that Minako and Rei (and me) needed a breather. Besides, they both felt guilty, so there was no need to make them wallow in that when they were together and could be smexxing instead, so I let them smexx! And my emotions were destroyed, too, trust me. I'm glad you like it! =D

Jedi Caro: i totally have an idea for a fic brewing about that since I can't put it in here. "The Maritan Ball Sack-rifice" starring Arai Kei. XD And murder is no fun; death is not a punishment! You must make the living suffer!

xXMiMiXx: I can't even talk about Yuuko. I hurt so badly for her. I'm glad I could make you contemplate ALL DAY, but I could never leave Rei and Minako apart. It's just so... wrong. I didn't want you to be in pain, though! I'm sorry!

reiko of mars: I completely understand what you mean, and that's why I wrote it that way. I needed her to have loved once before she... T_T As for Kei...

Fireandlove: Yuuko's situation broke my heart to pieces, and when I wrote the proposal scene, I cried. She was just so, calm and accepting of everything. The best thing I could do is give her peace of mind before Rei eventually left her to go back to Minako. Can't... talk... about... Kei... yet... But the most of his punishment comes in the last chapter. I'm so glad you'll miss my story! (But it's too long... like, almost 200 pages on word o.O") =D I'll be writing more soon, though, so you won't have to wait long before I'm back updating something else daily.

Kana: haha, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! And I didn't want to make him likable in this fic. Minako knows the likable side of him (obviously) but no one else (including the readers) gets to see that side. I kind of did that on purpose... Then again, he really is just a pretty-faced twat. Yuuko was more pursuasively pushy than demanding. Then again, I didn't show much of the relationship with her and Rei, either. She really cared about Rei, though. And thank you sooooooo much for the compliment and review!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Just two more weeks, and you never have to deal with him again."

"Sets, it's been almost two months."

"And it's almost over."

"But I see him everyday."

"Just fourteen more days."

"This is hell."

"You made your bed, now lay in it. It could have been much worse. You were bound by legal contract for another eight months."

"I get that, Sets. And I can't thank you enough for getting me out of it. But it's your job to do things like that so stop reminding me."

"Then stop complaining."

"Fine."

"Minako, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Setsuna stood and put her hand on Minako's shoulder. She leaned forward and whispered, "Only two more weeks and it's all over." She walked toward the door, glaring at the teen she walked past as she left.

"What do you want, Kei?"

"I want to forgive you. I want to forget that everything happened and be with you."

"That won't happen. You knew from the start what was going to happen with us, Kei. I never lied to you about how I felt or that I would leave you for Rei if I got the chance."

"You didn't, but she doesn't deserve you."

Minako turned and glared at the boy. "You don't get to talk about what she deserves! She didn't deserve any of the things you said to her when I wasn't around! She didn't deserve the treatment you gave her even when I was there! She didn't deserve to be hurt like she did! You're the one who doesn't deserve me. You lied to me, you manipulated my friend, and you never once did what was actually best for me."

"Minako, I was there for you-"

"Anyone can wipe the tears off of a crying girl's face and tell her they love her! It takes someone strong to tell her everything is going to be okay, and sacrifice everything they have so she can be happy! Rei did everything she could to make me happy, and you stood in her way through the entire thing. You just wanted me to yourself; she actually cared about me. You couldn't even let me and her be friends, could you?"

"How can I trust her?! You go to her place once and you cheat on me!"

"You don't need to trust anyone! There is no relationship for you to need trust anymore, Kei. We're done as soon as this tour is over!"

"Minako, stop saying that!"

"Why?! Why won't you let go, Kei? You still want to claim me as yours, but why?"

"Because I love you!"

"Bullshit! You don't love me! You love being with me; parading me around on your arm! You like having sex with me and telling me what to do. You like keeping me away from anyone who could possible take me away from you! That's not love, Kei!"

"I do love you, Minako!"

"Just get out of here already!"

Kei stormed angrily out of Minako's room, slamming the door as he went.

* * *

"Hello, Setsuna-chan."

"Arai-san? Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to want to see my girlfriend?"

"I am not going to tell you again. I am not your girlfriend."

"Setsuna-chan. You've been avoiding me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see you. That's all it is."

"Why not, Setsuna-chan?"

"I am not interested in you. I thought I made myself clear before."

"Setsuna-chan! Please! You didn't even give me a chance!"

Setsuna closed her eyes and counted to three slowly. "Arai-san, I am simply not interested in dating you."

"If I haven't given up in the past two years, what makes you think that I'm going to let go any time soon?"

"If you don't stop bothering me I'm going to get a restraining order on you."

"I'll just change my name again."

"You are a psycopath."

"No, I'm in love."

"Arai-san, at the very most your are infatuated, and at the least you are out of your mind. Now, please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

"Setsu-"

"Setsuna-san! I'm going to hurt your client!" Kei fumed angrily into Setsuna's office, screaming. "You better talk to her!"

Setsuna looked evenly at the angry idol in her office. "I have three things to say to you, Kei. First, as Minako's manager, my interests are primarily for her, and I have no obligations to you whatsoever. Second, as her friend, I'd would strongly advise you to never threaten her again, lest I be forced to show you what I really think about you. And finally, do not ever walk in to my presence, nor my personal working space ever again, with that tone of voice. No one makes demands of me. Have I made myself clear?"

Kei grunted, still frowning.

"Now, any issues you have with Minako are between you and her. They neither interest me nor do they concern me. Especially considering that you are more an irritation to her than a help. If you don't mind, please go be angry else where. I haven't the time or patience to deal with you here. That, and I just don't want to. On your way out, please take your father."

Setsuna turned back to her computer screen and ignored the two men in her office.

"Dad? Why are you here?"

"I was trying to talk some sense into Setsuna-chan."

"What?"

"She's being difficult and-"

"How do you even know her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"What? I thought she was dating Yasushi."

"You've been cheating on me, Setsuna-chan?"

The woman barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I've told you before, I'm not dating anyone. Not your father, and not your manager."

"So you haven't been cheating on me?"

Setsuna curbed the desire to slap the man. "Both of you, get out of my office." Neither moved. "Now." Still nothing. Setsuna stood and walked up to the two men, pushing them towards the door. "I have work to do that won't get done with you here, so leave."

Kei crossed his arms and stepped away from the irritated woman's reach. "I'm not going anywhere until you deal with that client of yours."

Setsuna stopped pushing the older man and glared at the cheeky idol. "I deal with her every single day. Waiting here will benefit you no more than waiting in the hall will."

"Still, I'd rather wait here."

"For what? All you'll do is make me want to throw you out the window."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Should I let Rei do it instead? I'm sure she would love to."

"Don't ever bring her around me again."

"I'm not sure if you meant that to be a threat or not, but I can guarantee that you are no match for her."

Kei didn't flintch. "I may be no match for her, but even she can't outrun a bullet."

Setsuna's glare intensified. "I will be sure to let her and Minako know how you feel. Now get out of my presence before I really do hurt you."

Hideki, until that point, watched the exchange silently, wisely choosing not to intervene. He put his hand on Kei's shoulder. "She's right. You should get out of here."

Kei looked at the man incredulously for a moment, before he stomped out of the office angrily.

Hideki turned to the angry woman in the room with him. "What happened? Why is he trying to shoot someone?"

"You would do better to ask him. As I said before, it is not my business, and I don't want anything to do with it."

The man nodded. "I can respect that. Setsuna-chan, may I ask you something?"

Setsuna sighed. "What is it?"

He put his arms around her shoulders. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I've told you no countless times. Stop asking me that."

"I can't! You're so amazing! I've never seen anyone deal with Kei that way. I really do love you, Setsuna-chan."

Setsuna reached up and placed his arms back at his sides. "I'm not interested, Arai-san."

"But-"

"Stop asking."

"But-"

"The answer won't change."

"Just-"

"Go away, Arai-san."

"List-"

"Go."

"Setsuna-chan!"

"Arai-san, I have made myself perfectly clear on this matter. I do not date, I will not date you, I am not interested, my mind will not change-"

Setsuna's eyes widened as her words were cut off.

Hideki let his tongue massage Setuna's for a while. When he was sure he had stunned her into silence, he spoke. "I wasn't going to ask you out again."

The stunned woman blinked. "What?"

"I wasn't going to ask you to go out with me."

"Then what-"

"I was going to say that you need to have sex again. You're getting uptight."

Setsuna frowned. "I have no intention-" Another kiss cut her off.

"Did I ask you to have sex with me, or did I merely comment on your obvious lack of sexual activity? Don't answer that. While I would absolutely love to explore more of you, I do not feel that would be best for our current situation. You have a lot of work to do and I have to make sure that my son never gets his hand on a personal weapon.

"Now, when I come back in here, I will ask you if you are interested in my offer. Right now, I have fatherly matters to attend to."

Whatever reply Setsuna was about to make was stopped by a third kiss. "Think about what I said, Setsuna-chan. And know, I will come back."

Setsuna frowned at her closing door. She wasn't sure which Arai got on her nerves more.

* * *

"Sets, can I go-"

Minako gasped. Her manager was sleeping in her desk chair. Now, while that in iself was picture worthy, she was even more baffled by the woman's nudity. The most interesting poing, though, was the equally naked man whose lap she was sleeping in.

The blond raised an eyebrow and followed her first instinct: she took pictures.

She was just about to put her camera away (after a few more shots) when a voice behind her screamed.

"What the hell?! I thought you said you weren't together!"

Setsuna didn't stir, but Hideki's eyes blinked a few times, drearily. "Stop yelling. People are sleeping in here."

"What are you doing?"

"We're sleeping. Stop yelling, Kei."

"Dad, part of the agreement we had was-"

"I know what we agreed upon. Now stop staring at my girlfriend."

"I don't care about her! Why are you sleeping with someone I work with?!"

Minako frowned, irritated by the interruption of her impromptu photo shoot. "Kei, stop yelling. Besides, it's not like you'll be working with us much longer."

Kei didn't lower his voice at all. "That's not the point! We are still working together, and they're sleeping together! Has this happened before?!"

Minako ignored him and decided to take a few more photos. Setsuna looked so cute sleeping in his lap like that.

"That is not your business-"

"It is too!"

"Kei, I'm not going to tell you again. Stop yelling."

Finally satisfied with her collection of pictures, Minako grabbed Kei by the arm and dragged him towards the door of the office. "Be glad she didn't wake up. I'll deal with him if you don't tell her about the pictures."

"Just don't tell her that you know about us."

"I can't promise you that one."

"Well, how about her phone number?"

"That's not fair either."

"I want copies of the pictures, then."

"I can't give you comprimising photos of my manager!"

"I'm in them!"

"I cannot agree to those terms."

"Fine. Talk her into another date with me and we'll call it even."

"Deal." Minako winked at the man as she pulled Kei fully out into the hallway and shut her manager's door.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Your manager is sleeping with my dad!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You wouldn't get it. What do you care anyway?"

"Who are you to stand in the way of their happiness?"

"I'm the one who pays that man's bills!"

"And he can't be happy because?"

"He can! He lives how he wants with no responsibility, never has to work ever again, doesn't even have to pay taxes on anything I give him, and parties harder than I do!"

"Why would you want to keep him from Sets, though?"

"Look, despite my vendetta with her, I don't care who my dad dates. The only rule between us is that he never gets involved with anyone I'm involved with in any way. Especially not work relationships."

"Why can't you make this an exception?"

"There are no exceptions! He can be with any other woman in the world and I wouldn't care! He made the rules himself! He should be able to follow them!"

"I think you're being selfish."

"You just want to disagree with me."

"No. I mean, who are you to stand between two consenting adults?"

"That man is my beneficiary! I've never even asked him to be in my life! All I expected for him to do was to keep his relationships out of my business, and that's the one thing he doesn't do!"

"I guess I can understand that, but you won't even be working together two weeks from now. What does it matter that they got a head start on their relationship?"

"It's not fair!"

"Kei, you're being childish. Let them have a chance at love. I could see if Setsuna would benefit from working with your father, or if you had to work with her for a long time after this, but that's not the case. She won't like or dislike you any more or less because of him. I highly doubt she'll ever work with you again, either. Just let it go."

"Figures you wouldn't understand." Kei stomped off in a huff for the third time that day, feeling much older than eighteen.

* * *

"Oh my God, Haruka."

"Yes, Minako?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Setsuna had sex!"

"You're lying. When?"

"Earlier today. I just saw it!"

"You saw her having sex?!"

"Not exactly. I saw her sleeping naked at her desk with a naked guy."

"Really?!"

"Really!"

"You get pics?"

"Of course!"

"I can't believe this. My little Sets is growning up!"

Minako laughed. "It's about time."

"Actually, Minako, I've been meaning to ask you this forever, but did Sets have a boyfriend before?"

"Not that I know of."

"But she was dancing with this guy-"

"She was dancing with a guy?"

"That's what I said. I asked him if they had sex-"

"You asked him what?! Haruka, there is something wrong with you."

Haruka chuckled. "I know that. But anyway, he just dodged my questions."

"When did that happen?"

"The night you and Rei got into a fight. It was after you left."

Minako frowned. "You know, I'm pretty sure Setsuna had sex that night. She was acting different the next day."

"I knew they were having sex! Sets doesn't let just anyone touch those boobs!"

Minako laughed again. "You haven't touched them? I think everyone else has, Haruka."

"What?"

"I'm serious. I have, Michiru has, Hotaru has, Ami has, Usagi has, Makoto has and I think Mamoru may have even touched them. Only you and Rei haven't."

"Seriously?!"

"It's probably because you're trying to touch them. She practically threw them at me."

"What kinda... I'm gonna get em. I'm gonna."

"Haruka stop vowing to touch them. She'll never let you and you're not faster than she is. Stop deluding yourself."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Any time. Anyway, back to the point. Are you going to help me harrass Setsuna or what?"

"Of course. I'll be there in fifteen."

Minako grinned. "What, can't make it in ten?"

"If I go that fast I may not make it at all."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir."

Yasushi turned at the sound of the voice. The guy talking to him looked familiar, but couldn't think of where they had met before. "Yes?"

"May I talk with you for a moment?"

"What's going on?"

"Just come with me."

Haruka was interrupted by the sound of her phone. "What is it?"

"You're late. Where are you?"

"I'm here. Come downstairs."

Haruka disconnected the call and turned to face the man. "I believe I asked you this before, but I will ask again. Please tell me what those tits feel like!"

Yasushi blinked. This was the guy from Kei's party a year ago. "I don't-"

"Haruka, what are you doing?"

Haruka turned to look at Minako. "I'm questioning him."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "What are you questioning him for?"

"Because- You know."

"No, I don't. This isn't the guy."

"It isn't?"

"No, that's Kei's manager."

"This is totally the guy I was talking about!"

"Wrong guy, Haruka."

Yasushi frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

Minako turned to the man. "Nothing really-"

"Who in the hell is it?!"

Minako turned back to Haruka. "The guy we sent her on a date with before."

Haruka gaped. "You can't be serious! Didn't you say that was Kei's father?"

Yasushi frowned. "Excuse me, Minako-san, but what are you two talking about and why am I here?"

"Sorry, Yasushi-san. Haruka is a little bit insane, please ignore anything she said before I came down here."

The older blond folded her arms. "I didn't even get a chance to say anything."

"Good. Someone has to keep an eye on you or you'll get everyone into trouble."

Haruka frowned. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

Haruka pouted. "You're turning into Sets."

"Speaking of which, we should go now before she sneaks off somewhere."

Haruka nodded, following the younger blond down the hall. "Yeah. I just can't believe she had sex."

Yasushi's frown followed the pair. Setsuna had sex with Hideki? Did he get that right?

* * *

Minako peeked into Setsuna's office, smiling when she saw the older woman was still asleep. She turned around and whispered to Haruka. "She's still sleeping."

Haruka peeked over the smaller blond's head, grinning. "I'm impressed. She doesn't have old woman tits."

Minako smiled and elbowed her friend in the ribs. "Let's wake her up now so she can't deny it."

"Can I do it?"

"Sure."

The racer beamed and stepped past Minako into the office. She crept slowly up to the sleeping pair, grinning like a maniac. When she was close enough, she reached out her hands, frowning when two hands grabbed her wrists.

Setsuna glared up at the blond. "I never let you before, and I'm not about to let you do it now."

Harkua shook her wrists free and pouted. "You're sleeping!"

"I obviously am not. Get out of here, pervert."

Haruka took a defiant stance, crossing her arms across her chest. "Just one touch."

"You are not going to touch my breasts, Haruka! Get out!"

"Sets-"

"No."

Minako walked fully into the office. "Good afternoon, Sets."

Setsuna turned to the grinning blond in her office and raised an eyebrow. "Good afternoon."

"Did you have fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know. Work and business and whatnot."

"Of course. I love my job-"

"Sets! I'm talking about the naked man with his dick inside of you! You had sex!"

Setsuna blushed. "So?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "So? You haven't had sex since people thought the world was flat."

Setsuna frowned. "It hasn't been that long."

"Then when was it."

"A few hours ago."

"Obviously. I meant before that."

"That's none of your business."

Minako walked up to Setsuna's desk and bent forward, placing her elbows on the piece of furniture. "Sets, you didn't answer my question."

Setsuna bit back a moan as the organ inside of her twitched. "I'm not going to. Will you two get out of here?"

The younger blond grinned. "Why? Want to go another time?"

Setsuna blushed harder. "I- There- No!"

Minako just winked and pulled Haruka out of the room.

* * *

"Excuse me, Set-" Whatever Yasushi was going to say was drowned out my the sound of flesh hitting flesh and intense moaning. Neither of the people in the office seemed to notice that he was gaping at them from the door. He wanted to make an escape so he could act like he never saw a thing, but his feet wouldn't move. "Setsuna-san?"

Crimson eyes turned to him in horror; however, the man above Setsuna didn't seem to hear the man at the door. He buried his face in Setsuna's neck as he thrust hard one final time, his seed spilling hotly into her.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Yasushi wanted to cry. "Um, I'll come back later." He darted down the hall before another word could be said and locked himself in his office to fret with a bottle of whiskey.

Hideki turned just in time to see the man dart down the hall. He looked down at the woman beneath him. "What just happened?"

"Yasushi-san just saw us having sex."

Hideki nodded. "I thought so. I should go talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Relax. He's one of my best friends. It'll be okay."

Setsuna looked uncertain. "I still don't think-"

He kissed her, silencing her protests. "Don't worry. I can handle it." He stood and put his clothes back on.

Setsuna sat up, worry still written on her face. "Don't hurt him."

Hideki walked to her, kissing her again. "I wouldn't dare. Relax. Everything is gonna be fine."

* * *

"What the hell? Dad! Stop it!" Kei ran quickly up to his father, restraining him and preventing him from throwing any more punches. "What's wrong with you?!"

Hideki shook free from his son and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "That bastard has a damn good right hook!"

"Why are you fighting? What happened?"

"He fucking hit me!"

"Why?"

"Ask him!"

Kei and Hideki looked at the prone form that was Yasushi. "He's unconscious."

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out then."

Haruka let out a low whistle. "What on Earth happened here?"

Kei frowned. "These two decided to start hitting each other."

"Why?"

"That's what I want to know."

Minako looked up at them from the floor. "We should call an ambulance. He's bleeding a lot and he may have a few broken bones. Did Sets see him yet?"

Kei shook his head. "I don't think so. I broke them up."

"Good. I'll go keep her busy so she doesn't-"

"Oh no. No. Please tell me you didn't do this."

Everyone turned to look at the shocked manager.

Kei spoke first. "This was why I didn't want you two to get involved."

Minako pinched him. "She wasn't talking to you. Stay out of it."

The teen grabbed his arm but didn't say anything else.

Hideki looked at the ground. "He hit me first."

"So what? You said you wouldn't hurt him! You lied to me!"

"I didn't-"

"Save it."

Haruka put her phone away. "An ambulance is on its way." She looked at her distraught friend. "Relax, Sets. He'll be fine."

Setsuna nodded to Haruka and turned back to Hideki. "You know, Arai-san, I can ignore the fact that you are a womanizing play boy with no sense of responsibility, shame, tact, grace or dignity. But you hurt a friend of mine. That I cannot forgive." She turned and marched away.

Minako stopped Hideki from chasing after her. "You're going with us to the hospital."

"But-"

"She doesn't want to deal with you right now. Let her be."

"But-"

Haruka cracked her knuckles imposingly. "Don't push. Come on. You'll ride with me. We need to talk anyway."

Hideki rubbed his bruised knuckles and followed behind the blond, turning to look at his best friend. He had really fucked up. Again.

* * *

"This is why I said what I said. This is why I never let him date women I work with. Shit like this always happens."

"Always? This happened before?"

"Yeah. Right after my mom passed my dad hired me a female manager, but he ended up having sex with her."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She was Yasushi's girlfriend at the time."

"Ohhh..."

"Exactly. Yasushi got over it and they were able to be friends again, but I made my dad promise not to get involved with anyone I worked with ever again. Apparently he couldn't do that, and this shit happened again."

Minako looked at her hands. She had a small part in it.

Kei stood and paced the waiting room. "I'm going to cut him off."

"Who?"

"My dad."

"What?"

"He needs to be responsible for his actions. Not only did he do the one thing he wasn't supposed to do, he hurt Yasushi again. I'm going to cut him off."

"How will he survive?"

"He'll survive like everyone else does; get a job and grow the hell up."

"Are you at least going to warn him?"

"I see no need. He has enough in his savings to take care of himself for a while."

"But-"

"Why are you taking up for him? It's bad enough I have to cut my father out of my life, so stop asking me to explain myself to you!"

"I can understand that you're angry, but you don't have to cut him off like that!"

"Yasushi is like a father to me! That man was never in my life! He lived off of my money, didn't claim me for anything, and hurt the only man who never once left my side."

Minako frowned. "Have you thought about the reason that he wasn't in your life? Do you remember who it was that gave you your talent and looks and who set you up for fame? Have you ever once considered that Yasushi is just as much at fault as your dad is? Have you? Because until you do, until you get your dad's side of the story, you're opinion will be biased and that's not fair to him."

"I don't want to talk to him! I don't even want to look at him!"

"Then don't look in the mirror, Kei. You look just like him, and if you don't change, you're going to act just like him too."

The teen balled his hands. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're no better than he is. You're a conceited, irresponsible, self centered, eogtistical brat, who can't let go of a woman who tells you she isn't interested and will hurt anyone around you just to get what you want."

"You take that back!"

"I won't because it's true. You and him are one in the same."

Kei growled and lunged forward, but his fist met the wall beside Minako's head. She didn't flintch. "It's not true. I'm nothing like him."

Minako looked at the breaking boy in front of her. He really was still a child. "Kei, there's nothing wrong with looking like your dad, or having some of his traits. That can't be helped. But if you don't want to be like the parts of him that you hate, you have to start by forgiving him. Only then will you be better than he is, and you'll finally start to grow up."

Kei felt tears sting his eyes. His hand hurt, and he realized that he was the epitome of the one man he hated. Not only that, he was his mirror image.

* * *

"He'll be fine. We pumped his stomach and none of his bones were actually broken. He has a few minor fractures that have been set and casted and should be healed in a few weeks."

"Why did you pump his stomach?"

"His BAC was unusually high. He had apparently been drinking before his injuries were sustained."

Hideki nodded. "I see. Thank you, doctor."

"No problem, Sato-san."

Haruka raised an eyebrow as the doctor walked away. "Sato-san?"

"Yeah. I have a fake name. I didn't want it to get out that I was Kei's father."

Haruka nodded. "I've wondered about that for a while now. Why are you hiding the fact that he's your son?"

"Long story. I basically wanted to be able to find a wife who would love me for me and not because I had a rich son. I knew I wouldn't be capable of raising Kei by myself, so I needed to find a wife."

"That doesn't seem to have worked out as you planned. Kei has been raised and you haven't gotten married."

"Yeah, life is funny that way. Eight years, and I only found one person who stands up to my wife."

"You can't mean Sets."

"I do. She's so much like her it's scary. Even in her relationship with Yasushi."

"The guy you fought? What kind of-"

"Their easy friendship. The laid back companionship. He and my late wife were best friends. I met her through him. I didn't realize how he felt about her until after Kei was born."

"Did you know how he felt about Sets?"

"I did, but I was already infatuated with her. I got carried away. I never meant to fight him, though. I figured we could come to an agreement, but he went off and busted my lip, and tried to break my nose."

Haruka frowned. "Still. Don't you think it was a little crazy to have sex with her where your son and best friend could easily see you? I mean, you should have at least locked the door."

"Have you never been excited by the thought of getting caught?"

"I have, but I never got caught. I've been reckless, but you were just stupid."

* * *

Setsuna stared out her office window. She didn't believe she had made a mistake, but her actions, and the lack thereof, caused one of her friends to get hurt. This wasn't the first time it had happened, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but that did nothing to make it hurt less.

She sighed and sat down in her office chair. She hesitated a moment more before she pulled out her cell phone and called one of her closest friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Michiru."

"Sets? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You don't usually call me in the middle of the day."

"You're right. I wanted to talk."

"What's up?"

* * *

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"You can answer that one too."

Setsuna ran her hand down her face. "I don't think I love either of them. Yasushi is a friend and business associate and Hideki is an annoyance who's good in bed."

"Are you sure you don't love-"

"I'm sure I don't. No need to even consider it."

"Alright. But why aren't you at the hospital? Don't you want to see how he is?"

"I do, but I needed some space."

"And you're not worried at all about Yasushi-san not wanting to see you when he wakes up?"

"I- Maybe a little."

"It's reasonable. You don't want to see the hurt in his eyes again. How are you going to face him the next two weeks?"

"I have no idea."

"You still don't think you did anything wrong?"

"Of course not. I blame myself for not locking the door, and for not going after Yasushi myself, but for nothing else."

"And you don't think that having sex at work is a bad idea?"

"You mean to tell me that you've never had sex at work?"

"Of course I have. I didn't say it was a good idea, though. And I never forgot to lock the door. Besides, you're not the type of person to have sex at work."

"You've only known me for six years of my life. There's a lot you don't yet know about me."

"I suppose. You still haven't decided on what to do, though. How are you going to deal with them now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I suggest you think about that first. After you go to see how Yasushi-san is doing. And can you send Haruka home when you get there. I need her to get a can down for me."

"Seriously, Michiru? Stand on a chair!"

"But- I miss Haruka."

Setsuna laughed. "That's at least honest."

* * *

"How is he?"

Minako and Kei turned to look at Setsuna. Minako smiled; Kei frowned. "He's still unconscious."

"Get out of here."

"Kei!"

"Go home."

"Kei, you can't blame her!"

"I can do just that!"

"No you can't! It's not her fault!"

"How can you say that?!"

"Kei, she had nothing to do with the agreement you and your father had, and she wasn't the one who beat Yasushi-san. In fact, Yasushi-saan is more to blame than she is!"

"What?!"

"Be quiet, both of you. You're in a hospital."

The angry idols looked at Setsuna again. Kei crossed his arms and sulked in his chair.

"He's in room 235. He should be waking up soon."

"Why are you two down here and not in there?"

"He doesn't want to be anywhere near his father right now and I didn't want to leave him alone."

Setsuna nodded and headed toward the elevator. "Try not to get into any trouble."

Minako winked and grinned; Kei ignored her. Setsuna spared them one more wary glance before she got onto the elevator.

* * *

"Haruka, why are you out here?"

The blond held up a finger and answered her phone. "Hello?"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow and waited for the blond to get off the phone. "Michiru-"

"She said she wants me to come home, and you drive too slowly."

Setsuna frowned. "I do not drive too slowly. I obey the law unlike you."

Haruka laughed. "No, you're afraid to use the gas pedal. I'll see you later. Good luck in there, and try not to do anything else stupid, please." She didn't give Setsuna a chance to respond before she disappeared down the hall.

Setsuna opened the hospital door slowly and peeked her head through. She walked in cautiously and took a seat beside Hideki.

"Setsuna-chan-"

"Don't talk to me, Arai-san."

"But-"

"You heard me."

The man sighed and turned to look at his still unconscious friend. He really had messed up.

* * *

"You want to do what?"

"I'm going to cut him off."

"You can't do that, Kei."

"I can and I will."

"That's not right!"

"Nothing he has done has been right!"

"That is no reason to leave him without an income. He is still your father."

"He's an asshole!"

"Don't talk about him like that. He has done nothing wrong by you."

"But he hurt you!"

"This has nothing to do with me. You will not cut him off."

"But-"

"Kei, I'm angry at Hideki as well, but it just isn't right to leave him with no means to support himself. He gave up a lot for you in case you don't remember. He is a selfish bastard, but you can't just cut him off."

"Yasushi!"

"I won't hear anything else about it, Kei. You have a tour to finish. Go practice and stop worrying about matters that I handle."

Kei felt like screaming. "Why don't you understand? He doesn't deserve a dime!"

"I understand how you feel, but you won't solve anything by simply cutting him off. If he and Setsuna-san want to have a relationship that is their decision, not yours or mine."

"Yasushi-"

"Stop wasting time, Kei. You have a show tonight. Go get ready."

Kei lowered his head and went to a practice room. His father was a bitch; his manager was taking his father's side; his girlfriend was leaving him in two days. Nothing was going right in his life.

* * *

"Only two more days."

"Thanks God. I never thought we would make it this far. This has been the longest three months of my life."

"I agree completely. Try to go without incident these next two days. You've done good so far, but the last think you need to do is remind the record company that you still owe them more time."

"I got it. No stunts. I'll be sure to let Rei know."

"I'm more worried about you than her at this point, Minako."

"Sets, relax. I'm calm."

"For now. And be careful. Kei has been irrational lately."

"I'm fine, Sets. I'll see you after the show."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"I'm sure. I don't love you, Kei. I love Rei."

The teen sighed. "Fine. I guess I just have to move on, then."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I know you too well for that to work. What are you thinking?"

"Seriously, it's nothing."

"Kei-chan!"

Minako's eyes widened. Kei-chan. She turned and looked at Hotaru, looking very much like jail-bait. Hotaru winked at the older senshi and ran to hug Kei.

"How have you been, Kei-chan?" She ended her sentence with a kiss on the cheek.

Minako blinked. "What? When did this happen?"

Hotaru looked at her. "A few days ago."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Hotaru laughed. "Of course not! I know exactly what I'm doing." Another wink told the idol to be quiet.

The younger teen looked up to the boy who's neck her arms were around. "Kei-chan, can we go to the mall today?"

Kei's eyes fell from the shocked expression on Minako's face to the girl beside him. "I'm not-"

"Please! You promised we could go today!"

"But-" His eyes fell again on the idol.

"What? I don't have a problem with it if she doesn't. Go. Have fun."

"We haven't even broken up to the press yet, though."

"Then why'd you promise her you'd go today?"

Kei frowned and looked back down to his side. "Alright, we can go."

Hotaru grinned and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the confused blond.

Minako stood in awe for a moment after they left until her phone buzzed. She opened it and looked at the text on the screen: call haru

She smiled and called Haruka. She knew there was a good reason Hotaru would be going out with Kei.

* * *

"Haruka, I love you."

Haruka laughed. "I'm an evil genius, aren't I?"

"No, seriously, I love you. Tell Michiru. I'm stealing you from her and we're moving to an island where her and Rei can't find us and getting married."

"Minako, as hot as you are, I have to decline your offer."

"It wasn't a request. I didn't ask you. Tell Michiru. I'm stealing you."

Haruka laughed again. "I'll tell her, but she'll never let you."

"No one let's people steal thier things; it just happens."

"So you're telling me that you're going to leave Rei before you even see her again?"

Minako paused. "I'll come get you in a few weeks."

The older blond laughed again. "I'm sure you'll forget all about me when you see her."

"Haruka, how did you think of that? And how did you get Sets and Michiru to go along with it?"

"I'm not sure how I thought of it; it just came to me. Like an epiphany. And Sets and Michiru don't know so don't tell them. They'll ruin everything."

"How did you get Hotaru to go along with it? She hates Kei."

"That's easy. She- I'll tell you later. Michi's home. Bye Minako."

"Later, Haruka."

Minako put her phone away and grinned. She had never been so glad to have Haruka as a friend as she was then.

* * *

"Reiko! Reiko! Where are you?! Reiko! Rei!" Minako put her hands on her hips. "Rei I know you hear me! Stop hiding!" Minako scowled. "Reiko! You will not like me if I have to come looking for you!" The blond waited, but nothing happened. "Are you even here?!" Still nothing. The blond sulked and sat of the porch of the shrine, resting her back against the door.

A few minutes later Rei walked up the steps to the shrine frowning. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Minako grinned. "You sound like you're not happy to see me."

"I am, but why are you here? You're supposed to be somewhere else."

"Where I am supposed to be, Reiko?"

"I don't know. Some other part of Japan."

Minako frowned. "You didn't know I was coming back today?"

Rei smiled. "I was kidding. Of course I knew. Why didn't you go inside?"

"Why weren't you here?"

"I had to go get something. I would have come back earlier but I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

Minako stood up. "What did you go get?"

"I'll show you when we're inside."

The blond grinned and opened the door to the shrine, darting inside. Rei shook her head and smiled. She hoped Minako never changed.

"Stop moving so slowly! Come on!" Minako pulled Rei by the arm into her room. "Show me!"

Rei chuckled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Relax. It's not going anywhere. Close your eyes."

The miko walked to her closet and pulled out the small honey colored bunny rabbit. "Hold out your hands."

Minako did as she was told gasping when she felt a fuzzy body deposited into them. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Go ahead."

The blond's eyes widened as she took in the small life form in her hands. "Oh my God, Rei! Is this mine?!"

Rei chuckled. "Duh, silly. I wouldn't give it to you if it wasn't."

"Oh, Rei! It's so cute! Usagi is going to be so jealous."

The miko grinned wolfishly. "I know."

"You're so evil. Thank you so much. What's her name?"

"Why would I name your rabbit?"

"I don't know. What should I call her?"

"That's up to you. Like I said, it's yours."

"Hmm. How about Kei?"

"How about I kill it?"

Minako laughed. "I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"Relax. I wouldn't do that to you. Shoot, I wouldn't do that to the rabbit."

Rei sat down on her futon beside the blond. "Don't think about it now. Name it later." She pulled Minako's hair away from her neck and kissed the pale skin. "I missed you."

The idol moand and tilted head to the side. "Rei, I'm holding a rabbit."

The miko grinned and put the rabbit back in its cage. She walked back to Minako and straddled her waist. "I missed you."

Minako smiled and fell back, pulling the miko on top of her. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Rei grinned. "Kiss me."

Minako quickly and happily oblidged the woman above her, indulging in their first kiss as girlfriends in almost two years.

* * *

"Are you shitting me?"

Minako laughed. "That's my line, and no, I'm not."

"Why would Hotaru do such a thing?"

"I asked the same thing. Oh, and by the way, I love Haruka and will be stealing her from Michiru and running off to an island where neither of you will find us ever again."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "When did you decide that?"

"When she told me the plan. She's an evil genius and I love her. I'll be leaving you in a week."

"You will do no such thing."

"I've already planned it all out."

"There is no way you're leaving my side again, plans or not."

Minako smiled. "I've wanted to hear that for so long."

Rei tightened her grip around her lover's waist, pulling her closer. "I've been wanting to say it forever. I just had to make sure it could be true."

Minako rubbed her nose against Rei's playfully. "It is. I'll try to let Haruka down gently."

The miko laughed. "I'm sure Michiru will be more disappointed."

"I think Sets is the one who'll be butthurt over it."

"Please. Setsuna loves Haruka more than you do."

Minako grinned. "I won't doubt you on that one."

Rei leaned forward and captured the idol's lips again, frowning when she pulled back.

"Don't you ever get tired, Reiko?"

"Not when I'm with you."

"Isn't that sweet? Well," Minako extracated herself from Rei's hold and stood up from the futon to stretch, "I do get tired and- Hey!"

The blond looked down, first to the hand that was situated between her legs, and then to the grinning woman it belonged to.

"Come back here."

Minako smacked her lover's hand away and stepped out of her reach. "No more, Reiko!"

Rei sat up on her knees. "Come here, Mi-chan."

"No!"

The miko stood up slowly. "Mi-chan."

Minako backed away just as slowly, not sure whether to run or not. "Reiko, stop it!"

"Come here, Mi-chan."

Minako swallowed as her back hit the wall. In the time she took to glance back at the offending thing blocking her escape, Rei had put her hands on either side of the blond, trapping her. "Don't run, Mi-chan."

The blond groaned as the skillful fingers that were teasing her before found their way inside of her again. "Reiko."

Rei grinned and bowed her head, taking an erect nipple in her mouth and sucking gently. Her tongue licked a path up the idol's neck to her ear, and she sucked the lobe playfully. "Say my name like that again, Minako."

Minako's arms found their way around the miko's neck as she threw her head back and her back arched. "Rei- Oh, Reiko."

Rei's other hand made its way to the nape of Minako's neck to pull the other woman in for a kiss. When the panting woman broke it, Rei kneeled in front of her, leaning forward to taste her. Minako gripped Rei's hair and pulled. "Reiko- I- Let me lay down."

The miko looked up at her girlfriend, but didn't stop what she was doing. She threw a leg over her shoulder and used it to help the woman balance. Minako groaned and her toes curled. Rei watched her carefully, and after the woman moaned her name again, she stopped what she was doing and left the frustrated woman standing by the wall.

"I'm hungry. You want anything to eat?"

Minako gaped.

Rei laughed. "I guess not." She turned and walked out her room to the kitchen, laughing the entire way.

* * *

Rei was halfway through a bowl of cereal when Minako plopped herself unceremoniously into Rei's lap, pressing wet heat against the older woman's stomach.

"You are evil and I hate you."

Rei grinned. "That's not nice."

"Neither are you!"

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"Douchebag."

"But I'm sorry!"

"You are not! Stop grinning!"

The miko forced the smile off of her face. "I'm sorry, Minako."

The idol crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing her breasts together. "You are not! Reiko!"

Rei looked up at the blond, nipple between her lips. "Huh? I thought you wanted me to finish?"

"I do-"

"And you did just push these up in my face."

"I know-"

"So stop talking and let me work."

"Reiko!"

The miko didn't respond, choosing instead to play with the breasts in front of her. Minako's hands found the back of Rei's head again and her hips ground against the miko's stomach. Rei looked up and laughed. "What happened to being tired?"

The idol frowned and pulled Rei's hair roughly. "Shut up."

Rei winced for a second, but obliged the woman, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, cereal forgotten.

A/N: REINAKO SMEXX! It's almost over... I'm really, really exhausted right now, so I apologize in advance for any errors I may have missed. I can't bring myself to edit this any more -_-' I'm dying, but I really wanted to get this posted before I went to sleep. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. (And I still haven't punished Kei yet, fyi.)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: *sniff sniff* the last chapter. It's finally over. The third and final week of daily updates. This was my favorite chapter to write out of all of the ones in this fic. It might be the easiest to read as well lol. Revenge and no heartbreak.

Honulicious: the only reason they weren't bad in this, is because they weren't really in this. And what about Makoto? She didn't do anything wrong either. And pshhhh, in my mind, Rei was like that before her and Minako broke up (see chapter two). Little pervert. And I might write Sets's story someday, but I'm not sure if you would like her more or hate her more afterwards lol.

xXMiMiXx: I has a bunny when I was a kid, and I loved to chase him around the room, but he liked to chew on wires and I was scared to pick him up to put him back in the cage... We had to end up getting rid of it though because my mom wouldn't let it live in the house after we moved... Jerk. (And I'm totally going to put bunny piss in a fic... that would be HILARIOUS!)

Jedi Caro: I just got grotesque torture images of it in my mind... I will have to write it... *evil grin* And Minako isn't ever tired! She was just messing with Rei. Rei won that round lol.

Z3R0-TH3-H3R0: I am not that evil at all! Just look! See? I'm not going to torture Rei and Minako the LAST chapter! And my general experience is that 17/18 (and even up to 25) year old spoiled rich kids all act 11. Thank you soooo much for reading. I really enjoyed writing it. I'm glad you liked it!

Fireandlove: that characterization for Kei came from what I see a lot of people do in real life. "I hate liars" but then lie, or more specifically, "I'm never going to grow up and by like my parents." And if this were real, you would do what Kei did? Make Rei all suicidal and Minako all depressed? Honestly, if it were real, I'd let you have Minako and I'd take Rei lmao. You read them all? o.o Thank you so much! =D I'm trying to figure out what to write next... So many ideas, so little time.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

"Thank you so much, Kei-chan!"

"It's no problem."

Hotaru leaned over towards the boy. "But I want to thank you."

Kei blushed and looked away. "I told you it's nothing."

Hotaru put her hand on his chin and turned his face to hers, their noses almost touching. "Do you not want me to thank you?"

Kei gulped. "I-"

His reply was cut off by Hotaru's lips. "What was that, Kei-chan?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

The teenaged girl grinned and caught his lips again, climbing into his lap between him and the steering wheel. His hands found the bottom of her skirt and pushed upwards.

Kei frowned when she pulled back.

Hotaru looked at her phone, smiling internally at the message on the screen. alrite that's enough. go home. "My papa says I have to come home now." She climbed back into the passenger seat of the Jaguar.

Kei put his hand on her thigh. "You have to go home right now?"

Hotaru nodded. "Unless you want to see my papa angry."

Kei put his hand on the steering wheel. He didn't.

* * *

Haruka grinned at the photos she uploaded from her camera to her computer. She jumped when she heard Michiru whisper in her ear.

"What are you up to now?"

Haruka closed the pictures on the screen conspicuously. "Nothing."

"Haruka."

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Uh- See- Well- I was-"

"Now, Haurka."

The blond took a deep breath. "Well, I was going to beat the crap out of Kei."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Keep going."

"Minako won't let me though."

"Uh huh."

"So, I made other plans for revenge. Oh, and Minako said that she's going to steal me away from you in a week and we're going to run off to an island where you and Rei can't find us because she loves me."

Michiru blinked a few times. "What?"

Haruka grinned. "She declared her love for me and said she was going to steal me away."

"You told her you can't go, right?"

"Of course. She said she doesn't need me to agree."

"She does know that I won't let her take you away, right?"

"I said that, but she said that people don't allow their things to get stolen, it just happens."

Michiru smiled. "I guess it's a shame then. When are you leaving?"

"Supposedly in a week."

The aquanette put her arms on her lover's shoulders. "I'm going to miss you."

Haruka laughed. "Stop entertaining that thought. Rei's not letting Minako leave any more than you would let me leave. Besides, I'd run away from her as soon as she let her guard down."

Michiru kissed Haruka's ear. "That's nice to know. You changed the subject, though. What were you doing?"

The racer gulped. "I was planning my revenge."

"What are your plans?"

"You can't tell Sets."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll mess everything all up!"

"I'll decide whether or not to tell her when I hear what it is."

"Michi!"

"Haruka, some of the ideas you have are ridiculous."

"Minako likes it!"

"Is that supposed to make me trust it?"

The blond grinned. "You don't trust me, Michi?"

Michiru sat down in the racer's lap. "Not at all. What are you planning?"

Haruka sighed. "You don't have to trust me. It's fine-"

"Haru, if you don't tell me-"

"Alright, alright! Calm down. Promise you won't get mad, though."

Michiru crossed her arms and frowned. "Tell me."

"Well, I was thinking, 'what is the worst thing I can do to Kei?' and at first, I couldn't think of anything besides beating the crap out of him. Minako wouldn't let me do that, so I needed another plan. Then it hit me. 'To hurt an idol, make his fans hate him.' Perfect idea, right? Well, then I thought, 'How on Earth can I do that?' and the answer was just so obvious I had to do it!"

"And what is that?"

"Get him sent to jail!"

"How do you plan to do that?"

Haruka grinned darkly. "Well, you know the power of the media to turn a picture into a story, right? I'm planning to utalize that and a little powerful persuasion and iffy comments to have him arrested."

"Haruka, no."

"Michi-"

"No, Haruka. You are not going to sell pictures of Kei and Hotaru to the press. I forbid it."

"But Michi-"

"No!"

"Hotaru is okay with it!"

"I don't care. I don't want Hotaru around Kei any more than I wanted him with Minako."

"But we already started-"

"Then stop."

"I already-"

"Haruka!"

"But Michi-"

"No, Haruka. Delete those pictures."

The blond pouted. "Michi-"

"Now, Haruka."

The blond sighed. "Fine." She pulled up the folder containing the images and deleted them from the harddrive.

"Clear the recycling bin."

Haruka grunted and did as she was told.

"Get them off of the camera, too."

The blond pouted again. "Michi-"

"Now."

"Ugh, fine." The blond begrudgingly did as she was told.

Michiru kissed the pouting racer. "Think of something else, Haruka."

Internally, Haruka grinned. She was glad she emailed the pitcures to Minako already.

* * *

"Haruka, we are eloping. Seriously. I love you."

The racer's laugh rang through the phone. "I got you the pictures, so I can't help you any more. And as far as we're concerned, you took those pictures and emailed them to me."

"What? Why?"

"Michi saw them last night. She told me that I can't do it and to think of something else. Well, you're going to do it. Here's what I want you to do-"

"Wait. How did Michiru see you?"

"I was looking at the pictures last night after I sent them to you and thinking of my story."

"Haruka, you can be an idiot sometimes."

"Thanks a lot. I'm trying to help you here."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Alright, you haven't publicly broken up with Kei yet, right?"

"No, not yet."

"Good. Before you do, go to a magazine and tell them that you caught Kei cheating on you and that you have pictures. I already blurred Hotaru's face from the pictures for you. Sell them the pictures for a good price and let them do everything else. If we're lucky, someone will have seen him at the mall with her yesterday and taken a photo."

"Haruka, you're an evil genius."

"Thanks. I haven't figured out how to get the last step in place without lying, though, but I'm not above it."

"What step?"

"Well, I really want to get that brat sent to jail. The only thing I can think of is saying that him and Hotaru slept together, but that didn't happen and won't happen and I can only think of lying to get him sent to jail and that's illegal."

"Stealing all of his fans, ruining his career, playing him for a fool, and beating him up isn't good enough? You also want to send that pretty boy to jail?"

"I didn't beat him up."

"You will. He's dating Hotaru, isn't he? That's more than enough reason."

"I like the way you think."

"Thanks. Just don't try to send him to jail. Ruining his life and job are enough. No need to lie on the poor boy."

"Fine. Good luck with everything, Minako. And seriously, if Michiru asks, you sent me the pictures."

The idol laughed. "I got it. I won't get you in trouble."

"Good. Later, Minako."

"Bye, Haruka."

* * *

"Have you seen this?"

Minako looked at the magazine her manager placed in front of her. The title read, "Superstar Kei Arai seen in shopping mall with teen girl". The subtitle read, "Is there trouble between him and his girlfriend, Aino Minako?"

The blond shook her head. "I didn't see it. When was this printed?"

"This morning. I'm wondering about who he's with."

"Who-"

Setsuna turned to a dog-eared page. "Why is he with Hotaru?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be asking Hotaru?"

"I will, but I thought you might have something to do with this."

"Why would I set that beautiful young woman up with that piece of scum?"

Setsuna frowned. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Don't think too hard about it. I didn't have anything to do with it, though. Just ask Hotaru."

"I will. And you need to decide when you're going to go public with your break up."

"I was thinking we should wait a while. We just had a great tour and we need a break. Taking time away from the public eye will also make our story more believable."

The manager nodded. "I agree, but Kei and his manager want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Can we at least have a week? I don't want to see him right now."

"I'll discuss it and let you know."

Minako left Setsuna's office and looked at the message on her phone. it's sold.

The blond grinned and skipped out of the agency building. Today had been a wonderful day.

* * *

"What the hell?! Who took these?! No one was even around!"

Yasushi frowned. "You need to be more careful what you do, Kei. And I suggest you stay away from Hotaru-chan. She's only sixteen."

Kei looked at his manager incredulously. "What? But- She's got to be at least eighteen!"

"She isn't. I talked to Setsuna-san earlier and she confirmed it. Hotaru-chan is sixteen. Not only that, before you go public with your break up, being around other girls will only hurt your fanbase."

"But Yasushi-"

"No buts."

"When can we go public?"

"That's up to Minako-san and Setsuna-san."

"Why?! She wanted to break up and now she doesn't want to tell anyone about it?"

"I'm not sure what reasons she has, but I'll let you know when I find out."

Kei pouted. "This sucks."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks, Sets."

Minako watched the people getting ready for the interview from backstage.

"Ready?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Of course not. I still don't want to let you go."

Minako looked at Kei. "I don't know why not. I wasn't happy with you, I don't love you, and I don't want to be with you."

"Fine, Minako. Be that way."

The blond turned to watch the last of the preparations being made onstage. It wasn't long before her and Kei were sitting across from the talk-show host, about to publicly announce their break up for the first time.

"Minako-chan, there have been a few magazine articles speculating about Kei having cheated on you. Have you seen them?"

"I have, but I don't fully believe everything I read in a magazine."

"So you don't believe that he was cheating on you during the course of your relationship?"

"I don't believe he has."

"Kei-kun, how do you feel about the articles?"

"Well, like Minako said, you can't believe what you see and read in a magazine."

"Do you deny that the pictures were of you?"

"I don't, but I was never unfaithful."

"Hmm... Have you not seen these?" On a screen beside the host, the pictures Haruka gave Minako showed up on the screen. "You seem pretty unfaithful here, Kei-kun."

The teen's right hand balled into a fist. He thought his manager had bought all the copies of those pictures.

Minako gasped, feigning shock. "Kei, how could you? When was that?"

Kei hang his head. His life was very quickly going to hell. "It was less than a week ago. We were already having problems. We had practically broken up already!"

Minako frowned. "You couldn't wait a week to move on?"

"You said you didn't have a problem with it!"

"You going to the mall with her is different than you having sex with her in your car! The car that I gave you!"

The audience gasped.

"We didn't have sex!"

"That's not what it looks like there, Kei."

"You hypocrite! You cheated on me when we were still together!"

"I did no such thing."

Kei jumped up, pointing an accising finger at the blond. "You liar!"

"You're calling me names? Kei, you were always jealous of the closeness between me and my best friend."

"Maybe because you were having sex with her!"

"I did no such thing! You're paranoid! Don't try to blame me for our ruined relationship! It was you who cheated! Not me, Kei."

"I never-"

The host interrupted the fierce battle. "Actually, Kei-kun, these pictures are from a while before. I'm not sure if either of you got to see them."

A slideshow of pictures appeared on the screen of Kei in his Jaguar with women who were obviously not Minako in various states of undress.

Kei flopped down into his seat. Who the hell was taking these pictures?

Minako glared at the other idol. He really was cheating on her. "In my car, Kei? Seriously?"

"I didn't-"

"Save it."

The host smiled internally. This would be amazing for her ratings. "Have neither of you seen these pictures before? They headlined in Japan for quite a while."

Kei shook his head. "We're too busy to watch every tabloid that covers either of us."

"I see. You don't even have time to check the ones that show your infidelity."

Minako cut across Kei's reply. "When were those taken?"

"Various times, but the earliest date was October 26 of last year."

The blond's eyes widened. That was right after the fight she had with Rei - during her time of depression. "How dare you?!" Her eyes shined with the anger of her accusation.

"I-"

"You actually are trying to say something for yourself?! What could you say to validate cheating on your girlfriend during her time of depression?!"

The audience gasped again, this time along with the host. "You were depressed, Minako?"

"For a while, I was. My best friend and I got into a big fight and I was having a hard time dealing with it."

"You poor thing. What was the fight about?"

Minako pointed to the sickening boy beside her. "This guy. She didn't like him and we had a fight over it."

"It's always hard to choose between your lover and best friend, isn't it, Minako-chan?"

The blond smiled. No, they're the same person. "Apparently, I made the wrong choice."

* * *

"Welcome back. Today I have with me Aino Minako and Arai Kei, the superstar couple. They have been having a few relationship issues and are finally discussing them with the public. Kei-kun, you said Minako-chan was cheating on you? What made you believe that?"

"Because she did. She went to her best friend's house, had sex with her, and came home at three in the morning."

"How do you know they had sex, Kei-kun?"

"Because she tasted like it when she came home."

"Oh? Minako, what do you think about his accusation?"

"First, why believe the lying cheater? And second, even if what he's saying is true, what does me having sex with my best friend once compare to him sleeping with multiple women on many occasions?"

Kei glared at her. "Don't act like you didn't have sex with her!"

Minako glared back. "How much of Tokyo have you cheated on me with?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Why doesn't it?! You were caught with dozens of other women, and you think I slept with my best friend, but you're trying to act like this is my fault?! You don't get to play victim!"

"Is it impossible to believe that you slept with your ex-girlfriend?"

The host blinked. "Ex-girlfriend?"

Minako turned to her. "Yes. We were dating before Kei came around."

"You chose Kei-kun over your ex?"

"Not exactly. Kei's manager asked me if I would be interested in dating Kei to help promote both of us, and though I declined, Kei wouldn't leave me alone. He ended up seperating my girlfriend and me. That was the reason me and him fought so much."

"So it had nothing to do with the cheating?"

"No. He was jealous because I still loved my ex. I didn't even know he had cheated on me."

"Do you still deny that you cheated on him with your best friend?"

"I do."

Kei crossed his arms. "Liar."

Minako and the host ignored him. "So where does this leave you two now?"

"Well, I don't know what Kei is going to be doing, but I'm going to focus on winning the love of my life back."

"We all wish you luck, Minako-chan. How about you, Kei-kun?"

"I have no idea. I'll probably just work on some more albums."

"No hope to find love in the near future?"

"Nah, I'll wait a while. I'm still young."

The host announced the close of the show, and the two idols met again backstage.

"You lying whore!"

"You cheating bitch!"

"Stop it." Yasushi walked up to the two and stood between them. "There is no need to do this here, or even at all. You don't need to be near each other any more, so seperate."

Minako glared a moment more before turning on her hell and marching away.

Kei looked like he was going to collapse on himself. "Where did those pictures come from?"

"I have no idea. I never saw them before. What were you doing, cheaing on Minako?"

"She- I- She wasn't perfect! She wasn't my V-chan."

Yasushi couldn't believe his ears. "Seriously? That's all you were concerned about - her resemblance to Sailor V? That's so shallow!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're worse than your father. At least he never cheated on his wife. I thought you were better than this, Kei." The older man shook his head and walked away, leaving a distraught teen in the middle of the hall.

"I think we need to talk, Kei-san." Haruka didn't say anything else as she lunged forward, punching the idol in the stomach.

He fell to the ground coughing and holding his stomach. A boot met his face.

"Don't you ever dare touch my firefly again, or I will be sure to break your face."

Kei glared up at Haruka. "I didn't even touch her!"

Her foot met his chest. "Now you're lying to me, too. I saw you with Hotaru, punk. You need to disguise your car if you're going to have sex in it. You're more stupid than your dad."

Kei growled, but didn't stand up. "I didn't have sex with her."

"I know you didn't, and you won't, either. I won't hesitate to get your useless ass sent to jail."

Kei thought for a moment. "Were you the one who took those other pictures of me?"

Haruka glared down at the pitiful excuse for a creature at her feet. "Are you questioning me?"

"I was- Was it?"

Haruka kicked him in the stomach, but answered his question. "Of couse not. If I had seen you I would have ripped you out of the car and killed you with my bare hands."

"Then who-"

"How can you still talk?" She kicked him in the chest and stomach until breathing hurt him. "That's better. And I have no idea who took them. You have more than one enemy, it seems."

* * *

"I have a surprise for you. Come here."

"What is it, Minako?"

"It's no fun if I tell you. Come on."

Rei sighed and followed the idol to her car. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, Reiko! Just wait and see."

The miko sighed and relaxed back into her seat. "Are we there yet?"

Minako grinned. "We're not playing that game today, Rei. It's not far."

Another sigh. "But I'm bored!"

"You're so childish!"

"Mi-chan, how much farther?"

"Seriously, Rei? Just wait!"

"But-"

"Stop it. We're here."

Rei turned and look out her window at the building there were parked in front of. "Where are we?"

"In Tokyo."

"Minako-"

"Come inside, silly. You'll see."

Rei opened her door and got out, eyeing the tall building warily. Minako grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Come on. It's not going to hurt you."

The miko sighed and let her girlfriend pull her along. They got in the elevator and rode to the top floor. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

"What's in here?"

"You'll see?"

"What am I here for?"

"Are you going to question me all the way to the top?"

Rei nodded. "When can I leave?"

"Stop it! Act your age!"

"But Mi-chan... You ruined my plans for the day."

"What plans?"

"To lock you in my room and have my way with you until you pass out."

The blond grinned. "You can do that later. This will only happen once."

The elevator dinged a final time and the two woman walked out. Minako pulled Rei down the hall. "I have a shoot here, but I wanted you bring you with me."

"Why?"

"Because of the nature of the shoot. I want your opinion."

"I don't see-"

They turned a corner and saw a vast array of wedding gowns. Minako grinned. "I want you to tell me which one you like best."

Rei blinked a few times. "Are you serious?"

"I am. And I want to take some shots with you. They won't be published, but we'll get to keep them."

"Minako-"

"Minako-chan! You're here!"

The women turned at the sound of the voice. "Hello, Kamiko-chan."

"Is this her?"

"Yes. Kamiko-chan, this is Rei. Reiko, this is Kami-chan. She the set director for this shoot."

Kamiko extended her hand. "Nice to meet you finally. Minako-chan talks non-stop about you whenever we work together."

Rei smiled, shaking the extended hand. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Minako grinned. "Of course it's good. We should get started now, though. You two can talk after the shoot."

Kamiko nodded. "Alright, you know where to go. Rei-san, can you follow me?"

Rei and Kamiko walked through the rows of dresses silently. Kamiko would occasionally hold one up before shaking her head and walking away from it.

"Rei-san, do you like dresses?"

Rei was a little caught of guard by the question, but answered effeciently. "Somewhat. Why?"

"I was thinking, for this shoot, Minako's obviously going to be in a dress. But I was wondering how you would feel about being in a tux. Have you ever worn one?"

"No."

Kamiko smiled. "I think I know what I want to do with you."

* * *

Minako walked onto the set in her first dress with her hair curled and her make up lightly done. From the very first moment she walked into Rei's line of sight she was captivated, until the moment she had taken off her sixth dress. At that point, Kamiko reappeared by her side. "She's beautiful, isn't she."

Rei's eyes never left the woman she loved. "She is."

"I'm sorry to tear you away, but can you come with me? Minako gave me your measurements and I was thinking about this idea before, so I want you to try it out."

The miko reluctantly tore her eyes away from her lover and followed the other woman to a back room. In the middle of the floor were three tuxedos. One was white, another was black, and the third was red. "Minako showed me a picture of you and told me that you like red, so I made the last one for you."

Rei stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

"You don't have to stare at them like that. They aren't going to run away. Which one do you like best?"

The miko closed her mouth and walked up to the red tux, touching it carefully. "They're beautiful. How did you-"

"Don't worry about how. You should try them on. Feel free to mix and match as you like; it's your shoot, so wear it however you want."

"I- Thank you."

Kamiko waved her off. "It's nothing. I owed Minako a favor." She left the miko with the tuxedos and walked back to the shoot Minako was still doing.

* * *

Minako was looking over the pictures she had taken and deciding which ones she liked best when she heard Kamiko gasp. She turned and looked at her lover.

Rei was wearing the dark red tuxedo jacket Kamiko had tailored along with the black pants. The jacket had tails that reached her ankles and buttoned right under the bust. The black dress shirt she had under it had a sheer lacy front and buttoned up to her neck. The pants were form fitting from the knee upwards, and hang around her claves loosely. There was a red silk stripe down the outter leg of the pants, the same color as the jacket.

Rei stood awkwardly as the other women stared at her. "How do I look? I didn't know how to put this on, so-" She indicated to the ribbon in her hand that was supposed to be her tie.

Kamiko walked up to her and took the item from her hand. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't sure I wanted you to wear it anyway. I have a better idea. Come with me."

Rei followed the woman to another room that housed a vanity set. "Sit down. I'm about to take you from beautiful to stunning."

* * *

Minako was playing with her nails the next time her eyes fell on her girlfriend. Her mouth dropped.

The miko's hair was still mostly hanging straight down her back, save a few braids that were randomly hanging from her head with white casablancas intertwined in them, and two that connected behind her head, holding her hair behind her ears. Her lips were painted red and glossed, and her eyes were colored in red eye shadow. Around her neck was a pearl necklace and her ears had pearl studs in them. She wore red ankle stiletto boots on her feet that showed her french tipped toenails.

Kamiko grinned. "You like it?"

Minako nodded, mouth still hanging.

Kamiko laughed at her friend. "I'm glad. I had a lot of fun with her. Can I borrow her again, sometime?"

"Sure." The idol smiled and walked up to her girlfriend. "You look amazing."

Rei blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

Minako's fingers brought the miko's chin up. "I love you."

Kamiko frowned and put her hand in Minako face, pushing her pouting lips away from Rei. "No kissing! I just made her pretty! Kiss when you get home!"

The blond frowned but walked away regardless. "I liked these shots best." She picked up the printouts and handed them to Rei. "What do you think, Reiko?"

The miko studied each photo, looking completely amazed by what she saw. "I love all of them. You're beautiful, Minako."

The blond giggled. "Pick your favorite. I'm gonna let you decide what I wear when we do our set."

Rei frowned. "You want me to pick just one?"

Minako nodded.

"I can't. They're all so perfect. You look good in anything, Mi-chan."

Kamiko took the prints from Rei's hands. "I'll pick one, then. You two are too romantic."

* * *

It was Rei's turn to gasp when she saw Minako again. "You're so beautiful, Mi-chan."

Minako smiled. "Thanks." Her hair was upswept into it's usual style, but her trademark bow was white instead of red. The dress Kamiko chose was a strapless one that Minako had not yet worn. It was primarily white, but the trim around the bust and the tail was the color of Rei's jacket. I hang down to the floor and trailed past her feet. The back of the dress had a long train that pulled apart when she walked, showing the triangular-shaped red interior. Her shoes were white ballet flats that exaggerated the height difference between Rei and Minako but weren't visible beneath her dress. Her lips were shining beneath the colorless lip gloss she wore, and her eyes we barely shaded in pale yellow at the corner, making her eyes seem brighter. Additionally, her cheeks wore a light shade of pink blush.

Rei resisted the urge to crush her lips against Minako's and stood staring into her eyes.

Kamiko rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Stop gawking at each other. Get in front of the cameras already."

The two women shuffled on set and prepared for their first shots.

* * *

"Can I keep all of them?"

Kamiko smiled at her friend. "I don't see why not. They're yours."

Minako smiled. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. Would you mind if I kept a few copies to put in my portfolio?"

"Of course not!"

"And would you mind if I accidentally, somehow leaked a few to a magazine?"

The idool shrugged. "That's up to Reiko. I don't mind."

The miko looked up at the hopeful eyes of the fashion artist. "It's fine with me."

Kamiko looked like she wanted to jump for joy. She settled for a small squeal. "Thank you so much! And you have to let me play dress up with you again. I have to work with bright lights like this one all the time. I never get to play with someone dark and mysterious."

Minako grinned. "That depends on whether I feel like sharing her again."

"You will. I am totally doing this again for your wedding."

"You don't know that. I might-"

"If you finish that sentence I am going to cut your hair off."

The grinning idol wisely shut her mouth.

Kamiko turned back to Rei. "As I was saying, Rei-san, you should totally let me work with you again. You're kinda short, but you would be an amazing model. You're looks are stunning."

Rei smiled. "Thank you, but I wouldn't want to model. I'll leave that to Minako."

The fashion desiner pouted. "Fine. But don't be surprised if I come hijack you sometime and dress you up and take pictures of you. I know where you live."

Rei laughed. "That's fine with me."

* * *

Minako reach over and grabbed Rei's hand. The miko smiled but kept her eye out the window. "Did you have fun today, Reiko?"

The miko nodded and yawned.

"Don't get sleepy yet, love. We're not going home quite yet."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to go to the beach."

Rei's sleepy eyes turned to the other woman. "But it's late!"

Minako smiled, but kept her eyes on the road. "I know it is. It's also cold outside."

"Minako-"

"Come on, Rei! It'll be romantic. Please?"

The miko sighed and looked back out the window. "Alright. Fine."

* * *

"Reiko. I told you not to go to sleep. Get out."

Rei blinked a few times and realized that she was at the beach and her girlfriend was glaring down at her.

"Get out of the car."

Rei stood up and wrapped her hands around her arms. Minako was right; it was cold.

"Come on. I put the blankets down already." Minako grabbed the miko's hand and pulled her across the sand, shutting her car door on the way. She sat down on one blanket, tugging her girlfriend to the ground beside her. She picked up another blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders. "Are you still cold, Reiko?"

"A little."

Mischevious blue eyes looked up at her. "Want me to warm you up?"

Rei blushed. "We're outside!"

The idol shrugged and climbed between Rei's legs. She leaned back against Rei's warm front and pulled her arms around her waist. "No one can see beneath the blanket in the middle of the night."

Rei frowned and put her head on the blond's shoulder. "Weren't you supposed to be warming me up?"

Minako turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "I am." She connected her lips with Rei's, but pulled back when a tongue licked at her lip. "Are you still cold?"

Rei grinned. "Not at all."

Minako's head fell back onto Rei's shoulder, and Rei's chin rested on Minako's. "Reiko, hold me like this forever."

"I'll only let go when you tell me, Minako."

* * *

"He did what?"

"He ended up going to jail after all. Something about disturbing the peace." Setsuna placed a newspaper in front of the racer. "It seems he never quite got over Minako."

On the front page was a large picture of Kei holding a boom box above his head aimed toward an apartment complex. Haruka read the story, grinning the entire time.

"Early this morning, there were reports of superstar, Arai Kei serenading his ex-girlfriend, Aino Minako outside of her apartment. A girl who was not Minako watched him for a while from a window in Minako's apartment. She reportedly called the police and watched with a smile as he was arrested." A picture was to the side of the paragraph showing Rei watching Kei being forcibly put into a police cruiser with a smile on her face.

"The idol was found to have been drunk, and is facing charges for underage drinking, drinking and driving, disturbing the peace, and resisting arrest. His Jaguar XJ220 is now in a holding facility, awaiting the teens release.

"On top of everything else, a young woman has come forth claiming that he slept with her, and she is underage. He will be tried for this as well.

"Neither Kei nor his manager have released any statements regarding the arrest at this time."

Haruka put the paper down. "It's about goddamn time that punk got what he deserved; a good ass fuck."

* * *

Rei smiled as she put the newspaper on the table and stood up to walk back to the idol's bed. She climbed under the covers and spooned the smaller woman. "Kei's in jail."

The drowsy blond looks back at her lover. "What?"

"He got arrested this morning."

"For what?!"

"Disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, underage drinking, drinking and driving, and apparently sleeping with a minor."

Minako's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"What the hell? Is he stupid?"

"Yes."

Minako chuckled and smacked her lover's arm playfully. "What was he doing?"

"He was singing outside your window with a boom box this morning, so I called the police on him. You should have seen it. They threw him to the ground and handcuffed him, and he was singing the whole time. It was hilarious."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Not at all. I wish I could have recorded it. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Minako smiled. "I still can't believe it. How do you know all of that?"

"It's in the paper."

The blond sat up. "Which paper?"

"I don't know the name of it; which one do you subscribe to."

The idol grinned. "I think I know who wrote that article."

* * *

"Usagi, does Mamoru still have that part time job at the paper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When does he get off work?"

"He should be off now. Why?"

"Because I'm need to talk to him. Thanks, Usa. Bye."

Minako hang up without waiting for a reply and called Mamoru.

"Hello?"

"Thank you, Mamoru-kun."

"Minako-chan?"

"Yes, it's me."

Mamoru laughed. "Did you get the video I sent you?"

"No; what video?"

"I put it in your mailbox. I have a feeling you and Rei will enjoy it."

Minako made a mental note to check her mail when she got home. "Thanks again, Mamoru-kun."

"It's not problem. I hated Kei as much as everyone else. Are you sure you don't want any of the money from the tabloids?"

"I'm sure. You did me a favor and you need it more than I do, with med school and all."

"Thanks, Minako."

"Thank you, Mamoru."

Minako disconnected the call and smiled. She was glad Mamoru was as much of a paparazzi at heart as her, Usagi and Haruka were.

A/N: IT'S FINISHED! Three weeks after I first posted this, I finally get to put the complete tag on this one and call it quits! It was heartbreaking, it made me cry, it kept me awake at night, and it didn't want to end, but I made it! I finished my first epic in less than a month. Review, criticize, flame, cuss me out, whatever, just let me know what you think. This was a tiring journey, but it's finally over. I *might* do an epilogue. Maybe. (Just don't expect it this week. Maybe next week. Or next month.)

Haruka got to beat the crap out of Kei, he lost all of his fans to his ex-girlfriend, he turned out to be just like the man he hates, his best friend/father-figure/manager won't talk to him any more, the police beat the crap out of him (while Rei watched), Mamoru recorded it all so Minako and Rei can watch it whenever they want, and Kei is going to jail with charges so heavy he won't get out until he's old and gray (or at least no longer a pretty boy) and some big buff guy is going to make Kei his bitch. In other words, butt-rape bondage. Is that horrible enough for him?

Since I have no idea how the legalities on age work in Japan, so I went with the ones here in America (drinking is allowed at 21; and 18 y/o can't have relations with anyone under the age of 18). Also, there are a lot of side stories going on in the background that leave a few things pretty open, and I have a few ideas on how to deal with them. I'll do an outtakes set with all of the background stuff that'll make it a little easier to understand some of the other characters. I'll probably start posting that one next week.

That's all! Thanks to everyone who has managed to bear with me and read this far. :D Peace!


End file.
